Flower Hunter
by HiddenName
Summary: This is about the young twin named Hana Freecss. She goes on the adventure with her new friends and her twin brother. See how her adventure goes with her brother and new friends on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was thinking of doing a story of Hunter x Hunter and here is the story. I already have three stories on my account and soon 2 of them is about to be complete. So I wanted to choose a longer one like this. I'm already doing a story of Vampire Knight so please check that out. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Personality: Hana will always protect the people she cares about. She always makes me people happy when they are having a bad day. She doesn't think that everyone has a bad heart, because sometimes there are good in them. She will get serious when she faces a challenge or when someone hurts the people who are important to her.**

**Appearance: Just like Gon she has black hair [doesn't have green at the end points though] that reaches to her middle back and hazel brown eyes. She always wears a blue short pants with a white jacket and white shirt over it. She has a necklace that is carved in a flower. The flower will always change colors depending on her mood. **

Chapter 1

My name is Hana Freecss, and I am the youngest twin of Gon Freecss. My big brother, Gon, he is really protect over me. I live with my Aunt Mito and my great-grandmother. Aunt Mito taught me so much things like: cook, make clothes, and many others too. Sometimes me and Gon, we always go so far into the forest even if it's dangerous spots. I'm going to tell you my story and how I first decided to become a hunter.

My brother and I were in the forest, but I saw sign on the tree.

"Onii-san... are you sure?" I said walking behind him. "This is already one of the animals territories."

"It will be fine." Said Gon. We looked to see a baby cub and it was alone. I picked up the cub to looked for his mother. "Where is his mother?" We suddenly heard a rawer to look at a big animal. Gon was closed to the animal than I was. Gon turned to me. "Run!" I looked down to see a cub and my mouth was shaped as an O. I put the cub back on the ground for it to run to it's parent but the animal still wouldn't retreat. Gon ran towards me but he tripped from one of the veins that surrounded his ankle.

"Onii-san!" I said running to him and trying to loosen the vein from his ankle.

"No, Hana you need to run!" Said Gon. I looked at Gon.

"No I am not leaving you here." I said looking at the veins. The animal was getting close to us. 'We aren't going to get this vein of his ankle.' I looked at the animal. I stand up and stretched my arms to protect Gon.

"Hana!" Said Gon.

"I'm sorry." I said very quietly to the animal for it to look at me. I look at the animal, I understand what I did wrong but I'm not going to let this animal hurt Gon. The animal swing his arm to me. I closed my eyes but I heard the wind was being cut and something threw behind me. I opened my eyes to see a man with a sword, blocking the animal's arm.

"Forgive me. But there is a rule to terminate beasts which harm people." Said the man. The man swing his sword through the animal and let fall on the ground to it's side. I put my hands to my side and turned to my brother.

"Are you okay, Onii-san?" I said trying to get the vein off of his ankle. I saw the man next to me to cut of the vein. I stand up looked at the man to see him put his sword in the cover. "Um... thank you." The man turned to me and in a blink of an eye I felt someone slap my cheek making fall on the ground.

"Hana!" I heard my brother say but I also heard flesh meeting flesh. I looked to see the man punched my brother on the cheek as well.

"What fool would walk into Snakebeech Forest at this time of year?!" Said the man in rage. I looked at the ground siting up holding my cheek. He pointed to the tree that looked like it was cut. "See! It marked its territory! Any stupid animal will run away at this sight! Didn't your father teach you two a basic thing like this?!" My eyes were wide but then I looked at my brother to see him sit up as well. "I should have ignored the speckled squirrel's warning. I haven't done such a disgusting kill in a long time!" I can here the man walking away but stopped looking at the dead animal.

"We don't have a father or a mother." I said.

"We heard they were killed in an accident soon after we were born." Said Gon. "Our aunt is taking care of us."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said the man. I stand up and put a smile on my face looking at the man.

"Don't be." I said surprising the man with my smile. "Thank you for saving us." Gon stand up as well looking at the man.

"Yeah. Thank you for saving our lives." Said Gon. "And protecting my little sister."

"Little sister?" Said the man. I nodded.

"We are twins but he was born first." I said. The man nodded and I heard a little cry. I looked to see the cub brushing on his mother's stomach.

"What are you going to do with that cub?" Said Gon.

"I'll take care of it." Said the man.

**"What?!"**

"It'll starve to death soon. Even if it survives, there's a good chance it'll attack humans for killing its mother. " Said the man ready to take out his sword. I ran to cub sliding on the ground. The cub was in my arms as Gon ran next to me. The cub was scratching my shoulder but I didn't care.

"What are you two doing?" Said the man.

"We will raise him." Said Gon.

"Impossible. A Foxbear will never get attached to humans." Said the man.I sit up with the cub still my arms. I petted it's head for it to calm down.

"Still...!" I said turning to the man with anger in my eyes. Gon also looked at him with anger in his eyes as well. The man's eyes were wide looking at us.

"You two..."

* * *

We left the forest and entered the house.

**"We're home."**

"Gon, Hana, you two are late. I told you two to...!" Said Mito stopping her sentence to look at us all scratched up.

**"We're sorry, Aunt Mito." **

"Gon! Hana!" Said Mito putting on her hands on each of our shoulder making us whimper in pain to let us go. "How did you two get these cuts?"

"Well you see..." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"We kinda... fell in the woods..." Said Gon. Aunt Mito opened the door and pushed me and Gon out of the house for her to close the door in front us.

"Aunt Mito!" I said.

"Those cuts were not made by falling." Said Mito. "If you won't tell me the truth, you must stay outside all night." Me and Gon turned to each other and we nodded our heads.

"We got it, Aunt Mito." Said Gon.

"We're sorry we lied." I said. Aunt Mito opened the door looking at us. "We found a baby Foxbear which got separated from its mother."

"When we tried to catch him, he scratched us." Said Gon. I looked at Aunt Mito to see softness in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"All right. You two may come in." Said Aunt Mito. Me and Gon smiled looking at Aunt Mito. We stepped into the house never leaving the smile on our faces. "We have to take care of those scratched before a meal."

**"Okay!"**

* * *

The next morning.

Me and Gon were digging a big hole for the dead Foxbear.

"Do you think this is big enough, Onii-san?" I said turning to him. Gon shook his head left and right.

"No let's make it a little bigger." I smiled and nodded my head continuing to dig. We stopped digging to pushed the big Foxbear in the hole.

"Man this Foxbear is heavy." I said trying to even make it move a little bit. I looked next to me to see the man that saved us helping us once again.

"Come on. Push harder." Said the man. We both nodded and pushed the foxbear hard. We put the Foxbear in the whole and we started to talk to the man who saved us.

"My name is Kite. I'm a Hunter."

"Huh?" I said looking at him with confusion on my face.

"What is a Hunter?" Said Gon.

"The world is filled with mysteries." Said Kite. "A hunter is one who pursues such mysteries and things that are hard to obtain."

"Say, why did you come here?" I said looking at the flowers while Gon and Kite look at the water.

"I am looking for my teacher." Said Kite.

**"Your teacher?" **

"Yeah." Said Kite. "The final test to make my teacher acknowledge me is to find him." Gon and I faced Kite with excitement on our faces.

"Really?" Said Gon.

"Anyway, it's more difficult than any other kind of hunting." Said Kite. "Gon, Hana, you two told me yesterday that your parents had passed away, didn't you?" Me and Gon nodded our heads.

"Yup." Said Gon. We looked at the little cub to see him drink all of the milk. I smiled and picked up the cub in my arms petting his head.

"Do you two know anything about your father?" Said Kite.

"Well, Aunt Mito won't tell us much about him." Said Gon.

"I see..." Said Kite. Gon put two fishes on a plate for the cub. I put the cub down so he can eat.

"What's his name?" Said Kite. I smiled at Kite and tilted my head.

"His name is Ging Freecss." I said looking back at the cub.

"Gon... Hana..." Said Kite getting our attention to look at him. "Your father is still alive." We stand up looking at Kite. "He is alive somewhere in this world. Your guys father, Ging Freecss, is my teacher." Our eyes were wide listening to what he said. "In other words, he is a Hunter."

"A hunter..." Said Gon.

"Yes. The best Hunter in the world." Said Kite. In that second me and Gon had were thinking the same for the first time in our lives.

* * *

We were know in the dining table talking to great-grandmother and Aunt Mito.

Aunt Mito turned to us holding plates in her hand. "What are you two saying?!"

"We want to know about our father." Said Gon. I nodded my head.

"We were just thinking that we don't really know anything about him at all." I said looking at Aunt Mito. "Please tell us, Aunt Mito!"

"Tell you two about your father? He was just an ordinary man. He ran this shop, and he was killed in an accident before you two were born." Said Aunt Mito looking away. Our eyes were wide but then they were sad. "There's nothing else I can tell you two about him." Aunt Mito turned to look at us. "It may sound cruel, but I wanted you two to forget quickly about someone who's dead. I realized that I can't be your father. But I don't think I've ever made you two feel that you miss him." I looked down at the ground putting my hand on my lap.

"No..." Said Gon. I agreed with him by nodding my head.

"I'm glad that you two understand." Said Aunt Mito. It was night and me and Gon put our knees to our chest looking at the river in front of us.

"Why would Aunt Mito lie to us, Onii-san?" I said. "Besides, if our father is alive, why doesn't he come to see us? Does it mean that, after all... we were abandoned?" Gon patted my head so I can turn to look at him. Gon put his arms around me while rubbing our head. I put my head to his chest hugging him back. We were know back into our room finally falling asleep.

It was the new morning as we looked at the lake. We looked next to us to see the little baby cub happy to see us. I knelled down to the cub extending my arm to it. The cub walked over to me with a happy expression as I picked him up. The cub licked me on the cheek tickling me.

"That tickles." I said laughing. Gon pet the cub's head looking at me and the cub. We all laughed looking at how the cub was so excited.

* * *

We were now 12 years old. Ever since the past 3 years I have been learning combat skilled, martial arts, and anyways that can protect me and Gon. My weapons were knife but they could also be a bow and arrow. I remembered what that man said when we were young.

'_You two are eligible to take the Hunter exam when you become 12 years old. It's up to you two how to spend your time until then."_

Gon carried the hunter application for me and him. He brought on the dinning room table as we were next to each other.

"This is..." Said Aunt Mito.

"The hunter Exam Application Card." Said Grandmother.

"We want to take the Hunter Exam." Said Gon.

"Why?" Said Aunt Mito.

" We know everything." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "We know our father is still alive. And that he's a Hunter..."

**"We want to become a Hunter and find our father! Please understand, Aunt Mito!"**

Aunt Mito stand up and walked away from the room, but stopped form grandmothers voice.

"These past three years..." Said Grandmother. "I've watched Gon and Hana... and I've known that they would say this some day." We smiled having our hopes up.

"Then?!" Said Gon.

"No! You two can't be a Hunter!" Said Aunt Mito.

"Mito, you must understand them." Said Grandmother.

"On one condition." Said Aunt Mito. My eyes widen from what she asked Gon to do for us to become a Hunter. I was cleaning the table with Aunt Mito in the bar. I looked at Aunt Mito to see her cleaning the glass. I looked at the door to see it open.

"Gon is going to catch the Master of the Swamp?" Said the man next to the door.

"Yeah. Within a week." Said another man.

"I wonder if a small boy like him can catch it?" Said the same man before.

"No. I heard that it was too big for even five grown me." Said another man.

"Mito, you gave him a difficult task." Said one of the guys. I walked over to the man cleaning the sticky part next to him.

"Well it was the only thing that Aunt Mito could come up with." I said. "Plus I know that Onii-san will catch it."

"You think so Hana-chan." Said one of the man. I turned to the man who was talking to me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Of course. After all, Onii-san isn't the type of person to break his promises, right, Aunt Mito? And..." Aunt Mito turned to look at me to see me put both of my hands on my cheeks looking at her with a bright smile. "Onii-san is confident on doing this." Aunt Mito turned her head with a 'hmph'. I chuckled looking at her mad face.

"I swear Hana you are way to innocent. That can be bad thing in the Hunters world." Said one of the man. I turned to the man.

"You think so." I said. "Well it doesn't matter to me. I want to become stronger so I can protect onii-san, and besides being innocent and cute actually helps you sometimes." I said laughing.

I walked into our room and sit on the window looking at the stars. I heard someone behind me to see Gon. He had a big smile on his face. I pointed at his ripped shirt.

"I'm guessing you scratched it because the fishing rod broke." I said moving a little so he can sit down next to me.

"Yeah." Said Gon sighing.

"Don't worry, Onii-san. I'm sure you will catch it." I said smiling. Gon smiled and nodding his head. We heard the door open to look at Aunt Mito entering the room.

"You failed again." Said Aunt Mito.

"Aunt Mito, I'm sorry. I tore my shirt." Said Gon.

"Why do you keep trying? Why don't give up already? And Hana do you actually think that he will catch that fish all by himself?" Said Aunt Mito.

"I do believe him. He _will _catch it!" I said.

"Hana." Said Gon smiling and looking at Aunt Mito. "You promised us! We _are_ going to be a Hunter! We'll become a Hunter and look for our father!"

"What will you two do when you find him?" Said Aunt Mito. "He abandoned you when you two were just a baby!" Our eyes were wide as we looked at Aunt Mito.

"Aunt Mito..." I said.

"It's true. Ging was a Hunter." Said Aunt Mito. "He would go off on long journeys and return once in a while. While he was gone, my sister missed him terribly. That necklace you have Hana was from Ging." I looked down at my flower necklace. "It was so hard for me to watch my sister suffer... and I hated Ging for that! Just who did he think he was? He neglected his family... even his children! And you two are going to be a Hunter to look for such a person?!"

"But..." Said Gon. We looked at Aunt Mito.

**"it must be a job that's worth continuing even at the cost of neglecting his children."** Aunt Mito's eyes were wide as she looked at our eyes.

"Being a hunter means that much." Said Gon.

"Then we _will_ be a Hunter." I said. Aunt Mito stepped back but then looked at the ground with her hands in a fist and shacking.

"You two _are _his children, after all!" Said Aunt Mito exiting the room. Gon looked at me and we both nodded.

We were know in the dinning room table eating soup. The only one that wasn't here was Aunt Mito.

"Where is Aunt Mito?" Said Gon.

"Today is the last day of the promise, right?" Said grandmother. "You'd better finish eating quickly." We nodded our heads and continue to eat. We heard the door open to see Aunt Mito. We smiled looking at her as she placed something in front of Gon and me.

"Open it." Said Aunt Mito. We opened it and was surprise.

"That's the rod that Ging used to use." Said Aunt Mito looking at Gon. In my hands was what looked like sword and that it can make small and big. "Ging found that one day while he was hunting. He said that you were the only one that can use this." I looked at Aunt Mito who turned to look at Gon.

"If you can't catch it using that..." Said Aunt Mito.

"Aunt Mito. Thank you! I'm going to catch the guardian fish of the swamp with this rod!" Said Gon running out of the room. I looked down at the sword to see a flower mark on it like the same as my necklace. I looked at Aunt Mito to see her looking at me.

"So you found out about the flower." Said Aunt Mito. I nodded my head looking at the flower that changed colors to blue. Aunt Mito walked up to me and put the sword close to my necklace. The sword was once silver changed into blue. "Your necklace and sword are one making their powers equal. It will take time before you can actually know what each powers does." I looked at the sword to see it shrinking. "And it can fit in your boots." I looked at Aunt Mito hugging her.

"Thank you so much Aunt Mito!" I said. "I'm going to try out my new sword in the forest. See ya!" I said running in the forest. The sword in my hands were still small. I closed my eyes and I felt the power of the sword.

"Light?" I said. I looked at my sword to see it grow. "That's your name, Light." I tried on all the powers my flower as had granted it. The colors of the rainbow but there were colors that I didn't want to know like gray and black.

Blue: increase my speed. Green: finding someone. Red: anger. Orange: the sword extending. The colors change the swords color. The silver was is it's real color. Silver: is light that will help you from the darkness. I used Green on my sword to track Gon. The sword showed me an image of Gon fishing. I smiled.

"You can do it Onii-san. I believe in you." I said. The sword named Light turned small and I put in my blue boots. I ran to where Gon was. I spotted Onii-san to see him pull on the fish.

"Onii-san think of something besides pulling!" I said.

"Besides pulling?" Said Gon. " I got it." Gon jumped up the tree and went of the branch making the guardian fish out of the water. I smiled.

"Good job Onii-san!" I said. Gon walked over to me pulling on the fish.

"It was thanks to your clever thinking." Said Gon. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his neck. "How was your sword?" I tapped on boot.

"I think I mastered it a little, and now we can finally become a Hunter!" I said. We were know in front of Aunt Mito's house. Everyone crowded around the fish.

"You promised us, Aunt Mito." Said Gon. We took out our Hunter Application card to show it to her. The fish was right behind us.

"Now we can take the Exam to become a Hunter, can't we?" I said smiling.

"Don't grow up to be someone who can't keep their promise. You taught us that, Aunt Mito." Said Gon. Aunt Mito took our Application Cards and pressed okay on it. She gave it back to us.

"Do whatever you two like..." Said Aunt Mito walking in the house. I looked at Aunt Mito.

"Thank you, Aunt Mito." I said smiling. We put the fish back in the lake. "You did it, Onii-san." Gon grabbed my hand and we looked at each other.

"We did it." Said Gon. I smiled and hugged Gon looking at the fish. We were in the forest as Gon whistle to our animal friend. We looked behind us too see the animal that was a little one cub becoming so big like his mother. We smiled as the cub hugged us. We laughed while petting the big animal. We had a good night sleep and at the next sunrise we prepared a boat.

Mito and Grandmother was there with us to sent us off.

"I'm sorry Gon, Hana. I lied to you." Said Aunt Mito who had tears in her eyes. "Ging didn't abandon you two. I won custody of you two in court and to took you two from Ging." We looked at Aunt Mito and smiled.

"We knew it was a lie." I said. We chuckled a little.

"Because, Aunt Mito," Said Gon.

**"you never look straight at us when you lie." **Aunt Mito wrapped her arms around us as we hugged her back.

"Gon! Hana!" Said Aunt Mito.

"The way you smell, Aunt Mito..." Said Gon. "We don't know the smell of our real mother."

"But your smell is the smell of our mother." I said.

**"We will never forget you, no matter where we go. Aunt Mito, you are the same as our mom..." **We went on the boat taking our bags from Aunt Mito. I took sword and put in my bag and Gon took his fishing rod with him. I started to remember about that man again.

_'The final test is to find him. It's more difficult than any other hunt. He is the supreme Hunter.' _I looked at Gon to see him holding that Hunter Card that the man had. I looked in front of me.

"Onii-san." I said getting his attention. I pointed to see our animal friends seeing us off. We put both of our arms up and waved goodbye.

"We are on way." I said. Gon nodded holding my hand.

"Dad, we are coming to see you." Said Gon.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I also have some other stories if you guys are interested in seeing. Well thanks for reading my new story on Hunter x Hunter. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I really love this anime and I thought of just writing one of my own. So I hope you like it. I do own Hunter x Hunter. Plus I was thinking of Killua x Oc for this one.**

Chapter 2

Gon and I finally in a bustling city where there are many people going left right. We are trying to see what or which ship we should go on for the hunter exam. We asked many people and we looked around. We were following people that were gossiping and whispering to a different direction.

"Come and try! If you win against Hunter-san here, you can get the prize money!" Said the announcer. "Not only that, you'll get a preview of the great animal show at the port! And it's free of charge! Any challengers?!"

"Hunter." Said Gon.

"I don't know, Onii-san." I said looking closely at 'Hunter-san'. The hunter had 4 opponents and won all of them.

"Okay, that's the fourth one. Isn't there anyone else?" Said the announcer. "I bet even the mighty Hunter is getting a bit exhausted by now..."

"Is he really a hunter?" I said. Gon shrugged thinking the same thing.

"If there's no one, the prize money will go to the Hunter!" Said the announcer. "Does any one have the guts?!"

"Well then, I should be..." Said one guy. Me and Gon looked at the man who raised his hand. He had a blue suit, glasses, black hair, and white/yellow brief case.

"Oh, here we go! Here we go!" Said the announcer. "Hey, man. You look tough!" We looked at the man but we heard something grumbling. We looked at the man to see him weak and fall on the ground. I went through my bag to see a red apple.

"Onii-san." I said looking at Gon. Gon nodded as we had to the man who lost. I reached out the apple towards. He looked at us to see us smiling at him. He took the apple and stand up. He started to walk away and we followed behind him.

"Say, Mister!" Said Gon.

"Do you know about a ship going to Dolle Island?" I said. He stopped but then walked again. "Hey, wait!"

"We know you know about it, Mister!" Said Gon. His speed started to increase, and Gon was in front of me.

"Please wait for us! Just tell us which ship goes to Dolle Island!" I said. I felt someone pull on my shoulder. I yelped a little bit making Gon look at me.

"Sorry about that girly." Said the man. Gon walked over to me. "If you two want to go to Dolle, come this way! I can take you two." Gon and I smiled at the man.

**"Really?" **The man grabbed our wrist.

"Yeah... follow me." Said the man leading us to the direction, but the glasses guy started to talk making us turn to him.

"Hold it!" Said the glass guy. We turned to look at him. "That's an old trick. Pretending to be a nice guy to deceive a fresh innocent kids from the country to sell them off to somewhere!"

"Huh? Sell us off?" I said looking at the man holding my wrist.

"What?!" Said the man letting go our wrist to turn fully to the glasses guy. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm just doing this out of kindness..." The man reached into his jacket to take out a knife to point at the glasses guy. The next thing we knew the glasses guy kicked his feet to the side making him fall to the side. He fell down on the ground and the glasses guy put his shoe up in the air pointing his chin. He put his foot back on the ground and the man on the ground ran away. We turned to look at the glasses guy with a closed eye smile.

**"Thank you, Mister...?" **The guy was walking away again.

"The apple was delicious. So long!" Said the glasses guy.

"Onii-san, he's cool." I said turning to him.

"Yeah. Come on." Said Gon following the man. We were following where ever goes or went. He even tried so hard to catch up with him, running, he climbed up a big wall and we stand right in front of him, when he was back on the ground. We smiled at him and saw him blush a little. He walked again making us follow him. We walked back to where we are.

"Geez! All that extra running made me even hungrier!" Said glasses guy. I chuckled a little holding on to strings on my bag.

"Thief! Hold it!" Said someone. We looked ahead of us to see the thief and the man that he stole from chasing after him. We heard grumbling again and looked at the glasses guy for him to look at the cart with fish.

"My stomach is empty. And the stand is... also empty..." Said the glass guy. The guy took as much fish as he can and ran off. "This is it! So long, kids!"

"That was kinda of mean to steal." I said. I looked at Gon, but then from the corner of my eye I looked to see someone starring at us. The guy had blond hair and blue eyes. I smiled at him that must've shocked him. I looked back at Gon and grabbed his hand. "Come on Onii-san we can still follow him, until he tells us which boat to take." Gon nodded.

"Right!" Said Gon. We followed the glasses guy to see him at the port cooking the fish he grabbed. The glasses guy turned to us.

"Uh?! Damn persistent kids!" Said the glasses guy. "Didn't you two get it earlier? This is the real life!" He stand up looking at us. "The world's not so easy that spoiled kids like you two can become a Hunter! If you two got that, why don't you go back to your mama?!" I looked behind the guy to see that his brief case was being stolen. "Oh, no!" The man ran off. I looked at my brother.

"I'm going after him! You get the brief case!" Gon nodded and I used my necklace to change blue. I started to run creating my speed to increase. Gon took the brief case from him, while I kicked the man in the face. I looked at the glasses guy and smiled. I ran back to my brother. "Good job Onii-san!"

"You too, Hana!" We laughed looking at each other. We then looked at the glasses guy with a smile on our face. We were went down on the ground to hand him his brief case.

"It's the Kaijinmaru..." Said the glasses guy.

"Huh?" I said.

"The ship you two want to take. It leaves at 6 o'clock!"

"Thank you!" Said Gon. The man walked off again, but this time we didn't follow him. I looked at Gon.

"Well then, let's go see where that boat is." I said. Gon nodded as we headed to look for that boat.

"Come and see for yourself! Many rare animals of the world are exhibited inside!" Said the announcer.

"Let's see. The kajiinmaru, the kaijinmaru..." Said Gon. We looked to see a really big boat that looked like red and gold on it. "Is this it?"

"You two, I'll be your guide!" Said one of the escorts. We walked up to the announcer.

"Um, excuse me. Is this ship..." I said but was cut off by the announcer.

"Welcome to the show!" Said the announcer. "Please, this way. Please step inside!" He pushed us inside that was behind the curtains.

"Say..." Said Gon.

"You two can pay on your way out!" Said the announcer pushing us in. We looked to see many people and different cages.

"Many rare animals collected from all over the world are exhibited here." Said the escort. "Let's begin with the giant snake with three heads named A-chan, B-chan, and C-chan. Next up is a giant tree frog which jumps around when it rains. Following that is a round turtle. Once she starts rolling around, she can't stop. The Fox bear is most dangerous. They are known to be very wild, and they will never be tamed by humans." I looked at the Foxbear to see it rage with anger. "When we caught this particular Foxbear... three people died."

"Konta..." I said in a whisper to myself. I walked up to the Foxbear but only for the woman to scream and Gon to stand next me.

"Please step back!" Said the woman escort. I smiled at the foxbear and to walk even closer to the animal. I can tell that me and Gon were remembering everything we did with Konta.

"We are very sorry that you are locked in the cage." Said Gon. We reached our hands to the foxbear.

"Just like Konta, we bet you once ruled the forest. It must be awful be stuck in this cage, right?" I said tilting my head and smile. The foxbear calm down a little and sniff our hands. The foxbear licked our hands for everyone to gasp. We rubbed the foxbears head. "You are really good foxbear."

"What the hell are they?" Said the glasses guy.

"What happened? What is going on?" Said the owners.

"This boy and girl began to pet the Foxbear and... the Foxbear became excited... and now it's licking them!" Said the woman escort. We turned to owner and the hunter.

"Don't disturb our business." Said the owner. "Even though you two are just kids, I'd have to take serious action. Hunter-sama..."

"Right." Said the hunter. I looked at the Gon to see him smiling.

"A hunter?" Said Gon. I hit Gon on the side with elbow gently and whispered in his ear.

"Onii-san, the hunter is working with the owner who is locking this poor foxbear up." Gon looked at me with wide eyes and whispered.

"Really?" I nodded my head as we looked at them again. We looked down at the hunters hand to see a baby foxbear locked in a small cage. The foxbear started to be in rage again and reached out to the hunter, but barely could even touch him.

"Do you want to save this?" Said the hunter. "I can't let you do it. It's a precious source of income, you know." I turned to the foxbear. The foxbear looked at me and to see my eyes full of sadness. The foxbear put his hand on my hand making everyone gasp except Gon. I touched the foxbear hand looking at the hunter from the corner of my eye.

'How could he?! He doesn't deserve to be a hunter!' I thought in sadness and rage. They grabbed me and Gon and stuck us in the cage with the foxbear.

"What are they doing?" I said hearing the gong. I looked at the foxbear to see him looking at us. "I'm sorry. That's your cub right?"

"I guess that is the gong of the Kaijinmaru..." Said Gon. I looked at Gon.

"Onii-san..." I stand up and started to pull on the cage.

"Hana what are you doing?" Said Gon.

"We are not giving up this easy, Onii-san! You worked so hard on trying to get Aunt Mito to let us go take the hunter exam! And I am not going to quit from something like this!" I said. Gon nodded his head.

"Your right." Said Gon standing up trying to think of way with me. I turned to the foxbear.

"And once we do get out. We are going to set you free with you cub and with all the other animals right?" I said looking at Gon. Gon nodded his head.

"Right!" Said Gon. "We have to hurry the ship's leaving." I heard footsteps and looked ahead of us to see the glasses guy.

**"Mister!" **

"Mister, why are you here?" Said Gon.

"This ship is leaving, isn't it?" I said.

"I can make it if I hurry! 'Why am I here?' You know, I have strong sense of duty. By the way, look what I have here" Said the glasses guy showing us the key.

**"They key!" **We said smiling.

"You know we don't have time!" Said the glasses guy ready to head out. "I'm going ahead! Geez! I can't keep hanging with you two!" We unlocked all of the cages to see them free.

"Now, go!" Said Gon.

"Go anywhere you like!" I said screaming on top of the cages.

**"You are all free!" **We walked out of the there and to look at all of the animals running.

**"Wait!"** Said the hunter and the owner. They stopped looking at us.

"Did you two do this?!" Said the owner.

"You are bad guys, aren't you?!" Said Gon.

"Damn, I took you two too lightly, lads!" Said the owner. "Hunter-sama, teach them a lesson please!"

"Look, kids, why did you do that?" Said the hunter. We didn't answer him. "You two willing to fight? Do you know I'm a Hunter?"

"You are not a Hunter!" I said.

"What did you say?!" Said the hunter. He pointed his gun at me. "You have some nerve! Let me teach you what will happen if you defy a Hunter!" I looked behind him to see the glasses guy. The glasses guy put his hand on the hunters shoulder. "What the hell...?!" The hunter looked at the glasses guy and he punched the hunter on the face.

"Hunter-sama..." Said the owner backing away.

"I can do this if I weren't so hungry..." Said the glasses guy.

"Mister, you said you were going ahead..." Said Gon.

"I told you two I had a strong sense of duty!" Said the glasses guy. "Besides, I wanted to settle the score with this fake." We smiled at him and laughed a little.

"Mister!" I said. He searched through the mans pocket to hold out a red car.

"Just as I thought." Said the glasses guy. "First of all, if he were real, he wouldn't be downed by one blow." The glasses guy crushed the red card in his hands.

"Really!" Said Gon. I looked at the owner who was walking away.

"Hold it!" Said the glasses guy.

"Yes!" Said the owner.

"Well, this is the money to cover the escaped animals." Said the glasses guy handing him the money. We started to run to the port to catch the boat.

"Say, Mister, are you srue about giving that money to him?" I said.

"That money was supposed to be given to that fake by the owner!" Said the glasses guy. "However, I've gotten some money for my service. Anyway, hurry up! Or we won't make it!"

**"Yup!" **We kept on running to see the boat starting the moving.

"Wait! Wait for us!" Said Gon.

"We want to take that ship!" I said.

"So do I!" Said the glasses guy.

"You're late! The ship won't turn back!" Said the captain. "Swim to reach the ship!" Our eyes were wide.

"This ship is under full sail." Said the man on the ship smirking at us. "It's impossible for them to catch up by swimming!"

"Take us lightly." Said another. "For such small kids to try to be Hunters!" I stopped looking at Gon who also stopped.

"Onii-san. There are is another way." I said. Gon nodded his head.

"I know. I figured way. Come on!" Said Gon to me and the glasses guy. I ran with Gon to where we both were thinking.

"H-Hey!" Said the glasses guy. "Damn, I should have left them..." We ran with the glasses guy behind us. We ran all away to one of the highest rocks.

"Hey! You two said you'd figure something out!" Said the glasses guy. I nodded.

"Yeah, we did. Just keep following us." I said. I turned to Gon. "Onii-san I want you to catch me, understand?" Gon's eyes were wide.

"What?! How do you know that I will be able to catch you?!" Said Gon. I smiled at him.

"Because I believe in you Onii-san. And I know that you won't let anything bad happen to me." I said.

"Hana..." Said Gon smiling. "Alright! I understand!" We kept running and running until we reached the highest peak of the rock. I stand back and waited for Gon to shot the rod in his hands.

"Onii-san!" I said.

"Go, Hana!" Said Gon. The glasses guy was looking at me.

"What are you doing?" Said the glasses guy. My necklace turn to blue making my speed increase. I kept running and running until my necklace turn yellow making me jump really high.

"What?" I said looking down at my necklace to see it yellow. 'So this is what yellow does.' I thought. I felt someone put their arms around my waist in the air. I looked to see Gon smiling at me. "I told you, you would catch me." We first landed on the sail and slide down on the boat landing on our feet except the glasses guy.

"Mister, are you alright?" Said Gon letting go of me.

"Ouch... Don't call me 'mister'! I'm Leorio-san!" We smiled at him.

"I'm Gon and this is my young twin sister..."

"Hana." We stand up and smiled at each other while laughing a little.

"Looks like I won't have to worry about being bored until I reach Dolle this year." Said the captain looked at the 3. Me and Gon looked at Whale Island waving.

"We finally made it on the boat Onii-san." I said.

"Yeah. Then we can take the Hunter Exam together." Said Gon.

"Good bye... Whale Island." I said and looked at Gon smiling.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I just couldn't wait to write chapter 2, so I wanted to write it before my ideas were gone. Well I'm glad you guys like it. **

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay so I am one of those authors that will right as fast as I can, when I can, and if I can. I mostly update fast, but I have 4 stories know and every time I work on a new story I work with until I hit like chapter 20 or 30. Then I work with the other stories to catch them up. So please check out my other stories. And I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 3

Gon and I are siting in front of the boat waiting patiently for Gon's fish. I was working on my necklace to see the other colors. Right now I only know Red, Blue, Orange, Green, and Yellow. And I can't wait to fine out the rest. We were also listening to the back ground from the other people on the ship. I heard someone throwing, but I didn't turn to him.

"Seasick in these calm waters." Said the worker. "A big guy like that. So pathetic!"

"Happens every time." Said the captain. "By the time we reach Dolle Island, he'll be skin and bones with nothing left in his stomach to throw up. I wonder how many will make it this time."

"As I take a look around, the one with backbone is..." Said the worker who catch the knife that was thrown in the air. "Hey, come and get it!"

"Hey, look up there! Something's about to start!" Said one of the men. I kept hearing noises and fighting but I didn't pay attention to it at all. Gon looked at me to see my necklace changing colors.

"Hana, your necklace is changing colors." Said Gon. I looked at my necklace.

"Yeah. I first thought it was a mood necklace, but Aunt Mito said that it actually hold great power. Including the sword I have." I said pointing my bag. My necklace turned back to silver and I heard the man getting thrown overboard.

"You are on my ship and you will all obey my rules!" Said the captain. "If I don't like you, I'll throw you overboard! Keep that in mind!"

"Humph. We're paying customers." Said Leorio. I looked at Gon's fish rod to see it pulled.

"Onii-san!" I said standing up. Gon stand up as well getting excited.

"Got a bite!" Said Gon. Gon started to pull on the fish and pull and pull until he finally got the fish.

"Alright, Onii-san!" I said. We put our feet in the ship and not on the railing of the ship.

"Hey, son. You caught a big one." Said the captain. "Not only that, a flying bonito is very special and rare catch." Gon was holding the fist with both of his hands. I put my arm around his neck.

"Please, Onii-san catch a bigger fish than that." I said smiling. "Well, we don't see it these kinds of fish on Whale Island." We heard someone yawning and looked at Leorio.

"The wind has died down. Not even a light breeze." Said Leorio. "I wonder how long it will take to reach Dolle Island." I heard the sea cranes and I look up at them.

"Hana?" Said Gon making him and the captain looking at me.

"Onii-san the sea cranes." I said. Gon heard them and looked up at them as well. I turned around to look ahead of us. "A storm is coming."

"Stop joking." Said Leorio. "The sea's totally flat."

"No she isn't wrong." Said Gon dropping the fish and looking ahead of the boat. "The air is getting moist. And it's salty."

"The sea cranes are warning each other." I said.

"Sea cranes?" Said Leorio. "Are you two saying that you understand the birds?" I turned to look at Leorio with a smile.

"Yeah. I understand them better than Onii-san though he understands some of it." I siad.

"Are you two pulling my leg?" Said Leorio.

"Son... Girl..." Said the captain. We looked at the captain. "You two got on at Whale Island, right?" We nodded our heads. "What does your father do?"

**"He's a Hunter." **We said it proudly.

"We only know him from photos." Said Gon. We turned to look at the sea ahead of the boat.

"But we respect him." I said.

"I see..." Said the captain. "So, your guy's father is also a Hunter... Son... Girl..." We turn to look at the captain.

"What is it?" I said.

"What is the size of the storm and when does it come?" Said the captain.

"Sea cranes are saying it is really big." Said Gon.

"And considering the speed of this ship... in 2 hours." I said. The captain chuckled.

"I've been in this business a long time, but you two are only the second persons who guessed it right." Said the captain.

**"Second?" **

"Guy! Lower the sails!" Said the captain. In that instant the whole workers started to working. While they were working a bucket hit Leorio breaking it. The pieces were falling to the guy with blonde hair but he easily moved aside.

'Huh? That's the guy who was staring at us.' I thought.

"Hey, watch it!" Said Leorio.

"Well, sorry. My hand slipped."

"I doubt it!" Said Leorio. "It's ten years too soon for you to test me with this thing!"

"I guess there are some prospective applicants this year." Said the captain. I looked at the captain in confusion on what he just said. The storm was heading our way. Gon and I looked up to at the sail to see it glowing purple.

"St. Elmo's fire." Said the captain.

**"St. Elmo's fire?"**

"It's a weather phenomenon caused by the spontaneous discharge of static electricity from thunderclouds or electrified clouds towards objects below." Said the guy with blond and blue eyes.

"Oh." I said.

"Finally, you spoke up." Said Leorio. "I guess I should thank you for the scholarly explanation."

"Among sailors, we have a saying that if you see St. Elmo's fire, you won't go home alive." Said the captain.

"That sounds cool." Said Leorio.

"It's coming, a huge storm..." Said the captain. 'Seems I'll get to meet some prospective applicants who have all the makings to become a Hunter.'

'A big storm.' I thought. 'Though aren't we used to these big storms?' In to time later the waves started to get bigger and the thunder and lightening got even louder. We were under the boat walking back and forth. Gon and I were one of rolling on the barrels back and forth. I chuckled thinking of something.

"What is it Hana?" Said Gon smiling.

"I was just thinking that Captain is enjoying this more than we are." I said smiling.

"Yeah. You might be right." Said Gon. We kept rolling and rolling on the barrel until the sea calm down a little bit. I got of the barrel to look at everyone to see them either hurt or sick. I grabbed some grass while Gon grabbed some water. We walked over to one of the men.

"Here is some water." Said Gon.

"And chew on this grass. It's soothing." I said handing to him.

"Thank you. You two are really helpful." Said the man.

"Your welcome." I said with a smile.

'I guess it's the four of them.' Thought the captain.

"You want to know my name?!" Said Leorio.

"That's right." Said the captain.

"I'm Gon and this is my young twin sister."

"Hana."

"I'm Kurapika."

"I... I am Leorio!"

"Gon, Hana, Kurapika and Leorio..." Said the captain. "And? Why do you want to be Hunters?"

"Don't question us like that! You're not even an interviewer." Said Leorio.

"Just answer it." Said the captain.

"What did you say?!" Said Leorio.

"It's what our father does!" I said.

"So we want to see what it's like." Said Gon.

"Hey, wait your turn. I'm still talking to this old man." Said Leorio looking at us.

"What's the big deal? I don't see anything wrong tell him your reasons." I said.

"I don't want to!" Said Leorio. "I will never tell you!" Our expression started to sadden. "Look! I never do anything I don't want, even if it means fighting."

"I agree with you, Leorio." Said Kurapika. We looked at Kurapika to see him jumped down from his bed.

"Hey... how old are you?" Said Leorio. "Don't act like you know me!"

"It's easy to avert an unwanted question by making up a believable story." Said Kurapika. "However, I consider making false statement is a most shameful action akin to greed."

"Call me 'Leorio-san'!"

"However, my reason for applying is too personal to tell someone I just met." Said Kurapika. "Therefore, I can't answer your question at this moment."

"Call me Leorio-san. Lerio-san!" Kurapika turned to look at Leorio. We looked between the two them.

"Get off my ship immediately if you can't answer my question." Said the captain. Leorio looked at him confused. "You still don't get it? The Hunter Exam has already begun. It started the moment you got on this ship." The captain took a card that the Hunter interviewer on it. We were all shocked to see that.

"That's from the Hunter Association...!" Said Leorio.

"As you may know, there are hoards of people who want to get the Hunter License..." Said the captain. "However, proctors have no time to examine all of those people. Therefore, someone like me is hired to screen the applicants. The ones who have been thrown off the ship and the ones lying around here are reported to the committee and disqualified. Even if they go to the Exam Hall, they will be turned away. It means whether you can take the Exam or not depends solely on me. You'd better answer my question very carefully."

"Geez... I have no choice then." Said Leorio. "I guess I have to answer. The reason I want to be a Hunter is..."

"I am the only survivor of the Kurta Clan." Said Kurapika.

"Hey, I'm trying to talk!" Said Leorio.

"I want to be a 'Blacklist Hunter' to capture convicts who have bounties on their heads." Said Kurapika.

"The reason for that?" Said the captain.

"Four years ago, all of my brethren were massacred by a gang of thieves, 'the phantom troupe'!" Said Kurapika.

'Phantom troupe?' I thought.

"I am determined to capture them. For that reason..." Said Kurapika.

"You want to be a Hunter?" Said the captain. Kurapika nodded his head. "All members of the Phantom Troupe are on the most wanted list. Even the most experienced Hunter hesitates. You made end up dying in vain."

"I'm not afraid of dying. The worst fear i have is that my anger will fade away." Said Kurapika.

"You can't have so much anger in you heart. It will destroy you." I said for only me and Gon to hear. I knew that the captain and Kurapika heard me because they were looking at me. I looked at Kurapika with sadness in my eyes. "And what if that anger in you consumes you. The anger inside you will definitely destroy you."

"I do not mind. As long as I get revenge on that group I am alright with that." Said Kurapika. I looked down to the ground.

"Don't say I didn't warn you?" I said looking at the ground.

"If you want revenge, you don't have to be a Hunter." Said Leorio.

"That is one of the most foolish comments I've ever heard. There are places and information only Hunters are allowed access to and actions you are allowed to take only as a Hunter, Leorio." Said Kurapika.

"I told you to call me Leorio-san!"

"Well then, what is your motive, Leorio-san?" Said the captain.

"Mine? I won't answer your question just to impress you. So, I'll tell you honestly. Money! I will be a Hunter,, and I'll make lots of money! If I have money, I can get anything! A huge mansion! A great care. Expensive liquor, even women!"

"You can't buy class, Leorio." Said Kurapika.

"This is the third time." Said Leorio. "Let's go outside. I guess the dirty Kurta Clan's man doesn't know about courtesy."

"Take back your words, Leorio." Said Kurapika.

"Remember, it's Leorio-san. Come!"

"With pleasure." Said Kurapika. They walked out of the room.

"H-Hey, wait!" Said the captain. "I'm not through with you yet. Hey! Wait."

"Leave them alone." I said putting my hands in my pocket.

"'If you want to know someone, know what makes them angry.' We like those words that Aunt Mito taught us." Said Gon.

"It seems to us that the reason for their anger is very important." I said. "You better not stop them." We looked outside to see Kurapika and Leorio fighting while the storm was still coming.

"Katzo, be careful!" Said the captain looking to see Katzo at the main sail. I looked up to see the lightening shining big and Katzo falling down. "Katzo!" Gon and I ran to Katzo that was falling down. First it was Leorio and Kurapika but missed to catch him. Then it was Gon who also missed and I used my necklace to turn and yellow and I hold Katzo by the waist.

"Hana!" Screamed Gon putting his arms around my waist, Kurapika grabbing his legs, Leorio grabbing his legs and his feet on the ship.

"Th-Thank you... you saved my life." Said Katzo. He got back up on the ship and the seas were calm with the sun shining on the ship. Leorio was wearing nothing but his tie and underwear.

"Hana!" Said Leorio. I looked at Leorio to see him angry. "That was so reckless!"

"Very reckless, indeed." Said Kurapika.

"If Gon, Kurapika, and I didn't grab you, you'd have been a goner too!"

"But you caught her, didn't you?" Said Gon. Kurapika's and Leorio's eyes were wide. I smiled and looked at them.

"Thank you Onii-san, Kurapika, Leorio for catching me." I said.

"Man that innocent smile of yours is really going to be difficult to hold a grudge." Said Leorio.

"By the way, what happened to the duel?" I said.

"Duel?" Said Leorio. "Ah, right. We were doing that."

"Let me apologize for my rude action. I'm sorry, Leorio-san." Said Kurapika.

"Hey, don't be so square. You can call me Leorio, Kurapika." Said Leorio. "Let me apologize, too. I take back everything I said to you about your people." I heard someone laughing and looked to see the captain.

"The four of you have passed the trial!" Said the captain.

**"Eh?" **We said turning to him.

"Are you serious?" Said Leorio.

"Yeah, I'll take you to Dolle Island." Said the captain.

"Yippee! But can this scrap make it without sinking?" Said Leorio. Gon and I looked at each other smiling. The captain laughed.

"Trust me!" Said the captain laughing.

**Alright chapter 3 is done. I hope you guys like the chapter. **

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. Do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 4

We finally arrived to where we wanted to go. We all got off the boat, but we wanted to say good-bye to the captain. We first looked to see the crowd then went over to the captain.

**"Captain thank you for everything." **The captain turned to us with a smile.

"We had a lot of fun." Said Gon.

"Yeah. It was really fun." I said with a smile.

"Well said, Gon, Hana." Said the captain. "The stormy journey was 'fun', wasn't it?" The captain laughed while we nodded our head. "But you've only reached Dolle Harbor. You two still have a long, difficult ways to go."

"Yeah. We know that, but that isn't going to stop us, right, Onii-san?" I said.

"Yeah." Said Gon.

"If you're lecturing us, no thanks." Said Leorio. "You gave us plenty during the sail."

"Then I will give you one last piece of advice." Said the captain. "Let's say, it's a special tip."

"A special tip?" Said Leorio.

"Look." Said the captain pointing at the tallest tree in the middle of the mountain. "Head for the lone cedar. That is one of the shortcuts to the Exam Hall. If you got that, be on your way. The Exam has already begun."

"Well, take care." Said Gon.

"Yeah. Same to you all." Said the captain. I looked up at the workers to see them waving at us. I waved back at them with a big smile on my face.

"Good bye, everyone!" I said. Gon and I followed Kurapika and Leorio as we were now in front of a huge map.

"But it's strange..." Said Leorio. "Zaban City, the site of the Exam is located in the opposite direction from the mountain where the lone cedar is."

"That's true." Said Kurapika. I looked up at the mountain that has the tall tree.

"That's no shortcut. We could end up going there in vain." Said Leorio. "Shouldn't we head straight for Zaban City?"

"If you are heading for Zaban City, there's a direct bus." Said a man with orange hair. "The bust stop is right over there."

"Who are you?" Said Leorio.

"I'm Matthew. I am a rookie applicant just like you. Nice to meet you." Matthew extended his arm to us.

"I'm Gon." Said Gon shaking his hand. "And this is my young twin sister..."

"Hana." I said shaking his hand with a smile. He pointed his had to Kurapika but he didn't say anything. Matthew put his hand down to his side looking down at him.

"Don't mind about him. He's a bit strange." Said Leorio. "I'm Leorio." Leorio put his hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Say, Matthew-san, are you going to take the bus, too?"

"Unfortunately, I get sick riding on a bus." Said Matthew. "Besides, I've already decided to head for the mountain with the lone cedar."

"Then we're going the same way, aren't we?" Said Gon.

"Oh, what a coincidence." Said Matthew. "I was looking for companions too. Let's go together, Gon, Hana."

"Yeah." I said nodding my head.

"Look, Gon, Hana." Said Leorio.

"We'll do as the captain said." I said. "He probably had a reason for that." We started walking with Matthew behind us, but Leorio and Kurapika were still standing there not moving.

"You to had better learn to doubt people!" Said Leorio. "I recommend taking a bus." We stopped listening to Leorio. "H-Hey, Kirapika." We turned to look at Kurapika.

"I don't care about what the captain said, but I'm more curious what Gon and Hana does. I'll keep company with them for a while." Said Kurpaika walking to us. We continued walking for Leorio to start get angry.

"Geez, he's not as independent as I thought." Said Leorio. "So long! It was a short acquaintance, but take care!"

"Take care, Leorio-san!" Said Matthew. We kept walking looking up at the mountain. We were finally on the grass heading up to the mountain. On our way to the mountain, Gon had to carry Matthew. Kurapika and I were front waiting for Gon and Matthew to come to us.

"Does you leg still hurt, Matthew-san?" Said Gon.

"Yeah... it seems like I sprained my ankle." Said Matthew.

"I'm sorry. You came all this way and you sprained ankle, that must be tough." I said with a small smile.

"It's alright in fact I should be sorry." Said Matthew. "I'm sorry, Gon..."

"Don't worry about it." Said Gon smiling.

"Yeah. We want to help you anyway we can." I said smiling.

"You two are really good kids, Gon, Hana." Said Matthew.

"Oh yeah!" I said.

"Hana?" Said Gon. I turned to Gon and moved my hand so that he can let go Matthew.

"You just need to wait here Matthew-san." I said walking to my brother and whispered in his ear.

"That's a good idea Hana." Said Gon.

"What's the matter, Gon, Hana?" Said Mattew.

"There could be medicinal herbs in the mountain." Said Gon pointing behind us. "We'll look for some!" We ran off behind us to look for some herbs.

"Wh-What are you two talking about?" Said Matthew. "We can't waste time doing that..." We kept on running until we couldn't here Matthew and Kurapika.

"Did you find any herbs over there, Onii-san?" I said.

"No. Nothing that can help a sprain ankle." Said Gon.

"I agree. These herb are for only sick people and some are to cure poison." I said sighing. We heard Matthew screaming at someone.

"You, beast. If you attack me, you'll be sorry!" Said Matthew. We headed towards that direction to where Matthew could be. We also heard Kurapika speaking behind Matthew.

"Put that thing away!" Said Kurapika. "You can't even use it properly, can you?" We walked forward to see an agitated rhino. I walked over to it for Gon to stand behind me.

"Hey, hey..." Said Matthew.

"Hana! Gon!" Said Kurapika. "It's too agitated. We have no other choice." I shook my head left and right.

"Wait, Kurapika." Said Gon behind me. I looked up at the rhino with a smile. "It became nervous because we entered its territory." I walked forward but for only to get even more angry.

"Calm down. We won't do anything." I said extending my hand to the rhino. "We have no intention of violating your territory. We're sorry. So..." Out of know where Leorio jumped up from behind me and Gon.

"Watch it! Hana! Damn you!" Said Leorio hitting the rhino with his brief case.

"Oh no." I said. The rhino got so mad that he ran to Leorio around us creating a bunch of dirt in the air.

"Don't come this way!" Said Leorio.

"What did he come here for?" Said Kurapika. We followed Leorio to look up at him.

"A trap? The bus?" Said Gon.

"Wow. That must've been pleasant." I said.

"Yeah, I had a terrible time!" Said Leorio.

'I imagine.' I thought.

"So you came back to follow Gon and Hana." Said Kurapika looking up at Leorio who was on a tree branch standing up. "Right, Leorio?"

"Th-That's no exactly right." Said Leorio. "But I thought you might be missing me. You know the saying, 'when you tavel, take a friend.' So please, Hana, send that rhino away!" The rhino was next to me looking up at Leorio ready to hurt him again. I petted the rhino saying sorry and he walked away back to his territory. Gon and I waved good-bye to it.

"Bye bye!" Said Gon.

"Sorry about that!" I said.

"How long are we going to waste time here?" Said Matthew. We turned to face Matthew. "Someone may have gone ahead and beat us to it by now. If we didn't dally here like I warned you, we could have avoided this danger."

"But it turned out to be nice." Said Gon.

"Yeah. We meet up with Leorio-san." I said walking to Leorio with a smile on my face.

"And it seems like your ankle got better." Said Gon.

"I'm glad for you, Matthew-san." Said Kurapika. We walked up to the mountain to be to see in front of us an abandoned buildings. We see black crows on the strings a top the of the buildings.

"What an eerie place! There's no one around here." Said Leorio as we walked in.

"But there are many people, right?" Said Gon.

"Yeah. I can hear them breathing." I said. "There are many people here."

"Your right. Be careful." Said Kurapika.

"Why? How can you say that?" Said Leorio looking around.

"Like what Hana said. Can't you hear breathing sounds all around us?" Said Kurapika.

"Yup, and the rustling of clothes..." Said Gon. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I wonder if they are hiding." I said looking around.

"Unfortunately, I am an ordinary man." Said Leorio. On instinct Gon and I ran to one of the alleys and point to it.

"Gon! Hana!" Said Kurapika.

**"We found you, Ma'am." **In the alley way was an old woman.

"H-Hey!" Said Matthew looking ahead of him. We looked to see many people coming out with mask and different color wigs.

"Hey, what is it? Who are they?" Said Leorio.

* * *

They kept on saying doki,doki, doki. For some reason that I don't even know.

"Doki, doki, doki, doki?! Who the hell are they?" Said Leorio. "Hey, Matthew! Are you sure we're on the right path?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." Said Matthew. "But if you want to take a different route, I won't stop you." Leorio turned around.

"Fine, I'll do that." Said Leorio. "I'm fed up with these stupid traps! The bus was bad enough!"

"Hold it, Leorio." Said Kurapika. "Just like Matthew says, this is the right path."

"What?" Said Leorio.

"The other paths were filled with signs of dangerous beasts and magical monsters." Said Gon.

"In order to avoid that, we headed for that lone cedar and it led us to this town." I said looking around.

"Then who the hell are they?" Said Leorio pointing at them. "This is also a trap, isn't it?"

"Listen." Said the old woman walking front of them. "You're heading for the lone cedar, aren't you? You can never get there unless you go through this town. Other paths are like a maze. Moreover, there are violent beast and monsters lying in wait. The girl and boy is right." The woman looked at us.

"Oh!" I said pointing at her staff.

"Look!" Said Gon.

**"It's the same mark the captain had!" **

"So this is also part of it." Said Kurapika. "We have to go through to take the Hunter Exam."

"Damn... So is this old woman a proctor?" Said Leorio. The woman said doki, doki, and then all of them said doki, doki behind her.

"And now, here's a heart stopping quiz!" Said the old woman screaming at us.

"What?! A quiz!" Said Leorio.

"I will give you one question. You are allowed five seconds to answer." Said the old woman. "If you give a wrong answer, you will be disqualified. And you should quit aspiring to be a Hunter. You must answer by choosing either [1] or [2]. All other answers will be incorrect."

"Hey, wait a minute." Said Leorio. "You're giving us one question for all four of us?"

"That will be quicker, won't it?" Said the old woman.

"But if he gives a wrong answer, I'll fail, too!" Said Leorio pointing at Kurapika.

"That's impossible." Said Kurapika. "I'd say the possibilty of the opposite is extremely high. It almost brings me to tears."

"But it means if one of us knows the answer, we're all safe!" Said Gon. "Besides, I'm not good at quizzes." Gon rubbing the back of his head. I sighed.

"I'm in the same boat as Onii-san. We were never good quizzes no matter what we do." I said laughing a little.

"No thanks for me." Said Matthew.

"Huh?" I said looking at Matthew walking forward.

"Let me try first." Said Matthew. "Is that clear, Granny?"

"Oh. I suppose you are quite confident. You can try it." Said the old woman.

"Good, it's decided." Said Matthew. "I can't risk failing by taking the quiz with you guys."

"Matthew-san?" Said Gon.

"Sorry, but I never had any interest in becoming your pals." Said Matthew. "I just need you to reach this town safely. I am quite good at using my brain. I have no business with you anymore." I smiled.

"What did you say?! Damn you!" Said Leorio.

"I understand." I said cutting of Leorio.

"Hana?" Said Leorio. Gon looked at me and I looked at him whispering in his ear. "If we let him go first then we will know what the questions are like." Gon nodded his head. I knew that Kurapika and Leorio heard me for they nodded their heads.

"Let's do it quickly, Granny!" Said Matthew.

"Here is the question. Both your mother and your girlfriend are captured by bad guys. You can only save one person. [1] mother [2[ Girlfriend. Which will you save?"

'You can't save both of them. What kind of quiz is this?' I thought crossing my arms.

"Answer it within five seconds. Five... four..." Said the old woman.

"One!" Said Matthew.

"What made you think that?" Said the old woman.

"You know, you only have one mother in the world." Said Matthew. "But you can always find a girlfriend." The old woman talked with the others as the stepped back clearing a passage for him.

"You can go." Said the old woman.

"Well, I'll go ahead and wait for you all." Said Matthew running ahead.

"Don't kid with us!" Said Leorio in a rage. "This quiz is outrageous! Even if he saved his girlfriend, can you be absolutely sure that he made a mistake, huh, Granny?! That can't be a correct answer to such a stupid question! Or are you saying we have to pick an answer to please you?! I'm going back and taking another route!"

"It's too late." Said the old woman. "If you do not take the quiz, you will be disqualified immediately."

"What?!" Said Leorio.

"You are not qualified to be a Hunter." Said the old woman. My eyes widen as I picked up someone screaming. I looked up at the tree on the mountain.

"Onii-san did you hear that?" I said looking at Gon.

"Yeah." Said Gon. I looked at Kurapika.

"I heard it too." Said Kurapika. I was going to walk forward, but Kurapika stopped me. "Leorio!"

"What is it?" Said Leorio. "Are you saying we should take such a stupid quiz?"

"This quiz is..." Said Kurapika who got interrupted by the old woman.

"Hold it!" Said the old woman. "I won't allow you to talk anymore. If you say anything unnecessary, I will disqualify you immediately. Now, answer it. [1[ You take the quiz. [2] You don't take the quiz."

"One!" Said Kurapika.

"Here is the question." Said the old woman. "You son and you daughter are abducted. You can only take on back. [1] Daughter [2] Son. Which do you choose? Five...four... three... two... one! Time is up." Leorio hold up a big wooden stick in the air.

"You got to be ready for this!" Said Leorio.

"Is that your answer?" Said the old woman.

"Leorio!" I said running in front of him stretching my arms.

"Move out of the way Hana! She is amusing herself with such an outrageous quiz!" Said Leorio. "Who are you to say we can't be a Hunter if we can't answer the question?! I've had enough!"

"Stop it, Leorio! You need to calm down!" I said still stretching my arms out protecting the old woman.

"Shut up! Move out of way Hana! I'm going to drag this had as my gift and charge into the Exam Hall!" Said Leorio. "And, I'll bash all those patronizing proctors and teach them a lesson! Tell me, what does this have to do with becoming a Hunter! To hell with this hurdle for the Hunter Exam!" Kurapika walked next to Leorio.

"Are you going to run our right of passage?" Said Kurapika.

"What?" Said Leorio.

"We passed the quiz, Leorio." Said Kurpaika. I put my hands to the side.

"And that's why I wanted to stop you, Leorio." I said.

"Hana." Said Leorio.

"Silence! That is the right answer." Said Kurapika.

"Silence?" Said Leorio.

"Just like you said, there is no right answer. You are right. There is no right answer to this quiz. However, the rule is that we can only answer the question by saying either [1] or [2]. So we don't answer by staying silent." Said Kurapika.

"But Matthew went to..." Said Leorio.

"She didn't say 'correct.' She only said 'you can go'. A minute ago, I heard his scream. Probably he was attacked by a beast or a magical animal. He tried to outwit us, but he ended up digging his own grave. After all, this way is not the right path." Said Kurapika.

"That's correct." Said the old woman. I turned to looked at the old woman behind me. I looked to see an open passage starting to open. "The right path is this one. It's a straight road. It takes about two hours to reach the top."

"Silence is the answer..." Said Leorio.

"If you are not still happy about it, why don't you grab this old woman and take her anywhere you like?" Leorio let go the wood.

"Ma'am... I'm sorry." Said Leorio.

"You don't need to apologize to me. I am doing this in order to meet someone like you. Work hard and be a good Hunter."

"Ah,yeah." Said Leorio.

"And, Hana was it?" Said the old woman. I looked at the old woman to see her smiling at me.

"Why did you protect me?" Said the old woman.

"Because you didn't do anything wrong at all." I said with a smile.

"Thank you. You have such a kind a heart." Said the old woman. "Use that kind heart to become a great Hunter."

"Thank you." I said walking over to Gon.

"You may go now." Said the old woman as we walked in the passage. "A couple living in the house underneath the lone cedar are the navigators. If they find you promising, they will guide you to the Exam Hall." The doors closed behind us and we continued to walk forward. Gon sighed looking at us.

"No! I can't find the answer." Said Gon. I chuckled a little.

"You too. I was thinking about the answer too." I said. Leorio laughed.

"Hey, you two were still thinking about that?" Said Leorio. "You two don't have to think about it anymore."

"What? Why?" Said Gon.

"The quiz is over." Said Leorio. "And we passed the test!"

"We know that." I said. I looked at Gon to see him thinking the same thing.

"Then..." Said Leorio stopping. We looked at them.

"But..." Said Gon.

**"if we face a real situation in which we can only save on person out of the two special people..." **We saw their eyes getting wide and shocked faces. Gon and I looked at each other and we started to run forward leaving them like that.

"Whichever you chose is not the right answer. But, there will be a situation where you must make a choice. That may happen someday... That is the real intention of this quiz...You must imagine all the possible harsh situations. Reality suddenly turns merciless. To prepare for the crossroads you will have to face someday..."

**Just 1 more chapter until they finally hit the Hunter exam. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here is chapter 5 on Hunter x Hunter. After this chapter is when they finally go in the hunter exam. Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 5

We got passed the 2nd test and are on our way to where the exit is in this passage.

"Say Kurapika." Said Gon. "That old woman spoke about a 'navigator.' What is that?"

"Actually, yeah. I was thinking about that too." I said looking at Kurapika.

"The site for the Hunter Exam changes every year. The navigator perceives the exact location and leads prospective applicants to the site. They say it's nearly impossible to reach the Exam Hall without their guidance." Said Kurapika. "Simply, we must find the navigator in order to reach the Exam Hall. And we must make them recognize our talent and skills..."

"Really. It sounds very complicated." Said Gon.

"But..." I said. "It also sounds exciting."

"Haven't we reached the exit yet?" Said Leorio behind us stopping and siting down. "To hell with 'it take two hours by walking!' Two hours passed two hours ago." I chuckled a little listening to him complaining like a child. "I'm getting hungry. And I want to relieve myself, too."

"We'll leave you!" Said Gon.

"Let's take a break." Said Leorio.

"Hey, the exit is right over there." I said.

"What?! Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Said Leorio running past us to go to the exit but stopped. We looked to see a huge lake in front of us. "We walk out of the tunnel and there spreads a lake? Are we supposed to swim...?" I looked around and pulled on Gon's sleeve.

"Onii-san look there is a boat." I said running to the boat. Kurapika and Gon are paddling the boat and I was siting next to Leorio.

"Hey, water is leaking-in." Said Leorio.

"It's not a big problem..." Said Kurapika. "Plug it until we finish crossing."

"Cripes! Don't tell me this is part of the Hunter Exam?!" Said Leorio. On the lake we look to see a warning of magical beasts. "That's the warning for the magical animals..."

"Yeah, so it seems." Said Kurapika.

**"The magical animals?**" Gon and I said.

"Say, I've been thinking." I said. "How do we impress the navigator?"

"Same here. I have no idea either." Said Gon.

"Well, we can..." Said Kurapika.

"I guess it's appearance." Said Leorio. "I'm sorry to say this, but Gon and Hana, you have no chance. As for Kurapika, you're not tall enough! Taking that into account, I'm the only one among us who can impress the navigator..." Our eyes were wide as I looked at Kurpika and Gon and they looked at me.

"Is that right?" Said Gon.

"No... absolutely not." Said Kurapika.

"What did you say?!" Said Leorio.

"After all, it takes more than just being physically strong. Something else..." Said Kurapika.

"Huh?" Said Leorio.

"Like intelligence and shrewdness... as for you two, Gon and Hana, think of something you excel in." Said Kurapika.

**"Something we excel in...?" **We kept thinking hard about what he said but go nothing.

"You two don't notice it yourself, but you two excel in many things. You both have the many things common, but I can tell that both of you excel in different ways as well." Said Kurapika.

"Different ways?" I said.

"At least more than Leorio." Said Kurapika.

"For me, it's my courage. I wouldn't get scared, no matter what monsters I encounter." Said Leorio. I heard something moving and looked behind me to see something big. Our mouths, except Leorio, had an O shape and our eyes were wide. I kept poking on the Leorio's shoulder. "What is it Hana?"

"Look... behind you." I said pointing at the monster behind us.

"Behind me?" Said Leorio looking behind. He screamed and this time he paddling the boat really fast. We landed safely on the island but Leorio kept on paddling.

"Leorio." Said Kurapika. Leorio stopped paddling and looked around.

"Here." Said Gon holding Leorio's brief case.

"Even this lake that's a big as the ocean can be crossed quickly if I row the boat." Said Leorio, but we didn't listen to him as we looked at a big rock. "Hey!"

"Is this a ruin?" Said Gon.

"It seems like a relic of the ancient Sumi tribe." Said Kurapika.

"Can you read it?" I said.

"Many parts are missing, so I can't say for sure... It seems like this is a warning for those who trespass this ruin." Said Kurapika.

"Hey, forget about it. Where is the straight path?" Said Leorio. "The path that old woman talked about." I pointed down the path.

"The path is right there." Said Gon.

"It looks like a long, winding road to me." Said Leorio. "That old woman said it's a straight road."

"A straight road doesn't necessarily mean that it leads straight towards our destination." Said Kurapika. "Isn't that right, Gon, Hana?"

**"Yup." **

"Thank you for your explanation..." Said Leorio walking down the straight road and us following him. We walked all the way down the straight road to see a many trees, rocks, and hear animals. "Are you sure we can reach the Exam Hall by doing this? Look. It's another warning sign about magical animals. Hey, Gon, Hana. You two are walking so confidently, but I hope you're not leading us into a path of magical animals!"

"Don't worry. There's no trace of magical animals." I said smiling.

"Then why is there a warning sign concerning magical animals?" Said Leorio.

'Good point actually. Where are the magical animals?' I thought.

"Anyway, how can you two see so well in this darkness?" Said Kurapika.

"Our house was located deep in the mountain on Whale Island. So, it was completely dark at night. It took me a while to actually see through the dark. It was thanks to Hana that I got used to the dark." Said Gon rubbing my head.

"But the atmosphere of the woods at night is totally different here." I said looking around. I looked ahead of us to see the big tree. "I found it!"

"Oh?" Said Leorio. We pointed to the tree and the hut next to it.

"See! There's the lone cedar tree over there!" Said Gon. We walked up to the hut and Leorio knocked on the door for no to answer.

"It's strange that they are not here... She said there was a couple living here." Said Kurapika.

'Okay. So there is no one in the hut and no magical beasts that I sense.' I thought.

"Doesn't seem like other applicants have reached here yet." Said Leorio. "We're the first."

"What shall we do?" Said Kurapika.

"I'm going in." Said Leorio.

'No beast. No one inside the hut unless...' My eyes were wide as in realization. "Wait a minute Leorio!" But it was too late, he opened the door. In the door was a beast holding a woman and the man on the ground hurt. The beast came right to us.

"No!" Said Kurapika. Gon and I did a back flip landing safely on the ground fallowing the beast.

"Leorio! Take care of the wounded." I heard Kurapika say. We stopped looking for the beast. "Where did he go?" I looked to my left to see the beast running and holding the woman.

"This way!" I said running to it's direction it's going.

"Hana!" Said Gon following me. We jumped on the tree branch and I took my sword that was in bag.

"Light!" I said extending. My necklace turn Blue and the sword as well to increase my speed to catch up with the beast. I notice Gon was right behind me. "Onii-san! He's over there!"

"I know! I can see him too!" Said Gon. "Leave that woman!"

"Try taking her by force!" Said the beast. Our eyes were wide as shocked as we looked at Kurapika behind us.

"Wow! He talks." Said Gon.

"We call animals capable of speech, 'magical animals!' That's the Kiriko which transform its figure! It can even transform into a person. Don't take her lightly!" Said Kurapika.

"If it can speak, it'll be easier, right, Hana?" Said Gon. I nodded my head with a smile.

"Onii-san now!" I said.

"Right! Hey! You stupid Kiriko!" Said Gon hitting the Kiriko on the head with the fishing rod. The Kiriko let go of the woman and Kurapika caught her. The Kiriko started to run past me.

"Wait! Kurapika take care of her!" I said leaving him and Gon follow him. We kept following the Kiriko until he were on rock in the middle of a large waterfall. It stopped in the middle the waterfall and disappeared. We ran to where it was looking around. I looked behind us to see Kiriko heading towards us with his claws heading to us. I stand in front of Gon blocking the claws with my sword. I swing my sword for the beast to stand back.

"Come get me!" Said the beast stretching his arms to fly. We went to a different direction to try and follow the beast. We were in a field full off tall grass. The Kiriko was right in front us.

"Kids, you did great to catch-up with me." Said the Kiriko.

"Light." I said making the sword small and silver again. I put the sword back in my bag looking at the Kiriko with a smile.

"Your going to regret putting your weapon away, girl." Said the Kiriko. The Kiriko lifted its arm up showing us its claws growing. "It will cost you two a lot for me to pay you back."

**"Pay us back?" **

"Yeah, get ready!" Said the Kiriko. The Kiriko's eyes were red as it was heading towards Gon, but I didn't move instead I stand there smiling. The Kiriko stopped, so close touching Gon's face with its claws as it looks at us.

"Why don't you dodge me? And why don't you attack me?" Said the Kiriko looking at me and Gon.

"'Cause I don't owe you anything." Said Gon.

"And _you_ didn't do anything to my brother." I said.

"What?" Said the Kiriko.

**"Look, who are you?" **We saw the Kiriko smiling at us.

"You are different from the person I was after." Said Gon. "So it sounds strange for you to pay me back."

"And for me to hurt you since you didn't know anything to us." I said. "If you interrupt us, we will take the challenge."

"Why? How did you two know I'm different?" Said the Kiriko.

**"What?" **We said looking at each other but then looked back at the Kiriko. **"'Cause you look totally different." **

"Your voice sounds more high-pitched and sharper." Said Gon.

"If we look carefully, we can tell which leaves fell from which trees." I said. "Compared to that, the difference between you two is much more obvious..."

"You must have switched when you leapt from the waterfall pit." Said Gon. The Kiriko was laughing and put both of its hands on our head.

"Hey, honey! Come out! There's something we rarely see!" Said the Kiriko. Another Kiriko popped out from the field of grass.

"It's been years since we found people who can distinguish us." Said the male Kiriko.

"How fun is that?" Said the female Kiriko. We smiled looking at them.

"Can you tell the difference between faces or voices?" Said Leorio.

"No... not at all." Said Kurapika.

"By the way, Kurapika, Hana, and I hit the husband." Said Gon.

"So, tell me which is which." Said Leorio.

"You two predicted the storm before. This time, you two were able distinguish the magical animals..." Said Kurapika. "You two have a peculiar talent." We rubbed the back of our head laughing a little.

"Well now, as you've probably realized..." Said the husband. "we are the navigators."

"I'm the daughter."

"I'm the son."

**"Hello." **

"My daughter and my son were disguised as the married couple in that house under the lone cedar tree." Said the husband Kiriko.

"And as Kurapika-san pointed out, this tattoo is my proof that I am sworn to God, his wife." Said the daughter. "Unless you are versed in ancient history, it's impossible to know this. It takes not only broad knowledge, but keen eyes to spot it. We are very much impressed by your keen perception in discovering that we are not a real married couple." Said the daughter. The daughter and son bowed down while the husband and wife nodded their heads.

"And Leorio-san. Although you didn't realize that deceptive wound..." Said the son.

"Oh well..." Said Leorio.

"You treated the wound very efficiently. And most of all, you encouraged me while I acted as though I was worried about my wife. I am moved by your kind heart." Said the son. I looked at Leorio with a smile.

'I knew he had a kind heart.' I thought.

"Moreover, your insight in discovering my true identity from a faint needle mark. It is worthy of praise." Said the son.

**"You two are that person, once in a decade... who can distinguished us. And worked together with no words at all." **Said the wife and husband. **"Such perception and physical ability... Gon-dono, Hana-dono." **

"If I knew it, I would have hit you lighter." Said Gon.

"Well it was both of our idea, Onii-san. Sorry about that." I said looking at the Kiriko.

"All four of you have passed the test." Said the husband Kiriko. Gon and I high five.

**"Alright." **We said with a big smile on our face. The husband was flapping his arms up and down.

"Well, we shall lead you to the Hunter Exam Hall." Said the husband Kiriko. I looked at Gon to see him smiling and excited.

'Finally Hunter Exam here we come.' I thought. We were lifted up in the air by the Kiriko. We were holding onto their feet.

"I hate heights!" Said Leorio. "Please don't drop me!"

"Didn't you say you were a man with courage?" Said Kurapika.

"We are finally able to take the real Hunter Exam, Hana." Said Gon.

"Yeah. I'm kind of wonder what kind of people are there." I said with a smile.

"Let's just see what the exam is waiting for us?" Said Gon. I nodded my head feeling excited.

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 on Hunter x Hunter. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 6

The navigator was showing us to where the Hunter Exam hall could be.

"Tsubashi Town, 2510... let me see..." Said the navigator. "I found it. That building is the Exam Hall." The navigator was pointing at the Exam building. It is really huge and we were really shock to see something this big.

"Wow! It's so big." Said Gon.

"Amazing!" I said looking at the building.

"Just what I expected for the real Exam Hall." Said Leorio. "Even the entrance looks awesome."

**"It's great!"**

"In this place, from throughout the world..." Said Leorio.

"tough Hunter applicants gather." Said Kurapika.

'I wonder if our dad had the same feeling when he first try to take the Hunter Exam.' I thought.

"Hey, that's not it." Said the navigator. We looked at the navigator with confuse look. "The entrance is next door!" We looked to see a small breakfast restaurant.

**"What?!" **We walked in to be welcome by the cook and the waitress.

"Hey, hey..." Said Leorio. "You've gotta be kidding, Mr. Navigator! Don't tell me this is..."

"Hey, mister! A steak lunch!" Said the navigator looking at the chef.

"How do you want it?" Said the chef.

"Over low heat... grilled slowly..." Said the navigator.

"Gotcha! Go on to the back room." Said the chef.

"Please... this way." Said the waitress showing us the back door. We stepped in the back room to see nothing inside.

"This is the Hunter Exam." Said the navigator. "It always takes the applicants by surprise. They say there are several million applicants. And one in ten thousand..." Gon and I looked at the navigator. "That's the probability of reaching the main Exam Hall. You've done very well for rookies. I will be happy to guide you again next year. Catch it!" The navigator throw us plates with number on it. Leorio 403, Kurapika 404, Gon 405, and Me 406. "Well, good luck, rookies."

**"Kiriko-san." **Gon and I said extending our arm to him smiling.** "Thank you." **

"Yeah, you're welcome." Said the navigator shaking our hands. "If we have a chance, we'll meet again." The navigator left the room closing the door behind him. "So long." The room started to move down.

"This whole room is..." Said Leorio.

"I see." Said Kurapika.

"This awesome!" I said.

"Yeah. It's great!" Said Gon. We kept going down not even wondering how far it goes down.

"But the way he said it was rude, wasn't it?" Said Leorio. "As though we had no chance of making it this year..."

"One person in three years." Said Kurapika. "That's the probability of a rookie passing. I hear many rookies drop out midway because the Hunter Exam is so harsh. And they take such a physical beating, they can never take it again."

"But why do they take such risks to become Hunters?" Said Gon.

"Yeah I mean becoming a Hunter isn't that big deal to risk your life." I said. Leorio and Kurapika turned to look at us.

"Did you two really come to take the Exam without any knowledge?" Said Leorio. We sweat-drop from his question.

**"We don't know..." **

"Look. A hunter is..." Said Kurapika.

"In this world..." Said Leorio.

"the most noble occupation!/ the most well-paid occupation!" Leorio and Kurapika answered at the same time.

"Not again, you goody-goody!" Said Leorio.

"You greedy bastard!" Said Kurapika getting angry at each other until they both looked at us.

"Gon! Hana! Listen carefully!" Said Leorio. "Only official Hunters are issued Hunter Licenses. If you have one, you're permitted to go anywhere. And you can use most public facilities free of charge. If you become a Treasure Hunter of lost antiquities or a Contract Hunter for a rich patron, you can make fortune! You can have a great life!"

"That's wrong! Gon! Hana!" Said Kurapika. "A Hunter's job is to keep the order between people and nature! Like a Heritage Hunter and a Rare Animal Hunter, it's part of a Hunter's job to protect a priceless cultural heritage or an endangered species or to capture notorious criminals! You must have a sound mind, a sound boy, and strong discipline!"

"R-Right..." I said.

"Y-Yeah..." Said Gon.

"What do you say, Gon, Hana?" Said Leorio.

"Which kind of Hunter do you two aspire to?" Said Kurapika. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, it's hard to choose..." Said Gon.

"Same here..." I said. The room stop and one of the walls opened. We walked to were it opens, putting our plates on, to see many hunters staring down at us with an intense glare. Of course Gon and I don't really care about the stare.

"There are so many people!" Said Gon.

"Well there is 406 here onii-san including the four of us." I said.

"The little girl is right." Said a man. We looked up to see a man siting on big tubes. "Hi! I'm Tonpa!" Tonpa jumped down landing on his feet. "I'm number 16 this year!"

"This year?" Said Kurapika. Tonpa extend his arm to us.

"Nice to meet you!" Said Tonpa.

"I'm Gon!" Gon shake Tonpa's hand. "This is my young twin sister."

"Hana." I said shaking his hand smiling. "These two are... Kurapika...

"Nice to meet you." Said Tonpa shaking hands with Kurapika.

"and Leorio."

"Nice to meet you." Leorio didn't shake his hand put just waved. "You're rookies, aren't you?"

"Can you tell?" Said Gon.

"Sort of..." Said Tonpa. "You know, I've taken the Hunter Exam 35 times."

"What?! 35 times?!" I said shocked but also amazed.

"Yeah, it only means I'm an expert at taking the Exam... I can teach you anything if you have questions." Said Tonpa.

"Thank you." Said Gon smiling.

"Ah...35 times? Oh my..." Said Leorio.

"So, you are the famous Topa-san." Said a man with a computer.

"Who are you? Let me see..." Said Tonpa.

"I don't think you know me. I'm a rookie. I'm Number 187. Nicolas!"

"Hello. I'm Gon."

"I'm the young twin sister, Hana." I said smiling at him. Nicolas started typing on his computer.

"Let me see. Ah, here it is, Mr. Tonpa. Taking thee Hunter Exam 35 times, is the second highest on record." Said Nicolas. "And you've made it to the main exam 30 times. Absolutely the most ever! It is quite an achievement."

"It only mean that I made it but never passed." Said Tonpa. "You know, I flunk all the time."

"'Flunk all the time,' huh?" Said Nicolas. "I think that description suits you very well." Nicolas closed his laptop. "Excuse me." Nicolas walked off somewhere.

"What an annoying brat he is!" Said Leorio. We looked at Tonpa to see him laugh a little.

"Well, he got me there!" Said Tonpa. "What he said is right..." Tonpa turned around facing us his back. "It seems like this time, there are many unique characters!" He says turning his head to us. "Take a look!" I looked around to see a boy with white hair, and pretty blue eyes staring only at me. I looked at Gon to see him staring at him too, but the boy was only looking at me. I heard screaming and looked at the direction to see a man's body half covered in the wall.

"H-Help me!" Said the man.

"You have to be careful." Said a man who painted his face like a clown. "If you bump into someone, you must apologize..."

"Damn, that dangerous guy is here again." Said Tonpa. "Number 44, Hisoka the Magician. Last year, everyone thought he was to pass the Exam. But he was expelled after nearly killing a proctor he didn't like. Not only that, I heard there were more than 20 applicants who were disabled by him... I must warn you to stay away from Hisoka."

"Can such a person be allowed to take the Exam again?" Said Leorio.

"Yeah. For the Hunter Exam, proctors are changed every year." Said Tonpa. "The proctors decide the contents of the Exam. If that proctor says pass, even a devil can pass the Exam. That is the reality of the Hunter Exam!" We all heard an alarm bell and looked up to see a man coming down holding a bell that looked like a face.

"The call for applicants is now closed." Said the man coming down. "I announce the start of the Hunter Exam." I felt excited.

"Finally!" I said.

"Yeah!" Said Gon. "The Hunter Exam!"

"I'm getting nervous!" Said Leorio.

"Please come this way!" Said the man walking. "Let me remind you. The Hunter Exam is extremely difficult. And if you are unlucky or incapable, you may get injured or even die. Only those of you who don't mind that risk should follow." We followed the man with the rest of the crowd. "All right, the number of applicants taking Phase One is 405. Is that correct?"

* * *

We kept on walking listening to other people footsteps.

"I shouldn't be surprised, but no one has left." Said Leorio. "I was hoping some would." The pace on the footsteps started to increase.

"Are we...?" Said Gon.

"What is...?" I said.

"Did you realize it too?" Said Tonpa.

"The pace is accelerating." Said Kurapika. The people in the front started to run.

"So this is what they came up with this year." Said Tonpa. We turned to face him. "It seems the Hunter Exam is just beginning!"

"I'm sorry to introduce myself now. I am Satotz, the proctor of Phase One. I'm leading you to the test site for Phase Two! Some of you may have realized... to keep up with me until we reach the Phase Two site... That is the task for Phase One." We started running trying to keep up with everyone.

{{30 minutes later}}

"How long have we been running?" Said Gon.

"I'm not sure. What do you think Tonpa-san?" I said.

"Well, I would say about 30 minutes at the most." Said Tonpa.

"What a strange test!" Said Gon.

"I agree completely. What is the point of this test?" I said.

"This is the ideal test to try one's endurance. Not only that..." Said Kurapika.

"Yeah. Did you notice too?" Said Tonpa.

**"Notice what?" **

"We don't know how far or how long we must run. But we must keep running as hard as we can." Said Tonpa. "The psychological pressure is quite big. Besides sustaining physical strength, one's mental strength is being tested here."

"Well that make sense." I said.

"Suits me fine. I'll keep up with him all the way." Said Leorio.

"Say, Tonpa-san!" Said Gon. "Since you've participated 35 times, you must know many people around here."

"Sort of!" Said Tonpa.

"Can you tell us about them?" I said smiling. "I bet they're all amazing people!"

"Sure, I'll tell you." Said Tonpa. "Let's start with Number 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. Most of all, he is very vindictive. Next is Number 76. Cherry, the martial artist. No one can surpass him in the martial arts! Number 255. The wrestler Todo. He is really strong and is smart too. Numbers 197 to 199. The Amori Brothers. By combining their efforts, they always get high scores... And... Ah, there he is. Number 384... Geretta, the huntsman. He can hunt any creature with a blow pipe and a club. He is very skilled! Well, those are the regulars I see."

"Really. They all sound so great."

"So what? The question is whether one can pass or not." Said Leorio.

"That true, but I know that Hana can do half of that." Said Gon.

**"Half?"** Said Tonpa and Leorio. I nodded my head.

"I learned martial arts when I was little, learning how to use knife even a bow and arrow, Onii-san and I work as one. So we think the same but do different roles." I said.

**"Wow."** Said Tonpa and Leorio. I heard wheels and looked next to me to see the boy with white hair and blue eyes riding his skateboard.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Said Gon.

"Hey brat! You over there!" Said Leorio. "That's unfair! Isn't that against the rule?!" The boy turned to look at Leorio.

"Hey, Who are you? How old are you?" I said.

"What is against the rule?" Said the boy.

"This is an endurance test!" Said Leorio.

"That's not exactly true." I said.

"The proctor just said to follow." Said Gon as we looked at him.

"Hey you two! Which one is your friend?" Said Leorio.

"Friend?" Said the boy.

"Don't yell! You'll run out of stamina." Said Kurapika. "Besides, it's annoying! Basically, we can bring anything we like to the Exam."

"You're a new face, aren't you? I supposed you have many questions." Said Tonpa. "If you like, you can..." Tonpa stopped talking to look at his eyes. The boy slowed down his skateboard to stand next me. Gon and I looked at him smiling.

"What?" I said.

"You asked my name, didn't you?" Said the boy.

"Yup. But you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said. "My name is Hana. And this my big twin brother Gon." Gon waved at him.

"Nice to meet you. We are twelve years old." Said Gon.

"Twelve years old..." Said the boy doing a trick to get off his skateboard and run with us.

"Aren't you using it anymore?" Said Gon.

"Hey, old man. How old are you?" Said the boy.

"Huh?! I may not look like it, but I'm in my teens just like you!" Said Leorio.

**"No way!" **Gon, Tonpa, and I said.

"Huh? You too, Gon, Hana? How rude!" Said Leorio. "We are not friends anymore!"

"I'd better keep my distance." Said Kurapika. We were know seeing two tunnels. "A fork..."

"I wonder who he is. He looks about our age." Said Gon.

"Yeah. He is cool. I want to get know him." I said.

"I don't give a damn about who he is!" Said Leorio. "Geez. What an annoying brat he is!"

"His eyes... he looks dangerous." Said Tonpa.

"You think so? I think his eyes are pretty." I said looking at Tonpa.

"Forget about that." Said Leorio. "Everyone is moving to the left. What'll happen if we go right? It could just be a shortcut and make it easy for us."

"Oh? What is this?" Said Gon.

"I smell it too. It smells sweet." I said. "It's coming from the right tunnel..."

"It's true..." Said Leorio. "I wonder what it is."

{{ 3 hours later }}

"We've come to a fork again. It's been about three hours..." Said Kurapika. "I wonder how long we have to keep on running."

"Again. That sweet smell..." Said Gon.

"Why is it always at the right tunnel?" I said.

"Yeah. It smells like some kind of sap." Said Tonpa. I looked behind us to see Leorio sweating a lot.

"Leorio?" I said.

"I can't believe this!" Said Leorio. "How long have we been running? Why hasn't anyone dropped out yet? I underestimated the Hunter Exam. No, I underestimated all the applicants here. Even if they're just applicants they're all incredible specialists. I've taken it too lightly."

"Leorio?" I said in a worried voice.

"Indeed, it's an occupation only for the chosen. It's a fantasy beyond a dream for an ordinary guy like me..." Leorio stopped running breathing. I looked at Gon and started to run back to Leorio.

"Hana!" Said Gon.

"Leorio! Hey!" I said running up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Are you guys dumb?" Said the boy. I turned to look at the boy.

"What?" Said Gon.

"He's done." Said the boy.

"That's not true!" I said making the boys attention on me. "Besides, I am not gonna leave him. He needs my help and that is exactly what I am going to do."

"Hana?" Said Gon. "She's right. He's a friend."

"A friend?" Said the boy.

**"Yes. A friend." **Gon and I said shocking the boy.

"Damn it! I will be a Hunter, no matter what, damn it!" Said Leorio running.

"Hey! Don't overdo it! Rest a bit!" Said Tonpa.

"Shut up!" Said Leorio. "If you're gonna waste time here, I'll leave you!" I walked over to him. "Damn it! My legs won't move!"

"It's no only for the money, is it?" Said the boy.

"Shut up! Money! It's for money!" Said Leorio. "There's no other reason!"

"Your lying." I said calmly. Leorio turned to look at me. "It's not the time to argue about this."

"Tonpa-san, what should we do?!" Said Gon.

"Oh yeah... that smell!" Said Tonpa.

**"Huh?" **

"At the fork..." Said Tonpa. "The sweet smell coming from the right tunnel! Hey! You may able to recover your stamina!"

"What did you say?" Said Leorio.

"I knew I'd smelled it somewhere before." Said Tonpa. "That must be the sap of the healing cedar tree..."

"The healing cedar tree?" Said Gon.

"No offense Tonpa-san made that sounds kinda made up." I said.

"No it's real." Said Tonpa. "The sap is used by Hunters who become exhausted in the woods. If you sniff that smell for a while, you can temporarily recover your stamina." Tonpa was going to walk wit Leorio on him.

"Wait a minute!" Said Kurapika stopping him. "What if it's a trap?"

"Certainly that's possible." Said Tonpa. "But, you can't just leave him here, right? It's a gamble we have to take."

"But..." Said Kurapika.

"Flunking all the time..." Said Tonpa. "Do you know why I've flunked 35 times? It's because I'm such a silly, kind hearted person." We were all shocked to hear this.

"Tonpa-san..." Said Gon.

"Don't worry. When Leorio regains his strength, we'll catch up." Said Tonpa.

"I'm sorry, Tonpa..." Said Leorio. "Gon, Hana, Kurapika. Don't mind about me. Go ahead!"

"Leorio... but." I said my eyes worried.

"Didn't you hear? I said go ahead!" Said Leorio. I was looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll be with him." Said Tonpa. "I haven't participated 35 time for nothing. I won't be such a fool as to fall into an easy trap. Now. Go quickly!"

"Onii-san." I said. Gon nodded his head and throw his fishing rod at Leorio suit case bringing it to me. We looked up at Leorio and Tonpa to hand him the brief case. "We understand."

"Please take care of Leorio." Said Gon. Tonpa nodded his head and started walking with Leorio on him. We looked to see them disappear.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going?" Said the boy. I turned to the boy.

"I'm sorry we made you wait. You can go ahead." I said with a smile.

"Aren't you going?" Said the boy. I shook my head left and right and looked at Gon back to the boy.

"So we are going to wait for Leorio to come back..." Said Gon. "Kurapika, we are going back to see how they are."

"Although Tonpa-san told us not to worry, I'm still anxious." I said.

"Let me go with you. We can always catch up later." Said Kurapika. We smiled and Kurapika and looked back at the boy.

"We'll be back." Said Gon.

"Then, I'll be happy if you tell us your name." I said. "Because I don't want to say 'hey you' all the time to get your attention."

"Well, see you later." Said Gon. We turned around and headed to where Leorio and Tonpa was headed. I started to hear someone scream.

'What is going on?'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 7

_Preview_

We are finally in the Hunter Exam and met new people. We meet a man named Tonpa who know anything he can. We also meet someone else with white hair and blue eyes. We don't know his name, but I can't wait to find out. We were task to keep up with the proctor but something went wrong with Leorio. He felt very weak and now Tonpa carried Leorio to fork on the right, that has the sweet smell. Instead of going ahead, Kurapika, Gon, and I decided to run to Leorio and Tonpa to check it out.

_Now_

We kept on running to Leorio and Tonpa to see Tonpa alone and flat on the ground.

"Tonpa-san?" I said as we run up to him.

"Tonpa-san! What happened?!" Said Gon. Tonpa looked at us breathing heavy.

"I-It's bad... Hurry." Said Tonpa. "You must hurry to them."

"What happened inside?!" Said Kurapika.

"I've never seen such a trap. Hurry!" Said Tonpa.

"Leorio!" I said running in the tunnel.

"Hana, wait for us!" Said Gon. I can hear them running behind me. We kept running and running until we saw Nicolas on his back eyes wide, saliva going down his mouth, and tears going down.

"Nicolas?" I said running to him.

"What's the matter? What happened to you?!" Said Gon. He rolled over and we can see his shoulders shaking up and down. He looked at us while laughing.

"Nicolas-san..." Said Gon. He stand up walking out of the tunnel still laughing and looking like he was dead. We looked at Kurapika and he looked at us.

"Let's hurry. We must find Leorio!" Said Kurapika. We nodded our heads. We kept on running and running.

"Leorio!" Said Gon.

"Answer us!" I said. "Leorio!" All of a sudden I heard a gasp and looked to see Kurapika stopping. "Kurapika?" His eyes were wide and started to lose focus. He brought up his two weapons crossing them.

"The phantom Troupe..." Said Kurapika.

"What?" Said Gon.

"Kurapika?" I said looking at him worried. He closed his shaking and then opened them to see red.

"Stop it!" Said Kurapika. "Please stop!" Kurapika sit down on the ground looking down.

**"Kurapika?!" **I bend down looking at him.

"Kurapika, can you hear me?!" I said. I can tell he was remembering something.

"Kurapika!" Said Gon. I rubbed his back, but he lay down on the ground looking to the side. His eyes were red and small. "What's happening?"

"Stop. Stop..." Said Kurapika.

"Kurapika." I said. I looked at Gon to see him worried too.

"Move Hana." Said Gon. I moved out of the way to see him put Kurapika over his shoulder. "I'll carry Kurapika. We have to fine Leorio fast." I nodded my head as we walked forward going deeper into the tunnel.

"Kurapika, please hang on." I said watching Kurapika over my brothers shoulder. 'Leorio, you too. Hang on, we're coming.' Suddenly Kurapika gasped starting to get raged trying to grab something.

"Kurapika!" Said Gon. "Kurapika..." Gon released Kurapika from his shoulder making him fall on the floor. I ran to Kurapika thinking this is getting us no where.

"Kurapika..." I said closing my eyes. I opened them to look at him. "I'm sorry." I was going to rise my foot when I heard wheels on the ground and someone's hand on my arm pulling me away and kicking Kurapika on the face. I looked to see who grabbed my arm to see the boy with white hair and blue eyes. He looked down at me.

"I see you had the same idea too." Said the boy. He let go of my arm as I looked at Kurapika. I ran over to Kurapika to see his eyes blue and focus again.

"Kurapika!" I said smiling.

"Hana... Gon..." Said Kurpaika.

"I'm glad you finally snapped out of it." Said Gon. I turned to look at the boy staring at me and Gon.

"Umm..." I said.

"There's no such tree like 'the healing cedar.'" Said the boy.

**"Huh?!" **

"This is the sap of the Illusion Tree that assassins have been using for a long time." Said the boy. "It shows the illusion of the past that a person dreads most. And destroys his mind..."

"You seem to know a lot about assassins." I said.

"And pretty knowledgeable." Said Gon.

"Then Tonpa..." Said Kurapika. The boy looked at us from the looking at the tree.

"He tricked you..." Said the boy. I looked at Kurapika to see him mad.

"Even so... we have to go!" I said. Gon nodded his head in agreement.

"There is a way..." Said the boy. "To save that old man and catch up to the leaders in one shot." Kurapika stand up as we turned completely to the boy. "A game that's too easy isn't fun."

"I'm glad that we met again." Said Gon.

"Will you tell us your name?" I said with a smile. The boy turned to us with a kind smile.

"Killua." My heart started beating from seeing his smile. I touched my chest.

'Huh?' I shook my head left and right and the fast beating on my heart stops. I smiled at the boy.

"Killua..." I said. "Nice name."

"Killua, what shall we do?" Said Gon. He grabbed something from his pocket to show us something small.

"It's a bomb. Quite a powerful one." Said Killua.

**"A bomb?!" **Killua's eyes were wide to hear us speak together but compose himself.

"We'll blow-up... this disgusting sap-covered wall!" Said Killua. I looked up at Killua.

**"What?" **We all said except Killua. I looked at Killua to see him very confidient about this bomb.

'If it means saving Leorio, then fine.' I thought. I looked at Killua to see him look at me and I nodded my head. Killua threw one of the bombs and we found Leorio on the other side. Gon grabbed and moved from the bomb. I did a flip to land perfectly on my feet standing up while Gon was on the floor same as Leorio, and Kurapika and Killua on one foot and one knee on the ground. I turned to Leorio to see him awake.

"That sure was quick... but rough." Said Kurapika. "We can't turn back now."

"That's for sure." I said sighing.

"O-Oww!" Said Leorio sit up. I walked over to Gon siting down with a smile on my face. "Gon! Hana! Kurapika! P-Pietro?"

"The smell of the sap in the wall made you hallucinate." Said Kurapika. "You were tricked by Tonpa."

"A hallucination!" Said Leorio. "I guess I was saved in the nick of time. But it didn't affect you guys?"

"I almost got into trouble..." Said Kurapika. I smiled looking at Leorio.

"We were fine." Said Gon.

"That trap wouldn't work on you two, Gon, Hana!" Said Leorio.

"Hey, old man. There's no time for chattering." Said Killua.

"Old man?!" Said Leorio finally recognizing Killua was here. "Hey, you're...!"

**"His name is Killua." **

"Let's get going." Said Killua. Killua grabbed three bombs and made a 'click' sound. We turned around and covered our ears except Leorio.

"Click? Could that be..." Said Leorio watching the bombs that Killua threw. "a bomb?!" The bombs opened another passage to the other candiates wanting to come a hunter. We jumped up as Gon and I landed on the ground. I was on my feet while Gon was on the ground with his hands and knees.

"What is going on?" Said Satotz. Gon and I laughed a little.

"Sorry, we broke the wall." Said Gon.

"I never said that you couldn't destroy the wall." Said Satotz. "You came back alive after wandering into the Tunnel of Hallucination. I'm very impressed." I help Gon stand up as we looked at our little group; Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. Leorio turned to look at Tonpa.

"How dare you!" Said Leorio grabbing Tonpa's shirt in a fist. "I will never forgive you!" I walked up to Leorio and put my hand on his fist that was grabbing Tonpa's shirt.

"Stop it, Leorio. It's not worth it." I said.

"Shut up!" Said Leorio looking at me. "Hana, doesn't he piss you off?" I shook my head left and right.

"I have to agree that what he did was something unforgivable, but..." I said looking at Tonpa but then looked at Leorio. "If you do this you are no better than he is." Leorio's eyes were wide as I said that.

"There are always obstacles in the test." Said Kurapika. I removed my hand from Leorio's and walked to Gon. Leorio let go of Tonpa shirt and turned to me.

"Your right, Hana." Said Leorio. I smiled at him. Satotz started to walk forward and we began to run again. Gon, Killua, and I were in the front. Killua was in the middle of Gon and I. I turned to Killua smiling.

"Thank you, Killua." I said.

"I didn't mean to help you." Said Killua.

"Huh?" Said Gon.

"I told you. This is a game..." Said Killua.

"You still help us even if it is a game." I said looking at Killua from the corner of my eye to see him shocked.

"Well, everyone. We're about to make the last dash." Said Satotz. "I'm going to pick up speed." The whole final group was screaming 'Eh?' Leorio and Kurapika was running in the very back and Leorio wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing his tie.

"The exit." Said Gon.

"Finally." I said smiling.

"You two look happy." Said Killua. I looked at Killua.

"Killua, aren't you happy?" Said Gon.

"Not really. It's only an exit." Said Killua. "What a boring test it is! It's not even a game."

"But if you pass, you can become a Hunter." I said looking at the exit.

"Why are you two so eager about becoming a Hunter?" Said Killua.

**"Our dad is a Hunter." **

"I bet he's a great Hunter." Said Gon.

"Even though we never see him. Still, even I bet he's a great Hunter" I said.

"You bet?" Said Killua. We nodded our heads.

"We were raised at our aunt's house." Said Gon. "We only know our dad from a photo."

"But it's okay! We want to be a Hunter like our dad." I said speeding up for them to behind me.

"Hana!" Said Gon. I turned to Gon with a smile.

"You are too slow, Onii-san!" I said looking ahead.

"But I have another reason why I want to become a Hunter." Said Gon. Killua looked at Gon.

"And what would that be?" Said Killua.

"To protect my sister and her smile." Said Gon running up to Hana. I looked to see Gon running next me with a smile on his face and Killua on my left. I looked at his skateboard.

"Say that thing..." I said pointing at his skateboard. Killua turned to look at me. "Will you let me use it sometime?"

"Same here." Said Gon. "No?"

"If you let me use that fishing rod...Gon. And you let me use that sword of yours... Hana." Said Killua. My eyes were wide as I was thinking how he knew I had a sword. We were finally out to be welcome with light, trees, and animal sounds.

"Wow..." Said Gon.

"It's the Milsy Watlands." Said Satotz. "Also known as the 'Swindler's Swamp.' We must go through this in order to reach the site of Phase Two." We heard the crows flapping their wings and calling to each other. "Many strange animals are unique to this match. Then try to deceive people and turn them into fodder. They are very cunning and greedy creatures." The door behind us was slowly closing.

"H-Hey... wait!" Said one of the men behind the door.

"You must follow me very carefully." Said Satotz. "If you get tricked, you die."

"Now that's funny thing to say." Said Leorio. "We won't fall for their tricks if we know they're out to trick us."

"It's a lie! He's a fraud!" We looked to see a person talking holding something and is all scratched up and bleeding. The man was pointing at Satotz. "He's a fraud! He isn't the proctor! I am the real proctor!" We looked at Satotz.

"A fraud? What does that mean?!" Said Leorio.

"Then who the hell is standing there?" Said the bald guy. I looked between Satotz and the man that calls him fraud.

'Oh boy.'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I might be able to update 3 chapters today too. So look forward to it.**

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This Hunter x Hunter is really short for me to write, unlike the others that I have been writing. I have been looking at the anime and tried to find some ways for my character to be in it. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 8

Right now we are going over to see if the Satotz is really the proctor or if he is fraud like the man said.

"A fraud?!" Said one man.

"Which is the real proctor?" Said another one. I saw Leorio walking up to the man.

"Hey, mister!" Said Leorio. "Do you have proof? Proof that the guy over there is a fraud!" Leorio pointed to Satotz behind him.

"Take a look at this!" Said the man throwing the sack in his hand. It looked like an ape with a human head.

"Wh-What is that?" Said Leorio.

"Is that a Magical Beast...?" Said one of the men.

"Hey... that face..." Said another one. "It looks just like the proctor."

"Yes. That's the Man-Faced Ape that lives in the Milsy Wetlands." Said the man. "It disguises itself as a human and tricks people into traps. He's a Man-Face Ape too! It'll kill all you applicants to devour!" Leorio turned to Satotz and so did everyone else.

"What?!" Said Leorio.

"Now that you mention it, he does look like it..." Said the bald guy.

"No wonder! His running ability in the underground wasn't human..." Said Leorio. All of them started to gain up on Satotz.

"Say, Onii-san." I said looking at all of them.

"Hmmm?" Said Gon.

"Could be part of Hunter Exam test?" I said crossing my arm.

"It might be part of the test." Said Gon.

"Test?" Said Leorio looking at us. Leorio whispered to us.

"Gon, Hana, can't you two tell? Using that wild hunch of yous..." Said Leorio. I shook my head left and right.

"No, not at all!" I said. Leorio slumped down in defeat.

"Not at all? You..." Said Leorio.

"There's no smell." Said Gon. "If he is impersonating, he is doing extremely well." I pointed at the guy who called him fraude.

"But there is something about him, I don't understand." I said.

"What do you mean, girl?" Said the man.

"Your breathing your really heavily just from Satotz looking at you, and your shaking." I said. The man's eyes were wide in desbeleif.

"That only means I was running for my life, kid!" Said the man.

"Why are you denying so quickly, _proctor_?" I said in a sarcastic voice. The man's eyes were wide as he stepped back a little.

"Is that so..." Said Leorio.

"There is another way to find out." Said Kurapika. "If he is a genuine proctor, he should have a Hunter License." I looked at Kurapika.

**"A license?" **Kurapika turned to us.

"Only a Hunter is capable of judging the aptitude of a Hunter." Said Kurapika.

"Then does it mean..." Said Gon. We looked at Satotz. "Is he a Hunter?"

"Wow!" I said.

"He stole my Hunter License!" Said the man. My eyes were wide as he said that. "He took me by surprise and stole everything!" I turned to him and then looked at Satotz.

"Then having the license doesn't prove anything." Said Leorio.

"No." I said making everyone looking at me. I pointed at the man. "He's..." In the air there 3 cards heading to the man and 1 card to Satotz. "...lying." I watched the cards go into his face as he falls back on the ground dead. I looked at Satotz to see he catch the card. I heard laughter and cards flipping.

"I see. I see..." Said Hisoka. I looked at Hisoka with my eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" Said Leorio.

"This way is quicker, isn't it?" Said Hisoka. The Ape-man was standing up and Hisoka threw his card at the ape killing it. Hisoka turned to look at Satotz. "I guess this confirms that you're the real one, huh, Proctor-san? The Hunter we're all aspiring to become must be capable of dodging a mild attack like that..."

"I will take that as a compliment." Said Satotz throwing the card in his hand away. "But from next time, any violence directed at the proctor under any circumstances will be deemed as a rebellious act and you will be disqualified immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"I know. I know." Said Hisoka walking forward.

"It stinks..." Said Killua next to Gon. We looked at Killua.

**"Huh?" **

"A Hunter would never be deceived by the likes of a Man-Faced Ape." Said Kurapika. "I knew he was a fraud when he said his Hunter License was stolen..."

"I guess we are the same Kurapika." I said. Kurapika looked at me. "A true proctor wouldn't easily get their Hunter License taken, so when he said that I was quite surprised."

"That's amazing Hana." Said Gon. I smiled at Gon.

"Still, that man named Hisoka attacked even the proctor..." Said Kurapika. I looked at the Ape-man to see it on the ground down. My eyes started to sadden.

"Hey, how long are you two going to stare at it?" Said Killua. I noticed Gon staring at the Ape-man too.

"Yeah..." Said Gon.

"You two do not need to feel sad about it." Said Satotz walking up to me and Gon. "Risky entrapments like this is an ordinary part of life for them." We saw crows coming down the dead Ape-man. "The survival of the fittest... That is the rule of this marsh. Anyway, shall we leave for the site of Phase Two?" Satotz begin to walk very fast and we had to run to keep up with him. We were already surrounded by trees and mud. The fog started to come.

"It's getting foggy." Said Gon.

"I have bad feeling somehow." I said.

"Gon, Hana, let's move further to the front." Said Killua. I nodded my head.

"Yup. We'll be in trouble if we lose the proctor." Said Gon.

"I don't think that is what he is talking about Onii-san." I said.

"Hana's right. My concern is that we should get away from Hisoka." Said Killua. I looked at Killua from the corner of my eye. "He's itching for a kill." Our eyes were wide. "He'll take advantage of the fog to kill quite a few." We looked at Killua. "You two seem to want to ask me, 'why do you know all that?' It's the smell."

"The smell?" I said.

"Yeah. He and I are alike." Said Kilua.

"It doesn't seem that way though." Said Gon.

"That's because I've been acting all along like that monkey and I'm in the perfect disguise. You'll find out eventually." Said Killua.

"If we do find out, you are nothing like Hisoka." I said. Killua look at me surprised. "Because you help us, and I know that you are kind Killua."

"You..." Said Killua. I looked at Killua. "You are one interesting girl." I was confused by his statement.

"Kurapika! Leorio!" I heard Gon scream. "Killua said we'd better move to the front!" I put my hand on my ears since screamed close to my ear.

"That hurts." I said sighing.

"Stupid! I would've gone a long time ago if I could!" Said Leorio.

"But you have to do it somehow." Said Gon.

"Well, I can't!" Said Leorio.

"No sense of suspense." Said Killua. I looked at Killua to see him have a blank face.

"Yeah, that's my onii-san." I said chuckling a little.

"I always thought that you were the oldest." Said Killua. My eyes widen for him to say that. The fog started to get dense. I heard screaming to stop and look behind us.

"What was that sound?!" Said Gon.

"Someone must have gotten tricked." Said Killua.

"Hey, look. No one's coming behind us." Said 197, amori brother.

"Is this real? There were at least a hundred behind us!" Said 198, amori brother.

"Leorio? Kurapika?" I said. We ran again, behind Killua and I was next to Gon. I looked behind us again. "Kurapika, Leorio..." Gon looked at me.

"Hana." Said Gon in a whisper.

"Hana!" Said Killua. I looked at Killua with wide eyes. "You are not in any position to worry about others... Look at this fog. If we lose him, we're out."

"Yeah..." Said Gon. I didn't answer him.

"Just pray that you don't hear your friends scream." Said Killua. My eyes were widen as I stopped.

"Leorio?" I said.

"Hana." Said Gon. I looked at Gon.

"Onii-san I can't avoid this." I said. Gon put his hand on my shoulder and nodded his head.

"Same here. Let's go." Said Gon. I nodded my head and we ran off to find Leorio and Kurapika.

"Gon! Hana!" Said Killua. That was the last thing we heard from him. We kept running and running until we saw Hisoka holding Leorio's chin.

"Onii-san!" I said.

"Right!" Said Gon throwing the big red ball on the fish rod to Hisoka's temple. Leorio looked at us.

"Leave Leorio alone." I said. Hisoka looked at us with a smile.

"You are quite good, kid." Said Hisoka looking at Gon.

"A fishing rod. It's an interesting weapon. Will you let me see it?" Said Hisoka walking to us. I looked at Gon to see him terrified. I stepped in front of Gon so he can look at me. In my eyes I wasn't terrified instead I was angry at him. "My, my. Those eyes of yours, little girl." He looked down at my necklace to see it red. "May I see that necklace of yours?" Hisoka was walking to us again. "Now..." I was going to reach into my bag to take out Light when I saw Leorio running to Hisoka.

"I'm your opponent!" Said Leorio. Hisoka punched Leorio on the cheek.

"Onii-san!" I said. Gon nodded and we split. Gon was running right, I was running left. Gon was the first one to jump to him, but blocked and Hisoka was holding Gon's neck. "Let my Onii-san go!" I grabbed Light. "Light!" The sword extended to change silver to red, and I swing the sword for him to dodge it. He let go of Gon on the ground. I stand in front of Gon and tried to kick Kisoka on the ribs but he caught my ankle. I swing for him to let go of my ankle, he removed his hand from my ankle and put his hand on my neck.

"Hana!" I hear Gon scream. I looked at Hisoka with anger in my eyes.

"Did you come back to rescue your friend?" Said Hisoka looking at me. I didn't answer him, but he put his thumb on my cheek and looked at Gon then to me. "You are a good kid." The next thing I knew he had a smile on his face. "Yup, you two pass." Hisoka released his hand from my neck and my eyes were wide. The sword was small and changed to silver. I looked behind Hisoka to see Kurapika getting his weapons out.

"Oh dear, did you come back?" Said Hisoka. Hisoka didn't turn to look at Kurapika. "How wonderful. After all, it's nice to have friends, isn't it?" I looked at Leorio was moving his fingers to tell me he was at least alive. I heard something ring and looked at Hisoka to take a cell phone out of his pocket. "Yup... I see. I'll be right there." He stand up to walk over to Leorio.

**"Leorio!" **Hisoka throw Leorio over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill him. Because he also passed the test." Said Hisoka.

"What does that mean?!" Said Gon. Hisoka turned to look at us.

"Hmm?" Said Hisoka. Gon was ready to throw his rod at him again but I hold on to it.

"Hana?" Said Gon. I narrowed my eyes at Hisoka.

"Give Leorio back!" I said.

"If you want him back, catch up with me." Said Hisoka running off with Leorio over his shoulder. Gon fell on his knees to the floor. I looked at Gon to see him calming down his heart beat.

"Are you okay, Onii-san?" I said putting my hand to his shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks Hana for saving me." Said Gon hugging me.

"Onii-san?" I said. I hugged him back and whispered in his ear. "You were scared weren't you?" I can feel his nodding and see it.

"Gon! Hana! Are you alright?!" Said Kurapika running to us. Gon released me as we both stood up.

"We have to go." I said. We all run in the forest trying to find the others. We stopped looking around. My necklace turn green to let me locate Leorio in head and Gon was sniffing the air.

**"This way!" **We said.

"Can you two tell that clearly?" Said Kurapika.

"Yup. The cologne Leorio uses is very distinctive." Said Gon.

"I can smell it too. But I decided to use the power from my necklace to track out Leorio." I said. I looked ahead of me for my eyes to sadden. "Besides..."

"Animals lie dead on the ground as if to guide us." Said Gon. "I suppose they were killed by Hisoka after they attacked."

"But it doesn't necessarily mean Hisoka is heading towards a goal." Said Kurapika. "He is a devil. He may have let us free in order to kill us later. As if to enjoy the hunt."

"Still, we can't leave Leorio!" Said Gon. We looked to see a big frog popping up. I jumped up and stepped on his head.

"Sorry!" I said with a smile. "Hisoka was saying that Leorio, Onii-san, and I passed the test. Do you knew what that means?"

"He said he was 'pretending to be a proctor.'" Said Kurapika. "In other words, he was judging us."

"Judging?" Said Gon.

"But Hisoka only stared at us." I said.

"Gon gave him a blow before that, and you, Hana, showed him something he was interested in, didn't you?" Said Kurapika.

"Yup." I said.

"We did." Said Gon. "But Leorio was knocked out. Still, he said he passed the test!"

"Hisoka's movements are beyond human... He is a genius." Said Kurapika. "Especially in fighting, he far exceeds our skills." I nodded my head.

"Yeah." Said Gon.

"The experienced fighter can ascertain the ability of another the moment he has physical contact." Said Kurapika. "Experience, skill, and all other things... Hisoka could have sensed such things and perceived the same scent as his in Hana, you, and Leorio."

"The same scent..." I said.

"Yes. One who has the same scent." Said Kurapika. "He may have thought 'it's a pity to kill right now.'" Gon stopped and so did I. Kurapika turned to look at us. "I'm sorry. I've said something insensitive."

"No. Killua said the same thing." Said Gon.

"He said he could distinguish people with similar scents." I said.

"Gon, Hana, you two are not like Hisoka." Said Kurapika. "At least I don't think that man is fit to be a Hunter!"

"I wonder..." Said Gon. I looked down.

"Gon? Hana?" Said Kurapika.

"Even though I didn't show it. When Hisoka came close to us, I was scared that I wanted to run away but couldn't even turn my back on him." I said.

"I thought the same." Said Gon. "And at that moment, we both thought, 'This is it for us.' We were at the point where we could be killed at any moment..."

"And yet, we know it's strange..." I said running with a smile. "but we were a little bit excited." Gon nodded his head running along with me.

"Gon! Hana!" Said Kurapika running to catch up to us. We kept running until we saw Killua and the everyone else.

"Gon! Hana!" Said Killua. Satotz fired the gun making it clear Phase One has ended.

"Well done, everyone." Said Satotz. "Here, the Visca Forest Reserve, will be the site for Phase Two!"

"I guess somehow we made it in time." Said Kurapika.

"Where are Leorio and Hisoka?" Said Gon. I looked to see Hisoka here and he was pointing to where Leorio was. We walked up to see Leorio siting down and his back on the tree.

"Leorio!" I said. He had a big bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" Said Leorio. Kurapika leaned down to Leorio.

"Umm... except the wound in his arm, he seems all right." Said Kurapika.

"Ouch! Hey, check my face!" Said Leorio.

"You look the same as usual." Said Kurapika.

"What looks the same?!" Said Leorio raged. "Damn. What is going on?!" My eyes widen.

"Don't you remember?" Said Gon.

"Don't be rude to me!" Said Leorio holding his bruised cheek. "I do remember stepping into the marsh, and..." Kurapika whispered to us.

"I guess we'd better not tell him." Said Kurapika. Gon and I nodded our heads.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Anyway, let me officially congratulate you." Said Satotz. "All of you who are present have passed Phase One. I wish you all luck on Phase Two." Satotz walked away.

"I'm so glad!" I said.

"You did it." Said Killua. I looked to see Killua was next to us.

**"Killua!" **

"What kind of magic did you use? I thought you two would never make it." Said Killua.

"What? Gon, you followed Leorio's scent?" Said Killua having a shocked and surprised face. Gon nodde dhs head. "You really are very different. Frankly speaking, you're a dog, aren't you?" Gon rubbed the back of his head laughing a little. "Anyway, Hana don't tell me you did the same?"

"I used my necklace." I said showing Killua.

"A flower? How could a necklace helped you?" Said Killua. I showed him all the colors that I knew.

"You see Green is tracking. When my necklace turns green, it can show me a map of somehow in my head and the direction it leads to." I said. "Though it's better with the sword."

"Wow." Said Killua. I heard something growling and looked at the building.

"It's almost time." Said Gon.

"I can't wait." I said.

"I'm getting nervous." Said Kurapika.

"Yeah. We don't know what to expect." Said Leorio. "There's no telling when we may be attacked..." The bell rings telling us it's 12:00 starting Phase two.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 9

We are waiting for the Phase Two the doors open revealing a woman with pink hair siting on a couch and big tall man.

"Thank you for waiting. How is it? Buhara, are you getting hungry now?" Said the woman. We heard growling and I figured it must be Buhara's stomach.

"As you can hear, I'm starving, Menchi." Said Buhara.

"We, the Gourmet Hunters, are in charge of evaluating Phase Two." Said Menchi.

"Gourmet Hunters?" Said Leorio.

"What is that?" Said Gon.

"A Gourmet Hunter searches for all kinds of food throughout the world to create new cuisine." Said Kurapika.

"Hmm, then Gourmet Hunters must be sacrificing their life for those kind of foods." I said. I laughed and rubbed my back head. "At least that is what I think."

"That's right. Of course, Hunters themselves are excellent cooks as well." Said Kurapika. I saw Menchi looking at me but then look at Kurapika.

'Huh? Why was she looking at me?' I thought confused.

"That means the subject will be..." Said Hanzo.

"Right! The subject for Phase Two is... cooking." Said Menchi.

**"Cooking?!" **Said everyone except me.

"Cripes! Why the hell do I have to cook after reaching this far?!" Said the wrestler. Menchi pointed at him.

"You over there! If you want to complain, go home. Anyone else who has objections to the test can go home immediately." Said Menchi. Everyone was silent not even moving. "It seems no one has any objections." I just looked at Menchi as she stares at me. She pointed at me.

"You." Said Menchi. I looked left and right.

"Me." I said pointing at myself.

"How is it that everyone is surprised, but you?" Said Menchi. I blinked.

"Huh? Why are you asking me that?" I said tilting me that. She moved her hand for me to come towards her. I walked over to her.

"You... you already know how to cook, and not only that I can tell you can cook some amazing food like a natural Gourmet Hunter." Said Menchi.

"I do?" I said.

"Menchi, you can't choose favorites." Said Buhara.

"I know. I know." Said Menchi looking up at Buhara. I looked up at Buhara and smiled at him.

"You must be really hungry for your stomach to be growling like that, right?" I said. Buhara put his hand on my head and rubbed my head.

"You're a sweet girl. I can't wait to see your own cooking." Said Buhara.

"Hana." Said Gon. Menchi looked at Gon.

"Is that your brother?" Said Menchi. I nodded my head and she had a smile. "Twins. That's cute. I just wanted to chat with you. You can go back to your brother side."

"Um, right." I said walking over to Gon's side.

"What was that about?" Said Killua whispering in my ear. I shrugged.

"Have no idea." I said.

"Anyway, what kind of food do we have to cook?" Said Hanzo.

"First, you must cook a dish that I order." Said Buhara.

"And only those of you who pass will be allowed to cook what I order next." Said Menchi. "In short, if both of us say the dish is 'delicious,' you pass Phase Two."

"That's not fair!" Said the wrestler. "Whether it's tasty or not depends on the person!"

"If food that's delicious to us doesn't suit your taste, we'll fail, won't we?!" Said one of the amori brothers. Menchi stand up and clapped her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Said Menchi. "Look. As I said a minute ago, if you don't want to take the test, you're free to go home. Go on, good-bye."

"No kidding! How can I go back after coming this far!" Said Leorio.

"Yeah!" Said the men. Everyone started complaining to the wrestler and Hanzo tried to stop it.

"Umm..." Said Gon.

"Can you continue with what you were saying?" I said. Menchi turned to look at us.

"In short, if you can make both of us say, 'delicious', you pass." Said Menchi. "The test will be over when we're both full."

"Unlike the man, the woman doesn't look like she eats much." Said the bald guy. "So it'll eliminate a lot of people."

"Damn! I've never cooked in my life." Said Leorio. I sweat-dropped listening to him complain.

"I never expected this." Said Kurapika.

**"We have." **Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua looked at us.

"That's unexpected, but for Hana I know she can cook. Can you cook, Gon?" Said Leorio.

"Many things. But not like Hana." Said Gon. "But my specialty is a bowl of rice with a raw egg on top!"

"R-Rice with egg?" Said Leorio.

"Uh, I guess that can be described as cooking, but..." Said Kurapika.

"No, it isn't." I said.

**"Huh?" **Everyone said except Gon.

"Hey, Hana! You keep saying that, because you know that is the only thing I am really good at." Said Gon.

"Yeah! And who is the one that has to take care of the mess, because you burn things or make the rice to soggy." I said looking at Gon.

"Now. Now." Said Leorio. "But Hana is right though. The cook doesn't matter much for such a dish."

"Even though it isn't cooking, Aunt Mito did praised you." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, and you also praised me too, Hana~" Said Gon laughing with a smile. I smiled too.

"Well, all right. You can cook it for me some day." Said Leorio.

"For me, too..." Said Kurapika.

"Well then..." Said Buhara. "My order is... A whole roast pig!" My eyes widen.

"A whole roast pig?" Said Hanzo.

"My favorite." Said Buhara. "Using the most dangerous pig in the world living in this forest... The Great Stamp." My mouth gaped into a big O.

**"Great Stamp?" **Said Everyone except me again. Gon looked at me to see my eyes widen and my mouth gaped.

"What's wrong Hana?" Said Gon. I closed my mouth and said.

"I learn a lot of things from Aunt Mito, but I never expected to run into a Great Stamp?" I said. "Those things are huge."

"Huh?" Said Killua. Menchi and Buhara saw me run to the back. Everyone looked at me. I pointed to my left.

"That?" I said as a bunch of Great Stamp ran to us knocking some people off.

"Phase Two has begun." Said Menchi. I ran from the big the Great Stamp.

"This is a Great Stamp." I said. "Onii-san I will get one and you get one and we all will split up, got it?"

"Right?" Said Gon. Kurapika and Leorio nodded there heads.

"Oh and..." I said.

**"Split!" **They all said. I put on a black face as they all split.

"I didn't finish." I said sighing. "Oh well." My necklace turned blue and my speed increase making one Great Stamp following me. I turned and brought out my sword.

"Light." I said as the sword extended. "Sorry." I jumped and hit the animal on the head. The animal was knocked out and fell on the ground as I was on top of the animal. I looked to see Gon still trying to defeat the animal. "Onii-san!" Gon turned to look at me. "You hit the animal on the head!" Gon nodded and successful got the animal to be knocked out. Gon told Leorio and Kurapika and they successful got theirs. We cooked the animal and walked back to Menchi and Buhara with other people too carrying their animals.

**"Here's your order." **

"Wow!" Said Buhara.

"Oh! What a big catch... I underestimated the applicants." Said Menchi. Buhara begin eating the Great Stamp.

"Mmm, good!" Said Buhara. "This is good too! Mmm, this is good. Delicious! Great!" Buhara's eyes were wide as he ate another Great Stamp "Wow! This is amazing!"

"Huh?" Said Menchi looking at the pig. I smiled.

'I know that one is mine.' I said. I looked to see Menchi looking at me and pointing at the Great Stamp that Buhara had. I nodded my head with a smile. Menchi smiled as well. In the end, he said delicious to everyone's cooking and ate the whole thing.

"Boy, did I eat! I'm stuffed." Said Buhara showing us big belly. Menchi hit the gong.

"It's over!" Said Menchi. "Seventy whole roast pigs have been totally consumed!"

"H-He's a monster..." Said the bald guy.

"Hunters are really amazing!" Said Gon.

"I knew he was big eater, but I didn't know he could eat that much." I said.

"He's great in a way. But I don't want to be like him." Said Killua.

"That's strange. I don't get it!" Said Kurapika. "Clearly the volume he ate is much more than his whole body."

"Well, you don't have to take it so seriously..." Said Leorio.

"Say, are you going to say 'delicious' to all the pigs you ate?" Said Menchi. "That's not judging!"

"Who cares?" Said Buhara. "It worked out in reducing the number. And besides, this test isn't to evaluate intricate flavor."

"You're too easy. Look you're a Gourmet Hunter." Said Menchi. "You have to be true to your calling. Oh well, I guess I have no choice." Menchi hit the gong again. "For roasting a whole pig! 70 person have passed!" Everyone was happy and excited as they passed the first half of the test. Menchi turned to look at us.

"I'm not like Buhara. I won't be easy!" Said Menchi. "I will judge very harshly. The second half of Phase Two! I'm going to order... Sushi!"

'Sushi'?" Said Leorio.

"Sushi'? What is 'Shushi'?" Said Gon.

"Sushi is served in China and Japan. They are really good at making it and there are all different kinds of sushi." I said.

"You guys look very troubled. Well, I don't blame you for not knowing it. It's the ethnic cuisine of a small island nation. I will give you a hint. Take a good look inside here." Said Menchi. We entered the building to see all kind of cooking supplies, and sinks too. "You cook the dish here. The bare minimum of tools you'll need are provided. I also prepared the rice which is essential for sushi. And now, here is the most important hint! I'm ordering sushi, but it must be nigiri sushi! All right, you may start! When I'm full, the test will be over! Prepare as many as you like in the time allowed!" I looked down at the knife.

"Do we make it with only rice?" Said Gon. Killua flipped one of the knife and looked at the end of the blade.

"Looking at the tools, it seems we need to use more than that." Said Killua.

"What do you think, Hana?" Said Gon. Gon's eyes were wide and so was Killua to see me sharpen the blade. "What are you doing, Hana?"

"I'm sharpening the blade. Aunt Mito taught me all kinds of different foods from all over the world." I said looking at them. I was ready to walk out of the building when I notice Hanzo starring at me with wide eyes. I mouthed 'I know what it is.' His eyes were even wider and I stepped out until I heard Kurapika say.

"You're so loud! You can find fish in the river or pond!" I looked around to see everyone starring at Kurapika and I chuckled a little. I looked to see Gon and Killua starring at me with a smile.

"You knew, Hana." Said Gon with a devilish smile.

"I was going to get you 2 some, besides we better run." I said running.

**"Huh?" **Said Killua and Gon as they started running next to me and comes everyone else.

"Aren't you glad, Gon? Fishing is your specialty, right?" Said Killua.

"Yup." Said Gon. I looked to see Killua staring at me again.

"What?" I said with a confused expression.

"You knew how to make it, but you didn't tell us." Said Killua. I sighed.

"Just like Kurapika. If I said then the others would have heard me." I said. We ran to the pond and Gon, Killua, and I got fish with other people too. We walked back into the building to see people with all kinds of different fish.

"I'm very curious to see the peculiar things they'll come up with." Said Menchi. "I'm here today more as a cook than a proctor." I started to fold the rice in to the little squares and cooking the fish. I looked to see Leorio give his food to Menchi but threw it away and rejected it to make another one. Gon came up and he was rejected too.

"Poor Onii-san." I said. Many people came and got rejected as I was still working on it. Kurapika came up and failed miserably with her saying that he is the same level in the first one. Menchi looked at me, and mouthed out 'not ready' with a smile. Then Hanzo came up.

"It's about time for me to step up." Said Hanzo. Menchi turned to him from exploding. He opened up to see a rectangle rice and rectangle fish on top of it. "How's this?! This is sushi, isn't it?" Menchi took happily.

"Finally something that looks decent." Said Menchi. "Let me see..." Menchi ate the one piece of sushi and told blankly with unsatisfied expression. "Nope. It's not tasty! Do it again." The bald guy started to get irritated.

"A nigiri sushi is rice pressed into a bite-sized rectangular piece with a dab of wasabi topped with sliced fish meat! It's a simple dish! No matter what it, it won't make much difference in taste! Oops..." Said Hanzo. While he was talking I was finally done with my nigiri sushi and even decorated a little. I picked up my plate and walked over to her. I looked at Menchi to see her getting angry and grabbing Hanzo's clothes in a fist, pushing back and forth over and over again.

"Damn you, bastard!" Said Menchi. "They say it takes at least ten years of training to be able to make a proper sushi! No matter how hard you amateurs try to copy the shape, the flavor is totally different! Idiot!" Hanzo was complaining and Menchi yelled back at him. I looked up at Buhara to see him sigh.

"Buhara-san?" I said. Buhara looked at me.

"Oh, number 406." Said Buhara.

"My name is Hana." I said with a smile. "What is going on with Menchi-san?"

"This is one of her bad habits. Once she loses her temper, she never compromises on flavor. Only a handful of cooks in the world can satisfy Menchi." Said Buhara sighing. I looked at Menchi to see her let go of him and walk over to me.

"Um, Menchi-san." I said in a whisper.

"Alright, your turn." Said Menchi taking my naigiri sushi.

"Good flavor, not to bad on the rice, right amount on the wasabi, and got texture too. Delicious." Said Menchi. My eye were wide.

**"Eh?!" **Said Everyone except me who was only blinking.

"You pass." Said Menchi. Menchi took my arm and made sit next to her. "Good job, kid. You are the first one to pass."

"Th-Thank you." I said. I can feel people glaring at me except Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio who only smiled at me. Then everyone started to show up with the one piece naigiri sushi. She first took Gon's and he failed.

"Menchi you are going to hard." Said Buhara.

"You shut up too!" Said Menchi looking angry at Buhara. I was taken back from her anger. She tried many others, but they all failed too. Menchi prepared herself a cup a tea. "Sorry! I'm full." Menchi smiled and rubbed her head.

**"Huh?!" **I looked at Menchi.

"So what happens now?" Said the Hanzo.

"Well, just as I told you at the beginning... it means no one passed except number 406. Come again!" Said Menchi my eyes were wide.

"B-But... Menchi-san." I said.

"No kidding." Said Hanzo.

"No way..." Said the wrestler.

"There's no way I can accept this!" Said one of the amori brothers. I looked around started to get nervous.

'Oh no. What is going to happen to the Hunter Exam now?'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you are liking this story so far. I hope you like the this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 10

_Preview_

In the end I was the only one that passed Phase Two and now everyone is angry at the proctor. This is bad, I wonder what is going to happen now. Will I be the only one passed or will something happen. Whatever it is I just hope that I am not the only one to pass.

_Now_

Phase Two

"This can't be for real... Hana is the only who passed?" Said Leorio.

"That's so stupid." Said Killua. I looked at Gon to see expression sadden.

"I... I want you to become a Hunter Onii-san." I said in a whisper for only him to hear. Menchi was on the phone with the committee.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. Just tell the committee what I said." Said Menchi. "No way!"

"Menchi always loses herself when it comes to food." Said Buhara.

"Buhara, you keep your mouth shut!" Said Menchi. "I'm the one in charge of this test. Any objections?! Anyway, I will not change my mind! Only one passed Phase Two in cooking." I grabbed the phone from Menchi.

"Please hold it. Give them a time out, okay?" I said.

"Who is this?" Said the other speaker.

"I'm the only person that passed." I said.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing?" Said Menchi grabbing the phone. "You passed so why are you worried about them?"

"Because it's not fair that I am the only that passed." I said.

"We'll I'm sorry." Said Menchi. "But look... the right to decide who passes or fails belongs to me, the proctor. You got that, kid?"

"That's why all you have to say is, 'I will re-administer the test.'" Said Gon right behind the couch.

"Onii-san!" I said with a smile.

"No means no! This year's test is over! You guys too! Go home already." Said Menchi.

"Hey!" I said. Buhara and Menchi looked at me. "This isn't fair Menchi-san! I pointed to everyone. "They worked so hard and you are just going to fall them like this."

"Yes." Said Menchi. My face dropped as I looked at the couch. We heard something crashing to look at the wrestler making a big a hole in the kitchen.

"I can't accept that." Said the wrestler. "I can't just say, 'All right, I'll go home!'"

"I've had enough complaining from these two. I don't need it from you." Said Menchi.

"What...?" Said the wrestler.

"Look, why don't you try again next year?" Said Menchi.

"Don't give me that crap!" Said the wrestler. "I'm not aiming to become a cook or a gourmet, but a Hunter! Not only that, my goal is to become a Blacklist Hunter! And I refuse to be judged by a mere Gourmet Hunter!"

"A mere Gourmet Hunter?" Said Menchi.

"That's right. How can you call yourself a Hunter when all you do is eat find food and lay back?" Said the wrestler. "What a laugh!"

"That man is..." Said Leorio.

"Number 255. The wrestler Todo." Said Kurapika.

'Todo.' I thought. 'Oh so that's what his name was.'

"I'll never acknowledge such a person as a Hunter." Said Todo. "And certainly as a proctor. I bet the other guys here won't accept your judgment so meekly either." Buhara walked forward to Todo.

"Hold it, Buhara. Stay out of my business, will you?" Said Menchi.

"I can settle this by breaking a few bones in his body." Said Buhara. "But if you do it, you'll cook him, won't you?" I notice the knifes she was holding behind the couch.

"Cook...?" Said Leorio.

"I'm curious to see what you mean by 'cook.'" Said Killua. I looked at Killua and shook my head left and right.

'No you don't' I said worried.

"Cripes! That's why I hate amateurs." Said Menchi. I looked at Menchi. "All right. Number 255, I'll show you what being a Gourmet Hunter is really about." Menchi stand up from the couch. "The other applicants can watch too. It'll be my farewell gift to you all." Menchi put back her knife in her holder. "Give me about an hour."

"An hour?!" Said Todo. Menchi was out of the building and was gone in thin air leaving only a foot print. I turned to look at Gon with a sad face still siting on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Onii-san." I said. Gon turned to look at me. "I wanted to pass this Phase with you." I looked at Buhara he had frown on his face. "Buhara-san can you do anything to make Menchi-san reconsider?"

"I'm sorry Hana-san, but once Menchi makes her mind she won't change it." Said Buhara. I looked down at the ground and felt something on my head. I looked at Gon to see him smiling and put his hand on my head.

"It's alright Hana. I'm going to find a way to pass this with you." Said Gon. I smiled at Gon and nodded my head with a smile. We waited and waited. "Say hasn't it be an hour?"

"I'm back." We looked behind Buhara to see Menchi holding nothing.

"You said something about a farewell gift." Said Todo. "You're empty handed." Menchi reaching into to her shirt.

"Where are you looking?" Said Menchi taking something out. "See this?" It was a small bottle with green stuff in it.

"What the hell is that?" Said Leorio. Gon and I walked to look at the thing inside.

**"It's moss!" **

"But it's not ordinary moss." Said Gon.

"Hey kids, you have good eyes." Said Menchi.

"Moss, you said?" Said Tonpo.

"That's..." Said Buhara. Menchi walked down to one of the kitchen stands.

"This isn't ordinary moss." Said Menchi opening the lid and catching it with her other hand. "Minced very finely and sprinkled over rice... It's excellent." Menchi showed us the dish she created. "Now try it." Menchi handed it to Todo. "Here..." Gon and I looked at the dish.

"How dare you to expect me to eat moss! What an insult! It's not even funny!" Said Todo. Gon and I jumped up on the stand. Gon took the plate and the spoon from Menchi.

"Then we'll try it." Said Gon taking some on the spoon. "Here I go!" Gon put the food in his mouth.

"Onii-san let me try." I said grabbing the spoon and the plate to grab some food. I kept chewing on the food with the same expression our faces.

"Don't do it, Gon, Hana! What if you two get sick?!" Said Leorio.

"Gon and Hana can tell whether it's edible or not." Said Killua. We had confuse expression on our faces.

"It's disgusting, isn't it? You two can spit it out." Said Leorio. We shook our heads left and right. "Is it delcious?" We frowned at his answer.

**"Not really..." **

"Which is it? Is it or bad? Make up your mind!" Said Leorio made.

"We've never tasted anything like this before." Said Gon.

"It's unusual flavor that we never ate before." I said.

"It's not surprising for kids to be confused." Said Menchi speaking proudly. "This was taken from the Big Horn Bear which is found only in the Lauru Mountains beyond the Milsy Wetlands... Only a few are known to be alive and this is their horn moss."

"Eh?" I said. "But that kind of bear is huge!"

"Really?" Said Gon. I nodded my head.

"Even though the horns are long. It's almost impossible to get that moss from a gigantic bear. You have to be very skilled and must know a lot of knowledge about this kind of bear." I said.

"Not bad Hana-san. Speaking of which, who taught you this anyway?" Said Burhara.

"Oh, my Aunt Mito and my grandmother taught me." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"This is the rare delicacy that every gourmet in the world would drool over." Said Menchi.

"Hey, wait a minute." Said Leorio. "She said she got it by going beyond that marsh where half of the applicants had dropped out?!"

"Not only that, she made it within an hour without a scratch on her body." Said Kurapika.

"She's quite good." Said Killua.

"Do you have a better opinion of the Gourmet Hunter now?" Said Menchi talking to Todo.

"I need a few more bites before I can judge the flavor." Said Gon. Menchi took the plate away from Gon.

"Don't you dare help yourself! Do you know how precious this is?!" Said Menchi. I sighed a little. Todo kicked the table and Menchi caught the moss in the bottle.

"I don't care how precious that food is." Said Todo. "All I care about food is to fill my stomach. A Gourmet Hunter who puts so much value in such a thing is just a frivolous person with the 'Hunter' title."

"You are hopelessly stupid." Said Menchi.

"What did you say?!" Said Todo.

"We're not going to accept your decision to flunk us either!" Said one man.

"I'm going to grab your necks and drag you to the Exam Committee." Said Todo.

"Do as you please." Said Menchi walked to another direction.

"Hold it there!" Said one man.

"Why you!" Said another man. The two men walked to Menchi but was pushed my Buhara to the wall.

"Damn you!" Said Todo picking up Buhara and throwing him to the wall. Buhara looked up at him with not even a scratch.

"You are quite strong." Said Buhara. "Maybe I'll be more serious." Buhara stand up, but Menchi stand in front of him.

"Buhara, don't interfere." Said Menchi.

"Bring it on!" Said Todo running to punch Menchi but she kept on blocking. She grabbed his wrist and kick him in the stomach, then the face and headed him to the ground. I stopped her kick with my hand on her ankle. Menchi and Buhara looked at me surprised. Todo was behind me on the ground.

"I think he gets the message, Menchi-san." I said letting go her ankle.

"You are just full of surprises, kid." Said Menchi. She now looks at Todo who was on the ground. I moved out of the way for Todo to look at her. I was standing next to Gon and Killua.

"You're aspiring to be to become a Blacklist Hunter with that ability?" Said Menchi crossing her arms. "Don't make me laugh! It doesn't matter what kind of Hunter you want to be. If you are a Hunter, you must be skilled in fighting. That's something that you'll learn as a Hunter, whether you like it or not!"

"Menchi-san, that's enough." Between Gon and Buhara was Satotz. "At this point, no one dares to doubt your ability as a proctor. How should I put it? It's not my business to say anything about Phase Two, but..."

"Then keep your mouth shut!" Said Menchi. "No matter what anyone says, I have no intention of changing the test ! What I looked for in this test was not simply physical strength! What I was testing in this Exam was whether you had guts to confront something unknown to you!" Menchi pointed at me. "That kid is the only that pass this phase." My bangs were covering my eyes and my hand was in a fist.

"Then I don't want to pass without Onii-san and my friends!" I said screaming at her. Everyone looked at me.

"Hana." Said Gon.

"It's not fair!" I said.

"She's right, Menchi-san..." Said someone. My eyes were wide as I looked out of the building to see a big blimp. "Don't you think it's too harsh that this girl was the only one who passed?"

"Oh my..." Said Satotz.

"That is..." Said one man.

"The emblem of the Hunter Association!" Said another one.

"That's the Exam Committee!" Said another one. We stopped out of the building to look up and to see a man jumping out of the blimp. The old man landed perfectly on the ground with no bruises what so ever.

"C-Chairman..." Said Menchi.

* * *

The man named 'chairman' walked up to Menchi.

"Who is that old man?" Said Leorio.

"Menchi call him 'Chairman,' which means..." Said Kurapika.

"He jumped from that height..." Said Gon.

"That's amazing." I said.

"I'll say! What kind of bones does he have in his legs?" Said Killua.

"It's been a while, Chairman Netero." Said Menchi bowing down to him. Everyone started getting confusion.

"The chairman of the Exam Committee. He's the most important person in charge of the Hunter Exam." Said Satotz.

"So he really is an important person." Said Gon.

"Well that explains it." I said.

"No wonder..." Said Killua.

"Well, I'm the chairman, but I stay behind the scenes and act as a troubeshooter at times like this." Said Netero.

"Anyway, Menchi-kun..." Said Netero.

"Y-Yes!" Said Menchi looking at Netero.

"Look, that Menchi is so nervous." Said Leorio.

"It proves how important that man is." Said Kurapika.

"You were trying to test their spirit by challenging them to something unknown through cooking in Phase Two?" Said Netero.

"Exactly! That was my sole objective." Said Menchi. "That's why I gave them a very difficult subject, but..."

"But?" Said Netero.

"Well, I..." Said Menchi.

"You have evaluated them with that objective in mind and you felt that every one of them, except that girl, had a problem with their attitude." Said Netero looking at me then at Menchi. "In other words, you concluded that girl is the only one to qualify to pass. Is that so?"

"No. Some applicants made light of cooking and I lost my head." Said Menchi. "On top of that, there was another trouble where all the applicants found out how to make the dish... so I not only got even more upset, I became too full and..."

"Then what about the girl?" Said Netero.

"She was the one who knew about this before the applicants found out and was very knowledgeable about cooking, so I..." Said Menchi.

"In other words, she stands out the most to you, and you are fully aware that the other applicants weren't tested thoroughly?" Said Netero.

"Yes. When it involves cooking, I tend to lose myself." Said Menchi. "I am not fit to be a proctor. I'm sorry." The chariman laughed.

"You are an honest young woman." Said Netero. "Certainly, as a proctor, I see some problems. But it's understandable, you being a Gourmet Hunter with the title of Single Star Hunter. It's proof of you passion for cooking."

"Chairman..." Said Menchi.

"Let me propose this. We will administer another test. And I want Menchi-kun to continue to be in charge of the evaluations. However for the retest, I want you to participate by giving a demonstration. How about it? That will make it easier for them to accept you judgement." Said Netero looking at me. "And you will be in the test as well." I smiled.

"So then..." I said.

"Yes, you get to take the test with you Onii-san and friends." Said Netero.

"Yeah." I said smiling and looking at Gon.

"I was really worried about what was going to happen to us." Said Leorio.

"But we're still going to be tested by our cooking ability." Said Kurapika. "We can't take it too easy."

"Now we can try to pass the test together." I said.

"Yeah." Said Gon nodding his head with a smile.

"Aren't you two glad, Gon, Hana?" Said Killua.

**"Yup!" **

"Anyway..." Said Netero.

"Yes?" Said Menchi.

"What is the subject for the test, Proctor-kun?" Said Netero.

"Let me see..." Said Menchi. "All right... The subject is... boiled egg!"

"Yippee!" Said Gon.

"That's one of your best, Onii-san." I said.

"Gee, that's..." Said Killua.

"Chairman, will you take us to that mountain?" Said Menchi pointing at the tallest mountain.

"I see. That can be arranged easily." Said Netero. We were on the blimp that took us to the mountain she wanted us to go. The mountain was cut in half.

"Here we are." Said Menchi. We all looked down the middle passage.

"Umm... Where the hell is this?" Said one of the men.

"What is it like down there?" Said Todo.

"Don't worry." Said Menchi getting our attention. "There is a deep river down there." Menchi took off her boots and turned to the mountain. "Well, I'm going ahead." Menchi jumped down the middle passage.

"She went down to get an egg of the Spider Eagle which lives in this Split Mountain." Said Netero. "The Spider Eagle hands it's egg on it's strong web to protect them from the land beasts living in the area. Bring back one Spider Eagle's egg." Menchi poped up from the middle passage.

"You are to make a boiled egg with this." Said Menchi holding a Spider Eagle egg. "You have to be careful. The river current below is very swift. If you fall, you will be washed out straight to the sea kilometers away." Menchi was flat on the mountain. I took of my boots.

"I'm glad." Said Killua.

"I was waiting for something like this." Said Gon.

"Yeah, this is going to be easy." I said with a smile standing up.

"It's so much simpler than running or cooking a strange ethnic dish." Said Leorio.

"I agree with you..." Said Kurapika. Leorio jumped down.

"I'm going ahead!" Said Leorio.

"Hey! Wait, I'm coming down too!" I said jumping down. Killua and Gon jumped down.

"Me too." Said Kurapika going down. We pulled on the spider webs and looked around for an egg. I looked for the egg that was close to me.

"Got one." I said. I looked at Gon to see him kicked in the back by Todo.

"I got it!" Said Todo. We saw Eagles coming towards us.

"Spider Eagles!" Said one of the man falling down.

"Help!" Said Todo. I jumped down to save Todo.

"Hana!" Said Gon. Gon jumped and grabbed Todo and me.

"Onii-san give me boast, you can't hold both of us." I said but instead it was Todo who threw me.

"What?" I said looking down at him.

"I don't want to owe you any favor,s girl!" Said Todo. I smiled and jumped on the rocks to the webs.

"Hana, Gon you two alright?" Said Leorio.

"Yup. We're all right!" Said Gon. We got up the mountain and Gon helped Todo up.

"This not the first time, but you two are too reckless!" Said Leorio. We laughed smiling at Leorio.

"We're all right." I said.

"The hunt for the ingredient is over." Said Menchi. "Show me the egg you've gotten." Todo stand up and walked over to her.

"Don't think ill of me. But the egg is mine." Said Todo walking to her again.

"Damn that bastard! I can't let him have it." Said Leorio.

"Don't worry." Said Kurapika. I sighed.

"I swear, Onii-san. You just love to pull games don't you?" I said smiling at Gon. Todo got into his pocket to see the egg gone.

"It's strange." Said Todo. Gon was in front of Todo with the Spider Eagle egg in his hand.

"Here! Look." Said Gon.

"Why you! When did you...?" I chuckled as Killua looked at me.

"You knew..." Said Killua. I looked at Killua with a smile.

"Of course I knew. He's my Onii-san." I said. Leorio was rubbing Gon's head and Gon was laughing.

"It's too early to celebrate." Said Menchi. We all looked at Menchi. "The test is not over yet. You are going to make the boiled egg as assigned." Behind Menchi was big boiler and we put our eggs in the boiler. "Let me remind you. A boiled egg is a find dish too. The boiling time is the most essential point. You can't just boil a Spider Eagle egg for the same time as an ordinary egg. I don't have to tell you what will happen if you over boil it. Naturally, a half boiled egg means you fail, too..."

"Isn't it about the time?" Said Leorio.

"Nope. A little longer." Said Kurapika.

"I don't even know the boiling time for an ordinary egg..." Said Killua. I noticed the Spider Eagle Egg popped up and Buhara's uneasy face. I put my net in the boiler.

"Ohhh!" Said Buhara.

"He just said 'oh'!" Said Gon. I sighed.

"And look Hana is putting her net in the boiler!" Said Leorio. All at once they put there nets in the boiler as I put my net out.

"Cripes! That was so obvious." Said Menchi.

"It's also obvious that I put my net in the boiler before everyone else too, you know." I said in a whisper.

"This is an ordinary egg." Said Menchi holding an ordinary egg in one hand. "And, this is a Spider Eagle egg. Taste them and compare them." I ate the ordinary egg and then ate the Spider Eagle egg, and was surprised by the flavor.

"This is good." I said.

"It's very rick and creamy, and melts in my mouth." Said Kurapika. "It taste as though the life force of the Spider Eagle is still there."

"Yeah. I've never tasted a boiled egg like this before!" Said Leorio.

"It's truly worth risking one's life to hunt for it." Said Hanzo.

"I agree on that." I said smiling.

"I can tell the difference! Unlike the moldy rice." Said Gon.

"It wasn't mold. It was moss!" Said Menchi. "The horn moss! I told you it was a rare delicacy!" Gon turned to look at Todo.

"Todo-san, I'll give you half." Said Gon.

"Y-Yeah." Said Todo taking the Spider Eagle egg from Gon.

"D-Delicious. It's really delicious...! I never imagined there could be anything so delicious in this world!" Said Todo eating the whole thing. I split my egg in half and gave some to Gon. Gon smiled at me.

"When you discover something exquisite that no one else has tasted before..." Said Menchi. "you experience overwhelming joy and emotion which is no less than the feeling you get when you capture a notorious criminal or discover a great treasure. That's why we are proud of being Gourmet Hunters." Todo turned around and started walking to look at Menchi one more time.

"I'll come back again next year." Said Todo walking away.

"That's cool!" Said Gon. Killua was next me as I gave him my other half of the egg. Killua looked at me.

"Not hungry." I said walking up to Gon.

"Well, I'm supposed to be a genius Gourmet Hunter, you know." Said Menchi. "And I must prove I'm a good proctor as well. Well then, Chairman Netero..."

"Yes." Said Netero.

"Phase Two has 43 who passed!" Said Menchi. "Menchi's menu is over!"

"Yeah!" I said hugging Gon as we smile at each other. We were now on the blimp going to our next destination. I looked at the sky with a smile on my face.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 11. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 11

It's night and we are in the big blimp listening to Menchi as she congratulates us on passing Phase Two.

"Once again, good job everyone. All of 43 of you here have passed Phase Two. We are due to arrive at the next destination at 8:00 tomorrow morning." Said Menchi.

"You can just feel the tension in the air." Said Netero. "Everyone's got a nice determined look on them."

"Chairman Netero, you must go back to the Hunter Committee." Said the little assistant. "You have a meeting..." Netero and the little man kept on arguing that he should go or not go. Menchi interrupted them by coughing in her fist.

"It's free time until the next meeting. Dismissed." Said Menchi. Everyone started to go their separate ways. I looked at Gon and Killua.

"We have free time." Said Gon.

"Thank goodness. I thought we were never going to get a break." I said stretching my arms.

"Yeah, Gon, Hana! Let's explore this airship." Said Killua.

**"Yeah." **We walked to the walls where Kurapika and Leorio were leaning on and siting on the ground tired. I put my bag next to Gon's, but put my sword in my boot.

"Kurapika, you're coming with us to explore the airship, aren't you?" Said Gon. I looked at Kurapika and Leorio.

"I'll pass." Said Kurapika.

"Aww, too bad. What about you, Leorio?" I said with a smile on my face.

"I'll pass, too." Said Leorio. "I don't have any energy left for that. You three just go on ahead." I turned to Killua and started running forward.

"Okay! We're off." Said Gon. "Wait for us Hana!" Gon and Killua were next to me: Killua in the middle.

"Where should we start first?" Said Gon.

"It should be the cockpit, of course. The cockpit." Said Killua. I smiled at Killua.

"Alright then, let's go." I said. I felt someone grabbing my arm and into an alleyway to feel someone's breath on my ear.

"Don't trust the assassin boy." Said the person. My eyes were wide as I felt the person let go of my arm, and I turned around to see no one.

"Assassin boy?" I said in a whisper. I felt someone's eyes were on me and to see Killua staring at me intensely. "Killua?"

"Killua! Hana!" Said Gon. We turned to look at Gon. "What's the matter?" I ran up to Gon avoiding Killua's gaze as he looks at me.

"Nothing, Onii-san." I said. I turned to Killua with a smile. "Right, Killua?" Killua ran to us.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Said Killua. We continued running heading to the cockpit.

'What did that person mean by 'assassin boy'?" I said. We were in front of the cockpit doors. Killua turned to look at me.

"You better stay here, Hana." Said Killua. I nodded my head as Gon and Killua went inside the cockpit. I felt someone's gaze to look at person with a robe over her/his body.

"You shouldn't trust him." Said the person. The voice sounded like a girl.

"Who shouldn't I trust?" I said. The person looked at the door and ran away. I looked to see the person wearing huge round silver earrings. "Wait!" I tried to run to the person, but the door open to stop me and looking to see Killua and Gon thrown out. I walked over to them and suddenly Killua got angry.

"Meany! You should lock the door if you don't want anyone to come in!" Said Killua. I looked at Gon to see him siting next to plant, his knees to his chest depressed.

"Onii-san?" I said.

"We got scolded..." Said Gon. I sweat-dropped knowing that Gon hates getting scolded or in trouble. I looked to see Killua staring at me then at Gon.

"C'mon, let's move on to the next place." Said Killua. I nodded my head and helped the two boys up. We looked all over the blimp to see huge wheels, a hidden room, and even the bathrooms, which is kinda funny to their faces. We kept exploring around the blimp until we finally stop and sit down on one of the couches. I was in the middle looking out the windows.

"There weren't many interesting places." Said Killua.

"Yeah? I thought it was pretty fun. What do you think, Ha-" Said Gon. I cut Gon off for me to talk.

"Onii-san, Killua, look! Look!" I said pointing out. Killua and Gon turned to look at the window.

**"Huh?" **

"Wow! Cool." Said Gon. "They're like jewels."

"Beautiful." I said. Killua turned to look at us with an amused smile.

"Gon, Hana, haven't you two ever seen a night view before?" Said Killua.

"Kiriko-san carried us in the sky at night the other day, but there weren't as many lights as this." Said Gon.

"We don't see these many lights at Whale Island. They really are beautiful up here." I said never leaving that smile on my face. I turned to look at Killua. "How about you, Killua?"

"My family owns private jets." Said Killua looking out the window. "So I've seen this countless times."

"That annoys me a bit..." Said Gon.

"We need them, since a while mountain is our family property." Said Killua. My eyes were wide looking at Killua.

"Eh?!" I said.

"And there are about 200 servants." Said Killua.

"You family must be rich, Killua. What do your parents do for a living?" Said Gon.

"They're assassins." Said Killua. My eyes weren't surprised instead I was interested.

**"Both of them?" **Killua looked at us but then started laughing in humor.

"You two are funny." Said Killua. "You two are the first people to take it seriously."

"But it's true, isn't it?" Said Gon. I looked out the window.

_'Don't trust the assassin boy.'_ I thought. 'That person meant Killua, but...'

"How do you know?" Said Killua.

"I guess I can sorta feel it." Said Gon. Killua turned to look at me.

"And you, Hana?" Said Killua. I looked at Killua with a small smile.

"I think it's true." I said. Killua leaned closer to me.

"Why?" Said Killua.

"Because Killua, you said you were hiding yourself." I said. Killua's eyes were wide. "You told us the truth this whole time. You helped us, so I know that you aren't lying when you said that." Killua back away and looked at the window. I stared at Killua for a few seconds but then looked back at the window.

"That's strange..." Said Killua. "Most people can't tell when I'm being serious or honest. And that was supposed to be what's appealing about me."

**"Appealing?" **

"Everyone is a professional assassin in my family. They'll kill anyone they're paid to kill. It seems like they see a great potential in me, so..." Said Killua. "I've undergone special training to kill since I was a little kid. But I don't want to live my life the way someone else has laid out for me." I frowned listening to his family and I felt my heart pain. Killua turned to look at us pointing at him self with a blank face.

"When I told them 'I'll decide what to do with my life myself,' my parents and brothers freaked out. My mother even tearfully lectured about how much potential I have as an assassin." I sweat-dropped and the pain my heart was gone. "Aren't they awful? Most kids would go astray." Killua looked back at the window and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Anyway, we wound up fighting. I nearly killed my mother and my brother, and ran away. I bet they're frantically searching for me now." He turned to look at us with a happy expression. "Well, if they show up, I'll just beat them up. When I become a Hunter, I'll catch everyone in my family. I bet I can trade them for a good price." I smiled at Killua and looked out of the window.

"Killua, you're amazing." Said Gon. Killua turned to look at us.

"What?" Said Killua.

"Killua, you are amazing." Said Gon. "I never thought about surpassing our dad." I looked at Killua with a smile.

"And the way you take about your family is amazing." I said. "You do have potential, Killua." Killua's eyes were wide. "You truly are amazing, Killua. I can never think like the way you think of surpassing your dad."

"I see." Said Killua. "I guess capturing my dad would mean surpassing him."

"I know you can do it." I said giving him a close eye smile.

"You don't sound very convincing." Said Killua. "You don't even know my dad." My face became serious looking at Killua.

"I don't need to know your dad." I said. Killua was surprised to see me becoming serious. "I know you, Killua and he is your father. In a way I feel like I already know him, and because I believe in you, Killua." I can see his cheeks tainted a little pink. 'Did I made him blush?' I thought. He shook his head left and right getting rid of his embarrassment.

"You know, just believing in someone won't work in the real world." Said Killua.

"Eh? Why? If I believe in that person then it's alright." I said.

"Forget it. Let's go have some tea." Said Killua. We nodded our heads. I looked at the corner of my eye to see that person before. I stand up, but I saw Killua running to that person before me.

**"Killua?!" **The person I saw before ran away to the opposite direction. We ran to Killua and I noticed that he grabbed the person's earring I saw before.

"Killua! What's the matter?" Said Gon. "Killua?" Killua turned to look at us with a smile.

"It's nothing." Said Killua. "Well, let's go have some lava tea." Killua started walking and we followed.

'What does that person want with Killua?' I thought looking at Killua's hand that was holding the ear. I saw him move his hand in front of him as I looked at him. I noticed him staring at me from the corner of his eye. His eyes were looking at me like hunter looking at its prey. I can feel my heart beating, but I wasn't scared instead I felt uneasy from his stare, embarrassed even. I looked away from to look at the ground. Gon looked at me.

"Hana?" Said Gon. I looked at Gon waving my hands in front of me.

"It's nothing, Onii-san. I-I'm going on ahead." I said walking faster past Killua and avoiding the feeling of him looking at me. We sat down at our table and got ourselves 3 lava tea. I was siting next to Gon and Killua was siting across from Gon. I looked at Killua to see him looking down at the table. I never seen Killua like this.

"Killua." Said Gon. Killua looked at Gon. "You've been acting funny." I kept drinking my tea looking at Killua. Killua wasn't looking at Gon anymore instead he was looking at me.

"Not really..." Said Killua drinking his tea but not leaving eye contact with him.

"Hey... I wonder how many more tests we have to take." Said Gon. I looked at Gon, but can feel Killua's eyes on me.

"I don't know." Said Killua drinking his tea again.

"Are you...mad?" Said Gon. I looked at Killua.

"It has nothing to do with you." Said Killua. I was surprised to see him looking only at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Killua?" I said with worried in my voice. It was silent for a few seconds until Killua broke the silence.

"You... are keeping something from me, aren't you?" Said Killua. My eyes were wide. "You can't hide things from me, Hana." I looked down at me tea.

"Um... Killua you see, this per-" I was cut off by a voice that I was surprised to hear.

"May I sit there?" Said what sounded like the _girl_ voice. I looked up to see a girl with black hair with two pig tails on each side, blue eyes, the round silver earrings, and her plate saying 111. The person was looking at Killua intensely and Killua was staring at her.

* * *

I hold my tea and looked down.

"So you name is Anita-san. I'm Gon. And this is my young twin sister." Said Gon with a smile. I looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Hana." I said. I looked at Killua. "And this is Killia." I looked to see Killua not even looking at her but having his arm on top of the couch, and looking at the other direction. I sighed drinking my tea.

"I am..." Said Anita. I looked at her to see her staring at me. "I am aiming to become a Blacklist Hunter."

"Do you have anyone in particular you want to capture?" Said Gon.

"I want revenge." Said Anita. Anita looked at me to Gon then to Killua. "I want to avenge my father who was murdered..." I looked at Killua. "My father was a trader who managed a spice mine." For a minute I thought I saw his eyes widen. "He organized a fleet, and exported spice rocks from the spice mine to the world. At the best of times, he was making a profit big enough to buy a small country."

"Wow, that's amazing." Said Gon. I nodded in agreement.

"However, there was someone who envied his success." Said Anita. "And the rival trader hired an assassin." My eyes widen thinking about Killua's family. "I didn't even have to investigate. The name of the assassin was from... the Zoldyck family. The notorious family of assassins." I looked at Killua.

"The family of assassins...?" Said Gon.

"The Zoldyck family...?" I said. I noticed Killua smiling devilishly looking at us.

"I see. I see. How difficult and sad it must be!" I was surprised to see Leorio behind Anita holding on one of her shoulders.

"Leorio!" I said backing up.

"I understand how you feel." Said Leorio. "Let's become Hunter together and make your dream come true." I looked to see Leorio giving a thumbs up at Gon. "By the way, I am Leorio. What is your name?"

"She's Anita-san." Said Gon sounding happy.

"Anita... It's a nice name. How about it?" Said Leorio. "Instead of talking to these kids, why don't we move over there, so that we grown-ups can talk about our dreams?"

"Leorio?" I said confused watching this scene with him and Anita.

"We can't do that." Said Anita sounding serious. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't." I looked up to see Kurapika at Anita's other side. "My name is Kurapika. I'm also aiming to become a Blacklist Hunter. So I can relate to your situation."

"I wouldn't get too deeply involved if I were you." Said Killua. I looked at Killua to see his bangs covering his eyes. "She has some business with me." Anita slapped Leorio's hand from her shoulder and stand up.

"I heard a rumor that a family member of the Zoldyck family was going to be taking the Hunter Exam this year." Said Anita.

'Killua?' I thought.

"Bingo. No doubt about it, I am a member of the Zoldyck family!" Said Killua. I saw Anita grabbing hold of her weapon and Killua smiling at her like a devil. Anita's eyes were wide looking at Killua.

"So you applied for the Hunter Exam for the opportunity to get revenge?" Said Leorio.

"That's right." Said Anita.

"You'd better remember this." Said Killua. "Having an assassin sent means that the person was really hated by others."

"I can never forgive you!" Said Anita. Anita pushed the table to Gon. I jumped up to see Anita's weapon out heading for Killua, but the weapon went through the couch. She saw Killua behind her and went towards him.

"Light!" I said grabbing my weapon and getting in front Killua.

"Hana!" Said Gon. Anita looked at me shocked.

"Move." Said Anita with anger and serious in her voice.

"No. I won't let you kill my friend." I said my eyes narrowing down at her.

"Hana." Said Killua in a whisper that I can hear. Anita swing her weapon towards me and I blocked once again.

"That's it!" Said Netero grabbing Anita's sword, but once he grabbed mine a huge shock of electricity came out. Netero released my sword looking at me with surprised. Everyone was surprised to see the electricity coming out of my sword when Netero touched it.

"I see." Said Netero. "You are the only one to hold that sword." I nodded my head and called it's name for it to shrink. Netero turned to look at Anita.

"Don't stop her, Hana, nosy old geezer." Said Killua. I turned to Killua to see him grab my arm and pull me behind him.

"Killua?" I said.

"Certainly a dispute between candidates is not a matter of concern for proctors." Said Netero. Netero let go of Anita's weapon and she looked down breathing heavy. "However, Applicant Number 111 failed the test that was read ministered in Phase Two. No matter what the circumstance, you have no chance of winning against one who has qualified." My eyes sadden looking at Anita dropping her weapon. I looked to see Anita with Netero in front of her and two guys behind her walking up the stairs.

"Anita-san." I said. Anita stopped and looked at me.

"Don't forget what I said, Hana-san." Said Anita looking forward and walking back up. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio looked at me.

"Hana?" Said Gon. "What does she mean?" I looked to see Killua moving forward.

"Hey Killua! Killu..." Killua didn't answer me just walking forward. I walked up to him leaving Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio behind. I was standing behind Killua.

"What do you want? Now you know. I'm the kind of person who makes enemies." Said Killua.

"I don't believe that you killed her father." I said.

"What makes you thinks so?" Said Killua.

"I told you Killua, I believe in you." I said. "Aunt Mito told me, 'if you want to know someone, know what makes them angry.'" It wasn't silent for a few seconds until I broke the silence. "I want to know more about you, Killua." I hold his hand. "I don't believe that someone with these kind hands will kill her father." Killua got his hand out of my grasp.

"I kill people Hana, that's what I am. I'm an assassin like my family." Said Killua. I felt my heart starting hurt. I clenched my head.

"No Killua. You are you." I said. I can see in reflection that his eyes were wide. "I want to know more about you." He hissed covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Leave me alone." Said Killua.

"But..." I said.

"Just leave me alone..." Said Killua. I didn't move and I didn't answer him. "Go away!"

"Killua..." I said.

"I told you to go away!" Said Killua turning to me and pulling out his hand close to my neck. I look straight at him with a serious expression. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Gon's appearance started to appear. I hold his hand that was close to my neck.

"You were going to kill me, but you didn't, Killua." I said smiling. Killua's eyes were wide as I let go of his hand. "You are kind." Killua turned around and looked out the window.

"Suit yourself!" Said Killua.

"Okay!" Said Gon coming next to me.

"It's itchy... It's itchy... My butt's itchy!" We looked behind us to see Netero scratching his butt. Netero turned to look at us. "I heard from Anita-san. That you're a member of an assassin family." Killua's eyes were wide but then glared at the man.

"So what?" Said Killua.

"Don't get irritated." Said Netero walking up to us.

"You're the one picking a fight with me!" Said Killua turning his whole body to look at Netero. Gon and I turned to look at Netero.

"What will happen to Anita-san?" Said Gon.

"It's none of your business, is it?" Said Killua.

"Please don't say that. Tell me." I said in a worried voice.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be punished severely." Said Netero. "It's possible she may never be eligible to apply for a Hunter Exam again."

"Eh?" I said.

"No way." Said Gon.

"Do you two care?" Said Netero.

"Can you not do that?" Said Gon.

"You say it so casually, but..." Said Netero. Netero was thinking for a bit and talked again. "Well, all right." I smiled.

"Really?" I said happy.

"But on the condition that you win a bet against me." Said Netero.

**"A bet...?" **We went into a little gym that had rubber on 4 sides of the wall.

"Well, it's really a simple game." Said Netero. "Before we reach the next destination, if you can get this ball from me, you win." Netero was bouncing a ball from his left hand going up and down. "Then I will drop the charge against that girl." At the doors was Anita in front of two bodyguards that look like waiters.

"No thanks! Why would I do that for her?" Said Killua. I looked at Killua sighing.

"Fine with me! I don't want pity from a member of killers either!" Said Anita.

"Anita-san." I said in a serious voice glancing at her. Anita looked at me surprised but then looked at down.

"Geez! This is a game. Can't you take it more casually?" Said Netero. "Or could it be that you don't have the confidence to beat me?"

"What did you say?!" Said Killua glaring at Netero. Gon walked closer to me.

"All right. I'll offer you an extra reward..." Said Netero. "If you win, I will give you a Hunter License."

**"What?!"**

"I-Is that okay?" Said Gon.

"I am the chairman. If I say so, that's it." Said Netero. I stared at Netero blankly as Killua and Gon looked at each other, back to Netero.

**"That's so irresponsible." **

"You can attack me any way you want. I won't fight back." Said Netero.

"Is it really all right with you?" Said Killua.

"Okay, okay." Said Netero.

"Then I'll start." Said Killua. Killua walked forward very fast with us knowing it. Our eyes were wide looking at Killua. Killua tried to grab the ball, but Netero moved out of the way to be behind him. Killua looked at Netero and tried to catch the ball, but every time he does Netero also dodges it or try to have a way to have fun with it. Killua kicked Netero's leg.

"Ouch." I said wincing. Netero smiled and in no time later Killua was holding his leg screaming 'ow' and moving around the Netero, who didn't feel any pain.

"That was an awfully good kick with nothing held back." Said Netero. "If it were the leg of an ordinary person, it would have been shattered."

"This old geezer's legs are like steel." Said Killua standing up straight. Netero laughed.

"What's the matter? Are you giving up already?" Said Netero. I looked to Killua smiling having an idea as he walks around Netero, just walking. In one corner of the darkness Killua just faded into it, not even seeing him at all. Our eyes were wide in astonishment.

"H-He disappeared..." Said Gon.

"Amazing..." I said.

"Hmm... Erasing your existence as if to dissolve into darkness. This is the basic of the basics for an assassin." Said Netero.

'T-This is Killua's true ability... He truly is something.' I thought. I heard something behind Netero to see Killua up in the air.

"Behind me!" Said Netero.

"I got it!" Said Killua going down to Netero.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. What do you guys think? Do you think Gon, Hana, and Killua is going to get the ball from Netero? Wait for the next chapter.**

**Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 12

_Preview_

We met someone name Anita and she wanted revenge for her father by killing Killua. Killua's family are assassins, the Zodyck family. Anita believes that Killua was the one that killed her father. She failed Phase Two and Netero said that she would be severly punished and to never get her hunter licenses, even if she did try next year. Netero decided that we would play a game to get the ball from him, and if we win; he can get rid of the charges on Anita and probably give us a Hunter Licenses. Right now it's Killua's turn to get the ball. Killua jumped high in the air from behind Netero. Oh, I hope he is able to get the ball.

_Now_

Killua jumped to get the ball from Netero, but he easily dodge it by doing a front flip. I looked to see Anita glaring at Killua.

"Young lady, don't try to do anything stupid." Said Netero. "This is a game between us. Stay out of it."

"Hey, old mean! This is a pretty fun game." Said Killua. Killua took off the purple shirt he had on over his red long sleeve shirt. "I'm getting eager to do it." Killua dropped his shirt and run towards Netero. Every time Killua tried to grab it, he just keeps on dodging. Killua grabbed Netero's wrist that was holding the ball.

"Shoot!" Said Netero.

"Alright!" I said.

"He did it." Said Gon.

"I got you!" Said Killua getting the ball from his other hand. Netero hit him with the ball on the face. Killua let go of his wrist and fell to the ground holding his face.

"Oww!" Said Killua. "That's against the rules! You said you wouldn't attack."

"That was pass." Said Netero. "Your face just happened to be in the way." Killua hissed and turned to Gon.

"Gon, let's switch!" Said Killua. "Be careful. That old man is quite shrewd."

"Okay. I got it. I'll try." Said Gon. Gon was stretching his legs.

"After you Onii-san it's mine turn." I said. Gon nodded his head and sprinted to Netero. I took of my white jacket showing my short sleeve white shirt.

"That was quite a sprint." Said Netero. "But you need ten more years of training to challenge me head on!" I was going to take of my boots when I heard something 'bump' from the ceiling.

"Above?" Said Netero. I looked at Gon to see he hit his head on the ceiling.

"Oww!" Said Gon holding his head in pain. I started laughing holding my stomach. Killua look at me and sighed. He turned to look at Gon.

"I get it that you can jump really high, but you'd better control it, Gon! The old man was off his guard too!" Said Killua. I stopped laughing and fell to the floor still chuckling.

"Man, Onii-san that was funny." I said. Gon stand up with a smile on his face.

"Oops, I failed." Said Gon.

"I guess bot of you are quite good, though I'm still wondering about the girl. I'd better turn it up a notch when it's your turn." Said Netero looking at me. I nodded my head. I took of my boots and walked over to Killua leaning against the wall and him siting down.

"Why are you doing this?" Said Anita. "If you are doing it to atone for your crime, stop it. Doing this won't make me..."

"It's nothing like that." Said Killua. "I'm just testing my ability. What I'm after is neither the ball nor that old man. It's to surpass my dad." I ruffled his hair and he looks up at him. I looked at Gon and Netero.

"And you can do it." I said. I stopped ruffling his hair as I walked to watch Netero and Gon. Gon run to him trying to catch the ball. He kept running and running but Netero keeps on dodging him.

'He's not using his left leg or right arm?' I thought as I watch them from every corner. I can tell that sometimes Netero takes a few glances at me. I smiled thinking of what I just discovered. Gon fell on his legs and was breathing heavily.

"Oh? Are you exhausted already? You're not as fit as a young man should be." Said Netero.

"Onii-san." I said walking up to him. "My turn." Gon nodded and stand up.

"Hana, I know what you are going to do. Are you sure?" Said Gon. I nodded my head.

"I haven't done since we were little, Onii-san. I'll be fine, since... I discovered something." I said smiling. Gon's eyes were wide as I walked past him to Netero.

"Oh, you discovered something. I can't wait to find out." Said Netero.

"So you said we can use any motives we want, correct?" I said. Netero nodded with a confused expression. "Perfect." I smiled taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

**_Killua's POV_**

I saw Gon walk over to me and siting down next me worried. I looked to see Hana taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. The next thing I knew she was behind Netero.

"What?" Said Netero looking behind him to see Hana. Hana tried to take the ball so fast, but Netero dodge her.

"Gon, what's going on?" I said my eyes wide.

"This is what I was afraid of." Said Gon. I looked at him, but then when I looked back at Hana I noticed her eyes weren't focus at all. She was so fast like Netero. I can tell at times that she was touching the ball, but never could grab it. And not only that it was Netero who started to worried. "To tell the truth Killua." I looked at Gon. "Even though we were raised by our Aunt Mito. Hana was also raised by the animals in the forest we live in." My eyes were wide. "Each animal taught her something from a very young age. All the animals in our forest are like her teachers." I looked back at Hana.

'Amazing.' I thought. Hana stopped looking at Netero who was breathing heavy while Hana didn't even break a sweat. She tilted her head a little and smiled. In the next few minutes she disappeared. I heard something from one of the corners to see Hana jumping on him like I did except once Netero noticed her she was on the ground. Hana swing her leg on Netero's feet.

'That's going to hurt.' I thought, but she wasn't hurt, Netero fell to the ground.

"What?!" Said Netero. Netero did a back flip to look at Hana. "I see, so by making your eyes unfocused you can listen to the sounds and the vibrations I am making. Not bad. I guess I have to get serious too."

"I was hoping you said that." Said Hana. Hana ran to Netero and Netero dodged her, but she kept on running. She put her feet on the walls pushing herself to go forward to him. She left foot marks on the walls, but not deep. She went to wall to wall to ceiling to floor to wall again. She was so fast you can only see the lines she makes without her full boy shape.

"I never knew that Hana was like this." I said. Gon sighed.

"Yeah, but there are times when she goes to extreme that pushes her to the limit. One time when her eyes are focus she fell to the ground and slept for 3 days." Said Gon.

"What?!" I said looking at Gon.

"That's how bad this is. She knows what she is doing because her mind is still activated, but she only listens to vibrations of the person that is making." Said Gon looking at me. I looked back at Hana.

'I never knew... _I believe in you.' _Her words started to go into my head. '_And you can do it. You are you. You are kind._' "Hana..." I looked to see Hana stopping in front of Netero almost touching the ball. Netero's eyes were wide and I can see Hana moving back looking at Netero. She closed her eyes and with a few blinks her eyes were focused.

**_Hana's Pov_**

'I thought I heard Killua calling me.' I said. I can feel my heart beating fast as I drop to my knees.

"Hana!" Said Gon running to me.

"I'm fine. I think I just used too much of my strength." I said. "Besides, I know I can get the ball from you Netero if I wasn't holding back." I looked up at Netero who smiled.

"I see." Said Netero. "And you feel like it wouldn't be far to your brother and Killua." I nodded my head.

'This game is too easy. There is this one animal that was so fast than human speed that it was easy for me to catch it's food.' I thought.

"Alright then. You take out, and let your brother and Killua challenge me." Said Netero. I smiled.

"Thank you." I stand up and walked over to Killua to see him stand up with a smile on his face.

"You did great." Said Killua raising his hand. I raised my hand to give a high five.

"Go get him." I said. Killua nodded his head.

"I will." Said Killua touching my head and ruffling. My heart beat was fast as he removed his hand from my head. I touched my chest.

'What is going on with me? It must because I over did it. Yeah, that might be it' I thought. I siting leaning against the wall watching Killua.

"It's round two, old man!" Said Killua running to him. In the end Killua couldn't get the ball from Netero. Gon was breathing heavy and sweating a lot.

"Come on! What's the matter?" Said Netero. Kullia was heading for the ball he bounced. "Here!" Killua got hit the head with the ball.

"Ouch!" I said standing back up.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Said Netero. Netero looked at me. "Are you sure you don't want to come back in?" I shook my head left and right making a clear 'no.' "All right then. Why don't you two attack together to save some time?"

"Gon! Come!" Said Killua standing up and running to Netero.

"Coming!" Said Gon running to Netero at the same time.

"Don't be tricked by the ball's movement." Said Killua. "If you concentrate too much on it, he'll figure out your next move."

"I see!" Said Gon. "I thought I was chasing the ball, but I was fooled by its movement." I sighed and ran over to other corner.

"Idiots! Don't pay attention to the ball! Pay attention to his next movements!" I said. I can tell they clearly didn't hear me because... they tried to get the ball from it's movements but he dodged it. I sweat-dropped. "Idiots."

"Good going, Gon! Go around him more!" Said Killua.

"Yup!" Said Gon as they run different ways surrounding him. I ran to the front to see Anita staring at him intensely.

"Instead of judging him because of his name. Why don't you judge just him?" I said crossing my arms looking at Anita.

"I did." Said Anita glancing at me. "And I'm sure. He killed my father. He's a cold blooded person who'd kill anyone for money!" My eyes begun to sadden as I looked at the game.

"I don't believe that." I said. Anita glared at me but I just ignored it. They jumped to him. Gon got hit on the cheek from his knee and Netero put his hand on Killua's face pushing him. They were breathing heavy watching the Netero not breaking a sweat and just bouncing a ball. I was behind Netero as I poked him. He looked behind me.

"Sorry about this." I said trying to kick him. He dodge my kick.

"So now you are participating. Huh?" Said Netero realizing something. "Your eyes are focus. I see now I can tell what your true strength is like." I ran to him as fast as he can.

"Listen to me Gon, Killua." I said. "You are right to watch the balls movements but you also need to know what his next movements are." I stopped looking at them. They nodded their heads in understanding. I jumped back to lean against the wall. "And I'm still not participating. It was the only way for you guys to hear me." Netero was a little disappointed, but he can understand that if she used her full strength then it wouldn't be far to them, who tried so hard.

"Shall we take a break?" Said Netero looking at Gon and Killua.

"Not yet!" Said Gon running to him. I saw him kick up and his shoe fell off.

"Nice." I said smiling. Killua wrapped his legs are Netero's feet as he fell down in front.

"Here's my chance!" Said Killua grabbing the ball.

"Not yet!" Said Netero kicking the ball out of his grasp. "That was close." Netero jumped to the ball and Gon kicked the ball with his other shoe. "How cheeky!" They ran to get the ball.

**"We got it!"**

"Alright!" I said. Netero jumped using some strength he had and ran right pass them to grab the ball. He made an unbelievable huge dent on the floor, bigger than mine. Gon and Killua were siting on the floor looking at Netero surprised.

"That was close. I must say, you two deserve a 'nice try' award." Said Netero.

"Wow... That was amazing, wasn't it? Killu-" Said Gon stopping to look at Gon. I noticed Killua standing up and shaking hugging himself. He looked like he was frighten.

"Oh no..." Said Killua.

"Killua?" I said.

"I-I give up." Said Killua running to the doors.

"Oh, that's no fun." Said Netero. I watched as Netero exited out the doors. I turned to look at Gon.

"Onii-san, I'm going to check Killua." I said.

"Hana." Said Gon. I turned to look at him smile.

"Tell me everything later, okay?" Said Gon. I nodded my head and ran to the entrance to only stop next to Anita.

"I'm going to trust in this 'assassin boy.'" I said. Her eyes were wide as she looked at me. "Because he is my friend." I ran out of the room before she can say anything else. I looked over for Killua to find everywhere.

'Killua are where are you? Are you okay?' I thought. I saw Killua his bangs over his eyes and his hand over the window.

"If I had continued, I would've gotten too serious about it... that I'd want to take the ball even if I had to kill." Said Killua. I looked at the reflection to see a darker side of him.

"Of course. That's how I was raise." Said the dark Killua. "I am a son of the Zoldyck family. I was born to kill."

"Like I told them, I didn't ask for it." Said Killua shaking his head.

"Is that right?" Said the dark Killua.

"They weren't surprised when I told them that I was a killer. Hana even said I was kind. In fact, she told me that she wanted to know more about me..." Said Killua.

"Hey hey, don't make me laugh." Said the dark Killua. "Do you think anyone would want to shake hands with me? With someone who smells of death?" I was going to walk to Killua and reveal myself, when one of the guys started getting angry with Killua completely unaware of his attitude.

"Shut up! You keep mumbling to yourself..." Said the guy. I looked to see Killua looking at him threw the reflection of the mirror and that his were unfocused like the dark Killua. "It's annoying, kid! What will you do if... I fail Phase Tree tomorrow because of lack of sleep?!"

'What a jerk!' I thought. 'Can't he see that Killua is going through something?'

"Don't worry." Said Killua. Killua turned to look at the guy with his unfocused eyes, and looking at him like prey. My eyes were wide looking at him. "You can't make it to Phase Three." When Killua said that in a flash I saw Killua running up to him and hurting him with me even seeing it. I can hear the man whimpering in pain as he tries to fight back. In the end the man feel conscious because of the pain. I decided to get out of hiding and reveal myself.

"Killua." I said with a serious expression. Killua turned to look at me still with the same expression as the man. I walked up to him. "Killua, are you alrig-" Killua cut me off.

"You saw what I can do, yet you're asking me if I am alright?" Said Killua. Killua hid his eyes from his bangs and had a smile like a devil. "Strange girl." Killua was gone in flash and I can feel behind. I looked behind to see him reaching for neck. I wasn't scared nor did I move. I can feel Killua's fingers touching my neck but stopped. "Why aren't you moving?"

"I will say as many time Killua until you get through your head. I believe in you." I said. I turned to look at Killua. "And I know you won't kill me or hurt me." I smiled at him. His expression didn't change, but I knew that he was surprised. My smile faltered looking at his unchanged expression. I looked down at his hand to see his nails sharpen. I took his hand and pointed at my neck. This time Killua's eyes were wide.

"Hana..." Said Killua.

"Just remember I'm happy, because I saw something about you, Killua." I said. Killua's were even wider. "So if you want to kill me, then that's fine." I closed my eyes and let go his hand.

"Hana...I-" Said Killua. I felt someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Killua to this time be behind him. I looked at the person who grabbed my arm to see Anita.

"Anita-san?" I said. I saw her expression to see her surprised at Killua with the man on the ground conscious.

"You..." Said Anita talking to Killua. Killua glanced at her with a murderous expression. He looked at her, but then looked at me and back to her.

* * *

"You've finally revealed you true nature." Said Anita. "And you were going to kill your friend." I looked up at Anita.

"No, Anita-san it wasn't like that." I said trying to reason with her. She looked down at me and pushed me behind her.

"Do you still believe in him?" Said Anita. She pointed at Killua. "You _are _the devil that killed my father!"

"Anita-san, please listen to me." I said.

"Shut up!" Said Anita. "I won't listen whatever it is you are trying to convince me. I was him almost try to kill you, while you closed your eyes like you weren't expecting it at all!" I sweat-dropped.

'Now that she mentioned it does seem like that from another person's view.' I thought. I looked at Anita trying to get her arm off of him. "But..." Anita let go of my arm and pushed down on the floor.

"You stay there. And don't interfere." Said Anita taking a glance at me, but turned her attention to Killua. I looked at Killua to see him pissed at what Anita did to me.

"I'm going to kill you. To avenge my father's death!" Said Anita grabbing her weapon out. "Prepare to die!"

"Killua..." I said seeing him narrowing his eyes at her. Anita swing her weapon, but Killua dodged it really fast. He went into the darkness and I hid his presence in the darkness like at the game.

"Coward! Why don't you show yourself?!" Said Anita looking around. I stand up looking to see Killua on my left leaning against the wall. Anita looked like she was having a heart attack and breathing heavily. Killua looked at Anita but he felt eyes on him and to look at me staring at him. He moved from there and was now behind me with me noticing. He whispered in my ear.

"Are you alright?" Said Killua. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I knew you weren't going to kill no matter what she says." I said looking at Anita frantic. I can feel him smirk as he moved back into the darkness. 'And I know you won't kill her too.' I notice he was to right leaning against the wall.

He smirked at me and mouthed out 'idiot'. He moved his way in front of me, behind Anita. Anita turned to him and slashed her weapon. Killua hit it breaking half of her weapon. She tried again for Killua to hit the weapon and this time her falling to the ground. Anita looked at Killua and was surprised that he put his hand on her neck. I moved to Killua.

"Killua, that's enough." I said smiling. He glanced at me as I touched his hand that aiming at her neck. "It's enough, Killua."

"But... she hurt you." Said Killua. My eyes were wide realization hitting me that he was mad for her pushing me down. "I won't forgive her that."

"You don't have to forgive her, but I know you won't kill her." I said removing my hand from his hand and standing up straight. I looked at one of the windows to see Gon still trying to fight Netero. "Onii-san..." Killua turned to look at me. "Onii-san." I ran over to the window that showed him fighting Netero. Killua ran next to me watching the scene. I noticed his eyes starting to focus. "Are you back?" Killua turned to look at me.

"Yes. Thank you." Said Killua. I smiled and we both look back at the scene between Netero and Gon. I saw wrap his fishing rod around Netero's neck and hit his head on Netero's stomach.

"Idiot." I said sighing looking down. I looked up to see him holding his head in pain. "Well of course it's going to hurt idiot." Gon stand up and ran to Netero.

"What... He's still at it?!" Said Killua looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Of course. I know my Onii-san, and we both will feel bad if Anita-san was removed of her charges, and able able to do the Hunter Exam again next year." I said looking at the scene.

"What is the matter? Why didn't you kill me?" Said Anita standing up talking to Killua.

'I'm starting to get annoyed with this girl.' I thought looking at her.

"Can't you see my Onii-san is fighting out there for you?" I said getting angry.

"So what?" Said Anita angered. I was surprised when Killua hit her on the stomach. My eyes were wide as I see her fall down to the ground conscious.

"If I kill you," Killua turned to look at me. "both them will get mad." I smiled and we turned to look back at the scene again.

"Thank you." I said.

"Huh?" Said Killua.

"She was starting to get annoying." I said giggling. Killua smiled from my statement not saying anything. Gon ran to Netero trying to aim from his stomach. When Gon jumped Netero moved out of the way making him fall of the blimp.

"Gon!" Said Killua trying to run to him.

"Wait!" I said grabbing his shoulder. Killua turned to look at me like are-you-crazy.

"Your Onii-san just jumped off the blimp and your not worried." Said Killua. I pointed out the window to see Gon kicking Netero in the face. Killua turned to look at me.

"Didn't you see? He had his fishing rod." I smiled proudly like a now-it-all. I let go of his shoulder and ran to the entrance to where they are out in the open with Killua following me. We walked out of the blimp to see Gon laying on the floor with a proud smile.

"Gon/Onii-san." Killua and I said at the same time. Gon turned to look at us.

"Killua, Hana, did you two see that?" Said Gon. "I made Netero-san use both his hands and legs!" Gon closed his eyes and breathed in softly.

"What was Gon doing?" Said Leorio. I turned to see Leorio and Kurapika behind us.

"I don't know... but there's one thing I can say for sure." Said Kurapika. "Gon is satisfied. I turned to look back at Gon smiling softly at him making my eyes look soft as well. I kneel down to grab a handkerchief and whip the sweat from Gon's forehead.

"Good job, Onii-san. Sleep tight." I said.

"My my..." Said Netero walking back inside the blimp. I looked to see sunrise and I yawned knowing that I haven't fell asleep at either. My eyes started to get heavy and I felt like I was going to fall. I felt someone's arms around and looked up to see Killua.

"Sorry... I didn't know I was this tired." I closed my eyes and my breathing was soft.

* * *

**3rd person**

Kurapika and Leorio was staring at the scene between Killua and Hana smiling a little.

"I don't know, but I think something is going to get heated between those two in the future." Said Leorio.

"Yes. I can feel it too." Said Kurapika. Killua looked down at Hana with a smile on his face.

"Sleep well, Hana." Said Killua picking her up bridle style. He turned to look at Leorio and Kurapika smiling at him. "What?" They just shook their heads.

**"Nothing." **Killua had an aggitated look but calm down.

"Can one of you guys carry Gon?" Said Killua. Leorio nodded and a picked him Gon the same way Killua is holding Hana. They walked in the blimp and leaned them against the wall next to each other with their stuff next to them. Hana hand her head on Gon's shoulder and Gon had his head against Hana's head.

* * *

**Hana's Pov**

In a couple of hours I can heat from the sun and shining at my eyes. I looked to see my stuff next to me and we are in the lobby. I looked at Gon to see him awake and getting ready. Gon turned to look at me with a bright smile.

"Morning Hana." Said Gon. I smiled back at him.

"Morning Onii-san." I said standing up and putting my boots on. I checked to see my sword is still in my boot, in my luck it was. I grabbed the sword and put it in my bag. I put on my white jacket but not zipping it up.

"Morning Hana. Morning Gon." I turned to see Kurapika greeting us and Leorio and Killua behind him.

"Morning guys." I said.

"Morning." Said Gon. Killua walked up to Gon.

"Good job getting Netero using his right leg and both of his hands." Said Killua with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I won." Said Gon laughing a little forgetting he won. I chuckled and patted his back.

"I knew you could do it Onii-san." I said smiling.

"Thank you for waiting. We're about to reach our destination." Said the announcer. I smiled feeling excited about Phase Three. We looked out the window to see a tall building just going straight up. The blimp landed on the very top of the building. We headed out the blimp to stand on the building to look at the sky and everything. We turned to the blimp to see Netero and Anita.

"Umm..." Said Gon.

"So..." I said.

"Chairman Netero said he wouldn't press the charge against me." Said Anita. I smiled. "Thank you. It's all thanks to you." Anita look at Gon.

"Umm... Anita-san." I said. Anita turned to me."I know you were trying to protect me, and thank you for that." Anita was taking back a little, but smiled.

"Hey, girls got to stick together right?" Said Anita. I chuckled and nodded.

"Right." I said.

"That's good news." Said Leorio. Killua walked up to Anita and hold his hand. In his hand was Anita's other silver earring.

"That's..." Said Anita.

"You dropped it..." Said Killua. Anita grabbed him from looking at him harshly.

"It was a gift from my father." Said Anita.

"That's a crystal of the spice rook, isn't it?" Said Killua in a calm voice. Anita's eyes were wide.

"The spice rock?" Said Gon.

"The spice rock that Anita-san's father worked on?" I said.

"Yeah. The refined spice rock can be addictive..." Said Killua.

"Once you taste it, you become addicted to it." Said Kurapika.

"I heard many people lost everything in order to buy the spice." Said Leorio.

"That's not true. That's a lie!" Said Anita trying to believe it. I looked at Anita sadness in my eyes.

"It's true." Said Netero. Anita looked at Netero shocked.

"You didn't know?" Said Killua. Anita turned to look at Killua. Her eyes started to sadden and I can see tears welling up in her eyes.

"My father was very kind..." Said Anita. "And there were always smiling faces around him!" Tears fell down her face as she grips on the earring.

"Your happiness was built upon the misfortune of others..." Said Killua turning around and walking away.

"Still, my father was precious to me." Said Anita. I walked up to Anita with a smile.

"And he always will be Anita-san." I said. Anita looked at me. "You will never forget your father and he gave you that earring as memento of him, right?" Anita's eyes were wide.

"Why don't you try taking the Hunter Exam again next year?" Said Gon. "So you can become a real Blacklist Hunter." Anita looked at Gon and cried falling to the ground. Anita back in the blimp and it was back into the sky.

"Killua..." Said Gon. Killua was next to us as we watch the sky.

"What is it?" Said Killua.

"You didn't tell her that you weren't the one who killed her father, huh?" I said.

"It was probably done by one of my brothers or my mom..." Said Killua. We looked at Killua. "Either way, it was done by a member of the Zoldyck family."

"But... then..." Said Gon. Killua turned to look at us and shrugged.

"That's the family business." Said Killua. "I'm used to people holding grudges against me."

"You must be tired." We looked to see that the Chairman's assistance was talking to us. "The Trick Tower is going to be the test site for Phase Three. Anyway, the task in this test is very simple: Reach the bottom of this tower alive. The time limit is 72 hours!"

**I hope you guys like 2nd part. Plus for the next chapter I not going to put that much details with the fight in Phase Three. I'm going to add a little fight for Hana's.  
**

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 13

_Preview_

Alright we are finally at Phase Three, Trick Tower. We have to reach to the very bottom of this tower in 72 hours. I can't wait to see what is going happen at this Trick Tower, but I just hope we can pass what ever it is.

_Now_

"Three day..." Said Gon.

"Three days just for a tower." Said Leorio sounding nervous. "I wonder if it means the obstacles are that hard..."

"I'm sure it's more difficult than Phase Two." Said Kurapika. "We must not let our guard down."

"I agree. I just hope we can find away down here." I looked around the tower.

"What are we going to do?" Said Gon. We all looked down the tower to see how high up we are.

"There are no windows on the sides." Said Kurapika.

"Yeah, only the wall." Says Leorio. "Climbing down here would be suicide." I crossed my arms looking down.

"Yes, if you're an ordinary man." I looked behind me to see a confident man looking at us. "But if you're a skilled rock climber, it's not difficult to climb down with this much footholds." The man was climbing down already half way down the tower.

"Wow." I was surprised to see him climb down that fast already.

"Wow! Great!" Said Killua amazed.

"He's gone down that far already." Said Gon also amazed.

"Just watching him makes my butt feel feel weird." Said Leorio. I looked up to see 3 birds coming to the man.

"Onii-san! Killua, look!" I was pointing to the birds. They looked up to see the 3 birds with huge teeth taking the rock climber dead.

"I guess we shouldn't climb down the outer wall." Leorio's eyes were wide seeing the birds fly off.

"There should be a door that leads down to the lower level." Said Kurapika. We looked around to see people walking and looking down on the floors. "I guess everyone has the same idea. If we don't want to fall behind the others, we'd better spread out to find the door." We nodded our heads and spread out. I walked through the towers listening to my footsteps when I felt something uneven. I looked down and pushed down on the floors to see it slightly open.

"Huh?" I removed my hand from the metal to see it go back up.

"What's a matter, Hana?" I can hear Gon's voice running up to me. I turned to look up at him to see Killua walking next to Gon.

"I think I found something." I pushed the metal again to see it slightly open again.

"It could be a door." Said Killua leaning down to me. I turned to him and Gon.

"Then maybe there could be other doors that is close by this one." Gon and Killua nodded their heads and we looked around to find other doors close to the one I found. I looked around to notice the people we had before wasn't that many. "23." I whispered to myself.

"Hana, I found 3 over here." I turned to see Killua waving at me and pointing at the two doors.

"I found 3 over here." Said Gon waving at us. Killua and I walked to Gon.

"So if I found 1, Killua found 3 and you found 3 then..."

"There is enough for the rest of us." Said Gon with smile on his face.

"We should tell Kurapika and Leorio." Said Killua. I turned to see Kurapika and Leorio side by side.

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Said Gon waving at them. Kurapika and Leorio turned to look at us. Gon was pointing at the door below us.

"Did you find it?" Said Kurapika walking over to us.

"Good job, Gon!" Said Leorio also walking to us proudly. "All right, I'll open it." Leorio pulled the door up to see bars going through blocking the entrance. "Wh-What the?!" Leorio let go of door to see it's now closed shut.

"It seems like it has a self lock function." Said Kurapika.

"Then, this door is already..." Leorio looked at Kurapika nervous.

"We have to find other doors." Said Kurapika. I can tell that Leorio was pissed.

"Damn! One door per person, and it's only good once." Said Leorio.

"Also, we should assume that each door leads to a different route." Kurapika's voice was serious. Leorio was grunting and getting even more mad.

"This isn't the time to calmly analyze the situation!" Said Leorio. "We don't even know if there are enough doors for all of us!"

"There are." I said putting my hands in my pocket with a smile on my face. Leorio looked at me with a confuse expression.

"There are? You mean doors?" Said Leorio. I nodded my head and Gon explained to them.

"Yup. We found 7 doors. More than enough for us." We showed them where the doors that was all close to each other.

"6 doors located so close to each other." Said Leorio. "There's something fishy about it..."

"Some of them might be traps." Said Kurapika. Leorio turned to Kurapika with a smirk.

"So luck is part of your skill, huh?" Kurapika glanced at Leorio and nodded. We looked at Killua and Killua looked at us.

"Don't hold it against anyone even if you two fall into a trap." Killua was smiling at us. We smiled back at him.

"That's right." Replied Gon.

"Like we are going to fall into any traps, right, Leorio?" My voice was in a teasing matter. Leorio was mad at my laughed looking at Leorio all pissed off.

"Then, let's decided the order of picking a door." Said Kurapika cutting in. We decided to do paper, rock, scissor and got to our doors.

"Let's all jump in on the count of three." Said Gon. We got serious as we nodded our heads.

"We'll be apart from each other from here." Says Kurapika.

"See you on the ground." Says Leorio.

"Yeah." Replied Killua.

"Good luck to you guys." I said looking down at my door. Gon looked at all of us.

"Okay. Let's go."

**"One, two, three!" **We jumped up and all at once we were down the doors landing on the floor with the doors closed shut. I smiled hearing other people steps in the room I was in. The lights were on to show Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and me all in the same room. Killua, Gon, and I looked at each other smiling.

'We'll that was so long to meet each other.' I thought feeling dumb.

"That was a brief separation." Said Kurapika. From his voice I can tell that he didn't expect to see us already.

"Indeed..." Said Leorio with the same idea. I stand up to look around the room to see no windows or doors.

"There's no exit in this room, either." Said Gon in matter fact tone. I nodded my head in agreement.

"More hidden doors?" Said Leorio sighing. I looked to see a round desk with with bracelets on it.

"Hey, what is that?" I said pointing at the desk. I walked over to it for all of them to follow me. There was a sign on the wall about the round desk.

"The path of the Majority Rules." Said Kurapika. "The 6 of you must find your way to the goal... by using 'Majority Rules.'" I looked down at the bracelet.

"Majority Rules?" Says Leorio.

"These are..." Said Gon in a confused voice.

"...timers." Says Killua finishing Gon's sentence.

"They must be for the 72 hours." I grabbed the bracelet while I was talking.

"It has buttons with a circle and an X." Said Kurapika. I looked at the watch to see 71:19:09. My eyes were wide in realization as soon as everyone grabbed theirs that there was one left and nothing was happening. I put the bracelet on my left wrist and Kurapika continued to what he was saying.

"Does that mean, unless we get another person..."

"...down here, we can't get out of this room?" Said Leorio finishing Kurapika's sentence.

"That's correct." I was surprised to hear a man's voice sounding happy to look at the round desk to see a speaker on it. "There are many routes in this tower. Each route has different requirements. You guys got 'The Path of the Majority Rules.' It's a tough course in which you must cooperate with each other. I wish you all good luck." I heard a zap making it clear that he was off. Kurapika looked at the bracelet.

"The remaining time is 71 hours and 18 minutes... We just have to wait." We sit down on the ground waiting for our 6th person to come here. Leorio was pacing himself to do something while the rest off us were just thinking or bored. Leorio stopped walking in the middle of the room.

"It's been two hours." Says Leorio. "Maybe everyone has taken a different route down already. The ones still remaining on top must really be stupid." I sweat-dropped and sighed leaning against the wall.

"Oh well. Someone is bound to come here." I heard one of the doors opening.

"It seems that stupid one has arrived. Hana was right." Said Killua. We looked to see Tonpa coming down.

'Why him?' I put my hand on my forehead giving a tired sigh.

"Y-You!" Said Leorio surprised.

"Tonpa-san." Said Gon running up to him surprised as well. Tonpa was chuckling a little looking at us.

"Looks like everyone is here." Says Tonpa. I stand up to look at Tonpa.

"Well you saved us from waiting here any longer." I shrugged and put my hands in my pocket while smiling.

"Hey, Hana!" Said Leorio agitated. I looked up at Leorio to see him pointing at Tonpa and screaming. "I don't want to do this 'Majority Rules' thing with him!" I looked up at him calmly including my voice.

"Well it's either him or we wait here for another 2 hours." Leorio sighed in defeat as Tonpa put on the watch.

"This will do." Said Tonpa. One of the walls open to reveal a door. "All right! Let's go." Tonpa was walking ahead and Leorio was looking at him irritated.

"Don't 'all right' us when you got here last." Said Leorio. "Acting like you're in charge..." On the door was something written on it and O and X.

"This is your fist choice. Press the button with the circle if you want to open that door, of the button with the X if you don't want to."

"Majority Rules' already?" Said Leorio. "The choice is obvious." We all clicked the button on our watch as it showed 5 O and 1 X.

"Huh?" My head tilted from the results.

"Who the hell chose the X?" Leorio says looking at Tonpa. Tonpa turned to us and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry. I'm sorry. I pressed it by mistake." Leorio put his arm around Tonpa's neck screaming at him.

"Hey, don't kid around! How can you mistake a circle from an X?"

"That's why I said sorry." Tonpa's voice was calm looking at Leorio.

"I'm asking how you could've made such a mistake!"

"Forget about it. Let's go. The door opened anyway." Said Gon. I put my hands behind my head walking forward.

"Besides we are already wasting time."

"Hana." Said Leorio. I turned to look at Leorio to see he still has arm around Tonpa's neck looking at me. "No. It's no okay. He pressed the X button on purpose!" I sighed putting my hands in my pocket turning completely to him.

"Weather he did it on purpose or not the door is open. And like I said before we are wasting time, Leorio." My voice was calm.

"She's right. We've wasted two hours already." Said Kurapika. "I don't want to waste any more time quarreling." Leorio grunt from Kurapika comment.

"That's right." Said Killua looking at Leorio and Tonpa. "Even if he keeps objecting all the way, we'll be fine as long as the rest of us are cooperating, right? And if he still gets in our way, then..." He smirked looking only at Tonpa. I knew what the smirk meant and I gulped turning away.

'Wow, Tonpa isn't getting any luck is he?' I questioned in my head. I heard 'che' and looked at Leorio to release his arm from Tonpa's neck.

"Well, all right. Let's get going." Said Leorio walking forward. I walked forward as everyone catch up next to me. "But if you do it again, I'll punch you!" We walked in the hallway to see another sign with an O and X. "Again?"

"If you want to go right, press the circle. To the left, press the X." We all pressed the button we think is right and the result was 4 O and 2 X.

"To the right?" Leorio says in disbelief. "Usually in cases like this, people choose left, don't they?" Leorio pointed at himself. Gon walked forward and walked behid him as Killua walked behind me. "Actually, I don't feel comfortable unless I choose left in a situation like this." Kurapika pushed Leorio to move to the right.

"It's true the according to behavioral studies, when people are lost or when selecting an unknown route, more often that not, they tend to go left." Kurapika explains to Leorio.

"I've heard of that, too." Said Killua.

"Hey, wait a minute! The numbers don't add up." Leorio says realizing something. "Which one did you guys press?"

"Right." I answered. I looked at Gon surprised but not completely surprised that he didn't answer.

"Right." Said Killua answering him.

"Right..." Said Kurapika. Leorio looked at us angry.

"Look, guys." Said Leorio.

"People are likely to choose left, that's why we chose right. A proctor should know that, and would make a more difficult trap on the left path." Tonpa explained. I was still looking at Gon trying to hold back a chuckle. I realized it was me, Killua, Kurapika, and Tonpa who pressed O.

"Exactly what he said." Kurapika agree.

"We're simple minded all right. Right, Gon?" I giggled seeing Gon's eyes were wide. Gon turned to look at me narrowing his eyes. I put my hands in front of me saying I'm sorry. We turned to a corner to see a huge room with middle board but not way to go too it besides another open door. Our eyes were wide looking at this room.

* * *

"Look." Said Killua with a serious tone. We looked at the other side to see people in purple robes hiding their face and chains around their wrist. We looked to see the chains around their wrist falling off to the ground. The one in front took the robe off of him to reveal himself.

"We've been hired to test you applicants! You must fight the six of us here." Said the man.

"That man looks tough..." Said Gon. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm kinda worried about the other five behind him." I said.

"That's why I wanted to go to left." Said Leorio.

"The left path might have been more difficult." Kurapika explained again.

"The fight is one-on-one! You can fight only once!" Said the man screaming at us. "You can pick your turns. You can pass by winning the majority of matches, meaning three or more wins. You can fight anyway you want. There will be no draws! When one side admits defeat, the other side is deemed the winner! Decide if you will take on this challenge or not by voting. If yes, press the circle. If no, press the X."

"Here goes the voting again!" Says Leorio. "What a waste of time! In order for us to pass the test, we must fight. Of course, everyone will press the circle. Unless someone tries to mess it up." Leorio turned to look at Tonpa. Tonpa looks at Leorio sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." We all pressed the buttons to revea X.

"How about it? We all agree!" Screams Leorio.

"All right. The first one from our side will be me!" Said the man. "Who will be fighting from your side?" At first everyone look at me and I looked at them.

"What?! Why me? Man, you guys are mean." I puffed my cheeks out thinking of the worst.

"Don't get us wrong, Hana. We don't think you are weak. We just figured you'd be the first one to volunteer since you always do." Kurapika explains.

"Not this time." My voice was getting serious. "I don't think I can take on him. He's way strong than me."

"Fine. I will go." Gon says happily. I looked at Gon with wide eyes.

"No, I should go." Said Kurapika. I turned to look at Kurapika but not with wide eyes.

"What?!" Said Gon.

"He seems like the type of fight with brute strength." Kurapika explains. "If you fight him straight on, you'll be at a disadvantage, Gon. Like Hana said even she can't win against him."

"Hey, wait a minute." Said Leorio. "If Gon and Hana is at a disadvantage, than you can't do it either..."

"But I have my weapon." Kurapika says.

"Your weapon? If he takes it, you'll go down!" Said Leorio.

"Then are you going, Leorio?" Leorio turned to the man at the other side smirking while cracking his knuckles. Killua turned to the other side.

"If you're scared, I'll go." Killua says. Gon and I turned to Killua.

**"Killua!"**

"Then it's decided." Said Killua smiling.

"Wait!" Shout Tonpa. He walkes up next to Killua. "I'll go."

"You've got to be joking!" Leorio says. "A petty scoundrel like you is no match against him." I looked at Leorio.

"I don't think so." Tonpa replies. We were all confused from this. "There is no restriction on the means of fighting. In other words, anything goes. You just don't know what they'll do. You can't assume that he'll stick to his physical strength just because he looks tough. In short, the most important element right now is not physical strength, but experience and you hunch which enables you to respond to any situation. I volunteer myself to be test subject to see how our enemy fights. " Tonpa looked at us with pleadingly eyes. "Let me have this chance to atone for all the things I've done. Please!"

"How do you expect us to trust you after everything?!" Says Leorio anger.

"That's exactly why I'm offering myself to be the first one to fight." Tonpo points out. "I know all of you don't fully fully trust me, right?"

"Not at all!" Said Leorio.

"Well, Listen!" Tonpa says to defend himself. "Up ahead, we may face a situation in which the score is tied. If you don't trust me, can you risk letting me fight the tiebreaker?" We thought he had good point. It was silent for a while and Killua breaks the silent.

"Why don't you let him do it?" Killua smirked looking down. "I see his point." Killua looked at Tonpa for him to look at another direction.

"Th-Then it's decided." Tonpa says looking at us.

"You offered yourself to be the first one to fight, so you better not lose!" Said Leorio. Tonpa nodded his head.

"Just watch." Tonpa turned to look at the other side and screamed. "I'm going first."

"Okay." Said the man. There was suddenly coming out of each side that we can walk to go to the middle. Tonpa and the guy walked to the middle. I stare at Tonpa as he walks and looks at the guy.

"Well, let's decide the way of the match." Said the man. "I suggest a death match." Tonpa gulped looking at the man.

"That's the worst that can happen. What are we going to do, Kurapika?!" Leorio says. My eyes were wide looking at them.

"This is not good. We thought it out too much." Said Kurapika nervous.

"But Tonpa-san looked very confident. I bet he has a great plan." Gon explains.

"I don't know, Onii-san. He was confident, but I'm sure he never expected this." I replied.

"You two can find it out by watching." Says Killua.

"We keep fighting until one admits defeat or one is killed..." Says the man speaking proudly. "How about it?" Tonpa didn't answer him just looking at him. "What's the matter? Are we doing a death match or not? If you take time here, you'll just waste your teammates' time, too."

"All right, I accept your challenge." Tonpa replies. Our eyes widen from his answer.

'Tonpa...'

"I commend you on your decision..." Says the man walking up to Tonpa never leaving that smile on his face. He stopped and get into his fighting stance. "Now..." He jumped to Tonpa. "Let's fight!" Tonpa didn't move at all.

**"Run, Tonpa-san!" **Gon and I screamed at him. Tonpa moved back and bowed down on the floor.

"I surrender!" Screams Tonpa. The man stopped with wide eyes like me as I did an anime fall. I stand up screaming.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"You have to be kidding...' Kurapika says surprised as well.

"Maybe he said 'time out.' Said Leorio with the same tone as Kurapika.

"Wh-What... did you say?" The guy asking surprised. Tonpa was still on the floor bowing.

"I surrender." He stands up rubbing the back of his head. "I surrender. I'm defeated." Tonpa turned to us and walked to were we are. Leorio was so mad you can see the vein popping out.

"Oh well, I'm sorry." Tonpa says calmly rubbing the back of his head. Leorio grabbed Tonpa shirt in a fist.

"Damn you! What was that?!" We heard a beep and looked at the other direction to see 1 while we are 0. Leorio pushed Tonpa down. "Now I'm convince! You're a helpless jerk who only gets in others' way."

"If we win three more fights, you'll lose." Explain the man on the other side. "You can't go ahead or go back. You'll have to spend the rest of your time here until the time limit." We started to get serious.

"In order for us to win, we must win four out of five fights." Says Kurapika.

"You got us, old man." Said Killua looking at Tonpa. Tonpa smiled and stand up.

"Yeah, I'm a coward. That's how I've always been. And that's how I'll always remain."

"What did you say?" Leorio says getting even madder. I looked up at Leorio and put my hand on his arm.

"Leorio, calm down." Tonpa looked up at Leorio.

"That's how I have survived! Look, listen to me carfully." I removed my hand from Leorio's arm as Tonpa looks at all of us. "Unlike you guys, I have no intention... of becoming a Hunter. What I want from the Hunter Exam is not to pass... but to get some excitement... I stay close to the veterans and watch what they do to hone my ability to sense danger. That way I can ensure my safety. With my own life safe and secure, I get to watch the ultimate show of death... A scene of hell where the dreams of young people are devoured. The expression on the face the moment one's ambition or hope is dashed eternally. Gradually, watching such moments became very amusing for me. And I began playing active roles in dashing the dreams of newbies. I found this far more exciting in life than becoming a Hunter." My eyes were wide as I looked to see the Tonpa with the expression of a devil.

"As for this year's Exam, it's about time for me to withdraw. From Phase three, the number of applicants decreases and the risk becomes greater." Tonpa says continuing. "I'm not gonna push myself anymore. In other words, I'm at the point where I don't care if I fail. However, this is 'The Path of the Majority Rules.' If the five of you work hard, you can keep on going with 5 to 1 odds. It's not so bad after all, is it?"

"That's awful." Kurapika replies.

"Damn you! Don't forget this! I'm going to take you down to the bottom of this tower." Says Leorio.

"All this time, you deceived us and watch all those people suffer." I replied my hands in fist and remembering all those people that dead and suffer through this test. I felt the tears in my eyes starting to well up. 'Why? How could he do that?' I can feel Killua's eyes on me.

"Man, you're just like a computer bug." Killua replies calmly while smirking. Killua walks up to Tonpa. "And I hate games that have bugs. Including making one of my friends cry." Everyone turned to look at me except Killua.

"Hana." Says Gon in a sad voice seeing tears streaming down. I felt someone's hand on my head to see Gon. Tonpa stepped back every time he comes closer. I looked up at Killua and Tonpa.

"H-Hey look. If you do that, you'll be disqualified immediately...!" Tonpa says.

"I don't care." Says Killua smirking keep on walking to him.

"I've got it!" Said Gon happily. "That's right. Tonpa-san is right." I looked at Gon shocked. "We can keep on going if we maintain 5 against 1 odds." I smiled knowing that Gon was trying to get this heavy atmosphere to lighten up, and cheer me up. I whispered to Gon.

"Thanks, Onii-san." I whipped the remaining tears from my eyes and looked at Killua and Tonpa with a smile. "Onii-san is right. We just have to win this and we can get out of here. Right, Kurapika? Isn't that right?" I looked at Kurapika with a smile on my face.

"Yes, but..." Kurapika replies.

"Gon, you're more simple minded than I am. Though..." Leorio turned to look at me seeing me smiling. He smiled back at me and rubbed my head. "you are good big brother." Gon smiled looking at me while I laugh from Leorio rubbing my head. Killua smiled at us and turned around taking one more glance at Tonpa.

"Thank Gon, old man." Said Killua walking to stand next to me and Gon. We looked at the next prisoner to see his handcuffs off and revealing himself. He had long hair but not too long that can only cover his left eye. He walked up to the middle waiting for his next opponent.

"They're sending their second person." Leorio says sounding nervous. "What do we do?" I noticed Gon putting his stuff on the floor.

"Onii-san?" Gon ran between Kurapika and Leorio waving with a big grin on his face screaming.

"Me! I'll go!"

"Are you really sure?" Said Killua. Gon turned to Killua with that smile never leaving his face.

"I'm all right. Leave it to me." Gon replied with confidence in his voice. Gon ran up but stopped when I screamed.

"Good luck Onii-san!" I said smiling at me. Gon turned to me and nodded and back to the middle.

"We can win! Don't worry!" Screamed Gon talking behind us. I smiled looking at him.

'I know you can do it, Onii-san.'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I said I wasn't going to put much details on this fight, and I'm not. The next chapter is going to put much details of the others fight but I will explain about the fight a little. We'll please wait for the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 14

_Preview_

We lost one round with Tonpa for screaming 'I surrender.' We were all upset at him, but Gon was able to lighten up the mood. Right now it's Gon's turn. I just hope that he is able to win.

_Now_

Gon's opponent reveal himself as they stare at each other.

"Will you be all right, Gon?" Said Killua. Gon turns to look at us.

"Yea. 'Cause he looks like an ordinary person." Gon replied. "He doesn't look scary at all."

"He might not look scary Onii-san, but you shouldn't underestimate him." I said.

"He's not the muscular type, that's for sure." Said Killua. Leorio was staring at Gon's opponent intensely.

"But he looks creepy." Leorio says.

"I said you shouldn't underestimate someone from their looks." I mumbled. Kurapika was talking to us about our opponents.

"Convicts sentenced to super long terms?!" Leorio says in disbelief. My eyes were wide as I looked at Kurapika.

"Yes. It seems that they are felons who've been sentenced to more than 100 years in prison." Kurapika explained. "If they manage to keep us in this Trick Tower, I suppose their sentences will be reduced by the length of time that they were able to keep us here." I looked at the other side to see the person in front of the line was staring at me. "Leorio, fighting among ourselves is exactly what they want." Leorio clicked his tongue and Tonpa laughed.

"What great proctors we have!" Tonpa says excited. "Trying to detain us here so they can reduce their sentences." The person in front of the oppisite side was still looking at me and I started to grew nervous and creep. I stand behind Leorio while he looked at me confused.

"So that means you made the right decision." Killua replied to Tonpa. "That bald guy was probably in the military or he was a mercenary. If you had fought this guy, he would've gone for the throat first so that you couldn't say, 'I surrender.' Probably." Killua's voice sounded like he wanted to see that in real action. "And he would've tortured you without killing you... For all the remaining time. That makes sense." Tonpa started look all blue and was shuddering from the thought. Leorio looked at me to see the other side was staring at me.

"Kurapika..." Leori says in whisper. Kurapika turns to Leorio to see me behind Leorio. "Look at the other side. Someone is looking at Hana creepily." Kurapika turned to look at the opposite side to see the guy in front was indeed watching my every move.

"Hana..." Said Kurapika in a whisper. "Are you okay?"

"I think that guy wants to challenge me after Onii-san." I gripped onto Leorio shirt still feeling his eyes on me. I looked at Gon's opponent trying to ignore his stare. "Onii-san's opponent is strange."

"Huh?" Leorio ask.

"She's right. That man should also be a felon. But I don't sense any violent aura from him." Kurapika explains.

"I feel a different kind of dangerous aura from him, though." Said Killua. I tilted my head looking at the opponent.

"Say, how are we going to fight?" Gon says. "The method of fighting is open, isn't it?"

"Then may I suggest something?" The opponent says never leaving that smile off of his face.

"Sure." Gon says in cheerful voice.

"As you can see, I don't have much confidence in my physical ability. I'm not good at hitting or jumping around." The opponent explains.

"I prefer something like that." Gon says. "I'm not good at using my head." I sighed looking down standing next Leorio and Killua.

"No kidding." I said not releasing I said it out loud.

"I prefer something simple." Gon says.

"Then I think you'll like this game..." The opponent grabs behind him to get candles. I was a little confused on how this was going. "They're not dynamite, just candles. We'll light them both at the same time. Who ever candle goes out first loses. What do you think?"

"That's very easy! I'll go for that game!" Gon says happily.

"Okay. Then... " The man shows us the full candle to see one short and one long. We were all shocked. "Choose which candle you like. If you choose the long one, press the circle. If you pick the short one, press the X. Use the 'Majority Rules' to decide." We were all surprised to see him using the 'Majority Rules.' We thought that the long candle was trap and that Gon was going to figure it out. We kept talking and talking about this when I had enough.

"Onii-san! You decide." I screamed.

"What...?" Gon says looking at me.

"This is your opponent, your game. You decided which is the right one to choose." I explain. "We will be fine which ever one you choose."

**"I agree" **Said Kurapika and Killua.

"I can decide?" Gon says. I nodded my head and screamed yes. "I got it. Then I pick the longer one." Everyone had a blank face on except for me. I looked at all of them with confusion on my face.

"You pick the longer one, right?" The opponent ask.

"Because the longer one will last longer, of course." Gon explains. Everyone except me again had a depressed facing idiot.

"So much for the natural instincts." Leorio says sighing. I looked at Gon with a smile.

"You guys don't understand." I said. They all turned to look at me. "Onii-san will find away to win this. He's determined to find way. Think about this for a mine, if he chosed the short one it would waste time, if it was trap and it will melt quickly." They all had wide eyes looking at me.

"Hana, are you sure you aren't the oldest?" Leorio said. I looked at them with confused face.

"No. I'm the youngest, why?" They all sighed looking down. "Well whatever." I pushed the O button as did everyone else.

"Okay..." Said the opponent. He threw the long candle to Gon and he easily catch it. "The longer one is yours. The shorter one is mine." They walked up to the fire that are at the corner. "Now... Let's light it up at the same time." They light there candles and the wind started to blew heavy. In no time later Gon's fire was increasing making the candle wax becoming shorter.

"Wh-What the hell is that candle?!" Leorio says. "I bet he mixed gun powder or something into the wax! Look! There was a trap set in the longer one!"

"Leorio..." I said calmly. "Calm down. I told you didn't I? Onii-san will find way to win." The candle was getting shorter and shorter. Gon kept on screaming hot, hot.

"Mine is shorter now!" Gon says worried. Gon dropped on the ground and the fire was still on. I smiled knowing that big the flame was keeping.

"Wait." I said sounding cheerful. They all looked at me with confused expression. Gon glanced at me smiling. "Twins really do have one mind."

"It's burning so strong... That means it won't be put out so easily, right?" Gon says running to his opponent. He blew on the candle making his fire out first and Gon's after his. I smiled crossing my arm and walking to the wall putting my stuff on the floor grabbing my sword in my boot. "I win!" Gon had big grin on his face. I walked up next to Killua with a smile.

"Your going up next Hana." Killua says. Everyone turned to look at me as Gon walked to us. I smiled at Gon and nodded my head to Killua's answer. The little thing on our side beep making 1-1. My opponent show himself to be not so muscular but he shows himself as a sword fighter. He had blue eyes and blackish brown spiky hair. He looked like he was 18 years old.

"Hey, Hana. Are you sure about this?" Said Leorio whispering in my ear. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sure." I said sounding confident. I walked up to the middle to see him also walk up in the middle.

"My name is Kai." His voice sounded confident and full of excitement, but I noticed something in his voice that sounded nostalgic. I heard gasping and looked Kurapika and Leorio.

"What's the matter?" I said.

"Hana, that guy killed over 100 people, poisoned them, and tortued their children until they couldn't survive anymore." Kurapika explains. I looked at the man name Kai to see in his eyes that it was gentle.

"I... don't believe it." I said with a no hesitation. "Do you want to decided on how we fight?"

"A sword fight." Kai answered me quickly.

"Alright." I grabbed my sword from my boot and shout it's name to extended it. I looked to see Kai's were wide as he grabbed a sword that was thrown to him.

"Here's how it goes. When someone calls 'I surrender' then we stop. And we can't use any powers at all." Said Kai that held no emotion on his voice. I nodded my head and was in my stance. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"You can do it, Hana!" Gon screams. I swing my sword to him as he blocks it.

"Hana." Kai whispers. "So that's your name." Kai smirks as he swings his sword. I did back flip kneeling on the ground. I smiled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce myself, when you kindly did. I'm sorry." I rubbed the back of my head while saying that.

"Hey, Hana! Don't be so nice to him, he's your opponent!" Leorio shouts. I turned to him.

"Why not? Just because he's my opponent doesn't mean I can't be kind." I answer back to him. I looked back at Kai to see him still smirking but is covering his eyes. In the next second he ran up to me swing his sword as I dodge it. "Wow." I was falling back from the surprise he gave me.

**"Hana!" **Screamed Gon and Killua. I looked at Kai as he glanced at me.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"Rule 1 in being a swords man." Said Kai with a serious voice. "Don't ever take your eyes off of your opponent." He swings his sword at me as I block it with Light. We keep swing swords at each other hearing the metal against metal. "Rule 2: Always know what your next opponents movements are." He swing his sword down below making me slide to left trying to dodge it as I fell to floor on my knees. I narrowed my eyes at him as I stand up and got in my stance again. "And Rule 3: Make sure you know their weakness." My eyes were wide as he was right behind. I looked behind me to see his smile like a devil and that he swing his sword again.

**"Hana!" **They all screamed as I blocked his sword. The sighed in relief seeing I was okay. I was a little confused on why he was telling me this.

_'Rule 3: Make sure you know their weakness.' _His voice repeated in my head as I thought of something. I looked at his eyes and my eyes widen. His eyes were sad, it was nothing like his smile, his eyes were sad and he looked like he was recalling something. "Say, why are your eyes so sad?" Kai's eyes were wide as I swing his sword so fast that it pushed me to one of the corners.

"Hana, be careful. He is master swords man, he won't hesitate to kill you." Kurapika shouted. I looked up at him with sad eyes and confusion.

"Why are you so sad?" I questioned. Kai's expression was shock as his mouth parted a little and closed again until finally answering me.

"You look like someone that I cared about." His voice sounded so nostalgic that I can't seem to figure out what it is. I was going to stand up when I lost my balance.

"What?" I said eyes widen. I felt like I was falling down as I was getting scared.

**"Hana!" **I can hear their screaming and the others grasp.

"H..Help!" I shouted desperately. I felt someone's big hand on my wrist as I looked up to see Kai holding it. He was struggling to help me up.

"Kimiko, your big brother will help you up." Said Kai. My eyes widen looking at him. I can hear they all gasp as he helped me back on the floor. We were both siting on the floor as I looked at Kai to see he was shocked at what I said.

"No wonder your voice sounded nostalgic. It was a voice of a big brother. I knew that you were kind." Kai clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"How can you possibly now that I am kind? I could just kill you if I wanted to." Said Kai avoiding my gaze.

"You could, but you didn't." I smiled at Kai as my eyes soften. "Thank you, Kai." Kai's eyes was shocked for a second but it was replaced with smile. He stand up showing me his back.

"I surrender." Said Kai in a quiet voice.

"Huh?"

"I surrender." He says making it clear to everyone. I stand up looking at him with surprised. "I didn't care about this whole test. I just wanted to see your skills, Hana." He glanced at me with this time kind smile of brother as he rubbed my head. "I thought you were girl who was too innocent brat that will believe in anyone, and won't defend for herself. But I was wrong. You can look into someone's eyes to see if they are actually evil and if they have ill towards someone. Your one amazing girl, Hana." Kai stopped rubbing my head and walked to his side waving at me. "Good luck." I stand up and looked at him walk away.

"So he had a little sister too." I said to myself. "Thank you, Kai-nii!" Kai was little shocked to hear me say that as he turned to look at my goofy smile.

"What a weird girl." Said Kai loud enough for me to hear. I turned to my side looking at Gon hugging him tightly.

"Hana, good job." Said Gon smiling. I looked at Gon and smiled back at him.

"I swear Hana. You make us worry about you too much." Leorio says in annoyance. "Your lucky your opponent was actually nice to you." I looked at Leorio with a smile.

"He has always been nice. Since the beginning. He helped with the ways of the swords man. He helped detected my enemies movements too." Leorio sighed looking at my cheerful face. I felt some pat my head and looked at Killua.

"I have to agree with him though. You are one weird girl." Killua says in a teasing voice. I puffed out cheeks looking irritated at him.

"Killua, that's mean." I shout at him. They all laughed looking at my angry face.

"We'll it was thanks to that innocence of hers that we won 1-2." Says Kurapika. They all nodded their head in agreements. We heard someone's chains hit the floor as we looked to see the next opponent.

"All right. I'll go." Kurapika says confident. The person reveals himself to show many tattoos and his one half opened eye with his full open eyes. I stand behind Killua as we looked at him surprised.

"Wow... What a macho man!" Leorio says in disbelief.

* * *

The opponent and Kurapika walked up in the middle. He pointed at his heart tattoo on his chest.

"I've killed 19 people... But I don't like the odd number of '19'. And it was bugging me." The man says proudly. "So I'm glad the 20th person has showed up."

"Damn! Now here comes a serial killer." Leorio says clicking his tongue.

"I only get excited in life or death situations." Says the guy. "I only take on serious games. Give me blood! Guts! And the look on you face agonizing in pain!"

"All right." Said Kurapika not impressed or scared at all. "Decide the rules of the match. I will follow it."

"Oh... You've got a lot of nerve." Says the guy. "Then let's have a death match in which we fight until one of us either admits defeat or dies. However... don't think I'll stop beating you just because you decide to admit defeat halfway through the match."

"This guys sounds too confident." I said with irritation standing next to Killua.

"All right. That's fine." Said Kurapika with the same voice. He took of his shirt to show plain light purple shirt. "Let's begin."

"Ah... Yeah! Fine with me!" Said the guy. I can tell in his voice that he wasn't expecting for Kurapika to just saw okay.

"Hey, will Kurapika be all right?" Leorio says. "He looks quite dangerous..." Gon turned to me and Killua.

"What do you two think, Killua, Hana?" Gon ask. I turned to him in confusion.

"I think that Kurapika can take him." I said with smile.

"What do I think?" Says Killua shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, Kurapika. Get ahead of him by attacking first!" Leorio shouts. "A straight attack will put you at a disadvantage."

"Take a good look! And see how fierce I am." Says the guy running up to Kurapika punching the floor. Kurapika dodged his punch and was shocked to see his back.

"He broke the floor with his bare hand!" Leorio says. "Hey, Kurapika! Pull back! Get away!" He showed his full back to show 12 leg spider.

"That's..." Leorio has his mouth opened wide. Gon, Killua, and I looked at Leorio with confusion.

"Leorio, what is that?" Gon ask.

"It's proof that he's a member of the Phantom Troupe." Leorio explains. My eyes widen as I recalled Kurapika mentioning about them.

"The ones that massacred Kurapika's comrades?" I said.

"Yeah, the notorious group of killers, the Phantom Troupe, that Kurapika seeks revenge against." Leorio says. "To think that he's part of the Troupe."

'Kurapika... are you okay?' I thought. The guy laughs looking at Kurapika.

"What's the matter? Are you too stunned to speak? I am one of the Four Devas of the Phantom Troupe. They call me Majitani, the Destroyer! The first blow was just a courtesy. The next won't be the same...However, if you admit your defeat I might just change my mind." Kurapika didn't move or say anything he just stayed there.

**"Kurapika is angry..." **Gon and I say. Kurapika stand up backing Majitani back away a little. He showed Majitani his red eyes. Majitani was frighten as he backs away even more.

"What's with you?!" Kurapika walks up to Majitani. "H-Hey! Didn't you hear me? If you admit your defeat..." Kurapika didn't listen as he keeps on walking to Majitani. Majitani was stuttering with the words he was going to say. He looked at his hand that pushed the ground was injured, but when he looked at Kurapika he was gone and grabbed his chin, pushing up and punching him on the face. Majitani fell on the ground conscious. We were all shocked, well except Killua.

"Three things..." Kurapika said showing his red eyes and anger in his voice. "One: The proof that one belongs to the Phantom Troupe is the member's number carved into the spider. Two: They don't bother to keep count of the number of people they've killed. Three: Don't ever speak of the Phantom Troupe again. Or I _will _kill you." Kurapika got his other shirts and walked to us holding his head.

"What's with those red eyes...?" Tonpa says.

" The Scarlet Eyes." Said Leorio. I remembered when I first saw those eyes red in Phase One.

"It's the same as that time..." I said looking down. "in Phase One." Gon nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you all right?" Leorio says talking to Kurapika.

"Yes. I'm not injured." Kurapika answered.

"Actually, is it all right for us to be around you right now?" Leorio was pointing at him not looking at his eyes. Kurapika looked at us with his blue eyes.

"I knew that he wasn't much of a fighter just by looking at him." Kurapika says.

"Really?" Leorio says. "His looks is intimidating enough for anybody. Right, Gon, Hana?"

"I knew that Kurapika was able to defeat him. He had a pretty big ego." I said smiling.

"Not really. I didn't even get any chills when I looked at him." Gon answers.

"It was so obvious from the start that he was bluffing and didn't even have the guts to hit anyone." Said Killua with a blank face.

"What?!" Said Leorio in disbelief.

"I knew his tattoo was fake..." Said Kurapika walking past us to sit down on the floor, his back against the wall holding his knees. "But the moment I saw the spider, everything turned red... To tell you the truth... even when I see an ordinary spider, my rage builds and I become a different person." Gon and Leorio had an expression of scared and eyes wide. My eyes were sad as I looked at Kurpaika. He smirk with his bangs covering his eyes. "I suppose that just proves that my anger has yet to fade away. In that sense, I should be glad about it." I heard Gon and Leorio whispered each other as I walked up to Kurapika hugging him. "Hana?"

"I'm sorry." My voice was weak as I remembered his fear on Phase One, telling us what happen to his clan, getting angry. "They really hurt that bad." Kurapika's eyes were wide as he looks at me with sadness. I released him as I sit on the ground in front of him. He patted my head with a smile on his face.

"I'm alright, Hana. Thank you for worrying about me." Kurapika's voice was kind as I nodded my head with a smile. Kurapika put his hand back around his knees. Manjitani was still in the middle. Leorio wanted to go in and he asked them to move him. They couldn't because the duel wasn't over. Kurapika either had to kill him or Majitani had to say defeat. Leorio turned to Kurapika.

"Hey, Kurapika. Go finish that bluff guy off." Leorio says. I looked at Loerio and back at Kurapika in front of me.

"The match is over for me." Kurapika answers.

"What?!" Leorio says.

"The game is over." Said Kurapika.

"But!"

"When I was out there, I allowed myself to attack an opponent who had already lost the will to fight. I refuse to do more damage to someone who has already lost." Kurapika says.

"Then what are you going to do?" Said Leorio.

"I'll leave it to him." Kurpaika answers. "When he regains consciousness, he'll choose his own fate. I have no intention of taking any action!" Leorio was getting pissed off.

"Hey, do you want me to do it?" Killua suggested. I looked at Killua with wide eyes. He walked up to Kurpaika next to me. "You've never killed a person, have you? Are you scared?"

"I've never thought about killing in terms of being scared or not." Kurapika says. "Besides, this is a one-on-one match. There's no need to interfere."

"I see. But you are surprisingly selfish." Said Killua.

"That's for sure!" Said Leorio.

'Kurapika...' I thought looking down.

"Anyway, we have to work as a team so think about the others!" Leorio says.

"I'm sorry. But I don't intend to change my mind." Kurapika says. Leorio just gets even more pissed at Kurapika as he tries to find away for him to move. He uses the 'Majority Rules' to vote on finish the game or not. He presses the button and nothing comes up. He has another idea for us to raise our hands and only he raised his hand. I was only listening to him as I looked at ground. Leorio looked at me, Killua, and Gon.

"Hey, you three! What the hell does that mean?" Leorio ask.

"Because it's pointless." Killua answers. "He said he had no intention of changing his mind."

"Look, Kurapika is trying to become a Hunter in order to destroy the Phantom Troupe!" Leorio's voice was angry as he points at Kurapika. "Then he must make every effort to pass the Hunter Exam!"

"I am making an effort. But if I can't do something, I can't." Kurapika says.

"Just hit him again like you just did and make him admit his defeat!" Said Leorio.

"It's impossible, Leorio..." Said Gon.

"What?!"

"Kurapika's anger is directed at the Phantom Troupe, not that man." Gon says. "He isn't a member of the Phantom Troupe."

"Like I said..." Said Leorio. "Hey, Hana, help me out!" I didn't look at him, but I looked at Kurapika. My voice and my eyes were serious.

"Like Onii-san and Killua said are true, but Kurapika..." Kurapika looks at me and is shocked to see how serious I am. "...I am not going let you change your decision, but this is what I'm going to tell. If we waste our time here then you won't pass the Hunter Exam making it so you can never find the Phantom Troupe. You can wish your hard work good bye, Kurapika."

"Hana." Said Kurapika. I stand up and this time I smiled with my cheerful voice.

"I'm only telling you Kurapika. This is your decision and I will go along with it." I said.

"Man, Hana you are no help." Leorio says. "Hey, Gon! Talk some sense to your sister."

**"I won't do anything I don't want to do, even if it causes a fight." **We both say trying for him to see our point. He looks at both of us with on brow up.

"That's my policy." Leorio says. We gave him a big grin.

"I think you two are alike." Gon says. Tonpa was telling Leorio that it isn't a good decision to force someone into doing something they don't want to. Leorio grabbed his shirt in complaint about him. Leorio was going to hit Tonpa but let him go to sit down next to cage that was trapping us here, he was sulking like a child.

"He's sulking..." Gon says. I giggled looking at him.

"I feel bad." I said.

"Just leave him alone." Killua says looking at us. Gon tries to cheer up, but fails miserably. I sit next to Killua watching Gon trying to cheer Leorio win.

'I just hope Leorio doesn't lose it.'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Alright so I am going to make a quick summary about what happened to Majitani with Hunter x Hunter episode 15. This is going to be Hunter x Hunter 16 episode.  
**

**Summary: Leorio starts making a bet with the man fighting with Tonpa. The bet was who ever runs out of time chips will lose 50 hours making it for them 9 hours to get out. He decides decides a bet to see if he is dead, which he is not. Then he makes another bet to see if he is really conscious. Leorio picked Majitani up and put his hand on his foot, grabbing his neck making him hanging to the edge. In the end Majitani showed he was awake making us win 1-3, only needing one more point to win. Leorio revealed that he wanted to become a doctor so that's how he knew. Leorio's opponent was revealed to be a girl, and everyone was shocked.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter. **

Chapter 15

We look to see a woman in the middle going against Leorio.

"Good thing we're going to bet. I would not be able to fight seriously with a girl." Leorio says. "Now, it's your turn to pick a topic. What are we going to bet on?"

"Let's see then, doctor." Says the woman. "Let's bet if I am male or female."

"What?" Leorio says surprised.

"You bet on topic like that." Said Gon in disbelief.

"She's a female alright." I said pointing at her with a confused expression.

"No. There are situations where you can't judge by appearance alone." Kurapika explains.

"There are various kinds of people here." Tonpa says bored.

"So? Are you going to bet or not?" Says the woman.

"I don't mind betting, but..." Leorio says. "If I get it wrong... How are you going to prove that you're right?"

"You can search me until you are satisfied. My body, that is... Doctor." The woman says. I tilted my head listening to the conversation.

"What does she mean by that, Onii-san?" I asked Gon in a whisper. Gon shrugged and moved his head left and right.

"Leorio's going to bet on 'male'." Kurapika says.

"Yep." Killua agreed. I turned to look at them with a confused expression.

"Huh? Why? Leorio obviously knows she is a female." I said. They gave a blank face. I looked back at the scene between the girl and Leorio.

"Okay. I'm going to bet 10 hours on 'male'." Leorio shouts. Killua and Kurapika sweat-dropped.

"Just as I thought." Said Kurapika.

"That perverted old man." Said Killua.

"Why?" Said Gon.

"How did you two know?" I said still confused.

"It's easy. The opponent is a girl alright." Kurapika explains. "But she might be a 'he' if she is trying to outwit us."

"Actually, I want to get it wrong!" Leorio screamed with a happy expression.

"That's how it is." Said Killua.

"I still don't understand." I said sighing.

"I wonder why." Said Gon.

"What a bitch." Said Killua. Gon flicked Killua on the forehead. "Hey, Gon!"

"I don't want my little sister know those words, Killua!" Gon screamed. I tilted my head giggle seeing how Gon tries to protective brother.

"Anyway, she read Leorio's secret desire and is playing with him." Killua explains.

"So, what's the answer?" Leorio shouts. The woman chuckles.

"Unfortunately, I'm a woman." Her voice sounded like she was having playing.

"What? Darn it?" Leorio said trying to be upset. Everyone has blank face on while Gon and I still confused.

"He doesn't seem upset..." Said Kurapika.

"Are you sure you're a girl? Let me..." Leorio says.

"Do you ant to see with your own eyes?" Says the woman in a playful tone.

"Of course! I'm responsible for 10 hours worth of chips." Leorio reaches out his hand.

**"What? What's going on?" **Gon and I say. Before anything happen I can feel hands covering my eyes.

"What?!" I shout surprised.

"It's better if you stay innocent for a little while." Killua whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear making it feel weird and my heart beating.

"K...Killua. Please let go." I ask in pleading tone.

"When it's over." Killua whispered in my ear again, but I can feel him smirking since I'm trying so hard for him to get his hands off of my eyes. I can hear my brother screaming Tonpa.

'Tonpa-san covered his eyes too.' I thought.

"That was stupid." Said Killua.

"Come on Killua. Is it over?" I ask. I really don't think feeling of his breath on my ear and my heart beating like this, it feels weird. He removed his hands from eyes so I can see.

"We're going to lose this match." Tonpa says. "Leorio chooses based on which will hurt him the least. When betting, those who think about the consequences won't be able to win."

"You're talking as if it's not your problem." Said Killua getting annoyed. "But if we lose again, our chips will be worth 0 hours."

"If that happens, not only will we be tied, but we will lose 50 hours from the time left to get off to this tower." Kurapika explains.

"Yeah. We're only at the beginning part of this tower." Said Gon.

"And there is still many other passages we need to get through." I said.

"The time limit to get off of this tower is 72 hours. If we lose 50 hours here... We will have less than 10 left to finish." Kurapika says. "Leorio!"

"That's right, I shouldn't be fooling around." Said Leorio getting back to reality.

"Doctor Leorio. Now, it's your turn to pick a topic." Said the woman. "Doctor." I can see that for a minute her expression was dark.

"I have bad feeling." I whispered to myself.

"Quit it with that 'doctor' crap." Leorio says annoyed.

"Hurry up." Said the woman. Leorio was thinking hard about the next topic.

"It looks like he is thinking really hard." Kurapika sweat-dropped.

"And he decided very quickly when he had to decide between 'male' and 'female'." Tonpa says. He kept thinking making grunting noises.

"What's the matter? It's your turn, doctor." The woman says. "Hurry up and pick a topic. I'm getting bored."

"Wait a little bit longer." Said Leorio. "I can't think of one that fast."

"Oh? You're a doctor and you can't even think of a topic?" Said the woman.

"Shut up!" Leorio screams. "Stop calling me 'doctor'! I'm not a doctor!" Leorio turned to look Kurapika with a weird smirk on his face.

"W...Why is he looking at me?" Kurapika ask.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" Says the woman.

"Onii-san..." Gon turned to look at me. "I have a bad feeling."

"It's easy. Just choose a topic about yourself." The woman says. "Or do you not... understand yourself well?" My eyes were wide as I see again her dark expression. "We don't know who the doctor is then, eh? Okay. Then I'll diagnose you. I understand you very well. Leorio."

"That person... She's acting weird." Gon says eyes wide. I turned around and walked over to Gon stuff holding the fishing rod. I walked next to Gon. "Hana?" I gave him the fishing rod.

"Keep watching and use this when the time is right?" I said in a serious voice.

"Hana?" Gon ask with concern.

"I don't know why, but she is planning something with Leorio." I said.

"Even if you act though, you're a good-natured person with a strong sense of justice. You also have had a traumatic experience that you are living with. Did a patient die because of something you did?" The woman had her dark expression as she talks to Leorio. "Looks like I'm right. Who died? Your friend?" I look at Leorio to see him stiff. "So it was a friend? A friend died and it was your fault."

"No. That wasn't my fault." Leorio says, his voice sounding scared.

**"Leorio!" **Gon and I screamed.

"That girl seems to be an expert with psychological attacks. This doesn't look good." Kurapika explains.

"Damn it!" Leorio says.

"Your dead friend is laughing, Leorio. You wasted 10 hours in order to see if I was male or female. Everyone in your group is going to fail because of you!" The woman says darkly. "You're about to make the same mistake again. Just like the time your friend died because of you. Just look at how your friend are looking at you. They are looking at you the same way your dead friend would look at you." I clenched my hand listening to this woman speaking. "It's all your fault. Everything is your fault, Leorio!" Leorio was grabbing his head screaming to stop.

"He has totally fallen into that girl's trap." Said Tonpa.

"Calm down, Leorio!" Kurapika screams. "Everyone believes in you!"

"That's right!" Gon screams. "We were able to win the previous fight because of you!"

"Please Leorio!" I screamed. "You can win this!"

"It looks like nothing will be able to help him now." Said Killua.

"Leorio!" Said Kurapika.

**"Leorio!" **Gon and I screamed.

"Now, what's the topic, Leorio?" The woman says.

"The topic..." Says Leorio in a quite voice. I clenched my hands and grabbed Gon's fishing rod from Gon and swing it to make the ball hit his head.

"Ouch..." Leorio says rubbing the back of his head.

"The topic, Leorio!" I screamed.

"Pick a topic!" Gon screams.

"A topic?" Leorio question. "Oh yeah..." He gripped on his head in pain.

"Hana... I think you hit him too hard." Said Kurapika.

"It doesn't matter." I said in a serious voice. They all turned to look at me. "I can't just stand here and do nothing. If it made him snap back to reality that I'm fine. I will even hit hard if I tried. I just... I just want Leorio to be okay." I looked down and put the fishing rod back in Gon's hand. "I'm sorry, Onii-san." Gon smiled and rubbed my head.

"Hey, I would have done the same thing." Gon laughed. I smiled at Gon chuckling a little.

"I can't think of anything..." Leorio says in pain. "I'll have to leave everything up to chance now. Let's have a rock, paper, scissor match!" I sweat-dropped as my mouth was wide open.

**"Eh?!"** We all said.

"Let's bet to see who is going to win in a game of rock, paper, scissors!" Leorio says.

"Rock, paper, scissors..." Gon says in disbelief.

"He's kidding, right?" I said.

"He isn't thinking clearly, that's for sure." Killua says.

"Okay." Says the woman. "I'll bet all the time I have that I'm going to win."

"All of it?" Said Leorio.

"You don't have a problem with that, right? We can bet as many hours as we want." The woman explains. "Also, even if you lose, you will only lose 10 hours, so don't worry."

"Since it's rock, paper, scissors, Leorio has a chance to win too, right?" Gon ask.

"If you look at probability only... The probability you will lose is 1/3." Kurapika explains. "The other 2/3 is the probability of a tie, or winning. Which means, if you're having a normal match, you have close to a 70% chance of not losing."

"But, that's the same for both of them." Killua says.

"Yes." Said Kurapika. "But... this is still bad! Leorio is at disadvantage for this match!" I look at the woman and Leorio.

"Rock, paper..." Leorio says getting serious.

* * *

"Statistically speaking, the move people make the most during the very first match is..." Kurapika explains. "Scissors." We both look to see them have rock. "So if he chooses 'rock', the possibility to win or tie will increase." I looked at Kurapika with a smile.

"So Leorio knew about that!" I said happy.

"But the real problem comes when psychology kicks in." Said Kurapika.

**"Psychology?" **Gon and I said. I looked at Leorio and the woman again to see that Leorio was thinking hard about this game.

"Want me to tell you?" The woman says getting Leorio out of his thoughts. "I'm going with 'paper' next."

"What?" Said Leorio shocked.

"Leorio!" Gon screamed getting his attention.

"You can win if you go with 'scissors'!" I screamed. Leorio turned to us angry.

"Be quiet!" He screamed.

"If she's going with 'paper'," Gon screamed back.

"then go with 'scissors'!" I finished with a smile.

"I said to be quiet!" Leorio screamed angry. He turned back to his opponent thinking serious again.

"Okay, let's start." Said the woman.

"Alright!" Leorio screams. "Let's go! Rock, paper... scissors!" They both go to second round, Leorio has rock, and the woman has paper. Our eyes were wide looking at him.

"Stupid." Said the woman. "I said I was going with 'paper'." Leorio slumped in defeat.

"I lost..." Leorio says disappointment.

"Sheesh..." Gon said.

"He could have won with 'scissors'." I said slumping my shoulders.

"If you look at the result, you're right." Kurpaika says as we look at him. "But those who get lost or lack confidence... Will attempt to find a stable mental state and go with the same move. Or they will try to recover their confidence and go with a stronger move then before." Our eyes were wide listening to his explanation. "Also, by announcing that she was going to go with 'paper' she made it difficult for Leorio to go with 'scissors'. He was tricked."

"So he was swallowed whole by that snake-like woman." Killua says. We look back to see our time chips 0 making the woman win. On their side it was 2 and on our side was 3. The woman was spinning happily like a little child.

'If they win one more we would be a tie, and then what?' I thought getting worried. I remembered that it was Killua's turn and my worried calm down. 'That's right. It's Killua's turn.'

"Now we have 3 wins and 2 loses. We just need one more to win." Tonpa says.

"On top of that, we have to pay 50 hours for the chips we lost during the bet." Kurapika explains.

"Which means..." Gon says. My eyes gone wide as I slouched down.

"The amount of tie we have left is..." I finished. We looked at the screen to see.

"9 hours and 3 minutes." Kurpaika says. We looked at each other getting serious. Leorio walked up to us in depressed.

"Sorry..." Leorio says his head down. "I had confidence in gambling. I should have made the bet strip-rock, paper scissors, instead of normal rock, paper, scissors." He says sitting on the ground.

"What are you, stupid?" Tonpa says. Leorio stands up with a blank face.

"Let's see." Leorio says. "Who do we have left on our team?"

"Me." Killua says getting Leorio's attention. "I was getting sleepy form all the waiting." Killua was smiling looking like he was enjoying this.

"Wha...wha..." Leorio says. We looked at Leorio seeing him pointing at Killua with a weird smile.

"What's with that face?" Killua ask.

"I should have won no matter what!" He says holding his head terrified. "If it's a match that requires using your head, you'll lose." We sweat-dropped as Killua turned to look at us.

"Gon! Hana! He's really pissing me off!" Killua screams angry. We raised our heads in front of us trying to calm him down. Killua walked up in front. "I don't want a guy who lost a match that required using his head telling me that. Of course, if it's a contest of doing mathematics our head, I will probably lose."

"Don't worry. No matter what method the opponent picks, you can win, Killua." Gon says. Killua turns to look at Gon.

"Gon..." Killua says.

"Go with 'rock' first." Said Gon. Killua and I looked down from Gon's statement.

"Don't go with rock, paper, scissors!" Leorio says.

"He/I **won't!" **Killua and I said looking at Leorio. I turned to look at Killua patting his hand with a smile.

"You can do it, Killua." I said.

"Hana..." Said Killua smiling and nodding. His opponent revealed himself as a muscular, mustache, brown hair, and brown eyes. Gon and I was worried for Killua.

**"Killua."**

"The man's name is... Jones the dismantler." The announcer said. Leorio's eyes were wide in terror.

"Jones?" Leorio says. "Killua..." Killua turned to look at Leorio. "Give up this match. Don't fight him."

"I've heard that name before." Kurapika says as I turn to look at Kurapika.

"Yeah, Jones the dismantler." Tonpa says. "He is Zaban city's worst mass murderer."

"Hmm~" Killua says not shock at all. "And? How many did he kill?"

"How many? Just from what we know, 146 victims have died by his hand." Leorio explains. "Those victims were all cruelly torn apart... and we found dismembered into more then 50 parts. He then started to be referred to by a certain name. Jones the dismantler." Jones ripped gripped on the wall and grabbed a chunk of the wall turning it into to dust. My eyes were wide as I look at him. I started to get scared looking at Killua.

"K-Killua." I stuttered whispering to myself. Leorio tried to get us to quit and do the Exam next year, but Killua walked forward. "K-Killua!" I grabbed onto his sleeve not making him take another step.

"Don't stop me, Hana." Killua said turning to me smiling. He put his hand on my hand to let me go of his sleeve. "It's finally starting to get interesting. The game... that is." I smiled as I got his hand off my hand.

"Killua..." I turned back to Leorio who was stuttering and trying to Killua. I moved in front of him stretching my arms.

"Don't worry, believe in Killua." Gon says walking next to me.

"To Killua, this is a game." I said with a smile. I turned to look at Killua to see him already in middle facing his opponent.

"I can finally grab some flesh from the outside world." Said Jones.

"We'll see about that." Killua replies.

"Gon. Hana." Leorio says leaning against the wall crossing his arms. "He's not going to accept any matches that require using the head. All he can think about is dismembering someone." We didn't turn to him look at him, we watched intensely at the match between Killua and Jones.

"Don't worry." Gon replies.

"And? How are we going to fight?" Killua's voice wasn't scared as he stared at Jones.

"Fight?" Jones ask.

"Gon. Hana." Kurapika says worried.

"Don't worry." I replied.

"Don't get it wrong." Jones says. "What's going to happen now is a one-sided murder. I have no interest in amnesty or the Exam. I want to grab some meat with these hands. That's all I'm interested in. You can just cry and scream."

"Okay, so whoever dies loses." Killua says unfazed by his threats.

"Stop! Killua!" Kurpaika screams.

"Kurapika!" I scream. Kurpaika turns to look at me. "Believe in Killua. He will be fine." My voice was serious as I didn't look at him. Jones was coming towards Killua.

"Yeah, you're going to..." Jones was cut off as he sees Killua in front of him, behind him. In front of Jones was blood stain on his shirt where is heart is. Jones turned to Killua who turned to him smiling like a devil and holding his heart, that was beating, in his bare hands. Gon and I smiled looking at Killua not afraid of what he did. Jones was walking near him Killua as fast as he can possible.

"Gi... give... give it back..." Jones says. Killua gripped on his heart and destroyed his heart making Jones gasp and fell on the floor dead. It beeped on our side making it 2-4.

"Okay, now we have 4 wins and 2 losses." Killua says turning to the man who faced Tonpa. "Now we've completed this stage, right?"

"Yes..." Said the man. "You guys win." I smiled in victory.

"Hey, Hana." Leorio says. I turned to look at Leorio. "What is Killua?" I explain to them what Killua was and what his family does.

"He's an elite from an assassin's family?" Tonpa says shocked. Gon and I smiled nodding our heads.

"Yeah, the Zoldyeck family." Gon says.

"Hey, let's go." Said Killua walking up to us. I turned to Killua a little shock to see him already in front of us.

"Killua. How did you do that special skill?" Kurapika ask.

"It's not really a special skill." Killua replies. "All I did was pull it out. But..." He showed his hand bending his fingers and showing his veins. "I did manipulate my body to make it easier." His nails was sharp as a shark tooth. I remembered this from that ship. I looked at them to see them shocked, but I wasn't shocked since I already saw his sharp nails. "Even if he's a murderer, he's still an amateur. I'm a former professional. But, my dad does it much better. The opponent won't even bleed from the wound when the heart is pulled out."

"You sure are a reliable guy." Leorio says with a smile. Leorio looks at me with a confused face. "Say, Hana?"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Why aren't you surprised by any of this?" Leorio says. I gulped knowing that if I told Gon that Killua put those sharp fingers to my neck he would get the wrong impression.

"W-What are you talking about? Of course, I'm shock." I looked at Killua to see him smirk at me amused. "I-I'm going to get our stuff Onii-san." I speed walk fast to get our stuff and pulled Gon by the hand. "We should go." I pushed Gon to quickly walk forward and go to the next level.

"Congratulations. Everyone can pass through here." Said the announcer. We walked passed the guy as I waved bye to Kai, to see him smiling at me waving back.

"We can finally get going." Leorio says.

"Hey, Hey, even if we can go ahead, we still have to wait for 50 hours." Tonpa says.

"Then let's train Leorio." Gon says excited. I chuckled letting go of his arm and walking forward for only Killua to put his arm around my neck.

"Say, Hana, why didn't tell them the truth?" Killua ask.

"Because if I tell them about that scene at the blimp, not to mention my brother is overprotective of me, he would get the wrong idea." I whispered back. Killua looked at forward with a blank face.

"I don't see Gon hurting me." Killua says. I glared at him as I speed walked forward to get his arm off of my neck. I turned around and stick out my tongue to Killua and walked forward again to avoid his chuckle.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. If you guys want to see what actually happen with Majitani it's on Hunter x Hunter episode 15. It's mostly talking which is kind of boring if you ask me. So...**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this. So just to give a heads up, I am going to delete some episode from the anime, but not all of them. By the way I just found out the one that the announcer is Lippo. I had no idea because in the anime it doesn't say his name at all, I think. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 16

We finally won match and now are heading to another room.

"After you spend 50 hours in this room, the door will open, allowing you to move on." Said Lippo. "Just wait." Leorio sit down on the couch.

"50 hours here?"Leorio says. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Kurapika replies. I smile at Leorio standing next to Kurapika. "All we have to do is get to the bottom within the remaining time."

"Yeah, we haven't been disqualified yet, it should be okay." Gon says.

"And just like everyone else you work your hardest, right" I said siting next Killua smiling at Leorio.

"Especially if a certain old man doesn't become a nuisance." Killua says glancing at Tonpa. I waved my head in front of Killua for him stop glaring at Tonpa.

"That's enough, Killua." I said. "Even if Tonpa-san did try to do something we will find a way to get the bottom."

"Thank you, Hana." Tonpa says. I put on fake smile at Tonpa.

"It doesn't mean that I'm going to be saving you when Killua gets angry." Tonpa's eyes were wide scared. I chuckled looking at his expression. Half the time we were in here. Killua and Gon was playing video games while I was reading a book. I can feel Killua glancing at me a couple of times. When I look at him he pointed at the game controller. I nodded my head and took Gon's to play with Killua. I beat him several times and sometimes he beat me several times. Then Kurapika would wake up from his nap and talk to Killua and Gon on what to do to pass some levels. I chuckled looking at them and put my head on Killua's shoulder. I can feel Killua stiffen but I was too tired to care as I closed my eyes surrounding myself in darkness.

"Hana..." I heard a distant, familiar, kind voice calling my name. "Hana..." I fluttered my eyes looking to see Gon having a happy smile on his face. I sit up to see me on the couch with a blanket over me. "Hana... we need to leave." I rubbed my eyes while giving a small yawn.

"Sorry, Onii-sama. I'm getting up right now." I gave a lazy smile, but see that Gon is carrying my stuff handing over to me. The timer was finally 00:00:00 and the doors were opening in front of us.

"We have less than nine hours left, let's go!" Kurapika says.

**"Okay!" **We replied. We walked down the long hall way and started running. Gon and I were laughing.

"This is fun!" Gon says excitedly.

"Yeah, definitely!" I replied. We can hear Leorio screaming.

"Are you two stupid?!" Leorio screams. We running away from a huge boulder. "Why did you two choose this path?!"

"We're hurrying, right?" Killua replies.

"I agree." Kurapika says.

"What?! You bastards!" Leorio screams running really fast from the boulder. We went through many trials to run, crawl, jump, but what we didn't like was Tonpa keeping getting the opposite answers from us. We finally reached to one more trial. It told us we only have one hour left and that if we wanted to open this door not. We all, except Gon, pushed O. Leorio was getting upset with Tonpa and Gon had to stop him.

"Leorio, I'm sorry. I pressed 'X' by mistake." Gon says. Leorio releases Tonpa.

"I see." Leorio says getting his brief case.

"Wait a second." Tonpa says stopping Leorio.

"Huh?" Leorio questions.

"You need to apologize to me." Tonpa says in a demanding tone. "What you did was unreasonable." Tonpa was getting slightly angry at Leorio.

"That is because you have done things that make you the most suspicious." Leorio replies. "There is no need for an apology."

"You talk as if I'm the only one that is dragging the team down." Tonpa says irritated. "Whose fault do you think it is that we lost 50 hours? You're the one who made the fatal error."

"Stop it!" Kurapika screams.

"What did you say?!" Leorio glares at Tonpa.

"Leorio!" Kurapika screams.

"Now, now, I'm only telling the truth." Tonpa replies. Leorio turns completely to Tonpa.

"Yeah, you are." Leorio says. "But, I can't deal with you anymore." Leorio brings out his knife and Tonpa was getting in stance. I moved in front of Tonpa and stretched my arms out to them.

"Stop it, you two." I said. "We don't have much time. Now, Leorio you should have apologize to Tonpa for misunderstanding him, but Tonpa-san... I remember that it was you surrendered in the first fight without really trying. So you are wrongly accused too for making us losing one of our points, and we could have gotten out of here before." Leorio's eyes and Tonpa's eyes were wide listening to Hana. "Alright, we have to go, or we will never get to the bottom. We only have 1 hour left."

"Hana..." Leorio says.

"Hana's right." Killua says cutting in. "It looks like the exit is close." He pointed to two doors that has X and O on it.

"Candidates, this is the last division point on the 'Path of the Majority Rule.'" Lippo says. "The grueling majority rule ends here, but you will also have to pick a door here. There are two doors to choose from. They are, one: all six of you can go, but it is a longer and harder path. Or, two: only four of you can go, but it is a shorter and easier path. If you want the longer and harder path, press 'O'. If you want the shorter and easier path, press 'X'. If you press 'X', the door will open once two people are chained to the wall." I looked left to see chain next to the wall. "Those tow will not be able to move for the remaining time. Also, the longer path will take at least 45 hours to finish, no matter how fast you go." Leorio looked up in shocked. "If you press 'X', you can get to the goal in approximately 3 minutes. Now, pick 'O' or 'X', using the majority rule."

I looked at the two doors deciding and thinking hard on what to do. Leorio touched the screen with the questions on it.

"So that's our question, huh?" Leorio says.

"Leorio?" Kurapika question.

"I'll say this now. I'm going to press 'X', and I don't intend to be left behind." Leorio says confident in his voice. "I'm going to be one of the three, no matter what I have to do. The Examiner prepared this thing nicely. He prepared us with a variety of weapons from all ages and countries. So, he wants us to decide who the four will be by fighting." I walked next to Gon looking at Leorio. Gon and I looked at each other and nodded, we turned to look at Leorio.

**"We're going to press 'O'." **We said unison.

"Since we came all the way here together." Gon says.

"It's only fair that all six of us finish together." I continued.

"Gon... Hana..." Leorio says. We smiled at Leorio.

"Even if there's only a one in a million chance, we want to bet on that possibility." Gon says.

"We continued here together and we are going down together if the possibility has no chance at all." I finished. Kurapika smiled at us. Killua walked up to us.

"Hey, we have less than 1 hour left." Killua says. "We HAVE to pick the shorter way. But, the remaining question is how to select the four. I don't intend to quit this game, so if no one is going to stay behind..." Killua looked at me and Gon. "I'll have to fight."

"But, Killua..." I said.

"Wait. This might be trap." Tonpa says getting our attention. "Just think about it. A path that's shorter and easier just sounds fishy. Don't they say, 'If it sounds too good to be true, if probably is'?"

"It sounds like the truth when you say it." Leorio says glaring at Tonpa in an irritated voice.

"What did you say?" Tonpa questions.

"I know what you're thinking." Leorio replies. "If we pick 'X', you're going to be one of the two that will be left behind. You want to avoid that, eh?" Tonpa clicked his tongue in surprised. "It looks like I was right." Tona smiled.

"Then, who is going to be the other one?" Tonpa ask glancing at Leorio.

"What?" Leorio says.

"It's true that if we fight, I will have no chance of winning. And I will probably be left behind." Tonpa explains. "But who will be the other one? Gon? Hana? Kurpaika? Killua?" Tonpa looks at Leorio with a smile. "Gon, Hana, and Kurpaika are friends, and you met them before the exam, so will Killua be the one that will be left behind? But can you do that? He's the Zoldyck family's..." Leorio grabbed Tonpa's shirt in a fist cutting him off.

"You sure don't learn." Leorio says. "Should I make it so that you won't be able to use that mouth anymore?" Gon and I pulled on Leorio.

**"Stop it!" **We screamed.

"Gon, Hana, why do you two stand up for a guy like this?" Leorio ask.

"Because... because I want to pass this with everyone!" Everyone looked at me including Gon. "I don't want to leave one person behind. We all worked hard to get here and I want to pass with everyone even if it is with a jerk like him."

"Are you still saying that?" Killua says irritated. "What other choice do we have?" I turned to look at Killua anger in my eyes.

"Let's think about that with everyone." I replied. Leorio looks up at Kurapika.

"Kurpika! What about you?" Leorio ask.

"I'm picking 'O'. Like Gon and Hana said, there might be another way." Kurapika replies.

"I see. Then me and Killua are 'X'." Leorio says. I looked at Tonpa to see him staring at an axe. "Gon, Hana, and Kurapika pick 'O'." Leorio looks at Tonpa. "So it's be 'o' with two to four."

"Wait a second." Tonpa says. Tonpa smiles at Leorio. "I'm out." Our eyes were wide as Tonpa got his shirt out Leorio's grasp. "So I'm going to press 'X'. Now, we've settled on the shorter way or the longer way."

* * *

Tonpa was chaining himself up.

"Hey, what are you trying to pull?" Leorio says. "You were talking like you were going to press 'O' at the beginning. What's the catch."

"There are no strings attached." Tonpa replies. "It's just a simple case pros and cons."

"What?" Leorio ask.

"Because of the remaining time left, we can't pick 'O'." Tonpa explains. "But if we picked 'X', I will be left behind for sure. In other words, my Hunter Exam ends here either way. So, I don't want to get hurt. I'm going to get ready for next year's 'Rookie Crushing' by quitting here. Later, let's meet next year."

"No way in hell." Leorio says. I hear chains moving and looked at Tonpa. Tonpa notices me and smiles.

"What should we do, Gon, Hana?" Said Kurapika snapping me out of my thoughts. I cross my arms thinking.

"We have less than 45 minutes, 'X' is the only way." Leorio says.

**"No!" **Gon and I shout determined.

"What? Are you still going to do that..." Leorio was cut off by Gon.

"There should be another good way." Gon says. "Some way!"

"And we _are _going to find a way." I said. Leorio was getting irritated at us.

"Gon, Hana, what other way can there be?" Leorio ask. "We only have the 'X' way." I looked up at Leorio angry and irritated.

"No! There should be one!" I screamed. I turned around not facing Leorio. "I don't want to kill each other here!"

"Stupid! Did you forget what happened at the two choice City?" Leorio says talking to me. "This is the time to make the choice." I shook my head left and right.

"No, it's not!" I screamed. "It's not a life or death situation yet! If we think, there should be a way!"

"Are you still saying that?" Leorio question.

"Hey, hey, what are you two doing?" Killua question. I kept on arguing with Leorio not giving up on 'O'.

"Cut it out, you two! Time is running out while you are doing that!" Kurapika explains. I stopped arguing and looked at Kurapika. "Also, this is the path of the majority rules. Once it's decided, we have to follow that decision."

"Then..." Leorio says realizing.

"Of course, I'm going to follow the decision. If I have to fight, I will fight." Kurapika replies.

'No...' I thought. I looked at Kurpaika with wide eyes.

"But!" Kurapika says. "It's useless to try to make us kill each other and use that to your advantage. In other words, your plan to profit while others fight isn't going to work. At least, I will not let it pass by." Kurapika stares at Tonpa. I remembered the chains moving.

"What? What are you talking about, Kurapika?" Leorio ask.

"Before... I heard Tonpa's chains moving." I said. Killua chuckled having an amused and happy expression.

"Someone was bound to discover it with that fake play of yours, old man." Killua says.

"What do you mean?" Tonpa says.

"Put your handcuffs on." Killua replies. I stared at Tonpa.

"You pretend to put the handcuffs on, make us fight, then attack the oens who get injured from the fight, and pass." Kurapika explains. "Throw that idea away." Tonpa got the chains off and grabbed the big axe.

"There's no other choice, then!" Tonpa screams. I grabbed Light and got in front of Leorio.

"Tonpa-san, please stop!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" Tonpa screams throwing the axe on the floor. I pushed Leorio out of the way to dodge the axe.

**"Hana!" **They screamed. I looked down at the ground to see the axe cut the floor. My eyes were wide as I looked at Gon. I didn't notice it, but Tonpa was coming at me and in enough time too I blocked him. I felt someone pull on my arm to see Killua and that it was Leorio who was now fighting Tonpa.

"Bastard, I won't let you get away with this!" Leorio scream.

"No, stop! Let me go, Killa!" I struggle from his grip but he just wouldn't budge.

"I'm not letting go. This is their fight." Kilua replies.

"The two of you, stop it! This isn't the time to be doing that!" Kurapika shouts. I looked at Gon that sees he looking at the broken ground. Realization hit me and I looked at Killua. He loosened his grip on my arm and I ran to Leorio and Tonpa and so did Gon.

"Hana!" Killua screams trying to get my arm.

**"Time out!" **Gon and I screamed as we stand in front of Tonpa and Leorio. Gon and I looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess twins really do have one mind." I whispered and Gon nodded in agreement. I looked at Tonpa and Gon looked at Leorio.

"Get out of the way, Gon, Hana! Or else, I'm going to..." Topa says.

"Everyone wants to pass, so let's all pass together." I said.

"Shut up! I've had enough of your childish reasoning!" Tonpa shouts.

"We've figured out how the five of us can pass." Gon says. Tonpa laughs like a wicked witch.

"You can't trick me...!" Tonpa shouts, but his eyes were wide looking at me as I touch his arm. I smiled at him with determined and confident eyes.

"Tonpa-san, if you want to pass... believe us." I said. Tonpa was shaking. "It's going to be okay." Tonpa screams and throws the axe on the ground. Tonpa was breathing heavy looking at the ground.

"Are you really sure that it's okay?" Tonpa ask. We nodded our heads. We all pressed 'O' and the door opens.

"We have less than 40 minutes left." Kurapika explains.

"What are we going to do?" Leorio question. I looked at Gon and nodded my head. He went over to the axe that was on the ground and I went to the ground that was on the wall.

**"We'll use this." **

"Huh?" Leorio question.

"I get it." Kurapika says running to get an axe. Gon and I ran to the wall and hit it with our axe. "Leorio!" Kurpaika threw an axe to Leorio. "Do what Gon and Hana's doing with that axe."

"Huh?" Leorio says.

"If there is no way, we make one." Kurapika says. We all hit the wall until it finally opens. Gon and Tonpa finally hit to the other end.

"We did it! We did it, Tonpa-san!" Gon says happy.

"We did it! Just in time!" Tonpa says excitedly wrapping his arm around Gon's neck.

"No, it looks like we can't celebrate just yet." Kurapika says. "We have less than 3 minutes left. The guy did say that the 'X' path is about 3 minutes to the goal."

"Hey! Then we won't make it!" Tonpa says. "Hey, Gon, Hana! I pressed 'O' because you two said it was going to be okay!"

"Stop it!" Kurapika says. "If we hurry, we might make it." I was thinking while they were arguing when an idea struck me.

"Onii-sama!" I said. I smiled and told everyone to follow me. We got our stuff and now we are on a big cart with wheels streaming down the halls. I use Gon's fishing rod as something to control the cart.

"Awesome. How did you think of it?" Killua says excitedly.

"Yeah. Even I was surprised." Gon says.

"The path is downhill, so I thought that this might get us to the goal in time." I explained.

"But, maintaining the balance is hard." Kurapika says.

"Left!" I screamed. We kept hit left and finally we hit the end point with Gon next to me, Killua, Kurapika, Tonpa, and Gon behind me. I smiled and sees the light that reach the other end. I turned it to the other side to spin to try and control it. As I was spinning it I looked to see Hisoka smiling, looking at me and Gon while standing up. When it finally stopped Leorio and Tonpa was laughing. The alarm beeped making it clear that time is up. The door opened to show the sun shinning on us. I smiled getting out of cart and looking at everyone with a smile. We head out of the tower finally seeing the sun.

Gon and I stretched enjoying the warmth of the sun shining on us.

"Really, that was a one in a million chance bet." Kurapika says. We turn to look at him. "My hands are covered with blisters."

"Yeah, that was really close." Gon says smiling.

"But, how did you notice?" Kurapika ask. I turned to him with a smile.

"We thought of it when we were watching Tonpa-san break the floor." I replied. "Well, when he was fighting me, I noticed the axe breaking the floor."

"We thought that if we used that, maybe we could make a hold in the wall." Gon continued.

"Hey, Hana!" Killua says. I looked at Killua seeing him showing me his skateboard is all scratched up underneath. "The wheels are all bumpy now because of that."

"Oops." I said my hand covering my mouth.

"What are you going to do about this?" Killua says pointing at his skateboard. I scratched the back of my head chuckling a little.

"I'm sorry, Killua." I said. Killua got closer to my face.

"No, I'm not going to forget this." Killua says smirking. I stepped back a little seeing that the smirk had an idea that I will not like. He whispered in my ear in a teasing voice. "I wonder how am I going to let you pay me back." I blushed feeling his breath on my ear and hid behind Gon to see Killua chuckling.

"That is not funny, Killua!" I said pouting.

"Alright, alright." Killua says. "How about if Gon let's me try his fishing rod and your sword, then it will be even, okay?" I nodded my head in agreement and so did Gon. I smiled at Killua seeing us talking to each other even though Killua was mad about his skateboard. We stopped talking to see Lippo in front of everyone.

"Gentlemen and ladies." He says looking at me. I rubbed the back of my head feeling embarrassed. "Congratulations on escaping Trick Tower. I am a Black List Hunter, and the 3rd Exam's Examiner, Lippo. Now you are going to go..." He snapped his fingers and a big airship was flying high above behind Lippo.

"We're going to be taken to the next Exam place already?" Leorio question.

"Come on, we can get on an airship." Gon says excited.

"'Come on?'" Leorio repeats. We got in the airship and was waving goodbye to Trick Tower.

**Alright, so I just want to update on something about the next chapter. I am skipping 2 episodes from Hunter x Hunter and is just skipping to the last Exam, since that is the last Exam. I just hope you are looking forward to it. Please enjoy this chapter and the next one.**

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Alright this the episode when they meet Lippo again and the fourth Exam is up. If you guys want to know what happened after the Twin Tower, then please check out Hunter x Hunter episode 18, 19, and 20. Trust me it's not that much to write about and not that exciting, but others of you will disagree and that's okay, it's only my opinion. So the boat will be there and everything else will be there. I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 17

Lippo was in front of us explain the rules on the fourth Exam.

"Now only the fourth and final hunter exam remains." Lippo explains. "And about the fourth test..." Lippo snapped his fingers and a woman with a box was rolling down with a cart. "I'm going to have each of you draw lost fro this." Everyone was confused on what Lippo was saying. "There are many cards in here as there are candidates. I will have each of you pull out a card, in the same order that you escaped from the tower."

"Well then, go ahead, Hisoka-san." The woman said happily. They each grabbed a card checking out their numbers.

"I hope I don't get your guys numbers." I said nervous. Gon put his hand on my shoulder giving me a confort smile. When I finally got my card I was nervous, until I finally see the card.

"Now there should be a number on each of your cards." Lippo explains. "Those numbers represent your exam candidate numbers. And these numbers determine... The predator and the prey."

"Predator and prey?" Leorio questions.

"What does that mean?" Gon says.

"I just hope nothing bad happens to this." I whispered to myself.

"In other words, the objective of the fourth test is to steal each other's number plates." Lippo explains. "And the exam candidate whose number matches the number you drew... Is you target." He points at us. I look at my number and sigh in relief. I hid my number on my jacket looking around to see everyone did the same.

"The number that you took has been logged on our end." The woman explains. "So if you wish, you may dispose of your card." I hear Lippo chuckles looking at of us hiding our plates.

"As I explained, you will be stealing your target's number plate." Lippo continues. "And to pass the exam, you need to have six points worth of plates."

"What do you mean by six points?" Hanzo asked.

"This is a numeric score assigned to each plate." Lippo replies. "Therefore, each target is worth... three points. And you, yourself are also worth... three points. In other words, you have to steal other people's number plates... And also protect yours... to pass." I looked at Gon to see him gripping on the paper in his hands.

'Onii-san?' I thought.

"A non-target's plate is worth one point." Lippo says. "You can of course get six points worth by capturing non-targets as well. You will stay on Zebil Island for one week. The entire island is your field. You may do whatever it takes to get six points. Well Kara-kun, I'm leaving it to you."

"Okay." Said Kara. "I have some great news for you... You have all been given credit needed to take the hunter exam next year. If you don't pass this year, please come back next year." I looked at Gon to see him looking at his number and my eyes were wide. I hugged Gon surprising him.

"Hana?" Gon ask.

"I'm sorry, Onii-san." Gon's eyes were wide, but then smiled and patted my head. The woman finished and sweat-dropped to see the candidates except me, Gon , Killua, and Kurapika, staring darkly at her. She informed us that it's about two hours until we hit Zebil Island. I felt someone's eyes on me and looked to see Lippo looking at me.

'Good luck.' He mouthed before heading inside.

'What was that?' I thought. The blimp head up in the sky and I headed to where Gon is and we both were siting at the edge of the ship looking at the sky with the sea cranes calling us. I hear the sea cranes warning of someone coming and turned to look at Killua. Killua sit on the side where Gon is and I looked back at the waves.

"What number did you two get?" Killua ask.

"How about you?" Gon replies.

"What number did you get?" I replied.

"It's a secret." Killua says. Gon and Killua looked at each other and laughed while I was still looking at the sea. I felt someone's eyes on me and looked to see no one staring at me.

"Hana?" Gon ask with a worried expression. I turned to look at Gon with a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing." I replied.

"Relax, you two aren't my target." Killua says cutting in.

"You're not my target either." Gon says. They both looked at me.

"Don't worry, none of you guys are my target. Not even Kurapika or Leorio." I said.

"Then let's show our cards on three." Killua suggested. We nodded our heads in agreement and on the count three we showed our cards. Killua 199, Gon 44, and Mine is 198. I looked at Gon with sadness in my eyes.

"Seriously?" Killua ask with surprised expression. He looks at me and I avoided his gaze while Gon was smiling. I felt someone looking at me again and looked back to see no one.

"Hana?" Gon ask again. I turned to look at them with a serious expression and turned behind me.

"I'll be right back." I said running to the direction to see who was staring at me. I heard footsteps from my right and run to where I heard ignoring Gon and Killua calling me. I kept running and running until I heard something being cut in the air. I dodge the knife coming at me to see a girl with black hair with purple ends, purple eyes, black shirt, and white pants with knife pockets.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Kasumi. Die number 406!" She ran up to me with another knife as I block it with my sword extending it. Something dropped to see a card that has my number on it.

"Your..." Kasumi smiled looking at me.

"That's right. My target is you, and it will be easier to just surrender already." Her eyes looked like a devil waiting for its meal to be dead. I have never seen someone's eyes so cold as her's. I felt fear washing up on me as my legs were shaking.

**"Hana!" **I looked to see Gon and Killua behind me watching me.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." Kasumi screams. She put more pressure onto her knife and swing her knife at me. I did back flip to land on my knees.

'_Don't take your eyes off of your opponent.' _I remembered what Kai said at the Trick Tower. '_Always know your opponents next movements.' _I looked at her feet to see her moving them to left and as she was about to strike me on the left side something sliced in the air cutting her cheek. I looked down at the ground to see...

"A card..." I said.

"Ouch..." I heard Kasumi said holding her cheek. I can see blood coming threw her fingers. She looked at the man who threw the card with anger in her eyes.

"Now now... I don't want you to start fighting this girl before she can impress her skills, Kasumi~" Hisoka says smiling. He was doing tricks with his cards. I can hear Kasumi clicking her tongue.

"Hisoka..." Her voice sounded angry, and she put her hand on fist looking at me with a devil smile. "See you again, Hana~" A wind picked up and Kasumi was gone. I can hear footsteps moving forward and I looked at Hisoka to see him in front of me. He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not going to let any kill you, except me." My eyes widen as the fear inside me grew. Hisoka was gone from my sight and my legs gave way. I was falling down when Gon catch me from behind.

"Hana, are you okay?!" Gon ask worried and concerned in his voice. I looked at Gon with fear, and scared in my eyes.

"Onii-san..." I whispered, my voice having no strength at all in it. Gon hugged me tighter as I can feel tears coming down my cheek. I was finally able to calm down and the fear was still there but something else was there as I looked at the waves.

"Are you alright now?" Gon ask.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Onii-san... Killua." I said looking at Gon and Killua.

"You're still scared aren't you?" Killua ask.

"Yeah." I replied. I looked back at the waves smiling.

"Hana..." I looked at Gon to see his eyes wide. "...your excited." Killua walked up to me to see in my eyes was fear, and excitement.

"What is with those emotions in your eyes? A minute ago, you were extremely terrified and now what is with you being excited." Killua says confused.

"I'm not going to lie, she is strong but not as strong as Hisoka." I replied looking back at the waves. "Sure I'm afraid that she might kill me, but knowing that she is strong can help me become strong." I looked at them with a smile. "Knowing that I have face a new challenger is kind of exciting. I just can't wait to see what Kasumi can do with her skills." Killua sighed and Gon smiled.

"I know how you feel." Gon says. I nodded my head.

"I want to try. If I don't try then what good is it to become a Hunter without even trying in." I said. Killua looks at me with wide eyes but soon he smiled and his eyes soften while patting my head.

"I see." Killua says. I stare at him with a smile as he put his hands to his side. "Well, let's wish each other luck."

**"Yeah." **Gon and I replied. He went to skateboard and turned to look at us.

"Survive this, Gon, Hana." Killua says with a smile. We looked at him with a thumbs up understanding. Killua ride his skateboard away leaving us so we can look back at the sea.

"Good job, everyone. We will be arriving at Zebil Island shortly." The announcer said. We all arrive on the island looking at the announcer woman. "Now, please leave the ship in the same order in which you escaped from the Trick Tower. The next person will begin two minutes after the first person goes ashore. Come back here in a week with six points of plates. Well then... first person... begin." Hisoka was the first one to get off the boat and arrive on the island.

"You're better off starting earlier." Kurapika says.

"You can hide yourself and observe other people's strategies." Leorio says. My eyes were wide as I looked to see the butterflies landing on Hisoka.

"It's quit frustrating that a guy who would attack people other than his target gets to go first." Tonpa says. Hisoka was completely in the darkness in the forest.

"Well then number 21." The woman says.

"Yes." I said. I turned to look at Leorio and Kurpaika. "Well, Leorio... Kurpaika..." Kurapika nodded his head.

"Yeah, we'll see you here." Leorio says. I look at Gon smiling.

"You can do it Onii-chan. Do your best, okay?" I said. Gon nodded his head.

"You too. I'll meet you here." Gon replies. I smiled and run up to the shore and into the forest. When I looked behind me I couldn't see anyone or the boat.

"Good luck, everyone." I said to myself and run to place where I can hide. 'Kasumi... I have to first find a way for me to beat her then I can get my target.' I jumped to tallest tree that no one can see me. "I wonder how am I going to beat Kasumi. She isn't strong like Hisoka, but..." I remembered the way she fight and her skills, including her eyes that was dead. I shivered just remembering her eyes and looked down at the ground. "This is impossible. I'm still not good with my sword and the powers with my necklace isn't helping at all. They somehow aren't truly connect. That's when I had an idea about trying to make my sword and necklace as one.

* * *

I jumped down the tree to look at the sword extending it and my necklace. I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see nobody.

'Kasumi...' I jumped up the tree to see the person reveal itself to be Kasumi. She clicked her tongue and run to where she think I was. 'She seriously wants to finish me off, but... I won't lose to her! I will win and become a hunter with everyone!' My necklace was glowing bright and so was my sword as the flower imprint was now growing. My flower on the sword was growing to wrap around the handle and the blade was having black at the bottom of the sword. I looked down at my necklace to see that it was now hurting my eyes. I put my hands over my eyes covering the light as the necklace was not glowing anymore and just now silver.

I moved my hand from my eyes to see my necklace not even glowing colors anymore and my sword was upgraded.

"Why isn't my necklace showing any colors at all?" I questioned myself. I was running to the water when I felt myself going faster than I expected. I looked at my necklace to see it only silver. I looked to see water and looked at my reflection to see my one brown eyes was now blue.

"The powers on my necklace came to my eyes." I was shocked to see my blues eyes was back to normal. I sighed in relief knowing that my eyes will change back to normal. I was standing up and felt like jumping up the tree again but was unexpected to see me jump higher than expected again. I looked at my sword to see my eyes were now yellow. 'It wasn't my imagine. The powers in my necklace are now to my eyes making me control my powers and sword as one in my body.' I smiled liking this idea. I was picking up my sword when I felt the metal becoming heavy.

"What it wasn't this heavy before?" My eyes were wide in realization. 'I had the powers in my sword, but it can still become small and long as I call it's name. Then this is how much Light truly weights. Amazing.' I narrowed my eyes trying to pick it up but had to pick it up with two hands. 'I need practice with this sword and my new powers as one, but with my eyes focusing.' I turned to look at a tree to and was swinging my swords with two hands to see it only slightly cut.

"Are you kidding me?! It didn't even leave a scratch, let alone a cut!" I shouted annoyed. "I'm not giving up. I still have to try no matter, but fighting with a tree isn't going to help at all. I need an opponent." I shook my head left and right as I continued to practice with the tree. I kept practicing and practicing, but I can only a tiny scratch still holding my sword with two hands. It was night and lay on the grass breathing heavily.

"Man, in the end I only made a tiny scratched." I said. "I never knew that this metal was hard. By this time, I don't know if I can ever beat Kasumi let alone my opponent." I went to sleep thinking about my opponent and waiting for the next day.

Kasumi look to see Hana sleeping on the ground. She looked at the sword to see wide open when she touched the sword it shocked her. Kasumi clicked her tongue looking at the sword, but then looked back at Hana.

"You are not strong enough yet. I'll wait until you are completely strong after all I already have 3 plates, and when I have yours I will have many points to pass. Become strong Hana. Then fight me." Kasumi says walking away letting Hana sleep. She jumped on the tree looking at Hana making sure that she is the only one that will fight her so for now she will protect her. "You are really hopeless."

I was dreaming of Aunt Mito how I was promising her that me and Gon were returning to become hunter. I looked at Aunt Mito to see her speak something but couldn't hear it. My eyes were wide as I woke up from my sleep. I stand up looking at the tree that had a slight cut on it. 'Aunt Mito let us become a Hunter. She promised us and now... it's my turn to keep my promise of becoming a Hunter.' I picked up my sword with two hands.

"Huh? Why is she holding her sword with two hands?" Kasumi questioned herself. "She was able to hold it with one hand."

"I'm not going to give up." I said. Kasumi's eyes were wide looking at Hana. I swing the tree to see I missed it again. "I'm not giving up." I hold the sword swinging it again but only missed again. "No matter how tired or hard I have to work." I kept swinging and missing again. "I will not give up!" I swing the sword one more time to see it actually have a deep cut on the tree this time. I looked at my sword to feel it become little lighter. 'Could it be...?' I smiled and looked at the sword. "That's right. I'm determined to win and become a Hunter with everyone no matter what!"

The next morning came and Kasumi was still watching Hana cutting the tree with two hands, but it seemed that Hana was actually holding the sword with ease.

The tree had 16 deep cuts from my sword and it felt like the sword was getting lighter as I kept swinging and practicing.

"Damn even though it's getting lighter through my determination. I still can't hold it with one hand." I said. I looked to hear noises and the sword cutting through the air. I looked to see Kasumi practicing.

"Kasumi..." I looked to see her holding a heavy knifes and that she using different techniques to try and use the knife. I studied her careful and to see her not just winging the sword and through determination but easily making new ways, and the knifes and her becoming one.

"That's it!" I shouted. Kasumi turned her head to my direction but I was hiding behind a tree. She ignored the noise a minute ago and continued to do her practice again. I walked back to were I was cutting the tree.

"Just cutting the tree isn't going to help me with my sword. Making new techniques will help me with my sword could help as well." I ready my stance and turned around with both hands. I turned around with fast pace and I cut the tree with this time a really deep cut. "The sword and I are one. If I want to be able to move this sword again with one hand then I must try and to work with sword. Watch out Hana, I will win and I will defeat you." I tried one more time and to my surprise I used one hand and knocked the tree down.

"I did it! It worked!" I lifted the sword up feeling it light as feather and not heavy metal. I smiled in victory. "I will win!"

**Well what do you guys think? I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 18

_Preview_

We finally came into the Fourth Phase. Lippo told us that the number we choose was the plate we had to get from that person. In order for us to pass this phase we had to get 6 six points. I was know trying to fine 198 and going against this girl name Kasumi. If that isn't else about this phase the powers in my sword and necklace are now in my eyes. My sword was silver and black with the flower leaves and stem surrounding the handle on the sword. The sword was heavy and I was finally able to use it with one hand and able to cut it with using the tree as my opponent. Now I can try to defeat Kasumi and maybe get my opponents plate.

_Now_

I shortened my sword and put in my bag. I looked at my hands to see it bleeding and having blisters.

"I guess holding that sword for so long must've hurt my hands." I sighed walking to the water when I see red and black butterflies. "Huh?" The butterflies were interested in my hands and I remembered the Hisoka with these butterflies.

"Onii-san..." I whispered. I raised the butterfly on my finger to look at it more closer. "Did your friends help my Onii-san?" The butterfly flapped it's wings a little taking it as a yes. I smiled at the butterfly and kissed it wings. "Thank you." I whispered. The butterflies fly away and I but my hands in the water in whimpering in pain.

"Even though it hurts. At least I was able to hold the sword with one hand and hold it like a feather." I remind it myself. I wrapped my hands in badges as I grabbed my sword with one hand this time. I looked at to see the light shine bright on it. I turned around and walked into the forest. 'Now all I have to do is fight with Kasumi and then get my opponents badge.' I kept on walking and walking until I se a man that is hurt. He was pain, he had cuts on his shoulder, his chest, and legs.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. I grabbed the man and head him to a shady tree with water. "Be careful from now on. Good luck next year."

"You too." The man said. "And watch out for that girl, Kasumi." I turned to look back at him with wide eyes.

"Kasumi did this too you?" I asked. The man answered me by nodding his head. I turned around heading back to the forest trying to look for Kasumi. I hear the sound of butterflies and look to see the butterflies moving from behind me going forward.

Hana didn't know it but Kasumi was hiding behind the trees watching Hana. 'Where is she going?' Kasumi thought.

I kept on heading to where the butterflies are and I tripped to on the ground.

"Ow, ow..." I heard footsteps coming closer to me and the butterflies surrounding me. My heart was beating fast that I can hear in my ears. 'This feeling...' I looked up from the ground to see Hisoka reaching his hand to me.

"Need help~" Hisoka says. I was hesitating to reach my hand to him but something cut in the air. I moved out of the way and avoided the butterfly to see Kasumi and a knife on the ground.

"Kasumi." I said standing up with confident in my eyes. I looked to my left to see Gon in the bushes. I smiled and looked back at Kasumi. One of Hisoka's butterflies was on my shoulder and Hisoka, Gon, and Kasumi was surprised to see that butterfly on my shoulder without blood on it. "If you want to fight Kasumi, then follow me." I shouted at her running to a different area where Gon can focus on Hisoka and won't worry about me. I was finally in an area where there was no here and I heard Kasumi behind me. The butterfly was flying around me happily.

"This is where you want to fight me, I presume." Kasami says. I turned to her with a smile.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Thanks for what?" She ask me shocked.

"You knew that Hisoka had something behind his sleeve when he was reaching his hand out to me. So you saved me didn't you?" I answered her. She clicked her tongue and run to me with her knife in one hand. I dodge her attack still facing her with my back. "And even when I was asleep you still didn't do anything to me."

"H-How?" Kasumi asked.

"I heard your footsteps." I answered. She ran to me again and I blocked it with my sword using one hand.

"You can finally use one hand with that sword." My eyes widen to what she said. I smiled as I realized to what she was saying. She kept swinging and swinging until it was sun down. We were both breathing heavy looking at each other. We had a few scars and bruises from each other fighting so much but we didn't give up. "Why aren't you using your powers?! Your not even trying to defeat me with your full strength!" She ran at me again and I dodge it this time. She kept swinging her knife at me and I always dodge it.

'_Always know what your next opponents movements are.' _Kai's voice rings in my head as I look at her feet to see it go right and I go left. I notice her knifes always point to where she is going next, straight, left, left, right, straight. This routine always happens, and I notice that she keeps repeating the same thing over and over again. '_Make sure you know their weakness.' _I looked to see she always blocks her left leg and right side of her ribs. I kicked her left leg and punched her right side.

"Ouch..." Kasumi says. I looked to see the sky is dark and that Kasumi is looking at me anger in her eyes. She swing at me but I noticed she is getting slower with her movements. I punched her ribs again for her to fall on the floor holding her ribs. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes seeing her hurt. I hear the animals calling something bad is happening in the forest. I looked back at Kasumi to see her still down on the ground with anger in her eyes. I reached my hands out to her for her eyes to go wide.

"Why are you...?" She questions.

"Because you are not the one I am after, and you helped through didn't you?" I replied. Her eyes widen as I looked at her with a smile on my face. "You seem to have 3 badges already right? So I'm going to let you keep yours Kasumi. I was actually excited to have a fight with you. I want to be friend with Kasumi."

"'Friends.'" She said. I saw her have a faint kind smile. "I guess I owe you next time." She stand up holding her ribs.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Don't worry about it." Kasumi replied. She smiled at me. "You did a great job. I'm 14 by the way." I smiled and got her arm around my neck.

"We'll then Kasumi you are older than me by 2 years." We were walking to find a place where Kasumi can hid somewhere in the forest. It was already sunrise as we walked in the forest to stop when Kasumi was feeling faint.

"Is she alright?" I looked behind me to see a girl with a pink hat.

"She's fine. Do you mind she stays here in the cave with you?" I answer her.

"Sure. My name is Ponzu." She stretched her hand out to me.

"Love the name. My name is Hana, Hana Freecss." I was starting to feel faint as I was falling into Ponzu arms.

"Are you okay?!" Ponzu ask worried.

"Hana!" Kasumi shouts coming closer to me. "You need to rest. We haven't slept for a day now." I couldn't answer her for I felt so tired and nodded my head. I closed my eyes.

"So warm." I whispered. I was having a dream with me and brother bouncing on Aunt Mito's bed happy. We were just little kids and I was having really fun with Gon.

"Gon, Hana, it time for you two to stop playing and go to bed." Aunt Mito says.

**"Okay!" **We got to our side of the bed and put the blankets over us while Aunt Mito was in the middle.

"Aunt Mito..." I said.

"Yes..."

**"I love you." **We told her.

"I love you two very much." Aunt Mito says making us smile. She patted our heads and hummed a little lullaby for us while smiling at us. She lay on the bed and we snuggled up to her.

"My, my, you two are so sweet." Aunt Mito says. Gon and I looked at each other and hold hands.

"So warm." I whispered to myself closing my eyes. I opened my eyes to see Ponzu staring at me with a smile and I was up on the tree. I looked at my surrounding to see it morning already and to see that I was heal from cuts and bruises from Kasumi at the fight. I looked at Ponzu surprised.

"I healed your wounds. You can thank me later." Ponzu says with a smile and voice that sounds like protective sister. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Thank you, Ponzu-nee." Ponzu hugged me tighter and rubbed my head.

"You are a sweet girl, Hana." Ponzu says. I let go of her to see Kasumi still asleep. I look back at Ponzu and she nodded her head. I grabbed my stuff and waved good bye to Ponzu and ask for her to take care of Kasumi. I jumped down the forest to be introduced to the butterfly.

"Hello, I'm sorry. Did I leave you?" I asked the butterfly. I was now introduced to other of the red and black butterflies who brought me some berries. "Thank you." I ate the berries and was walking with butterflies surrounding me and more surrounding me as well. Though some of the butterflies were being restless as I heard footsteps coming towards. "Kasumi..." I looked behind me with my eyes widen. "Hisoka..."

"It seems the butterflies have taken a liken to you." Hisoka says. I notice there was blood on his knuckles, he seems to release this to answer my question.

"Oh, I hit your brother if you were wondering." Hisoka says. My eyes were wide with full anger as I looked at him. My eyes were red as I stared at him with angry. I reached out Light to extended it.

"You bastard!" I swing my sword to him to easily dodge it. "How dare you hit my brother!" That's when I noticed that Hisoka didn't have his badge and a different one on. I stopped with my back face to him. "He... he got your badge." Hisoka chuckled.

"Yes, he surprised me, but... you surprised me too." Hisoka said. I looked at him with wide eyes as my eyes were back to normal. "I noticed that sword becoming heavier and changed. Including your eyes changes colors, and that your techniques has become different." I smiled.

"So... that only proves that worked hard to try a beat Kasumi. I'm sure Onii-san did too. I believe in him. We will be Hunters together." I said looking up at the sky.

"Do you really belie-"

"I do." I said cutting him off. "I believe my Onii-san are able to do anything as long as he works hard for it." I looked back at him and walked off with my sword shorten. I heard him chuckle and see from the corner of my eye he licked his lips. I felt a shiver going down my spin as I ran away from him. As I kept on running I remembered about Gon, Aunt Mito, and Kanto from home. 'Onii-san... are you okay?' I saw one of the Amori brother and looked ahead to see Killua. I looked at my number to se 198 then I looked at the Amori brother. 'Could he be my target?'

* * *

Many days passed as I watched him from high up in the tree and he watched Killua.

'Does Killua ever sleep or what?' I thought. I closed my eyes little, but to only hear more rustling after 3 minutes. I opened my eyes to see Killua moving and so is the Amori brother while I'm just siting here watching them. Killua sighed stepping on a falling tree.

"You've been following me since the start of the Fourth Phase, but I've known all this time, you know?" Killua says. I looked down at the Amori brother to see him flinch. "Come on out. No matter how long you stalk me, you're never gonna be able to catch me off guard!" I smiled thinking of good idea on how to trick this Amori brother. "Let's play already." The Amori brother starts chuckle.

"That's it, get a little more scared, a little more tired... I'm a patient guy." He says to himself. "It doesn't matter to me that you're just a kid. When you're exhausted from my shadow chasing you and fall asleep... That's when I'll strike!" I sighed looking at this Amori brother when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked down on the ground getting tired at feeling this.

"Okay, I'm really tired of people staring at me, so would you please just come out." I said. Nobody showed up and the feeling of being stared at wasn't there anymore. I look at the guy seeing him starting to get tired. 'I would be tired too. Killua hasn't slept in three days and I really want to sleep too.'

"Well, if you won't come out I guess I'll have to go get you." Killua says walking to where the Amori brother. I see the Amori brother flinch with shocked. "You know, this kinda sucks for me 'cause your badge is probably only worth one point... but it could be good point for my friend." Killua says glancing at me from up the tree. I sighed looking down in defeat and waved my hand in defeat. I looked to see the Amori brother siting down on the tree and I was going to jump down when I spotted the other Amori brothers and the youngest was so happy to see them.

"So how did everything go? Must have finished some time ago..." The middle brother said. The brother stopped talking to see Killua behind the Amori brother.

"Uh, the thing is..." He said. Killua waved to them and I jumped down to smile at them.

"Hi." I said. The brothers said hi back but then put there hands in fist and looked angry at the little brother and hit him on the head. They were yelling and scolding him.

"Ouch..." I said placing a frown on my face. They finally stopped talking and the youngest walked over to Killua and kicked Killua in him stomach for calling him idiot. I looked at Killua and sighed putting my hands behind my head. The youngest looked at his brother confident.

"You know..." The brothers looked at me. "I have to admit that was good kick, but... Killua you can stand up now." Killua did that without using his hands and jumped up, standing back on the ground. The brothers were scolding him again about going easy on him. Killua was holding on to the Amori brother's badge.

"Hana, this is your number right?" Killua throws the badge at me.

"Oh, it's number 198. The one I was suppose to hunt." I smiled looking at Killua. "Thanks Killua." Killua nodded. "But this one is one less then you are actually looking after." I looked at the Amori brother's to see that Killua was running to the middle oldest to hold out 197. Killua then holds him as a hostage and ask the oldest for his badge. The oldest gives him the badge of 199 and throws 197 in the air. Killua grabs my wrist as he talked to the brothers one last time and we walked off. I looked at Killua with a blank stare and put my opponent's number in my bag. He looked at me like a cat having fun.

"What's with you face?" Killua ask.

"You seem to have fun, while I was the one who had to chase him for three days. Ugh, I'm tired as hell." Killua then picks me up in bridal style. I look at him confused. "W-What are you doing?"

"You said you were tired. So just go to sleep and I will walk carrying you." Killua replies. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I opened eyes when I heard something moving and smelled something. We were on the ground with Killua siting down keeping watch.

"Onii-san..." I said. Killua looked at me with confusion. I stand up to look around. "I can hear Onii-san's footsteps and I can smell him."

"Smell him? You really are dog." Killa says. I chuckled a little looking back at Killua.

"Oh yeah. Onii-san got Hisoka badge." I said. Killua's eyes were wide as he stand up looking at me.

"Really?! Are you serious how di-" Killua stopped noticing that my bangs were covering my eyes.

"Hisoka... I met him after I defeated Kasumi." I said. "His knuckles were bleeding and he told me like he was proud that he punched Onii-san." I gripped my hands together remembering what he said.

"Hana..." Killua says walking to me holding my hand. I looked at Killua to see him smiling at me. "Gon is strong. He will be alright." I was surprised to see Killua trying to comfort me as anyway possible. I put my head on his chest listening to his heart beat fasten.

"Thank you, Killua." It was night and Killua was still holding me in his arms while I had my eyes closed. I heard bushes moving as I open my eyes. I look to see Kasumi running to me.

"You!" Killua says getting in front of me.

"No, stop Killua!" I speak running to Kasumi. I looked to see she was breathing heavy and I reached up to her. "Are you okay, Kasumi-chan?"

"Yeah, I was running to catch up to you." Kasumi replied. "I met Gon and he went inside a cave with Ponzu."

"Ponzu-chan." I said surprised. Kasumi nodded her head and smiled at me.

"I can see where you get your bravery and your craziness from." Kasumi says teasing me. I punched her arm lightly and she was laughing a little. We were walking to Killua to see him with an annoyed expression and putting his hands in his pocket.

"Killua, be nice. Kasumi is my friend." I said smiling and patting his shoulder. He took a glance at Kasumi and looked away while I sweat-dropped.

"Hana?" I looked at her with a smile. "I'm not going to pass this exam this year." Killua's eyes were wide and so was mine looking at Kasumi.

"What?! Why not?!" Kasumi patted my head giving me a reassuring smile.

"Because if I can't beat a 12 year old then I'm no where near a Hunter. I'm going to practice more and maybe next year I'll get a Hunter Licenses." Kasumi says with determination in her voice. I gave small smile and stretched my hand out to her.

"You better. I want to battle you again Kasumi." Kasumi nodded her head and put her hand on my hand.

"Yeah and this time I will win." She replies.

"I won't let you." Kasumi and I laughed as we heard the birds singing to see the sun up. "It's already morning the final day of this exam." Kasumi released my head from hers and waved goodbye to me.

'I met so many people becoming here in this exam.' I remembered everyone I met; Lippo, Netero, Kai, Menchi, Hisoka, and Kasumi. 'Hisoka...' My hands were in fist remembering him. 'The one my brother's badge target is and wants to challenge me and Onii-san.' I was remembering Killua, Kurpaika, and Leorio. I smiled seeing them happy. 'The new friends we made together.' I remembered Aunt Mito, Gon, and Dad's picture. 'I am going to be a Hunter.' I walked forward for the light to hit me. 'Onii-san and I will become a Hunter to find our father.'

"Hey, Hana!" Killua screamed following me. I looked back at him with a big smile. He stopped looking at me with wide eyes.

"You better hurry up or I'm going to leave you behind." I replied as I run away to head for shore.

"Hey!" Killua screamed behind him. I chuckled a little hearing him.

"The fourth exam has just ended." The announcer said in blimp. "All exam candidates, please return to the starting point. The time you have left until you reach the starting point will be considered extra. All candidates who do not arrive will be disqualified, so please be careful. You may not take any plates after you have returned to the starting point. You will be disqualified if you are caught, so please be careful. The fourth exam is ending. All exam candidates, please return to the starting point." I smiled looking at the two plates I have in my hands. "I repeat, the fourth exam is ending. All exam candidates, please return to the starting point." I looked down at my long hair at the middle of my back to see it completely messy as I comb it with my fingers.

'I need to get hair cut when I come home to Whale Island.' I thought and looked at Killua to see him behind me watching me comb my hair. I smiled back at him.

"It got messy." I said. He laughed a little as we both looked up at the blimp.

**Alright! The fourth phase of the exam ended. Finally! I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 19

I was in blimp with Killua beside looking to see Gon walking to us.

"Onii-san!" I shouted waving at him.

"Hana! Killua!" Gon shouts. I run to him giving him hug.

"You did it! You passed!" I said with a smile on my face. Gon showed me a smiled on his face.

"Yeah, looks like you did too." I nodded my head. I noticed the bruises on his face and big bruise on his cheek.

"You did it, Gon." Killua says walking to us. Gon and Killua high five each other.

"You too, Killua." Gon says. I put my hands to my side standing next to Gon ignoring the bruises on his face. Killua brought up two badges in his hand showing us 99 and 199.

"This was a piece of cake. You?" Killua says. I chuckled a little as I looked at Gon to see his expression down.

"You see..." Gon says. Killua laughed a little.

"I bet you probably beat 3 random guys and got 6 points." Killua says.

"Killua, I already told you." I glared at him. He sighed looking at me.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that without actually seeing it for real?" Killua replies. I looked at him with wide eyes and remembered him holding my hand and trying to comfort me.

'I thought you believed me.' I thought looking away from Killua to Gon. Gon showed Killua the badge number 44. Killua's eyes were wide as I smiled in triumph.

"You got it?" Killua says shocked.

"Told you so." I said. Killua looked at me feeling defeated.

"Sorry Hana." Killua says as I jumped behind Gon.

"Good job Onii-san. It's amazing that you actually got his." I said. 'Even in a fight, but...' I remembered seeing Hisoka not even scratched up at all. 'Why is Onii-san all scratched and bruised and Hisoka isn't?'

"I did get it, but..." Gon replies.

"Great! That's unbelievable!" Killua cuts him off happy. "You really got the plate form Hisoka." I let go Gon so Killua can put his hands on Gon's shoulder. "What kind of magic did you use?" Gon's face didn't change from depressed at all looking at Killua.

"Well, ah..." Gon says looking at another direction. "It was given to me." My eyes were wide looking at Gon.

"Given to you?" I questioned for Gon nodding his head and giving me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it." Gon says. My eyes were sad as I looked at him.

"I don't understand. If you don't want to tell me, then I won't force you." Killua replies.

"It's not like that, but..." Gon says. I hear footsteps to see Kurpaika. I smiled waving at him as he returned to smile at me.

"Kurapika!" I said running to him hugging him.

"Hi, Hana. You got six points too." He says patting my head returning the hug. I looked up at him with smile and nodding my head. I whispered in his ear.

"Kurapika, did something happen with Onii-san that you might now?" I whispered. Kurpaika shook his head left and right telling me he knows nothing.

"By the way, everyone is to gather in the examinees' room." Kurapika whispered to me. I nodded my head as I looked back at Killua and Gon.

"Onii-san! Killua! Everyone is to gather in the examiness' room!" I shouted. Gon turned to look at me.

"Okay!" Gon says running to me. "Let's go Killua!" Gon and I were running to the exam room with Killua running behind us. I glanced at Gon one more time to see his eyes having a distant look.

'Onii-san what happened to you?' I wondered. We saw 5 other people besides Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, Gon and I. I looked around to see that Kasumi wasn't in this final exam at all. I was little disappointed but I was also happy that I was now friends with Kasumi too. I heard the gong and looked to see Netero, Satotz, Lippo, Menchi, and Budara come in the room.

"Well done everyone." Netero says. "The 10 of you left here all passed the 4th exam. However 7 out of the 10 are rookies... This year the chance for a rookie to pass is 1 in every 3 years. But there seems to be an exception. If there are 10 continuous years in a row where no one passes, there may be a year like this where young promising men and lady gather at once." Leorio laughed.

"So in other words we're those promising men." Leorio says. I coughed into my hand. "... and lady." I smiled at Leorio.

"Don't say it yourself. Plus, we have not yet passed." Kurapika explains.

"Don't get so nervous guys." Hanzo cuts in. "We've gotten this far, there's no question we passed. After all, the next one is the final exam. If we pass that, we're a new member of the proud hunter group. Isn't that right, Mr. President?"

"You have a big mouth for a ninja." Netero replies. I chuckled hurrying him insult Hanzo. "The final exam is in 3 days. It will take place at a hotel that the Hunter Committee rents. In the meantime, get as much as rest as you can." Netero was walking to the door with the other behind him but stopped from Leorio.

"Question. What's the final exam?" Leorio ask.

"Se-cr-et." Netero says waving his index finger in the air and walked out of the room leaving us in here. The lights were back on and we were all in a group, except Hisoka and the guy the other guy.

"The last time we were here it was a packed house." Leorio says. I was siting between Gon and Killua as I put my head on Gon's shoulder. "This ship sure seems empty with only 10 people on it. But I'm a little anxious about what old Netero said. What is he going to make us do?"

"It's no use to worry about such things here." Kurapika replies.

"You're so boring." Said Leorio. "Everyone is nervous so try to loosen up the atmosphere."

"Is that so?" Kurapika says looking around.

"And also, we've all made it here together. We all want to pass together at the end." Leorio says. I can hear Killua chuckling.

"Look who's talking." Killua cuts in. Leorio looks at Killua pissed.

"What did you say?" Leorio ask.

"I thought in the Trick Tower you said, 'I'll pass even if it's with the expense of others.'" Killua replies.

"That was then, this is different." Leorio says defeating himself.

"It's no use to discuss this amongst rookies." Hanzo cuts in. "Isn't it best to ask someone with some experience?"

"Right." Kurapika agrees so does Leorio. We looked at the guy with a purple hat and grayish hair.

"I'm no good." He answers putting his hands in the air. "3 years ago I failed the 4th exam. This is the first time I've reached the final exam."

"What? You're no help at all." Hanzo says sighing. We looked at the big guy with the mustache.

"How about you?" Kurapika ask. The guy looks at Kurapika. "Do you know anything about the final exam?"

"Yeah, Podoro-san right?" Leorio ask.

"You probably know something right?" Hanzo question. "The older, the wiser." He nodded his head.

"Last year I failed the 1st exam." Podoro replied. The 3 had a blank face saying 'no good.' "However I can predict the base of the final exam." Leorio rejected the idea but Podoro continued. "Hear me out. If we look back at all of the themes you will probably get it. First, the first exam was a test of stamina. It was a test to measure stamina and endurance, a necessity for a hunter. The second exam was a test of observation. The first criteria, the pig roast, was to find the weakness of that massive body. The sushi part was to use the examiner's words as a clue and to test the ability to predict what sushi was."

"And the third exam?" Kurapika question.

"The trick tower, was probably different for every one of you. But the basics were to test your mentality. Exactly, we were given a time limit of 72 hours and inside a maze like Trick Tower we were under adverse situations. The 4th exam speaks for itself." Podoro explains. "It was to test our overall strength."

"Enough of the overview." Hanzo cuts in getting bored. "Let's hear what you have to say. What's on the final exam?"

"You don't get it?" Podoro says. "There's still one left that we have not been tested in all the previous exams." The others were asking questions about it. "That is... The large amount of knowledge that is required as a hunter. In other words, A PAPER TEST!" Everyone, except me, had shocked faces and open mouths.

"We came this far, and we have a written exam?" Leorio questions shocked.

"I guess as a Hunter, like history and biology, there will be times when we must have knowledge of a subject." Kurapika explains seriously. I glanced at Kurapika.

'He's taking it way to seriously.' I thought.

"I guess a test consists of a question and a subject. Two makes one." Hanzo explains.

"What do we do?" Leorio says putting his hand on his head. "The worst one is held at the end."

'These two as well.' I thought.

"I haven't studied at all lately." The guy with the purple hat says rubbing his head. The atmosphere became serious. Hanzo had the idea about a library on the ship and everyone was running out except me watching them. Gon turned to look at me as well as Killua.

"Come on Hana!" Gon shouts running out of the room.

"Wait Onii-san!" Before I can say anything they already left. I had blank face looking down at the ground.

"I just said whatever came up to mind but... Oh well." Podoro says. I looked at Podoro sighing.

"You should have said that before." I said. Podoro looked at me surprised.

"You didn't follow them?" Podoro ask.

"Well at first I did believe you, but I figured if I should ask you if that really is true." I said standing up. "Well I better follow Onii-san and Killua." I was turning around heading to the door but Podoro stopped me.

"Hang on girly." Podoro said. I turned to look at him pointing at my bag. "You shouldn't forget this bag." He was going to carry it when he fell down on the floor with the bag on his back. "Ouch... What the hell? How heavy is this bag?" I walked over to my bag taking my bag that was light as feather for me.

"Sorry about that." I replied. "It must've been sword that was heavy." Podoro looked at me with wide eyes.

"How can you carry that thing when it's so heavy?" Podoro ask. I looked up at him to see his eyes widening. I smiled at him with my eyes turning to green.

"Because the sword and you aren't one unlike me." I answered.

"Your eyes...?" Podoro says.

"What color is it?" I ask looking up at him as he stands.

"It's green." Podoro answers.

"Oh..." I said. I looked to see Gon in the blimp in my head. "I found Onii-san." I looked at Podoro with my eyes normal and smiled at him. "Bye Podoro-san." I ran out the room to see Gon and Kurapika.

"Onii-san... Kurapika..." I whispered. Gon and Kurpaika turned to look at me. I looked to see Gon giving me fake smile and Kurpaika giving me a real smile.

"Is something wrong Hana?" Gon ask. I walked up to Gon with my eyes serious and my voice.

"I can ask you the same thing." I replied.

"Huh?"

"Onii-san, what happened between you and Hisoka?" He had a frown and looked at the sky.

"Hisoka?" Kurapika ask.

"Onii-san's target was Hisoka." I replied. Kurapika's eyes were wide as he looked at Gon but Gon didn't look at him.

"That's bad luck..." Kurapika says.

"I waited for an opening in Hisoka and I stole the plate once. But I was also followed by someone else and easily had the plate stolen." Gon explains. I looked at Gon with sad eyes and frown on my face. "After that, Hisoka came chasing us and got the plate back, but Hisoka purposely left his own plate by me and said, 'I'll borrow it, just give it back someday.'"

"Onii-san..."

"When I said I didn't want it he beat me up and said, 'I'll take it back when you can get one clean hit in my face. Until then I'll lend it to you'." Gon continued. My hands were in fist remembering the bloody knuckles Hisoka had. I can see Gon shaking his shoulders remembering what happened. "I couldn't do anything and I was... really... angry." I looked to see Gon having tears in his eyes.

"Onii-san..." I walked up to him hugging him as he returned the hug still crying. Gon let me go and whipped his tears chuckling a little as I let him go.

"After that I felt like such a loser and felt a lack of strength within me. If I pass like this it's pitiful. At least I wanted to help someone, I guess. That's why I looked for Kurapika and Leorio." Gon continues.

"Is that so..." Kurpaika says.

"Thank you." Gon says looking at the sky. "Now that I talked about it, I feel much better."

"Onii-san..." I said looking at him. I gripped on my hands feeling the fabric on my shorts. "I knew that Hisoka punched you." Kurapika and Gon turned to look at me.

"How?" Gon ask.

"He told me." I answered. I looked at them both with my eyes red. Their eyes were wide as they looked at me. "I fought Kasumi, beat her, and became friends with her. After that I was surrounding by Hisoka's butterflies and soon he showed up. He showed me his bloody knuckles telling me that he punched Onii-san. I was so angry that inside I wanted to make him bleed or cut him at least, but when I saw his badge is gone. I knew that you took it Onii-san. But I didn't know about this. He noticed the changes of my sword and if I did fight him I'm sure I would have died."

"Hana..." Gon says.

"But! I knew that Onii-san was going to try his very best to become a Hunter. That's why I believed in you, Onii-san." My eyes were back to normal as I put a smile on my face. "I'm glad you told me Onii-san, but next time please don't hide anything from me again." Gon had a real smile this time as he put his arms around me.

"Thank you, Hana. For believing in me." I hugged Gon back seeing Kurapika smile at me.

"Gon, Hana." Kurapika cuts in. "Leorio and I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you two." Our eyes were wide as we looked at him. "I'm gratefully for your help."

"Same here!" I shout. "We're grateful for your help too."

"Let's become a hunter together." Kurapika says.

**"Yeah!" **

* * *

I walked around the blimp with Gon next to me.

"By the way, Hana, how did your eyes changed colors?" Gon ask.

"Oh, well you see, my necklace and sword became one into my body but showed the colors in my eyes." I replied. "You saw my eyes become red before right? Well my eyes will change colors on the powers I choose." Gon nodded his head in understanding.

"Well that's cool. What about your sword?"

"You wouldn't believe how heavy it is know Onii-san. I'm still surprised that I can carry it like a feather." Gon chuckled a little and the announce was speaking up.

"This is for all the examiners. From now, those of you who's numbers are called, one by one, please come to the living room."

"Huh? Could this be part of the final exam?" Gon shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but I hope it isn't that bad at the least for this exam." Gon answers. The announcer first called Hisoka. Gon and I continued to walked around the blimp until it was dark outside.

"Onii-san can rest a little." Gon turned to me to see me yawning and rubbing my eyes. Gon smiled at me and sit down.

"Okay." I sit down and put my head on his lap feeling him running his fingers through my hair as I fall in a deep sleep.

"So warm." I whispered. I felt someone shake my shoulder to see Gon smiling at me.

"Number 406, please enter." I stand up smiling at Onii-san. I also noticed that Gon replaced his lap with his jacket.

"Your turn." He says. I nodded and walked to a room to see Netero with pictures on the table and me siting across from him.

"Hello little lady." Netero says smiling at me.

"Hello." I replied.

"Alright. Out of these people, who are you most interested in?"

"Hisoka." I pointed at his picture. "There are many reasons why I'm interested, but one is because of what he did to my brother."

"Hmm, I won't ask what happened. Now next question, who do you not want to fight the most?"

"Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua." I replied. "They are my friends and my brother and I don't want to fight them."

"I see you truly respect your friends and your brother. A very kind hearted girl." I chuckled a little as he tells me this is enough.

"Okay." I said standing up. I walked out of the room to see the announcer call Killua. I hid behind the wall but then looked to see Killua enter the room. I walked over to the room hearing them talk.

"What is your reason to become a Hunter?" Netero ask.

"Nothing much. Just so I won't be bored." Killua replies.

"Were you not bored?"

"The exams were boring, but the people who came are pretty amusing." Killua replies. I smiled knowing he was talking about us.

"Then who are you most interested in?"

"I guess it's Hisoka."

"Who do you not want to fight the most?"

"I guess him. It wouldn't be fun fighting with him." I didn't know who he was talking about but I was surprised that he didn't say our names.

"Please don't lie." Netero says. My eyes widen as he said that.

'Huh?' I thought.

"Can you tell?" Killua says.

"I told you, I'm using this as a reference for the final exam. If you answer randomly it can screw up the results." Killlua sighs.

"I'm more interested in Gon and Hana." Killua replies. My eyes widen as he heard say my name. "I don't really know, but... when I'm with them it's really fun. Like I don't get tired. So I don't want to fight them, especially Hana. "

"Do you have feelings for her?" Netero ask.

"I don't know." Killua answers. I can feel the heat to my cheeks.

"Is that true?" Netero says. My eyes widen and I can feel my heart beat fast.

"Yeah, well. I better go and punished her later." Killua says.

'Huh? Punish, why is goin-' I was out of my thoughts when I felt the door open and I was falling to the floor. "Ouch..." I closed my eyes but once I did I saw Killua smiling darkly at me.

"Hana~." Killua says with voice that sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping!" I said standing up and ready to head out but Killua grabbed my arm and closed the door behind him. His face was closed to my ear.

"I have to punish you again." I can feel his breath in my ear and that weird feeling I keep on having when he does that.

"Killua! Please stop! I don't like this feeling!" I said.

"What feeling?" Killua ask letting go of my arm so I can look at him.

"Every time you whisper in my ear. I get this weird tingly feeling that always feelings like my ears are going to burn." I replied. Killua sighed looking at the floor.

"You are way too innocent." Killua says putting his hand on my forehead. "Well that's what makes you cute though." I smiled at Killua.

"Thanks Killua." I replied. "So no punishment."

"For now." He had his devilish smile again making me take a few steps back.

"Hana! Killua!" I looked to see Gon calling us and throwing his fishing rod to grab an apple. I smiled and ran to Gon while Killua took the apple and bit the other part of the apple.

"That was great Onii-san." I said.

"This is what you used to steal Hisoka's badge, isn't it?" Killua ask.

"Yeah." Gon replied smiling back at us. "But right after that, someone got me and took it away from me!" My eyes were wide as Gon was going to tell Kilua about what happened.

"That's pretty stupid!" Killua says chuckling. "You know, I still can't tell if you're amazing or if you're a moron!" I chuckled a little thinking the same thing. Gon looked at me smiling and put his arm around my neck.

"Really? Well this one hear is way too innocent for her own good." Gon says teasingly.

"Onii-san!" I said laughing. Killua nodded his head in agreement. "You guys are mean. I can't even tell if you guys are complementing me or insulting me."

"It only means that you're cute Hana." Gon says. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I must saw I am surprised to know that Hana beat Kasumi. Plus, aren't you the one who fought against that Hisoka?" Killua ask. "It's a sure sign of your boldness. Honestly, I have to change my opinion about you two!" I chuckled a little rubbing the back of my head as Gon put his hand to his side.

"To tell the truth, I was actually really scared. The only reason it worked was because of all my training." Gon replies.

"You too, huh?" I said. Gon and Killua looked at me. "I had to work really hard in order to try and defeat Kasumi so she wouldn't get my badge. In the end, I did defeat her and I even got my sword and my necklace powers to become one."

"Really?" Killua ask. I nodded my head smiling proudly. "Both of you had training."

**"Training." **We said. It was dark outside as we headed outside the blimp for Killua to use Gon's fishing rod. Gon swing his fishing rod for him to hit the birds as an example. Gon handed him the fishing rod and instructed him on how to use and do it. Killua swing the fishing rod and on the first try he miss the bird. I looked to see Gon's mouth gaped and I was laughing looking at him.

Gon was know kneeling down as I tried to do it. Gon turned to look at me as I swing the fishing rod and missed hitting the bird.

"Wow, this is hard." Gon stand up and grabbed my bag to only fall on the floor.

"Your bag feels like bricks Hana!" Gon shouted irritated. I smiled in triumph knowing that I was a strong than Gon until...

"Really, her bag feels like feather." Killua says. My eyes were wide and my mouth gaped.

"No way! My sword is really heavy yet..." I pouted and sit down holding my legs to my chest. "Damn, I thought I was at least strong." Killua and Gon walked to me and put their arms around me.

"You are strong Hana.' Gon said.

"Yeah, don't worry about." Killua said. I still pouted and puffed my cheeks but inside I was actually really happy. "Hey, Hana!" I chuckled a little until I heard the announcement.

"Your attention, please. Thank you for your patience. In a few mintues, we will be arriving at the site for the Final Phase." We were looking down to see a big building with many windows. The blimp landed and we all headed out and inside the building to see Netero and the others.

"The Final Phase is going to be a one-on-one fighting tournament!" Netero says.

"What, a t-tournament!" Hanzo shouts.

"You mean, it's not gonna be a written exam?!" Leorio shouts. I chuckled looking at the really surprised.

"Written exam? Where did you ever get an idea like that from?" Netero ask. The 3 of them looked at Podoro angry, while he just didn't see anything. "Here's the chart that shows who's fighting who in the tournament." Netero takes of the cover on the chart and shows at the top only one will win.

"This is..." Kurapika says.

"Could it be...?" Leorio says.

"But why...?" I said.

"For this year's Exam..." Killua says.

"Only one of us... passes?!" Gon finishes. Netero was chuckling looking at us with surprised face.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 20

"What do you think? The match-ups are pretty interesting, if I do say so myself?" Netero says in between laughter.

"This is just..." Gon says surprised. The air was tense looking at the board.

"It's gotta be a joke." Leorio says. "Only one of us will pass. Is that all?" I looked at board a little more closely to see 404 against 44. My eyes were wide as I looked at Kurapika with concern. "Are you up against Hisoka in the first match?!" Leorio looks at Kurapika.

"Kurapika..." I whispered looking to see him serious. Leorio was trying to negotiation Kurapika to win so that Hisoka won't go to the next round. Kurapika answered with confidence that he will win and Netero was laughing breaking the tension.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Netero cuts in. "To pass the Final Phase... all you have to do is win one match." My eyes was widen looking at Netero. "In other words, in this tournament set-up, the winners of the matches get out of it and the losers advance to the next round. So getting to the top of this chart means you failed."

"Let me get this straight: You're saying that only one of us is gonna fail?" Hanzo ask.

"Exactly. Moreover, everyone is given at least three chances to win." Netero replies.

"What a relief! You scared me there." Leorio says relieved. "Then this would be a cinch!" Leorio gasped in realization looking at Kurapika. "Kurapika! You gotta lose to Hisoka, no matter what! You hear me?" But of course Kurapika wanted Leorio to be silent so we can listen to rules. The little guy name Bean walked up in front of the board.

"Okay, everyone..." Bean says. "If you have any questions, we'll have time to address them later. Right now, I'd like to announce the matches for the each one of you. Please listen for your name and your opponent. The first match will be... Applicant number 44, Hisoka, versus applicant number 404, Kurapika!" I glared at Hisoka with anger in my eyes as did Gon. "The second match... applicant number 406, Hana, versus applicant 294, Hanzo!" I looked at Bean with wide eyes then looked at Hanzo to see him wink at me. "The third match will between the loser to the first match and number 191, Podoro." Bean kept on explaining about who will go next while I'm still surprised to try and fight Hanzo. "Now then, are there are any questions?"

"What is the reason behind the match-up not being fair?" Leorio ask.

"Of course, you'd ask that. The matches have been determined based on your individual grades from all previous phases. Put it simply, the higher your grades are, the more chances are given for winning." Netero replies. Killua walked up a few steps sounding mad.

"That doesn't seem right to me." Killua says. Netero confused for Killua to continue. "Could you explain to us a little more about how you graded us?"

"Afraid not!" Netero replies quickly.

"And why not?!" Killua ask angry.

"Our grading system is strictly confidential. I can't be telling you everything." Netero replies. Killua didn't say anything not confident with that answer. "I guess I could explain a little bit about how we do it..." It was silent as Netero looks around until he finally speaks up again. "Basically, when we grade an applicant, we consider three main factors... There's physical ability. Metal acuity. And overall impression... Those three are the component. When we evaluate physical ability, we're looking at your overall agility, flexibility, endurance and powers of perception. For mental acuity, it's the overall metal strength, adaptability, decision-making ability, and imaginative qualities."

'This is kind of hard to understand. Though it seems like a big deal.' I thought.

"But, in the end, all these serve only as references. Since you all have remained till the Final Phase it goes without saying you passed on those. What's truly important is overall impression." Netero continues.

"Overall impression?" Killua resays.

"This signifies that something, the potential that can't be measured by the other two factors I mentioned. In manner of speaking, it's about what it takes to become a Hunter." Netero explains.

"What it takes to become a Hunter, you say?" Killua ask.

"Killua?" I whispered noticing him stress and angry.

"When I take that and your voices from the interviews into consideration, the result is what you see." Netero continues. "That's all."

"Killua?" Gon says noticing Killua's head down.

"Nothing." Killua replies.

'What's a matter with Killua?' I thought.

"Are there any more question?" Bean says happy. Gon and I raised our hands.

**"Yeah!" **

"How do we fight each other?" Gon says.

"Are there any rules we have to follow?" I said.

"The rules for the matches are very simple. You can use weapons. There are no restrictions. You'll win when your opponent admits defeat." Netero explains as Gon and I put our hands down. "However... if you kill your opponent, you will immediately be disqualified. At that point, the rest of the group will automatically pass and the test will be over. Is that clear?" Gon and I nodded our heads in understanding.

"Are there any final questions?" Bean ask. It was silent as know talks. "Then I'll turn it over to you, Chairman-san."

"Considering there're tens of thousands of applicants, you have accomplished an amazing feat by making it this far. As the Chairman of the Exam Committee... I have an utmost respect for all ten applicants of the Final Phase!" Netero says. "You are now only one win away from joining the great league of Hunters. I wish you all the best of luck in your matches. Now let the Final Phase begin!"

The first match was between Kurapika and Hisoka by the referee name Luis. There were a few scratches with Hisoka and Kurapika. But in the end, Kurapika won for Hisoka shouting surrender.

* * *

It was my turn to go next for the second match.

"It's time for the second match of the Final Phase... Hanzo versus... Hana!" The referee says. I walked up to face Hanzo with determination in my eyes. I noticed that he isn't caring anything and he doesn't have powers like I have. "My name is Masta, and I will be the referee for this second match. It's a honor." He bows down.

"So, it's you!" Hanzo says. "You were the one following me during the Fourth Phase, weren't you?" Hanzo was talking to Masta.

"You knew about me?" Masta replies. I was surprised to know that Hanzo noticed him.

'Is Chairman Netero crazy? There is no way that I can possible be equal with Hanzo.' I thought. Hanzo was talking big about him able to win. When they were done talking Hanzo glared at him as I glared at him. 'He looks really strong. But I am fast by my own strength and I have energy. I will defeat him. I'll remember everything that I was taught through these phase. Kai's rules on being a swordsmen, and what Kasumi taught me. If I can somehow beat him with just using my own strength. Then I'll be able to have a chance to win!'

"Ready?" I got into my stance.

"Good luck Hana!" Gon shouts.

"Begin!" Masta says backing up. I run to my left for only Hanzo to run as fast as me.

"What?" I said. I run back to see him almost trying to punch me. I stop to look at him to see him staring at me. He smiled at me as he run up to me. I dodge him as I run up to the walls and to the roof to see him behind me. "Damn."

'Not using my powers or my sword is hard.' I thought. Hanzo tried to punch me as we both fell from the roof and I blocked his attack.

_'Always know what your next opponents movements are.' _Kai's voice was ringing my head again as I looked at Hanzo. I see him rise up his right hand ready to strike me but I easily caught his hand.

"What?!" Hanzo says. As I spin and him landing on the floor first then I did back flip to look at him. "Not bad girly. I didn't expect you to notice my movements."

"Kai..." Lippo whispered. The other proctor looked at him. "I remember now. Her opponent was a swordsman who taught her about understand the next person's movements.." They looked back at Hana.

"So... she is remembering what he said." Menchi says.

"Alright, let's see what you can do." Hanzo runs to me. I narrowed my eyes at him to only see he was behind me.

_'Never take your eyes off of your opponent.' _I ran forward so he wouldn't hit me and turned to look at him. Hanzo's eyes were wide as he noticed my eyes were blue. 'Oops, I must've used my powers by accident.' I calmed a little for my powers to return back to my normal eye color.

"Say, your holding back on me aren't you?" Hanzo ask. My eyes widen as I didn't answer him instead I ran to him and try to punch him but he grabbed my hand squeezing it.

"Ow!" I said. He threw back to the wall making the wall crack behind me.

"Hana!" Gon screamed. I remembered how Kasumi used her knifes and her as one.

'Even though I'm not using my sword I can still try to image it.' I thought. I calmed my breathing and pretend I had my sword on me. I looked at him dead in the eyes as I ran to me. I waited until I can finally dodge him and kicked him for him to grab my ankle and I used my hand to punch him. I punch his cheek for him to click his tongue and swing me to the ground. I was coughing viciously from the impact hitting my lungs.

"I'll say it again, your holding back on me aren't you?" Hanzo says walking up to me.

"So, what if I am?" I ask him.

"Why aren't you using it? Using your sword or eyes glowing to different colors?" Hanzo question. I can see everyone was surprised, except for Gon and Kurapika, that my eyes glow different colors.

"Because... I received these powers and that sword from my father." I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "They helped through so much and I was able to get this far because of it." I stand up ignoring the pain on my lungs and my legs being weak. "I want to try my own strength without using it. My own fight."

"So you are looking down on me." Hanzo whispers. I was confused when I felt him behind me and hitting my neck. I was going to fall when he grabbed my collar.

**"Hana!" **I can hear Killua and Gon screaming my name. Hanzo shake me to open my eyes as I did I can see nothing by darkness.

'Oh no...' I thought.

"Hey, surrender already. I won't hurt you if yo-" I cut him off by kicking his arm from my collar. "What?!" My bangs were covering my eyes as I got into my stance. Right now, I can't feel any pain like my body is moving on it's own.

* * *

**3rd person**

"No, Hana! Stop! Hana, can you hear me?! Hana!" Gon screams. Hana didn't answer him but just kept looking forward.

"How can she easily stand up? U hurt brain stem so she will feel weak and can only see darkness." Hanzo says.

"You did what?!" Gon screams. Hanzo turned to look at Gon. "Idiot! Even though Hana can't see the dark her body will move on it's own! She won't feel any pain at all until her eyes focus!" Gon looked at the proctor with tear in his eyes. "Please you have to sto-" Before Gon can say anything he can hear the wind cut to look see Hana behind Hanzo.

"Nee, aren't you suppose to be ninja?" Hana says. Hanzo turns to look at Hana with anger in his eyes. He punched Hana in the stomach making her fall on the floor.

"Hana!" Gon was going to run but the others stopped him. "Let me go! Hana has to stop or she might never wake up!" Everyone's eyes were wide looking at Hana even Hanzo. Hana was standing up easily with blood streaming down her mouth. Hana walked to Hanzo calmly.

"You do have big mouth for a ninja." Hana said calmly like she wasn't in pain at all. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey kid! Wake up!" Hanzo screamed.

"Wake up?" She questions. She smiled like a devil. "I'm already a wake." Her eyes shown to see her eyes blank and that her eyes were red. "You really do piss me off. Talking big like you already won. The little nice Hana never did actually showed her true feelings but always kept it with a smile, didn't you, Onii-san?" Gon had shivers going down his spine feeling her gaze on him.

"That's a lie! I know you Hana! This isn't you!" Gon screamed. Hana didn't respond to him but look back Hanzo frowning.

"You really are annoying." Hana says. Hanzo was getting in stance to fight her as she walked calmly to him.

'What's with her? Is it because of what I did? This is bad she needs to wake up?' Hanzo thought. Hanzo ran towards but they were both splashed with water. Hanzo blinked and to see Killua throw the water bottle.

"W-What happened?" Said kind familiar voice. They looked to see Hana's eyes focusing and that she was looking around. Her eyes were wide as she was holding her stomach and coughing viciously again. "Ouch! Why does my stomach hurt?!"

"Hana! Your awake?!" Gon shouted tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

**1st person**

I looked at Gon confused tilting my head.

"Why wouldn't I be awake?" I questioned.

"What do you remember?" Gon says. I blinked a couple of times.

"The last thing I remember was being surrounded by darkness and my body just moved on it's..." My eyes widen in realization as I remembered what I did. I looked at Hanzo with sad expression. "Sorry, Hanzo. I didn't mean to say mean stuff to you like that." Hanzo blinked looking at me.

"Hang on so what you said was true?" Hanzo ask. I scratched my cheek a little and chuckled a little trying to ignore the pain in my stomach.

"Well, you do sometimes piss me off, and you did have a big mouth for ninja." I replied. "Plus, even though it my body was moving on it's own my words were true. I just didn't want to her anyone's feelings if I actually spoke out so I replace it with smile."

"So it was true." I can hear Gon whisper. I looked at Gon with sad expression. I tried to stand up but only to be punch in the face by Hanzo.

"Ouch..." I said. I looked to see Hanzo having a relieve smile looking at me.

"Well, welcome back kid. But I'm not over yet." I smiled standing up. I looked at Gon to see him little mad.

"I'll talk about this later." I said. Gon nodded his head saying you-better look. I looked back at Hanzo getting ready. "Now this time, don't make me look at the darkness." Before I knew Hanzo was behind me and before I can run he grabbed my arm and make me fall on the floor.

"Surrender already or I'll break your arm." Hanzo says. I smiled looking at him.

"No." I felt him tighten his hold on my arm and broke my arm. I was whimpering in pain and screaming. I looked to see Gon getting pissed, Leorio as well, and Kurapika's eyes changing to red and blue. 'Kurapika, Onii-san, Leorio... I'm alright, but how can I show them that I'm alright.' I stand up and laughed a little. "Uh-oh my arm is broken." Hanzo was looking at me with a blank face.

"'Uh-oh'? I really don't understand you! You are in pain!" Hanzo says.

"You know, just because I can't use my arm, I can use..." I ran to him and kicked him on the face. I looked to see his noise was bleeding. One of the referee brought him a napkin to get rid of the blood.

"Would you just say surrender or..." Hanzo brought out his blade from behind is hand. "I would have to cut your legs so you wouldn't stand."

**" I don't like that idea." **Gon and I replied. Everyone, except Gon, had mouths wide open with a blank face. I looked at Gon angry.

"Hey, Onii-san! I know that you and me didn't like the idea but who's fight is this in the first place?!" I shouted.

"So I still don't like that idea." Gon says. "I know you. You don't want to give up and you don't want your legs to cut. Plus, if you were going to bleed to death then he will fail." My eyes were wide in realization.

"Oh, that's right." I looked at Hanzo to see him sweat-dropped. "I think we should try a different idea. What do you think Hanzo?" I gave him kindly smile.

"Your negotiation with me. Both of you are negotiation! I mean I understand Gon but my own opponent!" Hanzo said.

"Yep." I nodded my head. I can feel the tense air starting to ease. "Thanks Onii-san. That was good idea."

"Yeah. Now, would you hurry up and win." Gon says.

"Hey! I like for you to be in my situation right now, baka!" I replied to him. "It's not that easy."

"I know that. But I was seriously on edge a minute ago you know. I was completely worried!" Gon shouted. I smiled a little knowing that Gon was a protective brother. I heard teeth gridding to see Hanzo clenching his teeth and pointing his blade to my forehead while I'm holding my broken arm.

"You don't get it do you. Even if you die you can't come back unlike me I can come back next year and take it. You and I aren't equal!" He explains. I didn't do anything but just stared at him at the blood on my forehead going down my face. "Why? Why don't you say that one word? Do you really want to die?! Would me hitting you until you can't breath or you becoming nothing really satisfy you?! Answer "

"Because I don't plan on ever giving up." I replied. His eyes widen looking at me. "Our father... our father is a Hunter, and Onii-san and I want to find him together. So I don't care if every bone in my body is broken, or that every drop of my blood is gone. I won't ever give up. I will find up him somewhere in this world where I can look together Onii-san. I will have to go through many trials to find him but if one of those were to die... I will never give up."

"Even if you die?" Hanzo ask. I looked seriously into his eyes with my voice serious.

"I will never give up. I _will _become a Hunter." I replied.

"Well then, I'm sorry." Hanzo released his blade from my forehead. "This is... the end!" He shouts swinging his blade behind him and turning around putting the blade back. "I give up." My eyes widen looking at him. "I lose."

"W-Why?" I asked.

"I can't kill you..." Hanzo replies. "...not with that determination you have. I can't think of anyways for you to surrender so I'm going to surrender. I'll definitely win the next match." I put my hands in fist and clenching my teeth.

"I don't accept it!" I shouted. "I don't accept becoming a Hunter without winning a fair fight!" Hanzo was getting pissed screaming it.

"Idiot! No matter how hard I try you won't give up! You are too stubborn like your brother, and if we continue to fight you would just be dead!" I walked up to him screaming.

"I'm still not happy winning like this! I want to win a fair fight without you and me saying surrender!" I shouted. Hanzo sighed.

"So you want to continue fighting me tell the end. Even though I'm forfeiting, you want me to help you think of some way to let you win the way you want. Is that right?" Hanzo says. I nodded my head with hope but the next thing I knew Hanzo punched me on the cheek knocking me out and laying on the ground.

"Hana!" Gon screamed. I looked to see Hanzo walking away saying something to the referee and Gon running up to him. I was in complete darkness with all their voices blocking from my ears.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. This was the first time I actually wrote a battle besides Kasumi and Hana, but I did stole things from Gon's fight. Sorry about that. Well you hope you like it and wait for the next chapter.**

**Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 21

I sit up to be welcome by the morning light and to see Gon next to me, midly hurt like me. I looked at my arm to see it wrap up and a bandage on my forehead. I touched Gon's hand with my unbroken arm. There was small smile looking at Gon sleeping.

"Oh good, you're awake." A voice said. I turned to my left to see that Satotz bringing a chair to the bed next to me.

"Satotz-san?" I said my eyes widen. "Was Onii-san here the whole time with me?" He nodded his head.

"After the battle between Hanzo and Podoro. "He stayed here to watch over you until you were awake. He was really worried about you." He replied.

"I see." I quietly said looking at Gon. I looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"This is a waiting room next to the Exam site." Satotz answered. I looked at Satotz but then looked down on the bed.

"That's right... I was in the middle of the test, and Hanzo-san surrender." I said recalling the fight. Satotz was pointing at my injure arm.

"Your arm will be fine soon." Satotz said. I nodded my head remembering Hanzo breaking my arm and me screaming. "He broke it very clean." I was out of my memories looking at Satotz. "It may be even stronger than before once it heals. It's the same with your brother." I looked to see that Gon's arm was also broken.

"Let me guess. He was too stubborn to give up like me." I said in cheerful tone. Satotz sighed and nodded his head.

"Though I must say, I was rather surprised when your eyes were blank and red. Tell me, what was that?" Satotz ask. My eyes were wide as I looked down, my eyes were covered with my bangs.

"'She' is the darkness inside of me." I answered. Satotz eyes were wide looking at me. "When I'm in serious fight or when my body knows it's danger. The darkness consumes me and I'm in conscious in my own body. Through all my training with my sensei or 'animals', their was one that I could never master, and it was the darkness. The darkness shows a different side of me and my actual true feelings come out with a second thought." I looked at Satotz to see him lean back on his chair.

"Well then, you must find a way to become one with the darkness inside you." Satotz says. My eyes were wide as I was shivering.

"I don't know how... When I'm consumed in the darkness it feels cold like there is no light or warmth at all. I get scared just thinking about it." I said.

"Everyone has darkness in their hearts, Hana." I stopped shivering to look at Satotz to hear his voice serious. "Their will people that will be scared with the darkness in that is inside of them, but you need to know that if you keep getting rid of this darkness then you are losing part of yourself."

"Part of myself?" I questioned. Satotz nodded his head.

"Darkness, fear, light, happy, sad. Al these emotions are part of you. Each part of good and bad and you only surround yourself with the good emotions. You need let the darkness be a part of you or you will never become stronger with your brother. That is one of your flaws Hana. You never want anything bad to happen and won't except the fear, or the darkness. The darkness is part of you." Satotz explain.

"I see." I said. "I had no idea that even the darkness inside me was that important." Satotz then stretched his hand out to me.

"At any rate, I'd like to congratulate you for passing the Hunter Exam." Satotz said. My eyes widen looking at him. My hands were in fist looking at him.

"Satotz-san... I..." Satotz cut me off.

"No, you can't." Satotz says. My hands weren't in fist anymore as I looked at Satotz. "Just as an applicant who failed cannot say anything to reverse the committee decision, the same goes for those who passed. No one can no the outcome. The rest is up to you. You have what it takes to be a Hutner." I sighed looking at Satotz.

"To tell the truth, through this whole thing I used my sword and the powers from my father. I never actually used just my strength like Onii-san. He used his strength through the whole thing, while I was the one relying on something but my own strength. I don't deserve to become a Hunter if I'm easily defeated with just my strength. I... don't deserve it. I only passed because they felt sorry for me." I said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Satotz ask. I didn't answer him but stared at him in confusion. "Menchi and Buhara saw that you were exceptional in your performance, at the second Phase. That fact that you and your brother are only twelve years old is remarkable. However, all applicants are considered equal in the Hunter Exam."

"What about me and Onii-san, are we equal?" I asked.

"Yes and No." Satotz replied. "You both show great determination and physical strength from each phase, but you show that even though there are people out there who are evil, they have a kind heart. You are the second person I seen who showed me that before."

"Second?" My eyes were wide in realization. "My father?" Satotz nodded his head.

"He made new comrades that are evil and restless but somehow finds a way for that evil to be gone in their heart." Satotz said. "I'm surprised, again, to know that you have that trait of his." I smiled a little with the compliment and a bit embarrassed. Satotz started talking to me about the true meaning of a Hunters License. He showed me a Hunter license in his hand. I also asked about why he become a Hunter and he told all sorts of things, and learned that was my father that changed Satotz life. He even gave me my very own Hunter License. My eyes were wide in realizing something.

"Say, Satotz-san?"

"Yes."

"There was suppose to be one that failed. Who was the person that failed?" I asked. Satotz was going to say something but was interrupted with someone speaking.

"Hana..." A quiet voice said next to me. I looked at Gon to see him flutter his eyes open to sit straight up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?!" Gon ask worried. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay. I was just going to ask Satotz-san who failed in the final phase." In that moment, Gon's face was to worried then sad. My face was confused looking at him.

"Did you know?" I asked.

"Satotz told me when you were sleeping." Gon replied not leaving that anger or that sadness in his eyes.

"So then who failed?" I asked. Gon looked at Satotz, who nodded his head, and then looked back at me.

"It was... Killua." Gon replied. My eyes widen as Satotz explain the whole thing again.

* * *

Satotz told us everything with Killua's big brother, Gittarackur, was actually named Illumi. He was in disguise by the pins in his face. We learned that Killua surrender 2 already and gave up again. Killua surrender by protecting me and Gon from Illumi trying to kill us. After he told me, I grabbed Gon's hand and we both run to where Illumi and the others were. We had to ask him where Killua was and to even fight him in order to get it the information. When he told us where Killua is, we try to fine where it is with Kurapika and Leorio's help. We learned a little a bit about our father because Satotz and even know that Kite's hunter License is actually our father's. We are now on a tour bus in front of huge gates with Kurapika and Leorio. I got rid of the bandage that was on my forehead to see it already healed, but not my arm. I'm wearing my white jacket, white shirt, and my blue shorts and carrying all my stuff.

* * *

We were all surprise to know that the Zoldyck's family owns the whole Kukoro Mountain. The gate was called the door of Hades. We asked the tourist guide named Coco-chan on how to get through the gate, but she was very mean on saying we couldn't get through it. Then 2 thugs come up to the gate in total disbelief about the Gate. They went up the gates with the dynamite as we hid in the forest, but when the smoke cleared up the gates didn't do any damage at all.

"That gate was tougher than I imagined." One thug said. The other one agreeing with him.

"You are too abrupt, even if you used a bomb, the gate still won't blow a hole through it." The gatekeeper said. I turned to look at him seeing him having a calm expression.

"It's the security guy. You came just in time." The second thug said grabbing the gatekeepers collar lifting him in air. "Open the gate."

"No, no way." The gatekeeper says with the shaky voice. "f I do that, the Master will seriously scold me."

"Don't worry about it." The first thug replied. "By the time, we would've already taken care of your master.

"But... that gate..." The gatekeeper tries to finish but was now cut off by the second thug.

"Just stop whining and open the gate." He was now shaking the gatekeeper to see a key dropped on the floor. "So those are the keys to the gate, right?" The thug threw the gatekeeper on the ground. Gon and I ran to the gatekeeper kneeling down to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The man rubbed his head siting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The gatekeeper replied. I smiled feeling relieve he is okay. I see the man was surprised to see me smile.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, nothing." He replied. We looked to see the two thugs going to a small door putting the key in the door. "Hey, you over there! Don't make me say bad things. It's no my problem how you'll end up." The door was open to reveal the mountain and many trees. The thugs to the pass the door for the doors to close behind them. The man sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Mike will have some food other than its usual fodder." The man stand up as well as we did. He grabbed his cap from the floor to put it back on his head. "Time to get ready."

"What do you mean?" I ask. Seconds later we heard the two thugs screaming and whimpering in pain. The screaming stop for the door to be open with a big blue claw showing the two thugs without skin. The gatekeeper walked to the skeleton and put in a basket. Everyone except us went back to the bus and to town. We were know with gatekeeper drinking some tea.

"So, you are friends?" The gatekeeper says. "It's been a long time since I heard anyone say that. Even though I, Zai Bu-Lon, have been working here for 20 years, but you are the first ones to come as friends to look for him." Gon and I were siting on the chairs across from the gatekeeper. "That makes me real happy. Real happy. As a servant, maybe I will be damned if I say this, but this family really is lonely. Nobody would think of coming to visit them, but people like those two would come here continuously." He was pointing at the dead skeleton body. "It can't be helped since they are the infamous assassin family. It's such an unfortunate career, but I am really glad that you came all the way out here to visit. Thank you very much." He bowed to us.

'He really cares so much about this family.' I thought smiling. 'I wonder if all the servants care about this family like he does?' He stand up looking at us with frown and serious eyes.

"But, I can never allow you to enter." Our eyes were wide with confusion. "You saw that too, didn't you? The monster's wrist?" I remembered the monster's wrist that was coming out of the doors. "That was Mike, the Zoldyck family's guard dog. Other than commands from family members, it listen to no one. It's hard to control. The command that Master gave ten years ago, is still loyally carried out. To kill all intruders. But it's technically not following the command, since he ate those people. Anyhow, because Mike is in there, I can't let you enter. Furthermore, you are Master Killua's friends. I can't let you turn into skeletons."

"Mr. Guard, how come nothing ever happens to you?" Kurapika ask. "Since you have the keys, that means you've gone in there before. Why doesn't Mike attack you?" Leorio was trying to tell Kurapika that he was the family's security guard, but Kurapika rejected that answer. Kurapika asked question for the gatekeeper about how Mike didn't take anyway but the workers. The gatekeeper explained that the big doors is the only way for Mike to not to attack the intruders.

"We walked up to the big doors for only Leorio to pull on it and not opening it at all. He tried to push and pull but nothing happen. He open the gate behind himself, he only opened one gate and once he let go the doors immediately closed. He said that Killua was able to open 3 gates and the first gate is two tons and each gate is twice as that weight, 7 total gates. I walked to the man and hold out my sword.

"Excuse me sir, but how much does this weigh?" I ask. The man turned to look at me and grabbed the sword to easily grabbed it.

"I have to say... not even able to open the first door at all." He answers.

"Seriously! But this sword was so heavy." I was really disappointed to know that this sword wasn't that heavy as I though it was. "Well, can we at least try and talk to Killua to open the door?" I ask getting my sword back from the gatekeeper.

* * *

He declined our offer as Gon and I decided to wait in front of the doors. The night came and we were greeted with wolves at night. Gon and I were playing with wolves and finally the gatekeeper let us talk to his master, the butler. He kept saying that Killua doesn't need friends and that it was hopeless. We grew agitated and frustrated at him for saying that to us. We tried to climb the gate for the gatekeeper to show the key and to see Mike from the other side. The gatekeeper with us as we were threw fright and scared for the animal.

So he showed to us another hid out to meet another worker in the Zoldyck family. We were still determined to open the doors no matter what. He trained us with heavy black army and Gon and I even fought with Mike trying to protect Leorio. It was thanks to a whistle that Mike ran somewhere else and our cast on the arm was gone. It was finally time when Gon and I opened the first door in 20 days. We thanked the two people that we first met. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika walked ahead of us as I remembered something looking back the gatekeeper.

* * *

"I forgot to ask, but why were you surprised when I was smiling at you?" I ask.

"Because your smile is very bright that people like Zoldyck family never can see. The Zoldyck family is very dark and that smile was bright. But I can see that their is darkness in you too." He replied. My eyes were wide looking at him but looked down with a frown.

"You can see it, too." I said. "I don't if I can overcome the darkness inside of me, even if it's apart of me." I felt something on my head to see the gatekeeper rubbing my head.

"You will soon find out how to become one with that darkness so you can become stronger, Hana. Until then, I wish you good luck." I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Hana! Come on! We have to go!" Gon shouted. I turned to Gon to see him far away.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I bowed down to the two men. "Thank you for everything, Zai Bu-Lon." I turned around to run to Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika with a smile on my face.

'The darkness is inside of me. Even if it will take time to get this darkness inside of me to become one. I first need to find Killua and bring him back, then fight this darkness inside of me.' I thought.

We were now in front of girl with red hair and braids around her hair. She was wearing a blue suit with a staff behind her.

"You are..." Gon says.

**Hey guys! So I didn't want to take 2 chapters in this and just go to the next one. I only summaries it with many episodes on Hunter x Hunter so I hope you like it.**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 22

"Who are you?" Gon ask. The woman didn't reply so Gon continued. "I'm Gon. This is my young twin sister, Hana."

"And this is Kurapika, and Leorio." I said. "We came here to see Killua."

"We would like to go to the house ahead..." Gon says.

"Leave at once." The woman replied harshly cutting off Gon. My smile faltered looking at the woman. "You are on private property. If you don't leave, I'll have to do it by force."

"Hey. They asked what your name was." Leorio replies harshly. "You should answer that first. It's only proper."

"But..." I cut her off.

"Leorio, it's okay. She doesn't have to tell us her name. I'm sure there is reason why." I smiled.

"Hana." Leorio says.

"I had no intention in knowing your names." The woman says. "That is my reason. I'll say it once more. Please leave." We didn't reply back to her or move from our spot. "This is the Zoldyck's property. No one may enter without permission."

"I've asked over the phone." Gon replies narrowing his eyes at her. "We also entered through the door of verification. Zebulu-sama and Shi-kun-sama, wanted us to follow this path up the mountain."

"But the manager didn't give you authorization to enter this garden." The woman said.

"Then how do we get permission?" I asked. The girl looked only at me. "We told him that we were friends. Yet, he just ignored us."

"I don't know." The woman replied. I looked up at her and walked a little forward.

"How can you not know? You do work here, so you must know." I asked.

"I don't know." She said again. "Because there wasn't any case like this before." Gon and I pouted puffing our cheeks.

"So all we can do is trespass?" Gon says walking up next to me.

"You're probably right." The woman hold up her staff that was behind her in front of her now. She created a straight line in the dirt in front of her. "You may not walk this point. If you go any step further. I will have to expel you." I heard Leorio click his tongue and Gon was walking forward.

"Onii-san?" I said.

"Hana, please don't get in my way, and don't get involve in this." Gon says that made it sound like an order then a plead. "Leave it to me." I was going to reply back but Gon was already ahead walking to the woman. He stepped over the line to be smack by her staff and was back to where Kurapika and Leorio was behind me.

"Onii-san!" I ran up to him to knell down. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think you are doing?" Leorio ask pissed.

"What else?" The woman replied. "I'm doing this to kick you out." Leorio was shaking and I looked at Gon, who was still lying on the ground. Leorio was running up to the woman but to only be pushed back and the woman turned around. We had a decision as we walked back to the woman.

"We don't want to fight you, 'cause we're only here to meet Killua." Gon says.

"Maybe you won't believe us, but we are Killua's friends." Kurapika says. "We met each other during the hunter exam."

"That has nothing to do with me." Her voice sounded so cold that held no emotion at all. "I don't care your reason coming here. There's nothing to do with me. I only obey my master's command. That's how it is." Gon walked up to the woman again and Kurpaika hold out his weapons.

"The first time is a warning; the second time is no mercy." Kurapika says. I extended my arm to Kurapika but not looking at him.

"It's alright. Onii-san has this." I said looking to see Gon confident. I looked to see a big tree with a skateboard.

"That skateboard?" I said. "It's Killua's."

"Yes, it is." The woman says. I smiled seeing that the woman take great care of his skateboard.

"Killua loved his skateboard. I'm glad that you are taking great care of it." I smiled at her but she only gave me a blank face. Gon was going to walk pass the line and Leorio and Kurapika ran pass me to be hit by the staff, including Gon. "Kurapika! Leorio! Onii-san!" I looked at them to see them standing up. I saw the woman eye me for a second but then looked at Kurapika.

"Why did you hold back again?" Kurapika ask.

"That was accidental." The woman said.

'Accident?' I thought.

"Both of you have quick reactions." The woman says. The woman looked at me. "Why didn't you come at me?" I was going to reply when I was interrupted by Gon. Gon was standing up and was going to line again to be punched again by the staff. Gon kept on get hit and hit by the staff for his face to be bloody and ruin. It was sunset and I finally decided for me to walk up front.

"Hana, what are you doing? I told you not to interfere." Gon says.

"I don't care what you say." I replied. "Killua is important to me too." My hands were in fist as I walked up to the woman. "Hana..."

I was finally able to walk to the woman behind the line.

"You asked me why I didn't run up to you, right?" I ask. The woman nodded her head. I raised my hand for her to only to flinch. "I'm not going to walk over the line, plus you didn't say any harm in touching your staff, right?" The woman's eyes were wide as she let me touched her staff. "What is Killua to you?"

"Killua is my master, and as a servant I will serve Master Killua." She replies.

"So he is important to you like he is to me." I said. I raise my foot for her to flinch again. "I'm only raising my foot, I didn't step on the line. I understand your determination to protect Killua, but... I'm not going anywhere without him." My voice was serious as I was determined.

"Why? Why are you and your brother so stubborn?" I smiled at her.

"Because he is important to us." I answered. "We don't care how many times you hit us, unless we can see Killua. I won't give up." I looked at her staff to see a skull in it. "A skull?"

"Master Killua... gave this to me." She replied. I was surprised to hear her voice suddenly held emotions. I put my foot back on the ground and smiled at her.

"So you do carry emotions." I said. She was taken back looking at me. "I was worried that you didn't held emotions."

"Worried?" I was going to move my foot forward. "Why?" I looked up at her to see her eyes worried and hands shaking. "Why are you worried about me? If you pass this line then I will hit like your brother. You are his friend..." She gasped stopping at her sentence. I smiled at her with my eyes soften.

"So, you do believe us." The woman's eyes were wide looking at me.

"Who are you?" Gon says walking slowly to us. "You haven't told us yet. So just tell us, who are you?"

"I'm the Zoldyck's servant still in training." I shook my head left and right.

"That's not what we are asking." I said.

"Your name." Gon says. "Tell us."

"I'm servant and still a probationer." The woman replies. "No one told me that I could tell." I put my hand that was on her staff to my side.

"Does it really matter if you weren't order to us your name?" I asked. "No one is ordered to tell their own name, even you."

"We will ask you again? Who are you?" Gon says. The woman hesitate before finally telling us her name.

"Kana...ria." I smiled looking at her.

"Kanaria. That's a really pretty name. Do you know my name?" I asked.

"Ha..na." She replies. "I answered your questions so please leave!"

We didn't reply to her but Gon just kept walking to her, but stopped noticing me.

"You know, I have been over the line the whole time, Kanaria." I said looking down. She was going to raise her staff but stopped seeing me smile. "I told you didn't I? We want to see Killua. He is important to us, like he is to you. Even though you are master and servant, I can tell that you care deeply about Killua, right? You are his friend, and he thinks the same." Kanaria was hesitating when she finally lowered her staff. She looked at me smiling.

"I understand, Hana." My eyes were wide as she said my name and then smiled.

"I'm glad, Kanaria." She smiled at me as we both laughed at each other. Kanaria was telling me how she got that skateboard and that Killua dropped it for her to grab it.

"How...?" Gon ask. Kurapika and Leorio stand next to Gon as he was surprised to see that Kanaria was okay that quick.

"Girls, Gon. Hana understands the feelings that Kanaria holds for Killua." Leorio says.

"Though, Hana might have different feelings for Killua and she doesn't even know it at all." Kurapika explains. Gon looks at Kurapika with confused face. "Have you notice the cold voice she had with you. When she was talking about Killua and how she was so determined to get Killua back." Gon remembered every second of how Hana was like.

_'Killua is important to me too. I'm not going anywhere without him. I won't give up.' _Gon's eyes were wide as he looked at Hana and Kanaria smiling at each other. "Hana..."

"Hana..." Kanaria's voice esd shaken. I looked to see her crying now. "Please. Please... Please... Save Master Killua." I smiled nodding my head. It was like time stop as I saw Kanaria getting hit with something and that she was falling on the ground.

"Kanaria!" I shouted running to her. She had her eyes close but was still breathing. I was relieved to know that she was okay.

"Jeez... How can a servant blabber so much?" Said a feminine voice. We looked to see a woman with a yellow big dress, a machine over eyes, bandages over her nose to neck but not her lips, and a big hat with pink flowers. Next to her was another girl that has a red kimono, purple eyes, and short black hair. "She makes it sound as if we pick on Kill. Just an intern but with such bad manners." I stand up to turn to her narrowing my eyes as Leorio takes care of her.

"Why did you do such a..." Gon ask but was cut off by the woman.

"You're Gon..." She says looking at him, but then looks at me. "...and Hana, right?" My hands were in fist looking at her. "I've heard about you two from Illumi. A while ago, I told Killua about you two visiting our gardens. I'm here with a message from Killua. I shall deliver it now. Thank you for coming over to visit. I'm very delighted. But I can't face you two right now. Sorry."

My hands were clenched harder tell my knuckles were white.

"I don't believe you." I whispered. The woman looked at me. "I don't believe you." I said it this time for her to hear me.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. This is the message I got from Killua. Oh that's right. I haven't introduce myself, I'm Killua's mother. And she is Karuto." She was pointing at the person next to her.

'Karuto... but isn't that boy.' I tilted my head little confused.

"So, just like Killua's message says he doesn't want to see you right now. I will have to ask you all to leave for today."

"Excuse me, but why is Killua unable to see us right now?" Gon ask.

"Because he's locked in an isolation chamber." Killua's mother replies. My eyes widen listen to her reply.

"W-Why?" I asked.

"Killua ran away from home after wounding me and his brother. But he realized he was guilty and returned home." The mother replied. "He's entered the chamber under his own free will. As for his release, not even I can tell." Then suddenly she started screaming. "Killua? He's gone!"

"Huh?" I said.

"Jeez, Grandpa, why'd you do that?" The mother was screaming for no reason and shaking her head left and right. "How could you let him go? Goodness, why did this happen?" I felt eyes on me as I looked to see Karuto staring at me. She relaxed a little and looked at us. "I have things to attend to, so goodbye. Please do visit again." She turned around to walk away but Gon and I stopped her.

"Please wait." I said.

"We will still be here for another ten days or so." Gon continues. "Please inform Killua."

"Very well. I'll let him now." The mother said. "Farwell." The mother walked away but Karuto was still looking at me. She or He mouth something and it whispered to my ear.

"Do you really want to see Killua that badly?" I nodded my head slowly and relaxed my hands.

"Karuto, what are you doing? Come quickly!" The mother shouted. Karuto took one more glance at me and walked to his/her mother. I looked back at Kanaria to see her sit up.

"Kanaria, are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." She hold on to her temple and gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll take you to Headquarters first. From there, we can make direct calls." She says to all of us.

"That means we can talk to Killua..." Gon says.

"Hopefully, Grandpa Zeno answers the phone. Otherwise..." Kanaria says.

Time skip

It was night and Kanaria showed us a huge building that was the headquarters and we saw 6 butlers at the front door. One with glass and a beard was in the middle possibly the leader.

The butler in the middle excused Kanaria for her to leave and he brought us in the building and helped Gon with his injuries. I recognized that the person who was speaking to us was the one on the phone. The man who we talked to introduced himself as Goto, the manager. He told us that Killua was coming his way and that we should play a game when we wait.

He brought up a coin in his pocket. "Are you ready?" Goto ask. We nodded our heads. Goto flipped the coin and wait to reach for it's hand. "Now tell me, which hand is the coin in?" We smiled as we pointed at his left hand.

**"Left hand." **He showed the coin in his left hand.

"In the next one, I'll increase the speed." Goto says. He flipped the coin and his hand speed increase. "Which one now?"

**"Left hand." **He showed his left hand to see nothing but then showed the coin in his back hand.

"You four are quite impressive." Goto compliment us. "I will start being more serious." He flipped the coin and this time his hands increase in speed. He finally stopped. "Now, which one?" He told of us that he was playing for real and if we lose then we are out. He also told us that he felt like a father to Killua and hates us for taking Killua away.

"R-Right." Leorio says.

"Left!" Kurapika says. He revealed the coin to only be bend. He threw the coin to grab a new one and that we have no choice but to accept. I noticed that one of the guys but a knife around Kanaria's neck.

"Kanaria!" I shouted trying to stand up.

"Don't move!" Goto says. I stopped to look at him. "If you move or don't accept she will die." I sit back down to see that Kanaria was trying to tell me she was okay. I nodded my head for him to continue.

We started the game again. He flipped the coin high in the air and his hands speed increased. He stopped folding both of his hands.

"Now tell me, which is it?" Goto says. We didn't answer him when he counted to three. He ordered one of the butlers to cut Kanaria head off.

"Wait!" I shouted. Goto turned to look at me. "I choose right."

"Same." Gon says.

"Me too." Kurapika.

"Left." Leorio replies. He showed us that the coin was in the right hand and that Leorio was out. He flipped the coin and his hands increase even more.

"I guess left." Kurapika says.

**"Left" **We said. He showed us the coin was on the left. Kurapika was out and it only left me and Gon. He flipped the coin but stopped him. Gon took the bandage on his eyes off and cut his eye. He put a bandage on so he can open both eyes. I sighed looking at him.

"You know, you could have done that before Onii-san." I said. Gon turned to me irritated.

"Huh? I didn't know that this game was going to get serious in the first place!" Gon shouts.

"Onii-san. What did you think when you saw a knife on Kanaria's neck?! Did you think this was play or something?!" I shouted back.

"Enough!" Goto shouts. We turned to look at him to see him irritated more than us.

**"Sorry." **We said looking down.

"Let's begin." Gon says. Goto nodded his head and threw the coin in the air and his speed increased.

"Which one is it?" Goto says.

**"Left." **Goto reveals the coin on his left hand and then 2 other people showed up. He flicked the coin and they all increased their speed until they finally stopped.

"Now tell me, who's hand is it in?" Goto ask. Gon and I smiled and we point the guy behind us.

**"It's in the hand of this man behind us." **The man behind us showed us the coin and the butlers clap laughing a little. They were complimenting Gon and I.

"Hey, Goto!" We heard voice that we knew very well.

**"Killua!" **We smiled. Goto nodded to one of the butlers to get the door.

"It seems we have played too long." Goto says turning to us. We found out that this game was only for entertainment. I breathed out a sigh and lean against Gon.

"Hana, are you okay?" Gon ask.

"Sorry, I was kinda worried their for second." I replied.

"I'm truly sorry for worrying you." Goto bowed. I sit up to look at him.

"I didn't mean me. I was worried for you." I said. Goto's eyes were wide and questioned me. "I thought you actually were going to hate us taking Killua away." I smiled at him. I was surprised to see him have true smile on his face.

"You're sweet girl, Hana-sama." Goto says. The door open to reveal Killua with his backpack, black long sleeve shirt, and long tan pants.

"Killua!" Gon says.

"Gon!" Killua says. Gon and Killua ran up to each other laughing at each other for how they look. I stand up and walked over to him. "Hana." He smiled at me but I didn't smile back at him. I put my arms around him.

"Baka." I said quietly. Killua's eyes were wide looking at me. I soon felt his arms around me too. I looked at him with smile. "Do that again, and the next time I'm the one that's going to hit you." Killua and I let go of each other for Killua to move his hands in front of him.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh yea. Let's leave here quickly." Killua says. "I don't care as long as we leave here." Killua turned to Goto. "Listen! No matter what my mother says, you may not follow me."

"Yes." Goto says bowing down to him.

"Let's go, Gon, Hana." Killua says. I raised my hand to wait as I walked to Kanaria.

"Kanaria-san, please don't worry about Killua." I said smiling at her. Kanaria nodded her head and smiled.

"Take good care of yourself, Hana." Kanaria says. I nodded my head as Killua put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." Killua says pulling my hand. I can feel my cheeks heat up and my heart beating. I nodded my head and walked over with him.

"Killua-sama please wait." Goto says.

"Now what Goto? Why did you forget so quickly?" Killua says. We looked to see Kanaria carrying Killua's skateboard and that Killua told her to keep it. Killua was walking away pulling me by the hand.

"Wait Killua. I need to talk to Goto real quick." I said. Killua released his hand from mine and I can still feel the warmth on his hand on my hand. I walked over to Goto.

"Thank you Goto." I said bowing down to him.

"Hana-sama, are you in love with Killua-sama?" Goto asked out of the blue. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-W-Wh-Where did you get that idea?" I asked shuttering.

"It just seemed like you were in love with him. You were blushing when Killua-sama was holding your hand. Though, I wouldn't mind if he dated you." I can tell in his voice was teasing.

"I never expected you to become the teasing type." I said pointing. I can hear Goto chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but please think about it, and take care of Killua-sama." I nodded my head. Soon Goto showed me a trick with the coin that was on his left that was actually his right. We were now on train and I was siting between Gon and Killua.

Kurapika showed me and Gon how Goto did that. Gon and I were surprised and then really mad. Killua told us that Goto doesn't like cheating at all.

"Killua..." I said. It was night and I was lying on my bed while Gon was sleeping. I flutter my eyes to see Killua looking at me.

"Yeah." Killua says. Killua smiled at me, his eyes soften and soft smile.

_'Are you in love with Killua-sama?" _My eyes were wide as I can feel my heart beating even faster.

"Welcome back." I said. I grabbed his hand to see him blush a little too. 'His hand is warm.' I intertwine my fingers with his as I lay back asleep. "Please don't do that again. I missed you too much." Killua lay next to me nodding his head.

"I'm sorry. I missed you too." Killua says. I smiled and closed my eyes to feel his other arm around my waist and still intertwine his fingers with me.

'Am in love with you Killua?'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 23

"We'll meet up again. The next time it will be... on September 1st, in Yorkshin City." Leorio winked at us. Gon and I nodded our head smiling at Leorio.

"Yeah!" Gon says.

"Definitely!" I said.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Kurapika says. We stretched out hands out and placed each of them on top of the other. We waved goodbye to Kurapika and Leorio flight and turned back to Killua. We were walking to the building.

"It's just the three of us now." Gon says. I nodded my head feeling sad.

"I'm going to miss Kurapika and Leorio." I said with a frown on my face.

"Don't worry Hana. We are going to meet them soon. So? What do you wanna do?" Gon ask. I look at Killua to see him turn to look at us.

"Isn't it obvious? We've gotta start training!" Killua explains.

"Eh?! Why?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to have fun." Gon says. Killlua stops walking to turn to us.

"What's with you two?!" Killua says. We stepped back a little looking at him with wide eyes. "Gon, do you think you can even graze Hisoka the way you are now, let alone hit him?"

"Huh?" I asked confused. Killua turned to look at me confused then back at Gon.

"You didn't tell her." Killua ask. Gon turned to look at me shocked that he didn't tell me.

"Sorry Hana, didn't mean to leave you in the dark. You see I want to hit Hisoka on the face, and give him back his badge." Gon explains. My eyes widen for second and I felt saddens take over me.

"Onii-san, Killua is right you know." Gon's eyes were wide and his mouth was an O shape. Killua smirked from my statement and walked to grab a stick.

"See, Hana agrees. Forget six months, it'd never happen in this decade like that!" Killua says. Killua was bending down and writing something on the ground. "Look, to put is simply..." We walked over to him to see him sketch Hanzo and Hisoka side by side. "This is Hisoka. And, this is Hanzo. If the distance between them represents the difference in their fighting ability..." He stand up to look at Gon. "Then I would put you right around here." He draws a line down between Hisoka and Hanzo far back not even close to them. "And that's being really generous!" I chuckled looking to see Killua far in the distance.

"That's being gernerous! Hahaha!" I laughed seeing Gon's hurt and shocked face.

"Oh yeah. What about you and Hana?!" Gon shouted.

"Hana and Me?" Killua says. "Let's see for Hana." Killua walked up to the line looking at it. "With her own strength, I say to here." He draws a line that is not close to Hisoka and Hanzo but still better Gon's. "With her powers and sword though. I say here." He draws a line that was still not closer to Hanzo and Hisoka but farther from my own strength. My own strength further away from Gon's while my powers and sword was even further away from my own strength.

"What are you serious? I'm not even close to Hanzo and Hisoka, and that doesn't make any sense. I can't believe my own strength is really that weak." I slouched putting my head on my knees. Killua walked up to Gon and me as he put a mark to be closer to Hanzo and Hisoka.

'He is such a tease.' I thought. "Baka..." I whispered. Killua turned to look at me smirking, but I grew scared of that smirk.

"What was that?" Killua ask. I stand behind Gon smiling innocently.

"I didn't say anything Killua." I replied.

"I have no idea how to measure my opponents' strength." Gon says.

"Idiot. It's nothing." Killua says. "I was just doing guess work anyway." I stand next to Gon not hiding anymore. He looked up at the sky happy.

"So you were just guessing then?" Gon says happy.

"But you do kind of get it yourself, don't you?" Killua says. "When you've got more experience under your belt, you'll get better at gauging strength." Killua turns to me. "This is also includes you too Hana. You need train more with your own strength. Your own strength isn't nearly as powerful as your sword and powers. Come on." He grabs my hand dragging me with him as Gon runs behind me. "Anyway, we already know that Hisoka's really tough." Gon nodded his head in understand.

"You could never get a blow in on him if you were doing an ordinary thing." Killua says. Gon nodded his head again in understand. Killua stops and release my hand.

"Gon, Hana. Do you have any money?" Killua ask. Gon and I check our pockets to feel really low money.

"We're actually running a little low." Gon replies.

"I don't really have that much either." Killua said. "But there's a place we can kill two birds with one stone." Killua smiles at us and we looked at him confused. "Over there..." He points at a small blimp. "The place where you two can get training, Gon kicking Hisoka's ass, and you can make money while you're at it. That's where we are going now." We were in the blimp looking at the computer to the place to where we are going.

"We're here, Gon, Hana! That's Heavens Arena." Killua says looking out the window. It was huge and it was really smooth like other buildings but the building looking rough and things stinking out of it. "It's 3,250 feet tall and has 251 floors. They say it's the fourth tallest building in the whole world. For every fight you win you get a prize and move higher and higher. And the way it works here is, the higher you go the bigger the prize money gets."

"So that's how it all works." Gon says.

"It sounds amazing. ...I can't wait." I smiled to see Gon and Killua looking at me. "I won't get stronger. Will these really help, Killua?" Killua nodded his head and smiled at me. "Money and training all into one." The blimp was in the building. I smiled and look to see Gon's hand in a fist.

"Let's go." Killua says. We nodded our heads and walked to the entrance of the blimp. We walked up the elevator to see it open with a huge line and many tough people. Gon was in awe and was fascinated as we walked with Killua.

"Everyone looks so tough." Gon says.

"They all must be really talented." I said looking around.

"Not really." Killua says. We all walked to the registration desk when we heard someone shout 'Osu!' Everyone turned to the direction to where that was coming from to see a little boy and a man with glasses. "Hey, it's just a little kid." We heard the little kid taking to the man called master. Our eyes were wide as we looked at them. We got into our registration forms and walked to the Arena to hear many people shouting and screaming.

"Bring back memories." Killua says. Gon and I looked at Killua.

"You mean you've been here before?" Gon ask.

"Yeah. When I was six years old." Killua replied. "My dad left me here without any money. He said I couldn't come home until I reached the 200th floor. Back then, it took me two whole years."

**"T-Two years?!" **

"Hey, don't look so surprised. Gon, if you want to fight against someone like Hisoka here, you'll have to go even higher than that. Hana, if you want to get stronger without your powers and fighting that darkness inside you. It's the same for you too."

"Alright." I tilted my head a little.

"Contestants 1973 and 2055, please report to Ring E for your match." Then announcement said. Gon stand up saying that was him.

"Gon, back at my place, you got through the Testing Gate, right?" Kilua says. Gon nodded his head. "Then you'll do fine. All you gotta do is..." Killua whispered in Gon's ear but I couldn't hear at all. Gon was faced with a big man, the audience were thinking that a Gon couldn't do. When the man ran to him all Gon did was push him and he flew to the other wall. My eyes were wide as I looked at him.

"How...? When did...?" I asked looking at Killua confused.

"You can also do that too. It was because of the Testing gate." Killua explains.

"Contestants 2054 and 2039 report to Ring A. Contestants 2056 and 1978 report to Ring C."

"That's me. I'm going to ring C. See ya." I said. Gon and Killua smiled as I can hear Killua walking down as well. I can hear Gon trying to tell the audience to cheer for me and Killua. I was facing a big that had a white mustache and was very muscular.

"Ready... begin!" The man ran to him as I dodge him to be behind him. The man's eyes were wide as he ran to me again, but I dodge him and punched him in the stomach for him to fall flat on the ground in pain. "Here you go little lady. The 50th floor." I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much." I looked to see Killua win as well and I ran up to Gon for him to embracing me.

"That was great Hana." Gon smiled.

"You were great too, Onii-san." I replied back. Killua was going to go to 180th floor but decided to be in 50th floor with us. We looked to see the same little kid that said 'Osu' to defeat his target. We were now in the elevator with the elevator woman instructor.

"This building is separated into 27 floor divisions up to the 200th floor." We didn't listen to her as we were with the kid at the match.

"Hi, my name is Zushi. What are your names?"

"I'm Gon."

"I'm the young twin sister, Hana. Nice to meet you, Zushi." I smiled at him to see he hid a little blush.

"And I'm Killua."

"Osu! Nice to meet you, too!" When the woman finished talking she turned to us with a smile.

**"Hai!"**

"Osu!" I looked to see that woman getting angry.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. The woman looked at me. "Actually, I didn't listen at all. I'm sorry." I smiled at her. She smiled at me back and rubbed my head.

"My, my, you are sweet girl. It's alright. Though, I can't believe such a sweet girl like you can be friends and have brother so rude." I smiled at her as the elevator doors open. We stepped out of the elevator to go to the 50th floor. The elevator doors close behind us and I stick my tongue out to see Killua glaring at me.

"Hana, you're making us seem like the people." Killua says. I turned to look at him.

"We'll we are. She was explaining things to us and it's rude to not listen. Even though I wasn't listening either." I replied back. Killua sighed as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Man, we also need to work on that honesty of yours." Killua says.

"I watched your matches." Zushi says getting our attention. "You guys are amazing!" Killua removed his arm from my shoulder to put his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah, look who's talking. You're strong too." Killua says.

"Yeah, we're all at the same level!" Gon says.

"You are amazing as well Zushi." I smiled at him.

"No, I've still got a long way to go." Zushi says raising his hand. "By the way, which school of martial arts do you follow?" We were a little confused by his question. "Usu! I practice Shingen-ryu Marital Arts!"

"What do we do?" Gon ask Killua.

"Nothing really." Killua replied.

"Zushi, we never went to a martial arts school." I replied to him.

"Huh?! You mean you got this good without anyone teaching you?!" Zushi ask. "Usu, I am little shocked. I have more to learn than I thought."

"Though, you are good already." Zushi looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled gently at him. "You really are amazing, Zushi. Working hard like this and determine to learn more. I can see it your eyes." I can see a little pink on Zushi cheeks.

"T-Thank you, Hana." Zushi says. I heard someone clapping behind Zushi.

"Good work, Zushi." We look to the person who spoke to see the man Zushi calls master.

"Master Wing!" Zushi says smiling happily. Wing was smiling, he had big glasses, black hair, half tucked in shirt, and blue pants. "You obviously remembered what I told you."

"Osu! Thank you, Master!" Zushi says bowing down. I smiled a little but Killua's and Gon's eyes were wide. I knew that Zushi felt my gaze and smile so he had a tint of pink on his cheeks. I chuckled a little looking at him. I felt someone's gaze on me to see Killua starring at me, his eyes seem to be angry. "Master... your shirt." We looked at Wing again.

"How embarrassing." He says fixing his half tucked in shirt. "We haven't met."

"Oh, this is Killua, that's Gon, and this is Hana." Zushi says.

"It's a pleasure. My name is Wing."

"Osu!" Gon shouts.

"Osu!" Killua says hesitant. I chuckled a little seeing them hesitant. I nodded my head towards to Wing saying hello. Wing smiled at us gently.

"I see. I didn't think there would be other kids competing here besides Zushi." Wing says. "You must be quite accomplished if you've managed to get to this far. You should always remember to take care of yourself and your opponents body"

"Osu!" Gon replies. Zushi runs up to wing to hand him his price money.

"Wow, good job Zushi." I said smiling. Zushi stumbled a little trying to reply. 'He's actually kind of fun to tease, though...' I looked at Killua to see him angry. 'I do want to see what kind reaction Killua is going to have. I actually tease him more.' I chuckled a little at the thought that I'm teasing both of them.

"You two should go to the exchange counter over there to cash in your tickets as well." Wing says to us. We nodded our heads as well walked past him for Wing to whisper in my ear. "Your teasing Zushi and Killua, aren't you?" I looked at him with wide eyes but smiled at him as I whispered back.

"It's fun. I just want to tease them a little." Wing chuckled a little from my reply as I ran to catch up to Killua and Gon, but I heard Wing say.

"Even though she teases people, she still is honest and innocent girl." I smiled a little from the compliment as I finally catch up with Gon and Killua.

"Talking with your boyfriend?" Killua's voice sounded a bit irritated.

"No Killua. He isn't my boyfriend. I just think of him as hard working kid. What's with you?" I replied back. Killua just 'hmph' and walked ahead of Gon and me. Zushi caught up with us as they went into the boys locker and I to the girls locker. I opened the envelope to see many 0's.

"I52 jenny."

"Hana?" Said a soft gentle voice. I turned to look at the person for my eyes to widen and my chest was happy.

"Kasumi!" I shouted running to her giving her hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm training. I thought this will be the perfect place to train and when money. I'm aiming to go to the 200th floor or higher maybe." Kasumi explains. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I want to get stronger with my own strength. I'm here with Killua, Gon, and a new boy name Zushi. We don't have any money so this was the place that had money and training. What floor are you on?"

"135."

"Wait, when did you get here anyway?"

"When they picked me up, I went straight to here so I can prepare for the next hunter exam. I didn't think that I would run into you so soon."

"Neither did I." Kasumi and I laughed as we looked at each other.

"Did you know that 152 jenny is always like that?" I shook my head left and right. "If you win, on the 50th floor, you'll get around 50,000 Jenny. Win the 100 floor, one million Jenny. And beyond the 150th, it's over ten million."

"Wow, Killua went all the way to the 200th floor."

"Well, since he is your friend Hana. I'm not surprise to know your friend is strong. He's the one with white hair and blue eyes, right?"

"Yep. He is from the Zoldyck family."

"The Zoldyck family! Man, you keep running into dangerous people, like me, and you somehow become friends with them."

"No, not Hisoka. I hate Hisoka for what he did to my brother."

"That's understandable. You already beat me twice. I hope you don't beat me twice." I chuckled a little.

"I don't think so. I'm going train really hard." The announcements were on when I heard that Killua and Zushi were going to battle each other on the 55th floor. "Eh?! No way! Zushi is so going to lose in the end." Kasumi sweat-dropped.

"That's not very nice Hana. I can't believe that your honesty actually is sometimes mean."

" Attention, Richard and Hana.. Please report to Ring F on floor 59." I looked at Kasumi and smiled. "Bye, see you later." I ran to the 59th floor to see my opponent was a big guy again, he wasn't muscular but I can tell he moves with the wind. I smiled at him.

"I wish you luck."

"I won't need it kid." He says softly.

"Ready... begin!" He ran to him as I easily pushed again. I sighed a little.

'When am I actually gonna fight.' I thought. The man was to other wall and I felt that the floor was getting fuzzy. My eyes were wide as I got my ticket for the 55th floor and walked to see Killua and Gon waiting for me.

"Hey guys. Onii-san, I heard about your match you were amazing. Killua, I heard it took you quiet a long time before you actually defeated Zushi." I said.

"Yeah." Killua says.

"Is Zushi that strong?" Gon ask.

"No. He's not bad though. He'll become stronger for sure. He doesn't know how to hide his weakness. Even his punches are weak. But, I couldn't knock him down. And..." Killua looked so serious while explaining about Zushi's battle with him. "When his stance changed, I felt the same evil aura that my brother has. Don't know why, but knew it was bad. That must've been some special attack. And his teacher said 'Ren.'"

"Ren?" I asked. Killua was telling us what he heard with Wing and Zushi in the hallway.

"'Ren, huh? Goal is the top floor." Killua repeats what he remembers.

"Killua?" I said worried. He straighten up his back.

"Gon, Hana, change of plans." Killua says. Killua stand up while we were confused. "I'm going for the top floor."

'Top floor... Killua.'

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 24

We are now in the elevator with the elevator lady smiling kindly at us.

"Gon, Hana, Killua. Let me be the first to congratulate you on reaching to the 100th floor." The elevator lady says.

"Thank you." I replied smiling back at her.

"This is nothing." Killua replied lazily leaning against the wall.

"Because our goal is to reach the top." Gon replied with a smile. I sweat drop listening to them speak. I look to see the elevator lady getting mad at Killua and Gon for their reply. She turned around completely putting her hands in front of her.

"Those players who rise to the 100th floor will have their own room and the reward will also be raised in times." The elevator lady explains happy.

"I know." Killua cut her.

"Private rooms." Gon says. I look to see the lady getting even more irritated.

'Man, Killua and Onii-san knows how to make a woman mad.' I thought.

"I don't know if we can still play pillow fights." Killua says talking to Gon. I was standing next to Killua to see the elevator lady did an anime fell but then had her hands in x position.

"But, it's better not to be careless because the opponents you are going to face are really good. Like I said before, after the 100th floor, the treatment will be better. Because there are lots of players that want to stay on this level, the will think of every method to stay. Of course, there are also some people who will do anything to achieve their goal." I look to see the elevator lady really happy to explain about the opponents were are going to explain.

"Killua, really?" Gon ask.

"Maybe." Killua replies. I had a low sigh.

"Then we didn't come in vain." Gon says happy. I looked at Gon with a smile. " iwas worried that, up to now, training here doesn't have any sense."

"I have to agree with you, Onii-san. I was afraid that I wouldn't be training at all in this arena. I thought I just had to keep on pushing them like you." I said feeling relieve.

"Just relax you two. The last time I came here, I won without any effort." Killua says to us with a soft smile. The woman was confused as she looked back at Killua.

"The last time?" The woman asked.

"When I was 6 years old." Killua replies. The woman was completely surprise as she fell back down on the ground stunned. I walked towards her as the doors open.

"Let's go." Killua says walking out. I walked to catch up with him.

"Killua, that wasn't very nice." I said pouting. The doors closed behind us, Killua turned to me with a smirk.

"Oh, and it was nice to tease me and Zushi." I gulped when he replied back to me. I slowly back away feeling the blood losing my face. Killua chuckled evilly. He whispered in my ear feeling his breath. "Now, it's my turn." I felt a shiver go down my spin as I was hiding behind Gon.

"Hana?" Gon asked with a concern. I shook my head left and right telling him I'm alright.

"I-I'm going to my room. Night!" I shouted but Killua pulled my arm back to his side hitting his chest.

"Night, Hana." Killua whispered in my ear. I can feel my face hot and my heart beating fast. He let go of my arm and I ran straight to where my room was.

_'Are you in love with Killua-sama? _ I can still hear Goto's question in my head.' I put my hand on my chest feeling the heart beat on my palm. 'Why won't my heart stop? Why is my face hot? What is happening to me?' I shifted down the door. Killua was in Gon's room next door. I breathed in deeply as I hear Gon's next match. I watched Gon with his next match as I tried to scoot a little farther from the smirking Killua.

Killua put his arm around my shoulder smirking.

"Come on Hana. You need to watch Gon's fight. It can help you to learn something." Killua says. I tried to pay attention to Gon's fight, but Killua's breath on my ear and neck just makes it so hard. Gon's appointment was a Karate man and the only thing that Gon did was push him making him the winner. It was next my turn and I did the same thing as Gon. Gon and Killua smiled at me, I sit between them and can still see the smirk look on Killua's face.

'God, will you stop looking at me with the smirk. Why is my heart beating so fast? Is this his way of teasing me?' I thought. I heard Killua's name going in the ring. Killlua whispered in my ear before going on.

"This is just the beginning of my teasing. Plus, making me feel jealous of Zushi is going to make my teasing even more fun." My eyes were wide as Killua reached down the ring.

'Killua was jealous... of Zushi... B-B-B-But why? Why is he jealous of Zushi?' I thought stunned and hearing my heart beat even faster. 'What is happening?' Kilua just whipped his opponent like always. Gon was cheering for Killua while I was trying to control my heart beating to normal. We were now able to go to the 150th floor.

I was watching our previous match on television. I heard a knock on the door, I stand up to open the door to see.

"Kasumi!" I smiled and hugged her around the waist. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your win. Your getting stronger everyday Hana. Man, I need to keep training to at least get anywhere near to where you are." Kasumi compliment.

"Oh, I saw your match too Kasumi. Congratulation on finally getting on 100th floor." I said.

"Thanks." I heard the door open next door to see Killua looking at me and Kasumi. I can feel my face getting hot just from him staring at me and my heart beating even faster.

'What the...? Why is my heart beating faster just from his gaze?' I thought. Kasumi looked at me and Killua and chuckled a little seeing my face red.

"Well, I better be going. Bye Hana." Kasumi says waving and walking away. I looked at her going down the hallway.

"You too. Bye Kasumi." I waved back at her. I looked to see Killua walked to my side.

"I didn't know that Kasumi was here." I nodded my head. I looked at Gon's room to see chocolate balls boxes falling on the floor everywhere.

"What happened in there?" I asked. I can hear Killua click his tongue.

"Your brother is being stingy. I used all my money to those and Gon wouldn't let me use his money for more." Killua replied. I sweat drop as I was in front of my room.

"It's kind of a waste of money." I sighed. I heard something snap and look to see Killua mad. I walked back in my room for him to walk even closer to me. I took the door to close for him to open the door with a bang. My eyes were wide as I was running in my room for him to come running to him. I kept trying to doge him as best as I can. He was to fast that by accident I used my powers. I used blue to go as fast as he.

"Not bad Hana. But your not using your own strength." Killua says.

"Shoot." I turned of my powers for him to behind me and push me on the bed. I look to see Killua hovering over me. He was top of me and I can feel the heat to my cheeks.

"You made me jealous of Zushi, you tease me, and now you talked about Chocolate balls. You just like to be punished by me, don't you, Hana?" He asked with a smirk.

"K-K-Killua." I was remembering about Zushi and Killua's fight. My face wasn't so hot as I remembered the fight.

"What's wrong Hana?" Killua ask.

"Killua, I remembered the fight between you and Zushi. I want to ask Zushi about 'Ren'." Killua nodded his head in understanding.

"Gon and I were thinking the same thing. We were just talking about it too." I nodded my head in agreement. I look to see a shadow appear and see Gon with wide eyes.

"Killua, I like it if you get off my sister." Gon smiled at Killua, but I can tell that Gon was actually really mad seeing this scene. Killua got off of me and we walked over to Zushi to ask him about Ren.

"Ren is one of the four principles of the big training. The four principles are to elevate and train the spirit and then to understand the basics of all fighting techniques. Knowing the Ten, remembering the Zetsu, succeeding the Ren and reaching the Hatsu." Zushi explain. He kept explaining to us but we only had blank faces not even know a clue of what he is saying at all. He told us about Nen and bowed to us.

"Nen?" I question.

"What is Nen?" Gon ask.

"Who will understand what you are saying?!" Killua was really pissed at Zushi for his explanation.

"Don't you understand?" Zushi asked. Zushi was going to explain again when Wing stopped him making Zushi have stress marks on his face.

"Zushi. Since when have you trained enough to teach others?" Wing asked.

"I'm sorry, master." Zushi replied bowing down.

"Gon, Hana, Killua. There is an old saying: knowing half of the matter is worse than knowing nothing. Do you know that about that?" Wing ask.

"It's more dangerous having a smattering of knowledge, is that it?" Killua replied confident. "But, we want to know, what is Nen? Even though you don't want to tell us, we will still look for the answer. I don't want to know half of it, but the whole thing clearly. If you want to teach us properly, then I won't need to find out."

"I wish you could teach me and my sister also." Gon says. "Actually, Killua, Hana, and I came here to train ourselves."

"And we believe what you are teaching Zushi can help us become stronger." I said.

**"Please." **We said bowing down. Wing sighed.

"I understand." Wing replied. "Come this way." Wing walked the other direction and we followed him. We were siting down on the ground listening to Wing explain. "In fact, what we call Nen is the inflammation of the spirit. It also means the strength of the will. The process of Nen training can be divided in four parts. These are what we call the four principles of the big training. It is divided into Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu. These are the four principles. And about their contents: First, with Ten, we concentrate our spirit, look carefully at ourselves, and choose our objective. Then, with Zetsu, we change our thought into language." My tilted a little in confusion. "With Ren we sublimate and improve our will."

I looked at Zushi to see his eyes widen and he was confused as well. I looked at Killua and Gon from the corner of my eye to see them looking serious with this lessons, but the way Zushi expression is... it's completely different. He explained a lot to us about Hatsu and the way Zushi was with Killua in battle. He was now showing us an example that I can feel huge energy. I look to see Killua gone, but when I looked up at the corner there was Killua staring at Wing. He was teaching us as I walked up to Zushi.

"Zushi, are you okay?" I asked. Zushi had a confused look on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Zushi ask.

"Because of the way Wing-san explain to us about Nen. It was almost as if he taught you a whole different thing." Zushi didn't answer making think of one thing. I looked down disappointed and looked at Wing to see him look at me. He patted my head and smiled at me.

"Don't worry Ha-!" I slapped his hand from my head making him seem surprise.

"I hate liars." I said. I looked up at him with my eyes red. Zushi's and Wing's eyes were red to see my eyes change colors. "I hate it when you lie to my brother and my friend. I hate you." I ran out of the room to follow Gon and Killua. I was ahead of them so that my eyes can change colors to normal.

"Hana, why are you walking so fast?!" Gon shouted. I only walked faster trying to get this idea of Nen out of my head.

'I think I went to far of saying I hate you.' I thought. 'Was I too far?'

"Hana. Hana. Hana!" I heard Killua shout my name. I can feel his footsteps quicken and that made me run. "Hey, Hana! What's a matter with you?!" I was in the arena and walked to my room for only Killua to grab my arm. "What's gotten into you?!"

"I can't forgive him. He lied to you guys. I hate liars. Yet, I think I went to far of saying at Wing, when he didn't do anything wrong at heart." I said to Killua.

"You are having a battle by yourself." Killua says wrapping his arms around me from me. "Don't worry. This battle by yourself will be solve and over." I can feel my heart beating fast and my face hot.

_'Are you in love with Killua-sama? _In love with Killua?' I can feel my heart warm just from saying that in my head. 'So this is what's going on with me. I'm in love with Killua.'

* * *

It's been week and we didn't have any strong opponents like we thought. Though my own strength is getting stronger and is catching to my powers, making me even stronger. Even the darkness inside of me is helping me. I can feel me and darkness slowly becoming one. Sine that time in a week, my feelings for Killua have grown stronger and stronger. I have been afraid to tell him that I'm in love with him. I still need to know if he is in love with me. He says that he was jealous with Zushi but I'm sure it wasn't anything major. We are now heading to the 190th floor in the arena. We were in front of the elevator.

"I'm a little unsatisfied. Before, I needed two years to get the 200th floor, not like now." Killua says.

"But... at that time you were only six years old, right?" Gon says.

"Yeah, besides it isn't that fair at all. You were just a kid." I said. The elevator open to see the elevator lady from before who first freak out to see my brother and friend, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hana-chan. Which floor are you going to now?" She asked.

"200th floor please." I replied smiling at her. We were in the elevator and Killua was insulting the elevator lady. She was so upset that she punched both Killua and Gon. She open the elevator door to 200th floor and Killua and Gon had big bruises on their faces.

"Bye bye, Hana-chan. Make sure you only come to this elevator next time." The elevator lady said. I laughed a little sweat-dropping from her anger to smile face.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. They nodded their head. We walked into the 200th hallway to stop feeling intense energy in the hallway. "Guys, I don't think this is a good idea." Killua turned to me a little angry.

"We came all the way here and you are just going to give up." Killua shouts angry.

"I never said to give up. I just said this was bad idea to come here. Can't you feel it? It feels way to strong for us." I replied.

"So, you are saying we are weak." Killua says turning his back on me.

"Killua..."

"Shut up. Go back if you want, but Gon and I are going with or without you." Killua says walking forward. "Come one Gon." Gon turned to look at me and walked forward with Gon. I felt my heart tighten and tears welling up in the corner of my eye. After some minutes, I felt a huge energy and I feel someone's annoying voice echoing in the hallway. I walked forward to see the energy getting worst and look to see Hisoka.

"Killua! Onii-san!" I shouted.

"No, Hana stay back!" Gon shouted. I looked to see the energy only got more intense and I was flying back.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

**"Hana!" **I can hear Gon and Killua screaming my name. My back hit the wall and it made fall in the darkness.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Hana." I can hear Wing's voice for his voice was the last thing I heard before finally surrounding myself into the darkness. I felt myself slowly waking up to see Wing in front Gon and Killua and flowers going through a vase.

"This is Nen." Wing explained. I was surprised and shocked. I looked at Killua to see him angry.

"You said it was burning one's spirit. Not only did you lie to us, but because of your lie it got Hana in danger!" Killua says. "She the back of the wall! If he could make any stronger then I'm sure she can go straight through it! What kind of master are you?!"

"Killua... Onii-san..." I said. Killua and Gon turned to look at me with relieve face. I looked to see I was laying down on a couch and a towel on my forehead.

"Are you alright Hana?" Wing asked. I was going to reply to him but Killua got angry at him and hold his collar.

"Can she be alright?! She's in pain because of you!" Killua screamed. I stand and grabbed Killua's arm with both hands.

"Stop Killua! I forgive Wing for lying to us! There has to be a reason to why he lie to us in the first place, right?" I shouted. I looked at Wing to see sadness in his eyes.

"I am truly sorry Hana. Killua is right, if I didn't lie to you. You wouldn't get hurt at all." Wing bowed from the waist. I moved my hands in front of me.

"No, no, no. It's alright. Although..." Wing looked up at me. "If you told us what Nen really is. I would forgive you." Wing sighed but was replaced with a smile.

"You really know how to make it hard for me Hana." Wing says. I smiled at him with a light chuckle. "Alright. What we call Nen, is when you can freely manipulate the aura that comes out from the body, or we can call it the vital energy. Those who have life will release a small amount of energy. But... these uncontrollable auras generally flow out and Ten is the ability that can conserve this aura in the body. With Ten, the body can become stronger and can maintain the youth better than common people. This Zetsu is the ability that can cut off your aura. It can erase your presence and it's effective when you want to recover from exhaustion. Ren is the ability to emit more aura than usual."

We can feel a strong aura that is coming from Wing.

"Can you sense it?" Wing ask.

"Yeah. There is a more presence." Killua replies.

"But, it doesn't have a disgusting feeling." Gon says.

"It feels calm and safe, nothing dangerous at all." I replied.

"That's because I don't have any bad intention in my mind. The only thing I'm thinking of is to repay what I did to you, Hana." Wing explains.

"Wing-san..." I said. 'He is a good hearted man. He feels really terrible of what happen to me.'

"The aura is the energy that comes from the body, so it has the best effectiveness using it on human beings. No matter if it is for good or for bad, the one who has a bad intention and attacks those that are defenseless, can kill them with only the aura." Wing explains. "In order to confront those people with Nen, there is only one way, and that is to learn how to use Nen."

"So this is the meaning of 'with eyes by eyes', right?" Killua ask. Gon and I nodded our heads.

"Using Ten to defend is to use your aura to defend from the opponent's aura. If not,..." Wing walked up to the board that has Nen on it and put his hand on the board. He use his Nen to make a huge crack and dent on the wall while feeling his aura increase. "that person's body will spilt into shreds."

"Split into shreds..." Gon repeats.

"No way." I said in a whisper. I can feel someone's hand gripping on mine. I look to see Killua holding my hand and looking at Wing intensely.

"Do you understand now?" Wing ask.

"Yes, we only have three hours." Killua replies with a triumph smile.

"Only three hours?" Wing says.

"First, the real Nen is formidable. Second, if you don't know how to use Nen, you won't Nen, you won't be able to win. Third, you don't even know how to lie to a person! Fourth, you hurt someone important to me because of you lie!" Killua replies.

'Killua...' I thought, my eyes widen. Wing smiled at me and Killua and nodded his head.

"Right." Wing says.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 25

"Zushi's power belongs to the gradual awakening. Because of his comprehension ability and his diligence, he could learn it quickly, in about half a year." Wing explains. "He could learn it quickly, in about a half a year."

"We can't spend half a year, or we won't be able to participate in the match." Killua says gripping on my head, which I forgot he was still holding. "We have to learn Ten and pass through Hisoka's barrier by twelve o' clock."

"Then we will have to awake your Nen by force." Wing says.

"Will we be on time?" Killua questions.

"That it depends on if you can, in a limited time, learn how to keep your Ki in your body. Now I will send Gon and Killua my Ki." Wing says. I looked at him confused. "This means that I will use the strength of Hatsu. Of course I will do lightly, but it will be a bit rough for you. In a moment I will pass on my Ki into your body in one shot, and open your shouko."

"Shouko?" Gon questions.

"Like acupuncture points, right?" Killua says.

"Right. Except the aerated acupuncture points, every disseminated shouko within the body... is usually closed. That's why the Ki can't pass through the shouko smoothly. You need to concentrate your strength on the tightly closed shouko, so as to release your Ki from your body. Actually the correct way to do it is through prayer or meditation, and open the shouko after a long period of time." Wing explains. "Even the talented Zushi had to spend three months on it. But you only need one week, or maybe less. But you can only do it by force now."

"I still don't understand." Killua shouts out. I was even more confused, first he said Killua and Gon had to forced from their Ki but what about me? "Consider we do it by force, as long as we can learn it quickly, isn't it a good thing?"

"No, this is an unorthodox method that doesn't follow the standard training. When executed by someone unskilled or possessing bad intentions, it can cause death." Wing explains.

"But Wing, you aren't bad a person. If you were then you wouldn't feel so bad of lying to me." I said.

"Plus, Wing-san is skillful too." Gon finishes. He took a deep breath and it was silent until Killua cuts in.

"I want to ask you... Why only now you suddenly want to tell us the truth?"

"2 reason. 1. Because on that floor, everyone knows how to use Nen. 2. Because Hana's Nen was in danger at that floor." Wing explain. My eyes widen looking at him. Killua and Gon turned to look at me.

"Hana's..." Gon says.

"Nen?" Killua finishes.

"I noticed the last time we were in here. When Hana showed me her eyes changing red, I noticed her Nen coming out that felt... well how should I put it? It felt like bloodlust but it also felt hurt too. The ones who don't know about Nen, will be baptized once they arrive." Wing replies. "That means to be attacked with the power of Nen. Their way baptizing is much more violent than mine, and Hana's, and they don't care if you die. The one who survives, will be elected and can stay on that floor, and will be the final winner. However, the cost you have to pay is expensive. So I wish for you to learn Nen in advance. I have emphazied to you about the danger of being attacked by Nen."

I felt a strong energy coming from Wing but for some reason it's not that strong as I thought after the last 2 seconds.

"You could use this method to learn about it. I believe, you all are highly girted, and qualified. Especially you, Hana." Wing says smiling at me. Killua looked from Wing to me for their eyes to be wide.

"Hana, your eyes their..." Gon says.

"White." Killua finishes. I don't know why but I feel that not strong presence anymore coming from Wing anymore. It's almost like I can...

"Hana, can white actually tell you if you are in danger?" Wing asked. I shook my head left and right.

"No, when I felt a strong presence. After 2 seconds, the pressure just suddenly begin to become weak." I said. Wing was surprise to hear my answer.

"I see. Let me first try on Killua and Gon and then you." I nodded my head in understanding. Killua let go of my hand to take off his coat along with Gon. Wing put both of his hands on Killua's and Gon's back. After a minute of him explaining what he is going to do, I can feel a great a force. My eyes turn from white to normal and I backed away. Wing look at me to touch my forehead and my back.

It felt like a punch that was going through my back but a soft warm feeling coming from my forehead. As if on command all the colors I know was shown to my eyes making everyone gasp. Blue, green, yellow, white, silver, red, and orange were shown on my eyes really fast that it became normal. Wing stepped back as he looked to see the shouko around my body wasn't flying everywhere like Gon's and Killua's was. My eyes were normal but the energy I felt around me was strong. I looked around me to see a warm light mist all around my body.

"Amazing. You can surround it around your body without doing anything." Wing says shocked. Wing looked at Gon and Killua. "I want you to do the same thing as Hana." Wing explained to them about how they should bring the shouko closer to their bodies, and when he finished they did exactly like me. I walked over to them with a smile and nodded my head. "Open your eyes." Killua and Gon slowly open their eyes looking tired and lazy. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like being in a warm liquid." Gon respond.

"Like wearing clothes without any weight." Killua replies.

"Good. What about you Hana?" Wing asked.

"I feel something warm all around my body, it's somehow comforting." I replied.

"Right, you have to maintain this condition." Wing says serious. "After being used to it,you can use Ten even when you are sleeping. Now, let's begin." I turned fully to Wing looking serious at him as his aura was increasing to color of green. "I will throw Nen to your body with hostility. Since you haven't learned Ten yet. Just standing here now, you will find it unbearable."

"Right, now I understand what you said about standing naked in a blizzard." Killua says.

"If you can successfully defend this, you will be able to break his Nen barrier." Wing explain. "Here I go!" Wing throw us the pressure of his Nen. My eyes were white again like on command again.

* * *

We were now in front of Hisoka again on the other side of the hallway. We can feel his Nen and we used our Nen. We were walking to Hisoka not even feeling the pressure at all. We easily walked to the hallway standing now in front of Hisoka. His Nen was down and we had our Nen off as well.

"Welcome to the 200th floor. It seems you can enter without a baptism." Hisoka says looking at us with a smile. Hisoka looked at me but then looked at Gon. "I can approximately guess the reason why you came here. You want to train here, and then fight with me right?"

"I didn't think that you would appear here, Hisoka." Gon replies. "So now I won't have to waste time searching for you." He raised his two fingers and made a spade shape with his Nen. "You only just learned Ten and you are so self-confident. The world of Nen is still beyond your comprehension." The spade was now a white skull. He looked at me again. "I wonder how strongly you believe in him now?"

"I believe that he will defeat you, Hisoka" I sighed narrowing my eyes at him for his smile to go even wider. He stand up and he looks at us to the side.

"Frankly, I don't want to fight with you now." Hisoka says to Gon. "But if you can win a match in this floor level, I will fight with you." He walks away for Gon to look at me and Killua.

"Let's go." Gon says. I nodded my head.

"Yeah." Killua says. We walked back down the hallway for my eyes to go white again and I started to get dizzy. "Hana?" Killua looks at me and so does Gon to see me swaying.

"Hana!" Gon yells as I feel myself falling backwards for Gon to catch me.

'Why... why is this new power of mine hurting me so badly, when I use Nen? It's almost like it's warning me.' I thought falling into someone's arm surrounding to the darkness.

_'White is the color that will warn you if you are ever in danger. Use it wisely. It may come in handy.'_My eyes snapped open from the sudden voice. I look to see I was on the couch and to see Killua, Gon, and the lady behind the desk looking tired.

"Killua... Onii-san..." I said sitting up. Gon and Killua turned to look at me with a smile.

"Hey Hana. I just wrote down your form so you don't have to worry about it." Gon says smiling. I smiled back at him walking forward.

"Thanks Onii-san." I said looking ahead of me to see the woman look at me with a gentle smile. She told me all the things that she told Killua and Gon. In the end, she had the same reaction with Gon and Killua. I chuckled looking at her and wrote down my signature, until my eyes were white again.

"Hana...?" Killua questioned to look at my eyes. I looked behind us with my white eyes to see 3 men. I look back in front of me for my eyes to go back to normal. "What do you want?"

"Nothing... We're just standing in line to sign up." The man in the middle said with a gray cloak around his body. I can feel one of the men starring at my paper. I looked over my paper to hear Killua's voice.

"Gon, Hana, I think these people want to fight on the same day as you two." Killua says. I turned around to look at them with my eyes turning white then to normal. I handed in the paper to the lady.

"I'm ready to fight anytime." Gon replies.

"Same." I replied back.

"Did you hear that?" Killua ask. I heard the middle one laugh.

"What energetic boys and girl." I looked at them from the corner of my eye. The woman handed us the keys to our room. We got our keys and walked to the direction of where our room are.

"It seems that those 3 people are fighters from the 200th floor." Gon says.

"Yeah." Killua replies. "They just want to attack new challengers. Using this method, they can win the required matches easily." I walked to my room seeing Gon and Killua sharing a room. I look to see the room is enormous and so beautiful.

"Those 3 guys?" I was standing in front of the window to see my eyes were white but my black pupils were still showing. The black pupils was like a cats eyes that was going vertical. My eyes were back to their original color and I put my stuff on the couch. 'White tells me if I'm in danger. The colors are slowly starting to come together and reveal itself.' I looked on the T.V. screen to see my match was March 12th 3 o' clock. I can feel myself smirking and getting excited about this next match. I released my Nen from the excitement of doing this match. I heard someone knocking making me lose my concentration on my Nen. I open the door to see Killua looking me with wide eyes.

"I felt your Nen." Killua says. My eyes were wide as I looked around Killua.

"Oh." I pulled him in and locking my door. "Sorry. My match is on March 12th so I got excited of learning this Nen. I always found a new power, white tells me if I'm in danger."

"Cool. Finally, a power that is handy to help you." Killua says smiling. "Well, I just come over here to tell you that Gon's match is tomorrow." I felt disappointed that he didn't come here to check up on me.

"I see. Thanks." I said walking to the door and unlocking it. "If that's all then I suppose..."

"What's with the sad face?" Killua ask. My eyes were wide as I looked a different direction so he won't see my face.

"What are you talking?" I said. I looked at him with a force smile on my face and open the door. I walked behind him to push his back out of the room. "Nothing is wrong. I was thinking how disappointed I am that Gon gets to have fight before me. Come on. You need to get back to Gon."

"Hana." He was out of my room and I looked up at him with a small smile.

"Don't worry. Don't worry. Tell Onii-san I said work hard. Bye." I closed the door on him before he can say anything. I slide down on the floor to put my head on my knees. "So, he didn't come just for me. It was for Gon. Like always." I then felt someone banging on the door making me stand up. I open it a little to still see Killua in front of me pissed.

"Like always?'" Killua says making me trying to close the door but for him to push the door open again.

"You didn't even let me finish on what I was talking about too." Killua says closing the door behind him and locking it. He turned to look at me walking up to me, while I was backing away from him. "Hana, what is really going on?" My back hit the wall, and my eye turn white.

'Am I in danger? But Killua is the only one here.' I thought confused.

"N-N-Nothing is going on." I shuddered. Killua walked up to me caging me to the wall.

"Really? That isn't what your voice is saying at all." Killua says serious. "Hana, where you disappointed?" My eyes widen, my eyes were back to normal, I felt the heat to my cheeks, and my heart was beating.

"O-Of course not. What make you-" Killua cut me off.

"Your face shows all of your emotions Hana." I looked at him for my heart to beat even faster. I looked to see Killua smirk and leaning in my ear. "Your heart is beating fast, Hana. I can hear it." I put my hands on his arms trying to push him.

"N-No, it's just the situation right now. It's... um... uh..." I didn't know what to say. My face felt so hot that I'm sure I look like a red tomato. 'I don't know how long I can hold my feelings.'

"Hana... your lying. You never lie." Killua says still feeling his breath in my ear.

"K-Killua..." I felt like my feelings kept increasing and it might explode if he doesn't leave right now. 'Killua is Gon's best friend. I don't even know if Killua like me at all. I feel so many different emotions right now, it's so hard to control.' I closed my eyes trying not see or feel his breath, but it doesn't work. It made it worse. His breath was on my neck and I can feel his arms surrounding me pulling me closer to him.

"Hana, open your eyes." His voice sounded so gentle that I had to open my eyes to see him starring down at me. His big blue eyes were shinning very bright like the dark sky with a million of stars. "Hana..." He took some of my hair to put it to his lips. "I love you." In that moment, the tears were in the corner of my eyes and I hugged him, so he wouldn't see my face. "Hana, are you okay?"

"Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka." I keep saying lightly punching his chest. I can feel him chuckle from my yelling.

"Well, what's your answer?"

"...I love you too." I said quietly but enough of to him to hear me. He smiled and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

* * *

It was the next morning and Gon's fight was coming up. I was still trying to fine way to tell Gon about me and Killua, but decided to tell him after his fight with Guido. Guido showed all different techniques that was being hit from small things. He had clean Hit 3 times already, he fell down on the ground.

"Onii-san! You can do it!" I shouted. Gon looked up at me and smiled with a nodded his head. He looked serious at Guido thinking of plan inside his head. He tried his best to dodge the spinning tops as best as he can, but they are too fast for him on his eyes. My eyes were blue to see the spinning tops in slow motion hitting each other and making sounds. I felt Gon using his Nen and getting hit with the spinning top falling off the ring. My eyes were still blue but I noticed something odd about these spinning tops. "Killua..."

Killua looked at me confused. "Why is it that the spinning tops only hit once, when they can all hit him together making it a final 12 points?" Killua's eyes were wide in noticing it too. "It's almost like he can't use that much Ki for all of them."

"Then..." Killua says looking at the match to see Guido moving fast like spinning top.

"I also noticed that there was one spinning top that was out of the ring without feeling their Nen. He only has strong enough Nen that can be in the ring. The spinning top is a game." I explained. "A game that can only stay in the ring." In the next minute I explain, I can feel Gon's Nen slowly closing. I smiled while Killua's eyes were wide. 'Onii-san...' Killua stand up irritated.

"Baka Gon! Didn't Wing tell us that... if we only use our body to defend against an attack of Nen... we'll die for sure!" I looked at Killua pissed.

"Killua!" Killua turned to look at me calmly. "Onii-san knows that. Why do you think he did it in the first place? Onii-san is the type of person that will use anything necessary to win this fight. He has a plan in his head, I can feel it." My eyes were back to normal with a smile on my face. The spinning tops where heading towards him but Gon easily avoided. My smile widened looking at this. 'He has it.' He keeps avoiding them like he did when we were in a whale island.

"I see. Onii-san did this in whale Island when we were little. He can easily avoid these just by feeling them. Go, Onii-san."

**Finally! Hana x Killua are together! I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope you guys like this chapter. So, yeah Hana X Killua finally right! Let's see how this go. I do not own Hunter x Hunter. **

Chapter 26

"On your right wrist, both radius and ulna are fractured, the left cubitus cracked, 3 fractured ribs, and a dozen of other serious fractures." We were in the hospital, Gon in bed. Killua was telling Gon the results of the test and I can hear the anger in his voice. "It would take 4 months to heal completely. Are you a moron?" Gon stick his tongue out at Killua.. "What do you get by grimacing at me?"

He walked closer to Gon, siting in front of him, while I was siting next to Gon. Killua poked his head irritated.

"Do you know that what you've done was very dangerous? What were you thinking?" Killua ask poking him hard. He finally stop poking Gon and I rubbed his head with hand. "And you've seen how those people who are clueless about Nen looked like. I tell you, you nearly became one of them. I can stand it anymore! You completely ignore to what Megane-niisan [bro with glases] told us.

"But, at that moment I felt that there wasn't any problem." Gon says.

"That's not the point Nii-san. Whether you felt fine with it, you still could've gotten hurt. You need to use your head a little more." My voice shown anger and worried.

"I'm sorry, Hana." Gon puts his hand on my head. I was pouting looking at him. "Hey, come on don't pout. As long as I'm not hit at a critical point, I won't die."

"Still..." I looked to see him smiling, but then I looked to see Killua putting his foot on Gon's injured arm. My eyes were wide with terror looking at them both. Killua angry, and Gon's expression was in pain.

"Is that so?" Killua says.

"K-K-Killua..." Killua glared at me from not trying to stop him. I backed away, because to tell the truth Killua is more scary when he is angry. We heard knocks on the door but Killua didn't stop hurting Gon. "I'm coming." Killua stopped what he was doing finally making me sigh in relief. I moved to where Gon's injured arm looking at it carefully.

"Megan-nii... wait no." Killua says opening door. Gon and I looked at Wing coming in the room. Killua grabbed my arm making me move away from Gon. He had his arms around me. I looked at him confused but he just shook his head 'no'. Wing was at the side of Gon's bed staring at him.

"Wing-san..." Gon slowly says. "I... Err... I'm sorry." After he said, Wing slapped him on the cheek making me blink in surprise.

"N-Nii-san... Wing-san, why did-" I was cut off my Killua by putting his hand on my mouth silencing me. I looked at him to see he too was surprised.

"Is there any use for apologizing me now?!" Wing shouts. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking! You've seen how those people who are clueless about Nen looked!" My eyes were wide hearing the same thing like Killua.

"Um...Wing-san..." I cut him off. Wing looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Um...Killua already scolded him and he got the message." I moved behind Killua a little frighten to see Wing so angry. Wing sighed, his eyes becoming gentle again. I moved from hiding to Killua to standing next to him.

Wing put his hand on still surprised Gon's shoulder. "Fortunately, it was only a few fractures and nothing serious. What a relief..." My expression was soft to see the worry in Wing's eyes. To my surprise Killua put his arm around my shoulder making me close to me. My heart was fast and my cheeks tinted red.

"I'm really sorry." Gon says.

"No way... will I forgive you!" Wing replies to apology still angry. Wing turned to look at me and Killua, but I noticed the slide smirk on his face noticing Killua's arm around my shoulders, and my red cheeks. "Killua, Hana, do you know just about how long will Gon recover from his injuries?" I was going to answer him but Killua spoke before me.

"The doctor said about two months." I looked at him surprised with wide eyes.

"Gotcha." Wing looks back at Gon. "For two months, starting now, I forbid you from participating in any match. And I won't allow you to practice Nen. Nor study in private about Nen. If you don't obey me this time, I won't teach you anymore. By the time you are recovering, Hana..."

"Yes." I answered.

"I'll need to train you a little bit about your Nen. Your Nen still need to be controlled. I felt your Nen when I walked in this room." Wing says. I was surprised to know that my Nen was out again without warning.

"I understand. I'll try my best." I bowed a little. Wing nodded his head and looked at Gon.

"Do you understand?" Gon nodded his head. Wing smiled and put a red string around Gon's left hand pinky. "This is the String of Pledge. When you look at it, it'll remind you about the promise." Gon nodded his head. "Killua," Wing was walking to where Killua and I were. "come with me for a moment." Killua looked at me and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. I can tell that Gon and Wing say, because Wing had smirk on his face and Gon's eyes were wide. Killua and Wing were out of the room and I looked at Gon.

I sighed. "Nii-san, what you did was reckless and stupid? But... I would have done the same thing too." I smiled at him walking to the bed as we both look at the red string. I was reacalling the match Gon had avoiding all spinning tops, until he finally go hit by one. Though, the one thing I remember was how much he enjoyed the match. I couldn't help the smile that appearing on my face.

"Hana, are you and Killua together?" Gon asked me innocently and surprised. My face flushed from his answer. "I'll take that as a yes." I hear him chuckle with amusement.

"Nii-san, that's mean. Your a bully!" I playfully hit his chest.

"Sorry, sorry. But I'm happy for you." I looked up at him. He had a soft smile rubbing my head. "You finally found someone important to you besides me." My eyes were wide as I looked at him. His smile reminds me of the smile that father has on the picture. Every time I look at Gon, I can see father in him. I nodded my head nodding my head. Gon stretched a little before finally closing his eyes.

"Nii-san?"

"I'm going to do the Nen of Biran. [Nen of Inflammation]" Gon closed his eyes, relaxing. Some time later, Killua appeared form the door.

"Gon! Megan-nii says..." Killua enters the door with a big smile on his face, but stops seeing Gon meditating. I looked at Killua putting my index finger to my lips making a shh noise. Killua nods at me and grabs my arm so we can sit down on the floor doing the same thing as Gon.

"Killua..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I hear Killua gasp and fall back on the floor making a bump sound. I looked at Killua to see him surprise and looking at me with his cheeks red.

"W-Why did you say that all of a sudden?" Killua ask.

"Pay back for kissing me in front of Nii-san and Wing-san." I smiled innocently at him. Killua smirked and put his arm around my neck pulling me to him, my cheeks red.

"So, you want another one, but... at a different spot." He pointed his lips and my cheeks were redder.

"B-B-B-Baka Killua!" I screamed.

* * *

One month later

I was done practicing my Nen with WIng-san and decided to check on Gon. I open the door to see him all better with his arm already and doing a hand stand.

"Nii-san..." I sighed siting on the bed watching him.

"Hana! How was training?" Gon ask.

"It was okay. I think I'm getting the hang of it. My Nen isn't going around that much anymore, which surprises Wing-san on how fast I master it."

"I see..." It was quiet for a little but Gon spoke again. "And the darkness..." I looked at him shocked, I never expected of him to ask me that.

"It's good. The darkness and I are finally becoming one, but it's still hard to try and control it." We heard knocking on the door cutting in our conversation.

"I'm coming in!" That voice sounded like Killua. The door open, I was right, to reveal Killua.

"Killua, I was about to go to your room." Gon says happily. Gon seems to have no pain what so ever. Killua looked at me and I sighed avoiding his eye contact.

"Gon, you've recovered from your injuries?" Killua ask shocked.

"Nii-san always gets hurt. I'm not surprise that his injuries will heal this fast, but..." Gon stands up, sprinting really fast.

"I think I'm completely healed." Gon says. "There's no problem." He has smile on his face and Killua was standing there with his mouth open. I stand up to poke Gon in the ribs.

"Itai!" Gon screams.

"Completely healed, huh?" I smirked in amusement.

"Hana, that's not fair! You hit one of my pressures points! How did you do that?!" Gon ask me anger and shocked.

"I read." I simply answered. Gon stands their irritated, probably because I made him feel like an idiot.

"You little..." Gon shouts running to me. I block his punches, and his way to tickle me when we were little.

"Killua, help!" I screamed. Killua walked to Gon and I, he put his arms around my shoulders.

"Very weird! You are a big monster!" Killua shouts. "A normal person would stay in bed for 4 months to heal but you healed in one month! What are you made of?" Gon thinks for a minute before finally coming in realization.

"Maybe cause I've been eating this?" Gon reaches out a bag fool of dried fish.

"Dried fish?" Killua tilts his head.

"Yeah." I tilt my head looking at Gon eating the fish.

'What is he made of? Metal?' I thought. I can feel Killua tighten his hold on me. I look up at him to be surprise with a kiss on the forehead. My face gets red like tomato. Ever since we started dating he would always kiss me somewhere on my face and no matter how many times he does it, it always makes me blush.

"I'm guessing here to see Hana's expression again." Gon says chuckling. I glare at Gon with the still the red cheeks showing.

"That's one reason, but also..." Killua reaches for pocket to hold out three tickets.

**"Tickets?"**

"Yeah, but not just any ordinary tickets. These tickets are Hisoka's match." Our eyes were wide looking at the tickets Killua shows us with a smile on his face. "They're very popular... I saw lots of people queuing up to buy it." I looked at Gon. We listened to Killua's explanation of the fights Hisoka has.

"Nii-san, if we see what kind of fighting techniques Hisoka uses. Then, maybe, you can train and try to deflect his." I looked up and I see he, too, had his eyes were excited. We were know in front of the elevator as Killua continues to explain about Hisoka's match. Gon tries to say that he made promise to Wing-san, but Killua cuts him off getting mad saying that they are _watching, _not _fighting. _I put my hands on Killua shoulders trying to calm him down. Killua glances at me before sighing. The elevator open to reveal Wing-san.

"No way." He says leaning towards us pissed. He step back as he walks forward to us. "Watching a match is also a way to study how other people use Nen. It doesn't matter for Killua. Gon, for the following month you need to rest. And Hana, you need to practice more. You still have no time to watch matches." Gon and I nodded our heads.

**"Understood." **Wing walked past us.

"That's all, I'm going." He says happily leaving us.

"Is he a stalker?" Killua wonders. I looked down depressed and Gon looks at Killua.

"Killua..." Killua looks at Gon but then looks at me. He sighs defeated.

"Guess, there's no helping it." Killua says. "I'll go alone to the match and record it." I look at the elevator to see the elevator lady smiling kindly at me.

"Hello Hana-chan. Going up?" I shook my head. I looked back at Killua and Gon, who are still talking.

"Nii-san! Killua-san!" They still didn't hear me. In the end, the elevator lady got mad and threw Killua in the elevator. His head making cracks on the wall.

"We'll, that's that." Killua says. He looks at me and kissed my cheek again making blush. I look at the elevator lady seeing her eyes saying you-can-do-so-much-better. Killua waves good-bye to me and I wave good-bye to Gon. I walk to the direction to where Wing's and Zushi place is. Wing smile at me and he helps me with my Nen.

"That's good Hana. Now, try and shorten the Nen. Making it around your body like the beginning." I did exactly as he said and I lowered my Nen. "Alright now..." His eyes were wide to see that my Nen was no longer present. I was hiding my presence like Gon did with his fight.

"Like this?" I asked. The whole time, I was practicing on my Nen, trying to control how large and small it is. Wing-san says that my Nen is getting stronger and stronger everyday. Through Hisoka's whole match I had with Wing. It was fun and man did two months pass by really fast.

* * *

"From today on, Gon and Killua can train together with Zushi and Hana." Wing's announcement made me smile.

"Finally!" I shouted happy.

"Gon, I'm very pleased that you have kept our promise for the past 2 months. Hana, same to you. I'm surprise to know that you can control your Nen from now on, and practice as I instructed." I smiled, Gon ruffled my hair happy for me too. Gon stop ruffling my hair so that Killua can put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's all thanks to that reminder form the string." Gon shows the string on his pinky to Wing-san. "Otherwise I would have broken my promise several times. I don't know why, but whenever I look at the string, my heart feels at peace."

"That's because I used Nen on that string." Wing explains. My eyes were wide, confused.

"Eh, really?!" Gon asked impressed.

"I'm joking." Gon and I anime fall from that little joke. I stand up still feeling the weight of Killua's arm left me. The only thing their was a warm sensation on my shoulders.

"Very funny." I say sarcastically.

"But then, how would you know if Gon kept his promise or not?" Killua cuts in. "This guy could have broken your promise behind your back." Killua points at Gon, and I'm slightly mad that Killua called Nii-san 'this guy'.

"That's easy, because the string didn't break." Wing answers. "Gon, try to summon up your Ten for me." Gon did exactly as he asked and we looked back at the string to see it break. "It will only break if you break the promise and use Nen. That's what I told it to do with my Nen."

"I wish I can use that by someone lying." I nudge Killua with my elbow. Killua glares at me, but I ignore his glare by smiling innocently.

"Master, I want to ask you. Did you watch the match between Hisoka and Kastro?" I looked at Killua, but then looked at Wing. Some times I recall Wing would excuse himself for Zushi and I to train alone.

"Yes." Wing answers.

"Hisoka's magic was Nen, right?" Killua ask. "But how come I didn't see HIsoka's aura?"

"Hana, would you like to show them." Wing ask. I nodded my head concentrating on my Nen.

"Hana, are you sure your using Nen?" Killua ask. I nodded my head.

"Just like what Hana is doing." He walks towards me and starts pointing at a very thin line of my Nen. "Hisoka mad his aura so thin that it's impossible for people to see. A very strong Zetsu technique called 'In' [Concealment]. The only way to recognize this Zetsu, is to learn one of Ren's techniques, call 'Gyo' [To Concentrate]. Gon. How much time do you have left before your next match?"

"Umm... 2 months have already passed... So there's about 1 month left." Gon answers.

"Killua, what about you?" Wing ask.

"My match is in 27 days." I flinch from Killua's answer and I sigh.

"Hana, what's wrong?" Wing ask looking at me.

"26..." I replied. They all looked at me confused. "My match is in 26 days."

"Well then, that's enough time." Wing says happy. "The worst thing to do is to speed up your training. So train at your own pace. Hana, I expect you to meditate every night to try and control your Nen. Right now, you are ahead of Gon and Killua so this Gyo will be faster for you." I nodded my head in understanding and had a victory smile in Killua's direction. He looked at me like aren't-you-proud. I chuckled to see his pissed of face. "For Killua and Gon, that will be the fastest way."

**"Osu!" **In those days we practice nonstop but of course I would some times walk away from the group to secretly practice with Wing.

I talked to Wing about the darkness that is inside of me and to my surprise he said that the darkness can make my Nen even powerful. So, at some times I would practice with Wing than Killua, Gon, and Zushi. As days and days go by, the darkness and I are finally one and I practicing using Gyo before them. I watched them, but as I did I still practice. At some nights, I noticed that Killua would put a blanket over me and give me kiss on my forehead. After he does that he practice with Zushi and Gon leaving me to hear them. My feelings for Killua just keep getting stronger that it's impossible for me to like Killua this much. By the way, we never actually kissed on the lips until that night he confess to me. I guess I just have to be paitent.

Today, we are watching Zushi giving Gon and Killua an example. Wing ask him many question, but I can tell that Zushi is getting tired so I decided to help him. They all looked at me, I was calm and was hesitating on my Nen. I open my eyes to show my eyes look like fire in them. I looked at Killua's and Gon's nen, until finally looking at Wing's aura.

"That is very small, yellow, aura Wing-san." I smirked. Wing smiled nodding his approval and noticed Zushi breathing heavily. Wing instructed Killua and Gon about this Gyo and finally able to use it. They were told that they will learn Gyo tomorrow. Killua and I walked in the elevator leaving Gon saying he was going for a walk.

"Going for a walk," eh?" I chuckled listening to him. I put my hand on his forehead for him to lean against my touch and closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't go to sleep in the elevator big baby." I comb my fingers in his hair. He took me by surprise again by putting his arms around my waist nuzzling against my neck. "Baby..."

"Yeah, yeah. But you love this baby right?" I smiled nodding my head. I kissed his forehead making him surprise. The elevator open to arrive to our room next to each other.

"I'm going to Nii-san's room. See you in the morning." Killua nodded his head giving my hand a firm grip. He gripped for a few minutes before finally releasing it. He looked at me one more time smiling.

"Good night." Killua says.

"Good night." I walked into Gon's room still feeling his eyes on my back. I closed the door and slide down on the door. 'I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips this time. I... was wrong.' I sighed standing up. "Patient... Patient..."

* * *

The next morning came and I was awake with Gon practicing our Nen. We heard the phone ringing.

"I'll answer it." I picked up the phone against my ear. "Mochi Mochi."

"Hana...?" My eyes widen from the other person on the phone.

"Hi...soka..." I slowly said making Gon's eyes wide.

"Is Gon there?" I looked at Gon and he nodded his head.

"One moment, I'll put you on speaker." He was quiet for a few moments. I hit the speaker button. "Alright. Nii-san and I are the only people here. What do you want Hisoka?"

"Gon, that was your energy yesterday, right?" Hisoka ask. I looked at Gon surprised.

'Hisoka felt that. Idiot.' I thought poking his forehead. Gon looked to see how angry I am to use his Nen outside.

"From the looks of it, you can control Ren now. What about you, Hana? I'm sure-"

"That's none of your business." I cut him off. He was quiet until I can hear chuckle from the other end.

"Well, someone change a lot of these past few months." My hands clenched looking at the phone angry.

"Hana..." Gon quietly says.

"Hana, I can feel your bloodlust. You should stop... it's addicting..." My stomach twisted in disgust from his voice. I calm down my bloodlust, sighing.

"Just tell us why you called us, and what you want with Gon?" I said getting back on the subject.

"I decided that Gon passes. I'll take Gon on any time. I'll wait for you. Bye." He hangs up leaving, letting us hear the beep beep. I turned of the speaker and ended the call. I looked at Gon to see his eyes were scared but also exciting.

'Onii-san...'

**Alright, I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for wait.**

**Please review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 27

I looked at Kilua and Gon to feel their Nen level increase. I was standing next to Wing looking at them. Zushi was siting down on the floor looking at Gon and Killua. He was shocked to see their level grow this much. Wing looked at me and I glance at him. I nodded my head in satisfaction feeling they have pass. They calm down their Nen and breath heavy.

"All right. You two pass." Wing says. "No, I should say that it's very impressive. I never thought that you two would accomplish Gyo in one night, and catch up to Hana this quickly." They looked at me and we all smile at each other. "You three are eager to learn all kinds of techniques, so you can begin to learn Hatsu, right?" Wing looked at me and Gon, we nodded our heads with a smile on our face.

"All right. Actually, I'm in awe at both your learning speeds. From today on, let's start on Hatsu." I was excited to learn about something new and that Killua and Gon finally catch up with me. "Hatsu is a technique that allows you to control your aura freely. In other words, it gaters all the important aspects of Nen, and splits them into 6 groups: Emission, Reinforcement, Transformation, Manipulation, Materialization, and Specialization. The personality of the user and his Nen are related. These 6 groups are resulted from each person's difference in aura as inherited from nature. This chart tells you the 6 groups of which you will fit in. The closer you resemble the group the easier it is for you to learn it." He explains the whole thing to us.

"Question!" Killua shouts. "Is there a way to test out your aura?"

"Of course!" Wing replies. He brought out a table with a full glass of water, and a leaf was resting on top of the water. Wing explain to us that is one of the way to find which group we belong to. Wing gave us an example, he was in Reinforcement [Enhancement] group. We wanted us to try next; Gon is enhancer too, Zushi is a manipulator, and Killua is in the transformation group.

"Alright, Hana it's your turn." Wing says. I nodded my head putting my hands to the cup. The cup was overflowing, so I thought I was enhancer like Gon until, my eyes started to change colors, the water was overflowing but the leaf was moving, and sometime later the water was creating shapes, the shape pierced the leaf in half. I put my hands down from the water, for to be back in a liquid.

"W-What was that?" I wanted taste the water and the water tasted sweet too. "It's sweet." I looked at Wing confused, but once I looked at him his eyes were wide with shocked.

"Hana, you're a specialist."

"A specialist?" Wing nodded his head.

"The color of your eyes changes are part of you. You can use any of these, you can choose any kind. I'm looking forward to the one you will be choosing the most. Until then, I want all of you to practice on your Hatsu." We all nodded our heads in understanding. For days, we practice on our Hatsu.

"Hana!" Wing called me from the concentration. He looked to see that the leaf splitting in half was getting better. "You choose specialist." I nodded my head.

"A specialist can use all kinds of Hatsu, I want to learn the ones that I feel more comfortable with." Wing nodded in understanding.

"Hana, is this yours." To my surprise he was holding my sword, light.

"Light." I grabbed the sword, but I was shocked to know that Wing was able to hold it without getting electrocuted. "How are you able to hold my sword?"

"I think the sword knows that you can trust me. Now, I want you to use your Nen on your sword." I nodded my head. I use my Nen on my sword and was surprise to see change into white and black scythe. The long stem was around the handle making looking like it had strips around it. The stem was white while the handle was black. The long blade was black but I noticed at the edges it was white. The flower petals was on top of the handle. I use my Nen again on the scythe and it turned back into a sword.

"What just happened?" I ask Wing.

"Hana, your sword can use Nen. This sword was actually a small part of the legendary scythe that was pass down to family ancestor. Hana, who gave this to you."

"My Aunt Mito told me that my father found this in a temple, while he was exploring the world one day."

"I'm not so sure that is true." I looked at him confused. "Well, changing the subject, I want you to practice with your new weapon. You need master 2 things now; your Hatsu and your weapon." I sighed feeling so much pressure on me, but nodded my head in understanding.

I was in my room looking at the sword that change into scythe. The light outside made the blade shine very bright. It was like a star at night, shining very bright. "Father... what is this weapon you gave me?" I heard a knock on the door. I turned my scythe back to a sword and walked over to the door. The other person on the door was Killua. I smiled at him and sighed.

"Is this going to be a new routine for you?" I ask. Killua chuckle and smiled at me. Every night, Killua will come to my room and we will practice our Nen together. Their were times when we slept on the floor from practicing too much. Though, every time I wake up, I see Killua picking me up bridal style and on the bed. He would grab a small blanket and sleep on the couch. I let Killua enter the room and he notice the sword on my bed.

"I haven't seen you use Light in a while." Killua says. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I discovered something new about my sword."

"Which is?" I took my sword in my hands. The sword instantly change into a scythe and I put it behind me, the blade on the floor.

"This is the true appearance of my weapon." I answered. Killua looked at me shocked to see my eyes confident and astonished by this weapon. Killua smiled and try to touch the bade but it shocked him.

"I guess my weapon doesn't trust you yet." I chuckled, the scythe back to a sword.

"We dated for 4 months now and your weapon doesn't trust me. How cold?" He pouted. I walked over to him kissing his cheek.

"So, what? Shouldn't be better that the 'girlfriend' trusts her 'boyfriend' more than a sword trusting you?" I turned my back on him and he was taken back.

"You do you realize what you just said right?" I looked at him confused.

"Yeah. That I trust my _boyfriend._" I answered him. Killua smirked and put his arms around my waist. My back hit his chest.

"Gon... he had a call from Hisoka." My eyes were wide hearing this. "It's on June 10th at the Celestial Tower stadium." I nodded my head getting the information in my head.

"So, he finally gets to fight Hisoka. I just hope nothing bad comes to it." Killua grip on my waist harder.

"I should say the same thing to you." I looked at Killua even more confused. "Gon told me about the first call. I got really irritated from hearing it. I feel like he is trying to pick a fight with not just Gon but you." I put my hand on his arm patting it gently.

"I'll be fine. I'm not the same useless girl that first entered the Hunter exam. I mean, come one. Me and my dark self are finally one, I was got a new power, my Nen is getting stronger, and I found out about my sword is actually scythe." I explained happily.

"You might have gotten stronger, but your still not stronger than me." Killua smirked while his voice was teasing. I got mad from his teasing and spun around to make a light feather kiss on his lips. Killua's eyes were wide because we never did kiss on the lips for the 4 months. He loosen his grip on my waist allowing me to step back and smirk at him.

"It appear that even though the strongest person can be defeated by their girlfriend's kiss." Killua's cheeks were red with embarrassment but with slight anger too. His bangs covered his eyes slightly shaking. "Killua?"

"Oh, so I guess it's the same thing for you too." He voice was cold and smirked. I remember this feeling at the Hunter exam.

'Shoot.' He walked slowly to me and I stepped back. 'This feeling. The feeling of him when he didn't act the same. Like in the Hunter exam. Dark Killua.'

"K-K-Killua, come on. It was a little joke." My back hit the wall and he caged me in. He showed me his eyes, but his eyes were focused and having a playful smirk on his lips. He was close to my face and I closed my eyes. I waited and waited but I felt something on my lips that wasn't another pair of lips. I open my eyes to see him trying to hold his laughter and his index finger was on lips.

"S-S-Sorry Hana." He couldn't hold it anymore and begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"Killua!" I shouted at him. I was angry at him but my heart was racing very fast.

"Sorry, but if when you get in a match and win then..." He pointed at his lips. I break free from his cage and walk to my bed.

"I got the message." I can still hear him chuckle from the background. My face felt hot and my heart keeps beating fast.

"Well, just remember about Gon's match with Hisoka. He will definitely want his twin sister to support him." I nodded my head in understanding.

* * *

June 10th, the day of Gon's and Hisoka's match.

It was bright outside and Killua and I are waiting outside of his door.

"Killua... Nii-san, do you think that he will be-" I was cut off by him patting my head.

"He's your brother. You should know that he won't give up and try his best to win." I nodded my head still feeling uneasy about this match. The door open to see Gon dress and ready to go. Gon closed the door and smiled at me and Killua. We smiled back at him.

"You look like you had a good night's sleep." Killua says. Gon nodded his head.

"Please, don't end up in the hospital this time." I jokingly said. Gon nodded his head rubbing my head, messing up my hair. "Nii-san!"

"Don't worry Hana. Everything is going to be fine." Gon reassures me. Killua walks to our side.

"We'll be watching you from the spectator gallery." Killua says. "Be careful. Don't get any serious wounds." He smacks his lower back and Gon runs off screaming ouch. "Admit defeat early and come back!"

"It hurts! Say, Hana!"

"Yeah!"

"Remember what we talked about?" I thought for a minute before finally realizing what he meant. I nodded my head. "Why don't you ask? He's your boyfriend!"

"N-Nii-san!" I shouted embarrassed and anger. You think that I would get use to Gon saying Killua was my boyfriend, but I'm not. Gon laughs.

"You better tell him!" Gon runs out the hallway leaving blushing in the hallway with Killua.

"Ask me what?" I looked at Killua.

"Um... I'll tell you another time, until then wait okay?" Killua nodded his head in understanding and intertwine his fingers with mine. He pulled me to the direction to where we were going for our seats. We looked to se Gon and Hisoka enter and standing on the stadium. I can feel his aura coming. I feel my stomach twist from this kind of aura. Gon was in his stance ready to battle.

"Good luck Nii-san." Gon kept on trying to punch Hisoka in the face but he just keeps on blocking until finally hitting him on the cheek. Hisoka hat one point an indirect hit. I grip on Killua's hand and Killua did the same.

'Hisoka and Nii-san are completely different. He needs to hit Hisoka in a different way then just head on.' I thought. Gon pull the floor stadium and hit making bunch of cracks going to Hisoka's direction. Hisoka block the ones that were hitting him, but was surprise that Gon hit directly on the cheek making two points. I relaxed seeing as Gon return badge 44 to Hisoka with a smile on his face. I poked on Killua to show him where Wing and Zushi was. We walked over to them and sit down. Killua next to Wing and I sitting next to Killua.

'Now, the real fight begins.' Hisoka was right about Gon being the enchanter group. I was surprise to know of another technique that Hisoka use. He pointed to Gon that he was simple minded. I dead panned from his description of Gon. They were now seriously fighting and part of the stadium was heading towards some guys. I stand up running to that direction.

"Hana!" Killua screamed.

"H-Help!" Someone shouts. Gon looks at my direction as I stand in front of the concrete. My eyes were white telling me I'm in danger. I put my hand in a fist and hit the concrete multiple times but unlike Gon who still had chuncks, mine was to dust. I looked at Gon giving him a reassuring smile that I was okay. Gon nodded his head and turned towards Hisoka who was looking at me licking his lips. My eyes were back to normal and I walk to where Killua was again. When I looked back at the fight Gon and Hisoka were fighting again. Hisoka made many punches making him have 3 points. Gon was sweating while Hisoka wasn't at all.

My hands were in fist, shaking from anger looking at this fight. My eyes changed of the color of red and my Nen was revealing.

"Calm down." A soft voice said next to me. I can feel the person's hand on mine. I looked at the person in anger and realized it was Killua. I relaxed making my Nen down and my eyes back to normal. I nodded my head saying I'm calm. "Good." My eyes were white as I felt danger, but this danger wasn't for me. I looked at Gon and Hisoka to see something purple on Gon's cheek.

"Killua..." Killua used Gyo to see the same purple I see. Not long after did Gon try and run and run distract Hisoka. Hisoka pulled him up in the air, then pulled towards him punching Gon on the cheek. He hit Gon making 6 to 2. Gon stand up feeling confident. I smiled looking at how confident Gon. Hisoka explained to him about his technique pansy gum. He spread his arms nothing happening to Gon. The crowd was uneasy and Gon was protecting himself.

"I want to ask you a question first." Hisoka says. "I will allow you a free punch."

"Free?"

"When did I attach the pansy gum to your face?"

'Huh? When?'

"One: during the elbow hit."

'No...' I thought.

"Two: during the clean hit."

'No...'

"Three: during the critical hit."

'What? That's no too. Then... Nii-san...'

"3! When you used both hands to attack me." I sweat-drop from his answer.

"Nii-san! He tricked you! It wasn't any of those!" I shouted at him angry. Gon looked at me surprise.

"Eh?! Really?!"

"She's right." Hisoka glanced at me and looked back at Gon. "It was four, during the time when I was analyzing your personality." Gon was pissed.

"That's cheating!" Gon shouts. Hisoka explain things to Gon about avoiding the trap. I grip on Killua's hand trying to control my anger. Gon ran up to Hisoka and hit him straight in the face.

"Go, Nii-san!" I shouted. Gon kicked Hisoka face, punched him in the ribs multiple times. "Nii-san!" He then kicked Hisoka and kept on punchinghim until finally Hisoka punch him. It was now a 9 to 4 from his punch. Hisoka told him to look to his right and a rock hit his cheek making Hisoka win.

"Nii-san... you actually trust him on that." I sighed relaxing and putting my head on Killua's shoulder.

"You okay?" Killua ask.

"Yeah... this was too much." Hisoka explains to Gon how made the rock hit him. Hisoka glance at me one more time and walked away. I stand up trying to catch up to him and to ask him a question. I was walking through the hallway when I noticed a girl with blue hair and carrying a bag coming from the direction to Hisoka's room. She glanced at me and I glanced at her. I bowed to her and she bowed to me walking past each other but I felt intense aura coming from her. I stared at her back surprised feel this.

"Hana!" Someone shouts my name. I look to see Killua coming to me.

"I need to-"

"Well, whatever it is. We don't have time, come on." Killua grabs my hand we head to the desk. We sign papers on our next match and went to our room. My phone rang and I put on the speaker. I can feel this aura that gets me irritated beyond anything. The T.V was on to show Killua match while getting this annoying aura leaving me.

"Hisoka..."

"Well Hana, I can feel that you are pleased to see me."

"Yeah, please." I sarcastically said.

"Are you watching the match of your boyfriend?" I looked to see that Killua won with his eyes fading.

"No way... Killua..." Hisoka chuckled from the other end.

"Well, I just called to make sure you know about the deal."

"Deal?"

"You answered my question so you can get a free hit, so all you have to do. Is assign the date of the match?"

"Sorry, but Gon is the one to fight you not me. Right now, I'm not so sure I'm even strong enough to defeat you yet. Your just gonna have to wait until the real thing. Until then..." I ended the call sighing playing through Killua's match. My heart tighten remembering the dark Killua in the hunter exam. 'That's not Killua, but it is Killua too.'

* * *

The next morning at Wing-san's place.

Killua was siting on the window while Gon and Zushi was complimenting him. I was standing next to Wing-san.

"Killua, he..." I said. "...he wasn't himself." Wing nodded his head and cut in the conversation between them. Their was conversation going between Gon and Wing, but I didn't listen. All I was paying attention was Killua's fight. It was sunset, Wing, Killua, and I were on top of the roof. I was looking at Killua and so was Wing, but Killua was staring at the sunset.

"Killua, what I want to talk to you about is..." Killua cut him off.

"I used Nen in that last attack, right? To tell you the truth, I didn't want to use it."

"I know." Wing looked at my direction but I didn't look back at them. "She knows it too." Killua looked at Wing and then looked at me. I can feel his eyes on me but I didn't look at him. I wasn't angry with him, I wasn't scared, I was just... worried, I guess. I couldn't understand this feeling I was having. It felt like that reality was hitting me hard. That even though Killua run away from being an assassin, he still is part of an assassin family.

"I finally understand that my power differs from Gon's, Zushi's, and... Hana's." I looked at Killua to see him still staring at me. "During today's match... I used a power that were even different from the one you taught me. Maybe... I don't have the talent for this type of training."

"You're wrong." I finally spoke. I walked to Killua hitting him on the head.

"Ouch!"

"So what if you're different from me and everyone else?! Does it really matter?! You shouldn't belittle yourself so much just because of this one thing!" Killua's eyes were wide to hear me yell so much. "You do have talent Killua. It's different from the rest of us, but you do have it. In some ways, you have talent that Nii-san, Zushi, Wing-san, and I will never have at all." I put my hand on his head. "So, stop being so hard on yourself."

"She's right. As long as you are willing to learn Nen then I will teach you Nen. You work hard at this through your whole heart. I will teach you Nen, you decided." Wing walks downstairs but was stop by Killua's voice.

"Wing-san! I am at least know that I'm happy training with those two and Hana." He looks at me and looks back at Wing. "So I want to keep training like this, is that okay?"

"Of course." Wing says smiling. He walks downstairs leaving Killua and me alone. Killua turned to look at me.

"Thanks for hitting me. I really needed it that." Killua says rubbing the part of his head, where I hit him.

"Your welcome. You know I was little mad that you use that technique without actually showing me your true strength. But, that Killua is part of you so I guess you did show me some of your strength." I explain making face my back.

"Yeah." It was quiet for a few moments before he finally grabs my hand making me look at him. "Thanks Hana." He was close to my face and I closed my eyes automatically. This time his lips were on mine. It was a soft kiss, but I knew the feeling he had for this soft kiss. We broke the kiss to look at each other smiling.

* * *

We were now in the elevator feeling some high aura to where we were stopping.

"Looks like we have some guests." Killua says smiling, amused. The elevators open to see those 3 guys from before.

'Now what do they want?'

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter. This chapter will mostly be on Killua's Pov, but some will be in Hana's Pov too. **

Chapter 28

Right now, we are in front of the 3 guys that wants to fight me and Gon.

"You three are really annoying." Killua says annoyed. "I really hate people like you."

"Don't say it like that." The one in the middle says. "We're only here to confirm the date. We really want to fight you guys."

"Who're they?" Zushi ask.

"They're fighters on the 200th floor, like us." Gon explains. "All three of them."

"Gon, you fought with the guy in the middle, right?" Zushi ask.

"They're annoying like flies, targeting new fighters for easy victories." Killua replies. "That's why they want to fight us. They want to rack up a bunch of wins fighting us." My hands were in fist glaring at three men, recalling the battle of the middle guy and Gon.

"We're kind of in a hurry right now, and the deadline is quickly approaching." The guy on my right said. "Come one, fight us. Or should I show you how strong I am now?" The guy moved his sleeve shirt that was moving by Nen. "How about it?" I move in front of them to face them.

"Hana?" Gon questions confused.

"Sorry, but our Master said that Nii-san needs to rest, and I need to rest for my upcoming match soon. Therefore..." I replied to him.

"I could care less." He cuts me off. "My personal deadline is on the 15th of June. We can compete on that day." He looks at me while saying it. I feel someone grab my hand and dragging me forward.

"Idiot. Why would we care about your deadline?" Killua interrupts. We walk pass them. "Let's go!"

"Gon-chan, Hana-chan, don't forget. I will fight you." I looked at him narrowing my eyes before walking besides Killua for him to stop dragging me. Killua glanced at me before looking ahead. We were in Killua's room practicing our Nen. We lowered our Nen to see Zushi breathing heavy.

"We're mostly fine now." Gon says smiling at me and Killua.

"But the timing for changing from Ren to Ten to Zetsu is still a bit difficult to master." Killua agrees.

"Though, I'm sure we can master it in about a week or so." I explained. I heard gasp to look at Zushi completely shocked. "Zushi, are you okay?" I put my hand on his forehead to feel sweat. "You are completely soaked in sweat."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He says repeatedly. I noticed his cheeks and ears were red.

"Your cheeks and ears are red Zushi. Do you have fever or something?" I can hear something snap but I didn't pay attention to it, because it's Killua. "Do you want to train a little a bit more or...?"

"No, let's stop for today." Zushi cuts me off. "Gon and Killua has just finished a battle, and you are getting ready for one. You should concentrate on resting your bodies."

"Really? But I still feel energized." Killua replies surprised.

"No way." He raises his hands in the air facing Killua. I thought for a second remembering those three guys from earlier.

"Say Zushi?" Zushi looked at me. "After this, do you mind if I go with you to Wing-san's place? I need to ask him question." Zushi nodded his head.

"Of course." Zushi responds. Zushi, Gon, and I were out of the doors of Killlua's room.

"Then we'll train again tomorrow. Oh, and Hana." I looked up at Killua. "Don't do anything stupid while going to Wing's place." He close the door before I could even yell at him.

'What the hell does he mean by that?' I thought angry in my head. I said bye to Gon and walked with Zushi to an alley. I looked over at Zushi to feel his body shaking.

"Zushi?"

"My body can't move." He manages to say like it was struggle. I used Gyo to see orange around his body. I quickly got him out off it but in the process of doing that we both fell asleep resting our head on the guy who wanted to fight me and Gon.

"I can see why that Killua like this girl? She is cute." I hear his partner say. I then felt something weird on my cheek. It was disgusting and it was the last thing I felt before falling in the darkness.

**Killua's POv**

I was walking outside when I saw those two guys who wanted to fight Gon and Hana. One was holding Zushi, as expected, but my blood boil when I saw black hair being carried. My hands were in fist looking to see the guy with green hair, and wearing that ridiculous robe carrying her bridal style.

'Nobody touches my girl.' I thought in anger, but I had to control myself and spoke calmly to them. "You cant stop now." I got their attention. They turned to me, I can perfectly see clearly that Hana is resting her head on his chest and he was holding her tightly. 'What the hell? Why is he holding her liking that?'

I walked closer into the alley. "I strongly advice you not to use those despicable methods to get what you want. If you want me to fight you, I will. When do you want to fight?" They didn't respond to me at first when I continued. "You don't have to worry. I can lose to you on purpose. I'll allow each of you three to win one match, as a present. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh-ho..."

"Because Master Wing told Gon to rest for at least one month, and Hana to rest for her coming match in the 4 days. They can't fight without Wing-san's consent. Gon, and Hana soon will, disobey Wing-san's orders. Actually if Wing-san does agree, I won't let Gon or Hana fight." I glared at them. "So if you want to fight with them, you'll have to compromise with his situation."

"OK." The guy holding Hana says.

"But just so we're not being cheated, we ask you to come with us now to sign up the date. After that, we will return Hana and this boy safely to you." The one holding Zushi says.

"Why don't we just bring Zushi home? I mean you still have Hana a hostage don't you? Why have two?" I explained. They nodded their head, I brought Zushi home without questions from Wing. We were now in front of the desk.

"June 15th, right?" I ask. I showed the paper to him. The guy on the chair was holding to Hana. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. Now I'll return your girlfriend to you." The guy with the robe says carrying to me. I snatch her as fast as possible from his touch. I faced my back on them carrying Hana, bridal style. "Ah, let me just remind you. This will be the last time." I glance at them. "If you three break the promise...Eh... Never mind."

"What the hell, killing my excitement. What would you do if you break the promise?" One ask.

"There's no point in telling you now." I replied to him. "You three just remember to keep your promises, that's all." I walk down the hallway straight to Hana's room. I sighed looking to see her sleep so peacefully. I rubbed her cheek to noticed a little saliva on her cheek. I was beyond pissed to see this. 'How dare they touch her?'

I walked in the room to grab a napkin with water and watched the saliva from her cheek. I think I did it to hard because in the next moment she jumped up in pain.

"Ouch!" She screamed rubbing her cheek. She looked around to finally lay her eyes on me. "Killua, what are you doing here? How did I get in my room?"

"What do you remember when you went to sleep?" She touched her cheek were I cleaned the saliva.

"I felt something disgusting on my cheek." My eyes were wide before finally getting mad. I walked towards my Nen coming out. I was beyond angry that I didn't care about my surroundings. The only thing I care about was that guy touching what's mine. "Killua?" She looks at me innocently and disgusting from that guys touch. Her eyes were wide realizing of my Nen coming out. "Killua? Are you alr-?" She reached her hand out to me for me to grab her wrist.

"Well then, if it was disgusting. I'll have to make it better, right?" My this time, my mine was drawing a blank as I put my lips on her cheek. It was long kiss that linger their for a minute. I looked at her, her cheeks and ears red, and her eyes really surprise. She's so cute.

"Killua, are you jealous?" She's asking me this. This was her fault in the first place for getting so careless. My hand tighten around her wrist. "Ouch... Killua..."

"Yes." I cut her off. "I'm jealous, but I'm also really angry that you were so careless. Zushi, I understand, but you, no." I looked to see her eyes were wide and she was going to say something but I silenced her with my lips on hers.

"K-Kill..." I didn't let her finish calling my name. It's been a while since kiss her lips like this. It's mostly just a soft kiss and a playful one, but this time I was beyond mad. I cupped her cheeks and released her lips to see her breathless. "K-Killua, that was too much."

"That only proves that I was really mad. I was so mad that someone touched, out of all people them."

"Killua..."

"I hated to realize that it was him who kissed you on the cheek! Don't ever get careless like that again!" I didn't realize that I was screaming at her because the next thing I knew she was hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I felt guilty for lying to her. She still is really innocent and all this pressure on her just keeps adding up. She repeats and repeats I'm sorry. I don't like to see her cry especially if I'm the one that made her cry. I put my arms around her to calm her down.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Your really special to me Hana. So I..."

"I understand." She speaks up. She looks up at me with a cute smile and teary eyes. "Thank you. I will love only you, Killua." Her words makes all the hate and the jealous in my heart vanish. I nodded my head kissing her forehead. We fell asleep on her bed, her head resting on my chest as I smooth her hair down.

* * *

The next morning

I noticed Hana isn't next to me anymore. I look all over her room to see that she isn't here at all. So, I thought that she would be with Gon. I walked to his door ringing on the door bell. I ring multiple times but Gon won't answer the door.

"Eh? Hana and Gon isn't here? Did they already leave?" I said to myself.

'Where could they be?' I thought getting a worried and walking in the busy city.

"Come! We have tickets here! It's the final fight between Gon and Sadaso. Pluse, their will be another fight between Hana and Sadaso." My eyes were wide hearing the men speak about Hana and Gon fighting Sadaso. I clenched my hands getting pissed that they broke their promise.

'Hana...' I walked over to the men to ask for some tickets and about Sadaso. I looked him straight in the eye after the conversation. He seems surprise to finally recognize me. I walked away from them to hear them whisper about me. I kept walking feeling my Nen being release and breaking the an ad. with my Nen.

I walked into Wing's place to see Zushi, Wing, Gon, and Hana looking at me. Hana looked at me with sad eyes. 'She must've figured out that I knew.'

"Good morning." Zushi shouts. I closed the door holding onto my cap.

"I heard that you helped Zushi last night." Wing says.

"Don't worry about it." I cut him off before saying anything else. I took my hat off to look at Zushi. "So, how's your body?"

"Ah, it's fine now." Zushi replies. "It was probably because I was too tired." I looked to see Hana's eyes were wide. Her hands clenched tightly, her knuckles white.

'She remembers. That's why...' I thought.

"Hey, I heard it was you found him, Killua." Gon cuts in my thoughts. I nodded my head smiling at Gon.

"Yeah. After we parted with you, someone phone me. He told me that a friend of mine fell asleep outside the front door. So I went out look, and it turned out to be true. So I just carried him in." I look at Hana to see her eyes narrow down at me. Her eyes already told me what she was thinking. 'Why is he lying? Why won't he tell Nii-san and Zushi the truth?'

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Zushi says. "I'm okay now. Thank you."

"You three really care about Zushi, thank you." Wing's voice was a sound of gratitude. "He hasn't gotten into any trouble, because you two are always watching over him, thanks." I looked down on the ground smirking.

"That's because we asked Zushi to train with us. Of course we're responsible for him."

"You three worry too much." Zushi shouts to us. He turns to Wing angry. "Always treating me like a kid." Wing smiled softly.

"Sorry sorry..."

"Oh yeah, Wing-san..." I cut in.

"About the next fight, right? Gon and Hana has already asked me for permission to participate. Hana's fight already ended today, she won too." Wing explained. My eyes were wide hearing this.

"What I thought your fight was in 3 days?" I shouted surprise. Hana didn't look at me, but just look down.

"I wanted it to be early. I forgot to tell you, and you were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry." I had soft smile from her blushing. She looks really cute. I put that thought in the back of my head thinking about something besides that.

"Your date is..." Wing cuts in. I covered half of my face with my hat.

"June 15th, my birthday." I continued. Hana and Gon look at me with wide eyes. Her eyes then sadden for couple of seconds but then shook her head trying to ignore the feeling. 'Does she feel bad or something? Why would... Oh...' My smirk widen as I looked back at Wing.

"Alright. But you three have to rest well before the fight." Wing ordered us. "To allow your bodies to heal fully for the fight." I was going to turn around when...

"Killua..." A soft voice spoke to me. I turned to see Hana walking next to me with her eyes serious. "May I speak to you?" She pointed up. "On the roof?" I nodded my head. We were on top of the roof. My arms were leaning against the bainster, and my hat was on covering my eyes from the sun.

"So what did..."

"You know perfectly well what I want to talk about." She cuts me off sounding angry. I narrow my eyes at her. "You lied to Zushi and Gon. You also didn't tell me about your birthday." My eyes were wide looking at her as she put her head down in disappointed. "I wanted to at least to do something with you on your birthday, but you have to go on a fight." My eyes were even wider, her voice sounded so sad. I mean, how could I blame her? I can't believe I did something like 'Sorry, we can't celebrate my birthday, because I'm going to be in fight'. What the heck?!

I look at her from the corner of my eye. Her head was on her arms looking sadly down to the ground. I was going to open my mouth, but she spoke again. "They... used Zushi to threaten you, didn't they?" Her sadness went to angry. Man, she has a lot of energy to make all these kinds of different expression. Her hands gripping her arms. "I won't forgive them." I saw something flash red and looked at her eyes. 'Like Kurapika's.'

I hold onto her hand to make her stop hurting her arms. She looked at me with her red eyes. I put her hand in my hands kissing her knuckles. Her eyes were wide with a small blush, her eyes changing back to normal. I happy that she is mad for me, but seeing her this angry makes my heart tighten.

"Don't worry." I spoke gently. "If they break their promise then... I'll take care of it." Her eyes were wide looking at me. She then smiled kindly at me, and I smiled back at her. We then practice for a couple of day with our Nen. Tell it was finally June 15th. I was asleep on the roof when I felt something cold on my cheek. The sun hitting my eyes, my eyes open to be welcome with a smile and shiny black hair.

"Happy birthday Killua." Hana shouts excitedly. I couldn't help but feel happy and grabbed the nice cool drink. "I made it. It's a mango smoothy. Wing-san helped me with the ingredients. Good luck with your fight Killua."

"Hana!" Gon called from downstairs. "We need your help! I'm having trouble with my Gyo!"

"Okay!" She replies loudly like Gon. She turned back to me with apologetic smile. She had her hands together in front of her face, one eyes closed, and the other one open. "Sorry Killua. I'll support you with your fight though. Good luck!" She run down the stairs to where Gon was. I drank my smoothy, my eyes becoming blank.

'Well then. Time to get to business.' I walked in Sadaso room hearing smirking and being happy to fight me, Hana, and Gon. He laughs and give him a hallucination about his head being cut in half. My hand was behind his head, my nails sharp as claws. He looked terrified and I was thrilled to look at his face.

"Don't move." My voice was cold, eyes blank staring down at him. "If you move, I'll kill you. If you use Nen, I'll kill you. If you speak, I'll kill you. If you understand, then close your eyes." He closed his eyes. "Let me tell you now what will happen if you break our promise." I made another hallucination of my hand getting in his head. "Slowly open your eyes and look at me in the mirror." He slowly open his eyes. "Listen carefully. If you appear in front of me ever again, I will kill you. That's a promise." I smiled wickedly at him making it clear I was serious.

I was on the stage, but I was the only one on the stage. I looked at Hana to see her look confused. I crossed my arms waiting for this to be over. In the end, I won the match by a forfeit. I hear a soft clap from the crowd to see Hana smiling at me. I threw my hat in the air to land on Hana's hands. I winked at her making her blush. I couldn't help chuckle from her blushing like that. I walked up to her and grabbed my hat back. I smirked at her, I leaned down surprising her kissing her lips. I can hear people shouting 'Good job' or 'Ohh', but I didn't care. I saw her blush even more, she covered her face from embarrassment. So far, this has turn to be a wonderful birthday, thanks to Hana. After that was all over, I walked up the stairs to go to the other 2 room.

"What now?" I hear one speak.

"I'll fight them." My blood boil from hearing his answer. "It doesn't matter what methods I use. We have come to these dangerous grounds because we have a purpose. So close... Just a little more and we'll reach our goal. All we need is the title of 'floor master'."

"But... To have Sadaso scared like that..."

"He threatened Sadaso, but not me." The guy with purple hair pointed out. "This means that he doesn't know my strength and is wary of me." I smirked from his responds and quickly, but quietly, entered the room leaning against the door.

"That's not it." I spoke up. The two men looked at me surprise. "It doesn't matter to me whether you're strong or not. I just feel that it's convenient for me to warn you any time I feel like. It's the same whether it was during you sleep, when you're eating or in the washroom." I showed them one of my unfocused eye. I side glance at them slowly opening the door. "Let me make it clear. You better keep your promise. It doesn't matter what kind of method you use. The one to regret it will be you." I exit out of the room and into the hallway.

I smiled in victory remembering their scared face. 'Well, mission accomplished I suppose.' I walked to my room to see Hana, Zushi, and Gon smiling at me.

"Killua!" Hana shouted.

"Killua!" Gon shouted.

"Good work!" Zushi shouted. I smiled running to them and putting my hat on Hana. She actually looks good in that hat.

"Say Hana?" She looks at me confused. I gave her teasing smile leaning down to her eyes. "Will do you something special for my birthday today?" She blush from the closeness, I bet.

"I already gave you smoothie. You showed almost the whole stadium, you and me are a couple. What else?" She asked pouting hiding her eyes by my hat. I pulled the hat up to look at her eyes.

"That present behind her back." Hana's eyes were wide. She smiled and showed me a black box with white ribbon on it. I open a box to see star and a moon necklace. She grabbed the moon necklace putting it around my neck, and the star around her neck.

"I wanted us to wear something so that people know we are couple. A moon and a star are together, aren't they? So, I wanted to be a couple thing." She blushed and looked down from embarrassment. I smiled at her lifting her chin up. I kissed her lips to her surprise. I finally notice Gon and Zushi behind Hana, a full red on their cheeks but I didn't care. I finally decided to release her lips to see her blush even more. "K-Killua!"

"Thank you Hana. I love you." I put my arm around her shoulders. I looked behind to see Gon and Zushi. "Say, for my victory, how about I treat?" The blush was gone from Gon's and Zushi's cheeks, it was replaced with smile.

"Well then, I want ramen and rice!" Gon shouts. I pouted from his answer when I heard something very soft but it echoed in my head.

"I love you too Killua." The soft voice, the touch of her hand over my hand, the echoing of that phrase makes me feel nothing but happiness. This was truly the best birthday ever.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will be all Hana's POV. I hope you guys like Killua's PoV.**

**Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Chapter 29

We are now in Wing-san's place with a glass over water in front of us.

"Now, before the match, show me how far you've progressed with Hatsu." Wing tells us. It was first Gon who did flow enough water all the way down to the table. Then Killua, who made the water sweet like honey. Now, it's my turn. Instead of my eyes changing colors, this time my eyes were normal. They water was turning into a clear and perfect shape, while the water was overflowing, more than Gon's, and the water tasted like honey all at one time.

Wing looked at me astonished with a soft smile nodding his head. "Very good." I smiled at back him.

"Gon, Killua, and Hana. Right now, you three are in perfect shape." Wing informs us.

**"Osu!"**

"Gon, you have fought this opponent before, and Hana you watched the fight?" Wing asked. I nodded my head. The reason for his question was because in the end. It was me who was fighting first. "Then you shouldn't need any advice, right?"

"Yes." I nodded my head again.

"Have you thought of any strategies yet?" Wing asked me. I nodded my head grabbing my weapon.

"I think I can use this." I informed him. Wing nodded his head in understanding.

"After the match, we're going to meet for a discussion." Wing tells us. "You three will gather here one last time. All right then. Good luck."

**"Osu!" **Finally the match between me and Guido. I brought out my weapon for everyone to see. He signal for us to and I headed to the left. Guido did his spinning top like with Gon. I stopped looking at him. He brought his spinning tops thinking I was weak. I smirked thinking I wanted to play with him a little.

I was able to avoid all the spinning tops he had coming at me.

"Hahaha!" He laughs. "You are pathetic like your brother. Do you think you can dodge them forever?" All of the spinning tops were coming after me at once. I hear many people gasp and shouting at me to dodge. I brought out my sword slicing his spinning top in half. "W-What?! H-How?!"

"I analyzed the time of all of your spinning tops to see where to slice them. I noticed that you use some kind of material for this making it unable to be sliced in half. So, I found the weakest part and analyze the time for it to hit me." I explained to him. He clicked his tongue. "Oh, and..." Instead of in front of him, I was behind him this time. "...My brother and I... aren't that pathetic." I kicked him while he was still spinning. He fell down on the ground in pain from the kick to the head.

"Wait a mintue!" He shouts at me. I look down at him, not even scratched on me. I smiled at him kindly.

"This is revenge for hurting my Nii-san." I punched his machine he used to bring out his spinning tops. "I don't care what kind of dirty methods you use, but... hurt my Nii-san, Zushi, or my boyfriend again. I'll beat you tell you're dead!" He nodded his head and I turned around walking out of the stadium.

"The winner is participate Hana!" The referee announce. I walked up to Killua and Gon.

"Or my boyfriend again." Killua repeats. I blushed from realizing what I said to Guido minutes ago.

"Um... well..." I stumbled blushing even more. "Geez! I don't care anymore! Killua is my boyfriend, happy?!" Killua smirked kissing me fully on the lips.

"Yes, now all the boys will know you are mine." Killua replies. "Wish me luck." He pats my head entering the stadium with the other guy. Killua disappeared to be behind him, but he ran away fast enough. Now the guy brought out two whips swinging as fast he can. In the next minute, he was actually stupid enough to throw his whips to Killua who caught them perfectly. I noticed him pressing a button, I looked at the whips to see electricity going through the whips to hit Killua.

'Killua!' I thought my eyes getting wide.

* * *

He was then talking about how he specifically put his whips 1 million bolts just for Killua. He explained to Killua that people, no matter what they do, always get traps in his twin tail whips. I was getting annoyed by his confidence and it seemed like Killua was too, because he pulled the man up in the air. Killua was still holding onto the whips, the electric currents still on. The man was high up in the air that he asked Killua to please save him. Killua caught him but he was electrified along with Killua. In the end, Killua won from a K.O.

We waited for him to go be in the hallway of the entering the stadium. Gon did thumps up.

"Nice, Killua." Gon shouted with a smile on his face. Killua did a peace sign with a smile on his face.

"Ah. Let's go eat first before the next match." Killua replies to us. I nodded my head with a smile. We got a shake, and some burgers for Gon's next match with Killua's opponent. Killua was holding my hand the whole time, intertwining our fingers.

"You're next, Gon." Killua start a conversation. I was eating my burger but stop to listen to the conversation. "What I had used was only fitting for me. The electric current of those 2 whips are really strong. Even if it was you, you'd still experience a headache. What do you plan to do?" Killua looks at Gon from the corner of his eye. Gon turns to look at us with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I already thought of a strategy." Gon looked at me, then noticed my bandage hand, Killua was holding. He looked back Killua. "Killua, how do you plan on fighting Guido's spinning tops?"

"Nii-san, remembering I broke those. It'll be hard for him to create new ones like that, since I broke his machine. Plus, I'm sure Killua won't have to worry." I informed Gon and Killua.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked. The announcement came on telling us that Killua won the match between him and Guido by withdrawal.

"See?" I smiled innocently. Gon chuckled and Killua smiled. Gon's battle finally begin, he lifted one part of the concrete stadium throwing to his opponent. He then grabbed the twin tails from him surrounding by his neck. He acted like he was going to switch on the electric current but didn't. His opponent fainted from scared instead of electricity. Gon won by him fainting, again. I chuckled from Gon's clever little acted and hold onto Killua's hand.

We were at Wing's place on the roof. I was between Killua and Gon. Wing turned to us completely. "The matches today were very interesting. You three have completed the 4 main sections of Nen very well. From now one, you should keep on training the basics and analyze your own abilities, to invent your own Nen technique. And use your talent to it's full potential, using a technique that is uniquely yours. Think about your hope, your joys, and sorrow, what you like, what you want, where you want to go, who do you want to meet, what kind of experience you will have."

"All these will help you shape your future. At the same time, it will reveal to you the Nen that best suits you. You have to find it and make it a part of you. As long as you accomplish this, you will find the best path for the future. Gon, Hana, you two have passed the secret Hunter Exam. Congratulations."

**"Eh?" **We shocked to hear this.

"Secret exam?" Killua ask.

"The previous exam that you passed was only superficially the Hunter Exam. The training of Nen was the content of the true exam. Only the people who've passed both of these exams have really passed the Hunter Exam. Turthfully, knowledge of Nen is the basic requirement for a Hunter. The reason is that professional hunters must have exceptional abilities. To capture criminals and other thieves who've committed extreme crimes are all jobs of a Hunter. So it's crucial that you possess amazing abilities. However, if you use Nen for evil purposes, it will become a destructive power. That's why Nen is too dangerous to list on the Hunter Exam publicly."

"And the reason why it's only taught to people who've passed the public Hunter Exam. Of course, there are some who've discovered it and self-taught it without our help."

"Like Hisoka." Gon replies.

"And my brother." Killua finishes.

"Then that means Wing-san was planning on teachings us Nen from the beginning?" I asked.

"He even forced me to beg for it... How pathetic." Killua complained. I chuckled hearing him complain. "But how did you know that we were going to come here? Don't tell me you're also...!"

"The secret exam doesn't have a pre-determined path." Wing cuts off Killua. "It doesn't matter if you're willing, as long as you've passed the exam, you will one day feel the existence of Nen. It's coincidence, or fate, that you three came to Celestial Tower and met me."

"I see." Gon nods his head.

"Just to tell you, the one who taught me was the leader of the Exam Committee, Netero. I already learned about you three from my master. Killua, you should go try the Hunter Exam again." I looked at Killua with a smile. "With your abilities, you will surely pass. Right now, you definitely meet the requirement for the exam. I promise you, when you become a Hunter, your abilities can increase indefinitely." Killua grips tighten around mine hand, and I did the same. Killua shakes his shoulder, probably embarrassed.

"Well, maybe when I feel like it." I put my hand over my mouth trying to laugh as hard as I can. Killua glanced at me giving me a glare.

"Hey, Wing-san." Gon cuts me from my laughter. "Do you know how the others are done right now?"

"Yes. Hanzo and Kurapica have learned Nen under different masters. It seems that Leorio will learn Nen after he completes the entrance exam to medical school. It seems that Pokuro need more practice in order to learn Nen." Gon looks at us with a smile.

"Everyone's working hard." Gon says. We nodded our head in agreement.

"Don't ever forget my last statement." Wing says taking our attention. "You three are still in the stage of developing. Your abilities haven't yet fully been discovered. The most important thing now is to improve your abilities. That is also the goal of your training. From now on, you must keep on training hard. And also enjoy your life to its fullest. This is, the last thing I can teach you. You three have officially graduated today." Our eyes widen surprise looking at Wing. "These 4 months, you three have listened attentively to my teaching and kept improving your abilities."

"To put it simply, the real training is the inner fight with each of us. All I've done is to instruct you on the side. You three are really excellent students. You don't brag or act superior with your talents. You three have made me proud. All right. Remember to take care of yourself."

**"Osu!" **Killua and Gon shouts. I looked at Wing-san smiling.

"Thank you Wing-san." I bowed down to the waist. Wing smiled at us, Zushi and him both saying Osu. We said good-bye Zushi heading to our room.

"Now that we've learned the basics of Nen, you've returned Hisoka's favor, Hana getting stronger by her own strength, and we've even earned a lot of money. There's no point in staying anymore."

"You're right." Gon agrees. I nodded my head. Killua stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"There's still a month until the promised date of September 1st. What're we going to do until then?" My eyes widen feeling stares on my back.

"Hana..." Gon says. "You didn't ask him."

"I was planning on telling him after Nen training." I explained to Gon. Gon sighed patting my head.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Hana, you better ask Killua this time. We have been talking about it. Good night." Gon opens the door to his room.

"Nii-san!" I shouted at his close door.

"Tell me what?" Killua ask next to me. I blush from the closeness.

"Can we go to my room and discuss it?" Killua nods his head. We enter my room turning on the light but Killua switch it off. He traps me, my back on the closed door. I can see his dark blue eyes staring to mine.

"What is that you want to discuss about?" Killua asked. I put my hands on his chest trying to create enough space for me to breath.

"Um... well... I was wondering..."

"Hmm?" Killua's face was close to mine.

"D-Do you want come home with us?" I asked looking down, my eyes closed.

"Your home? You mean Whale Island?" I open my eyes to see Killua shocked and happy. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but our home isn't as big as yours, and it's also pretty poor. We don't have any servants at all, we do chores on our own, and we have to work with the animals in the forest." I explained to him. Killua put his arms around making me stop talking.

"That's a great idea! I want to see your home! Also to see your Mito-san, and the embarrassing things when you were kid." My cheeks and ears were red.

"K-Killua!" Killua covered my mouth with his own, silencing me.

"It's decided." Killua says breaking the kiss.

"Really?!" I asked surprised and happy.

"Really!" My smile widen as I hugged Killua tightly.

"Alright! I can't wait for you to meet Aunt Mito-san, and grandmother! I missed them so much!" I shouted out of happiness. Killua tighten his arms around me facing me.

"Yeah. I also want to tell them we are dating." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Me too. I'm wondering what their expression is going to be like." 'Including the part of my new haircut Aunt Mito is going to do.'

I looked up at him. "Well, we better get packing. I'm sure Nii-san is already packing." I let go of him to get my stuff.

"Wait a minute." Killua speaks up. He grabs the back of head, his lips smashing to mine. I gasp from the sudden feeling. This kiss wasn't like anything before, it wasn't rough, or a feather-like kiss. It was passionate one, it felt so grown up. I gasp for air, once I did he locked my lips with his again except... something felt wet on my tongue. It was hot, and wet it felt...unusual. I can't even describe it, I never felt something like this before. My hands were on his chest as he pulled towards him making the wet thing in my mouth massaging my whole time. I can feel it exploring my mouth.

"Mmmm..." My eyes widen from the sudden noise I made. 'What was that? What kind of noise was that?' I can feel my knees getting weaker and weaker from this passionate kiss. It was making my mind go blank, spinning and spinning over and over again. I couldn't handle it anymore as I gave way. Killua put his arms around making me lean against him. He looked at my blushing facing, and me breathing heavy. He smiled in triumph, probably liking this expression on my face.

"That was a cute noise you made, Hana. Even this expression is cute too." Killua smirked kissing my forehead.

"W-Why a-all of a sudden?" I asked still breathing hard.

"A present for graduating Nen." I can see the slight teasing in his eyes, his smirk also gave it away. I pouted, standing up facing my back on him. "Hana." I didn't answer him as I walked to grab my coat and my things. Sometimes, Killua will bring his things in here. He got in his clothes when we first came here. We both grabbed our backpack, but I still didn't glance at him. "Hana."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, crossing my arms walking to the door pouting. I turned the knob for him to close it again. "I love you, Hana." He whispers in my ear. My eyes are wide as I felt my heart beating.

'I seriously can't get mad at him when he says that.' I let go of the knob to intertwine my fingers with the one that is on the door.

"I love you too, Killua." Kiilua smiled putting our hands down still intertwining. Killua open the door, we were greeted with Gon's smiling face.

"Alright. Let's go to Whale Island!" Gon shouts. We chuckled looking at his happy expression. We look at the desk lady saying goodbye. Killua use his Nen to trip the girl in the hallway. We also got to see that elevator lady one more time, but in the end the elevator lady used Nen to punch Killua and Gon. I chuckled from looking at the bruises. We exited out of the Celestial Tower. We walked enough to look at the whole thing.

"See ya, Celestial Tower!" I shouted.

"Bye bye." Gon says.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it's short then the rest. **

**Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry, it been a while since I started writing this chapter. **

Chapter 30

We were on the ship as I looked at Whale Island. I was siting on the ropes that tries to go up the sail. I was so happy to see Whale Island again. I jumped down the rope to swing around the rope trying to tighten.

"Hana! Don't break it!" The captain spoke.

"I won't!" I shouted at him. I kept on tying the ropes that head to be in place when I noticed that Gon and Killua were getting the sail ready. I smiled seeing them working together. We finally reached shore feeling the ground. I said good-bye to the captain carrying 3 apples walking to Killua and Gon. I walked over to them to see them take a deep breathe and holding it in before laughing.

"Hey idiots! Here!" I threw the apples to their direction.

"Hana!" Gon caught the apple running to me. "Aren't you glad we are finally home?" His voice sounded excited.

"Yep. I want to see Mito right now. So come on. We have to walk all the way there." I turned my back on them.

"Walk? How far is your guys place?" Killua asked. Gon turned face Killua with a smile.

"Well get there before tomorrow noon." Gon replies. We walked forward waiting for Killua to catch up to us.

It was finally the next day as we looked to see our house.

**"Mito-san!" **Gon and I shouted. **"Mito-san! We're home!" **We shouted once more. Mito looked us happy than walked in the house.

"Gon! Hana!" Kilua says. We turned to look at him with a smile.

"What?" Gon asked.

"That's your home?" Killua asked. Gon and I looked at each other before laughing.

"Isn't it interesting?" Gon asked. "It's intertwined with the big tree trunk."

"In some way, it's like tree house." I spoke up smiling at the shocked Killua. "It's still home. Come on." I gestured to Killua and Gon. Gon and I run first to the house leaving Killua to look at the house and run to catch up with us. We saw Aunt Mito and Grandmother. Gon and I first hug grandmother than hugged Aunt Mito.

"Seems like you both have grown taller." Grandmother smiles at us.

"Really?" Gon asked shyly. I smiled embarrassed at Grandmother. Aunt Mito put her hands on our shoulder looking at us angry.

"Really, after you only letter saying that you both have passed, you didn't contact us at all!" Aunt Mito says angry. "We were worried!"

"Eh? We didn't keep in contact?" Gon asked.

"Sorry Aunt Mito." I ruffled up my messy hair.

"Really..." Aunt Mito continues to get angry scolding us. Aunt Mito looks behind us to see a nervous Killua.

"Gon, Hana, who's he?" Mito asked. We looked behind us to see Killua.

"Ah, he's a friend we met during the Hunter Exam, but..." Gon looked at me elbowing me. Aunt Mito and Grandmother looks at the blushing cheeks remembering the back of my head.

"He's actually Gon's friend, but he's my... boyfriend. His name is Killua." I spoke the last part quietly. Grandmother and Aunt Mito's eyes were wide looking at Killua and me over and over.

"Hello." Killua nods his head. I looked at Aunt Mito to see her smile widen.

"My, my, Hana, you choose a handsome man to be your friend. I'm so proud of you." The blush on my cheeks deepen looking at Aunt Mito.

"Aunt Mito!"

"What? I can't be happy for you finally having your very first boyfriend." Aunt Mito ruffles my already messed up hair. "I'm glad you told me. He's definitely handsome and he is good-looking." I can feel the embarrassment already coming in.

"Aunt Mito..."

"He such a splendid boy." Grandmother says, I can see her smiling wide as well.

"Not you too." I thought my head dejected.

"I never thought that Gon and Hana bring their friend or boyfriend here, this is a first." Mito says. Aunt Mito walks up to Killua smiling kindly. "Killua, right? I'm Gon and Hana's aunt, Mito. Welcome, we're all happy to have you. Plus, I'm alright with you two dating." She looks at me and Killua. Killua chuckled nervously and I sighed feeling the blush on my cheeks getting worse by the second.

We head inside the house to hear Aunt Mito complain. "You two should at least tell us before hand that you are coming home?" Aunt Mito grabs some thhings from the plate and I set my bag down to wash my hands. "We have nothing to welcome you with."

"Anything's fine." Gon answers. I looked at Gon saying you shouldn't say that.

"How can you say that?" Aunt Mito scolds him. "YOu even brought a friend home too! And this is your sister's boyfriend for goodness sake!" I slightly chuckle as I cut up some vegetable like Aunt Mito wants me too.

"No, it's okay." Killua tries to reassure her.

"Oh right, since we have been walking since last night, we're a little hungry. So..." Gon was cut off by Mito.

"No wonder you three look so dirty." Aunt Mito says. "All right then. While we make the meal, Hana will take a bath after you two." Aunt Mito then looks at my messy long hair. "Hana..." Aunt Mito was cut off by Gon.

"Now?!"

"That's right." Aunt Mito replies. "And change all of your clothes. I'll wash them for you. Hurry up and go." Gon and Killua quickly went to the bathroom as Aunt Mito starts counting. I chuckle as she continues to count for them. When Aunt Mito stopped counting she looked at me smiling.

"So, Hana. When did you and Killua start going out?" I looked at her shocked and blushing.

"A few months." I replied cutting more vegetables.

"I see. Killua must have been really nervous to know that he was going to meet his girlfriend's aunt." Aunt Mito says making me realize that he was nervous a little.

"I suppose." I then felt Mito put her hand through my messy hair. "Say, after I take a bath. Do you mind cutting my hair?" I asked her. Aunt Mito smiled nodding her head. I helped with the food until finally it was my turn to take the bath.

"Hana, it's your turn!" Gon shouts.

"All right!" I answered back. I looked washed my hands to walk into the bathroom. I grabbed some fresh clothes and put my dirty clothes in the basket. I stayed in the bath for a little when it was time for me to wash my hair and body. When I didn't felt so dirty anymore, I looked to see an outline figure of Aunt Mito.

"Hana, are you ready for you haircut?" Aunt Mito asked.

"Yeah." I turned off the water to wrapped myself around a towel. I open the doors to see a smiling Aunt Mito. She dried my hair combing my now cleaned hair.

"Do you want your hair short this time? To your shoulders?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Since, I'm a hunter now, long hair is going to be a problem." I hear Aunt Mito chuckle.

"I can tell. I mean your hair was a mess." I hear the snap of the scissors and my hair slightly touching my back falling down. "I'm so proud of you." I glance at Aunt Mito confused. "You were able to come a long way to become a Hunter. You also protected your brother I bet."

"Yeah. I also worked hard on the sword that Father gave me." Aunt Mito kept on cutting my hair as I told her everything that happen in the Hunter Exams, including the powers that are now in my eyes and the sword is actually a scythe. I told her so many things and she smiled the whole time and chuckled as well. I was so happy to talk to Aunt Mito that I had no idea how long we were talking. She stopped cutting my hair to see my hair frame my face, hair down to my shoulder, and my bangs one side become short down to long.

Aunt Mito put her hands on my shoulder. "Do you know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"You looked so much like your mother, my sister." I'm happy that Aunt Mito says that because that also means that I'm like her. I stand up to see a white skirt with pink long sleeves. I looked at Mito confused.

"I changed your clothes." I nodded my head just going along with it. I put on my dry clothes to step out of the bathroom feeling my now short hair not weight on my shoulders. I smelled something delicious to walk into the dinning room and see Gon, Killua, and Grandmother siting on the table.

"Wow, this smells amazing!" I ran to sit next Killua. Gon and Killua looked at me surprised.

"Hana, your hair is so short!" Gon says surprised. I looked at them confused touching my new haircut.

"You don't like it." Gon shakes his head dramatically.

"No way! It's cute!" Gon smiles and I looked at Killua. Killua looks away blushing.

"You look... cute." Killua mutters almost struggling to say. I smiled looking at Killua and Gon.

"Thank you." I looked at the table to see all the amazing food.

**"Thank you for the meal!" **The three of us spoke grabbing our forks. I had a big smiled on my face as Killua compliments Aunt Mito's cooking. Aunt Mito gives him a plate to see red paper. I notice the way that Killua tries to get rid of the red pepper. Gon and Aunt Mito try to tell to eat the red pepper. Killua eats the red pepper and saliva was coming down his mouth. Aunt Mito screamed on trying to get the mop.

After the meal, Aunt Mito brought us some apples. "Say, Gon. How was the Hunter Exam?" Aunt Mito wanted to hear the Hunter Exam from Gon's point view.

"Ah, it was really difficult. At first, there were about 400 people who entered the exam. But in the end, only 7 people passed." Gon shortly explains.

"But I thought that exam was pretty boring." Killua cuts in. I glanced at Killua eating the apple.

"You think everything is boring." I spoke up. Killua glances right back at me. I was surprised when Gon was showing Aunt Mito his Hunter License. Aunt Mito looked at the Hunter License. She looked at it a couple of time until she bends it. Gon shocked as he quickly takes the License away from her. Killua and Gon were shocked looking at Aunt Mito.

"Just kidding!" She waves her hand up and down. "You didn't think I'd seriously break it, did you?" Gon and Killua walked out of the house and I was staying beside Aunt Mito. "Be careful!" I looked at Aunt Mito to see her nod. I smiled walking to a different direction in the forest from them. I walked in the forest to be surprised with a big brown furry animal in my vision.

"Konta!" I smiled as he envelops me in a hug. I spend time with Konta and late night talk with Aunt Mito and Grandmother with Gon and Killua. Gon and Killua were in different room from me as I slept in my own room.

* * *

~Next morning~

I woke up frighten from seeing an image of Konta being hunted from hunters. I breathed in heavily to see Gon come into my room worried.

"Hana, are you okay?" I nodded my head.

"Where is Killua?" I asked.

"He's taking care of the shop?" Gon replied. I nodded my head getting worried of Konta as I stand up.

"I'm going to the forest." I got dress quickly, eat, brush teeth, and hair until finally running in the forest. It was night time until I searched around the house. I grew even more worried knowing that I couldn't find Konta.

"Konta! Konta!" I shouted. I don't know why, but the image I had this morning is completely worrying me. I can feel the cold air around my arms but ignore the feeling as I went deeper into the forest. I hear gunshots, roaring to see Konta and hunter men.

"Konta!" I ran to them. I looked to see the pup was hurt. "What are you doing?!" I notice a guy was going to shoot Konta and I quickly moved in front of him kicking the gun from his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" I shook my head left and right gripping tightly to the gun.

"No! How dare you do this!" I looked at Konta to see the cub. I quickly run to cub but was kick in the stomach by one of the guy. They were chuckling seeing my body on the floor next the cub. I gathered the cub in my arms protecting it.

"Say, girly. Why don't you give up? Just give us the cub and go home."

"No!" I tighten my hold around the cub for them to kick my back. I didn't shout in pain but only focus on protect the cub. I can the roars coming from Konta and the chains. They kept on kicking my back and I continue to hear Konta struggling to save me.

'I'm never going to let you hurt Konta's child. I won't let you.' I thought struggling to look down at the cub. The cub was looking at while breathing heavily in pain. I notice the men stopped kicking me and looked to see black and white hair behind the men. 'Gon...Killua...' I struggle to stand up holding the cub in my arms as it was still hurting. I was breathing heavily and can feel the blood going down my back.

"Hana!" Gon screamed running to me. Gon stopped to see that I have cub in my arms and my arms were bruised as well. "Is this why you were in the forest? Why didn't you tell me?! We could have helped you?!" I flinched to hear Gon raise his voice as I looked down to the ground not answering him. For a few seconds it was quiet but then... I felt like I was lifted off the ground.

I looked up to see Gon carrying me bridal style as I hand on to the cub. "Gon... we need to save this cub." Gon nodded his head agreement but he didn't look at me.

"Gon, Hana, it's useless! We can't save it anymore!" Killua shouts from behind us.

"Yes it will!" I shouted at Killua. "Why did you think that I protected?!" This time Gon did look at me. "I know that he will survive! I will never let Konta's child die!" I put my arms around the cub trying to warm him. His body was getting cold and is breathing was getting heavy again. We were in the house, Gon put me down next to the cub as it looked like it was trying to find me. I put my hand to it's fur rubbing it softly.

"No, I won't let you!" I hear Gon yell. I looked behind me to see an angry Gon and Killua.

"Move out of the way!" Killua shouts back. "That cub can't survive! Just listen to its breathing! So just end it's pain already!"

"No! I won't let it die!" I hear Gon yell back standing in front of me. The cub was laying beside me and continue to gently stroke it's fur. They continue to argue about this cub surviving or not. Gon and Killua were know struggling against each other as Killua was trying to get close to the cub. Aunt Mito say this and asked why they are fighting.

"I don't want to see it in pain, that's why I'm going to end it for it!" My eyes widen to hear Killua reply. I put my arm around the cub seeing the bandage around it's rib. "This cub is almost done for! Anything you do is useless, I know what I'm talking about!"

"Don't talk such non-sense!" Aunt Mito shouts at him. "It's not useless to try to save a life!"

"That's right, Killua!" Gon agrees. I hear Killua push Gon and Aunt Mito away as I protect the cub with body again. I hear Killua's footsteps coming closer to me.

"Move Hana." His voice was cold like in the Hunter Exam.

"No!"

"Hana."

"No, Killua! You might not understand it! But everyone fights for their life! Even you Killua!"

"Hana, move." I didn't do as he says. I continue to protect the cub and before I knew it I hear skin against skin. I looked at Killua to see Aunt Mito in front of him slapping him.

"Life...Life is not something to be measured by value!" I looked to see blood going down Aunt Mito's arm. "This cub didn't give up its life. It's fighting hard to go on living! You understand, right? For some, even if they have the will to live, they are not able to." I sit up from the bed still petting the cub. "How can you just easily end life like that?" I looked to see the tears going down Aunt Mito's cheeks. Killua looks at Aunt Mito sadly then looked at me. His expression looked like his heart was ripped into as I too was crying. "Didn't anyone teach you that each person's life is precious?" Killua looked away from us to face us his back. He walked into the corner of the room, his knees to his chest.

"The only thing they taught me...was how to kill." I looked at Killua to see his grip on his arms. I looked at the Killua, then looked at the cub.

"Oh yeah, Killua, Hana." Gon finally spoke. "Didn't someone teach us?" We both looked at Gon. "Nen. Let's pass our Nen into it. Just like hwo Wing-san passed his Nen into us. Didn't he say that each being possess an aura?" Gon smiled at both of us. My eyes widen before smiling back.

"That could work." I agreed looking at the cub. I looked at Killua smiling. "Killua, it can work!"

"I see." Killua's eyes were wide looking at me and Gon. Gon and Killua walked over to me and the cub. "If we increase the aura in the cub, then maybe it can be saved. Let's try it." We put our hands to the cub as Aunt Mito watched.

"Look, Mito. This is what we learned during the Hunter Exam." Gon says as we focus on the cub.

"Don't push too hard. We'll pass the Nen into it slowly." Killua instructs.

"We are going to save this cub." I spoke softly full of determination. Killua and Gon looked at me nodding their heads. We breath in to focus our Nen. The sun rise and Konta was with his cub again. The cub looked at us and ran to me. I stretched my arms to the cub feeling tears going down to my cheeks.

"I'm glad you're alright." I rubbed my cheek against the cub's fur. The cub licked my cheek and I let him go. The cub ran back to Konta and Konta looked at us smiling. They walked back into the forest slowly their appearance was gone. I looked to see Killua trying to apologize to Aunt Mito. I was happy that Killua helped trying to save the cub so Gon and I ran to them.

"Mito-san, Killua, let's go home." Gon says. I walked behind Gon to grab onto Killua's hand. Killua looked at me shocked.

"Let's go home, Killua." I had smile on my face.

"All right. Go home and eat some breakfast, the both of you." Aunt Mito looked at us both before hugging us. "Thank you." I can feel Killua tighten his hold on my hand stiffen then finally relaxing. Gon and Aunt Mito went home while Killua and I looked at the water.

"Hana..." I looked up at the worried and sad Killua. Killua looked down at me. "I'm sorry. I..." I stand up smiling kindly at him.

"It's alright. I understand." I walked over to Killua kissing his cheek. "You lived a whole different way from us, so expected for you to say that. I understand." Killua's expression was still sad as it made me angry.

"Hana..." I bent down to for water to come to my hands and throw the water at Killua's face. Killua looked at me surprise.

"I told you that I understand! Stop with that expression." I pouted looking at his surprise expression. I faced my back against at Killua, he has bangs covering his eyes. I was then surprise to feel something wet on my head. I looked behind me to see Killua smiling.

"Then you stop pouting. Your much cuter smiling or being innocent." I blushed splashing some water back at me.

"You saying that I'm not cute when I'm pouting." Killua's smirk widen as we were water war. I felt like I was completely soaked to the bone but looking at Killua smiling made me incredibly happy. We finally stop splashing water at each other to breath. My short hair was sticking my neck and my face and my clothes was almost see through. It was sticking close to my clothes and my bangs was in face so I had to move to one side.

I looked at Killua for my breathing to hitch and my heart beating. He looked really handsome. His hair was sticking to his face and little drops of water was going down his hair. He used his hand to move some of his hair from his face so he can see. His shirt was also see through and I can see his bare chest. My cheeks felt hot and my heart was beating so fast. Killua is the first one to ever make me feel like this before, not even the boys here make my heart beat like he does. I truly have fallen hard for Killua.

Killua, on the other hand, looked me as his own heart beating fast. The moon was shinning and the blush on my cheek made his heart beat even more. It would have at least take him minutes to see the sight to fully settle. As the moon was shinning on my black, short hair and the water coming down. He would have called me beautiful than cute. Of course, ever since he met me he thought that I was beautiful. He just couldn't say it at all. Killua had no idea that I can make him feel this way. 'I really do love you, Hana.'

I hear the water moving and feel something on my wrist. I looked up at Killua to see his expression looking serious, but his eyes were different. I knew what his eyes were saying as I felt the same way. His other hand was on my cheek and he leaned down against me. His cold lips were on my cold ones but they soon become warm.

"I'm sorry Hana." Killua whispers against my lips as he continues to kiss me. We both closed our eyes and the moon was shinning on us. I can feel him lick my lips and was surprised for this was the second time he did that. I open my lips surprise and he shoved same wet feeling in my mouth. I was completely surprise but couldn't help but release a noise from the back of my throat.

My cheeks were hot and my mouth tongue felt numb as he released my lips. Killua looked at me with tenderness and I couldn't help but look at him the same. We were both wet in the water and our faces were hot, I was the only blushing though. I can hear my heart beating fast. We both looked at each other and this time he gave me a soft kiss. As soon as he looked back at me we laughed at each other.

"Hana, Gon and I were talking and... do you want to travel with me and Gon?" My eyes widen looking at him. "I want to help you find your father." I couldn't say anything as I put my arms around Killua's neck nodding my head. "I'm glad your happy about this." We looked at each other smiling. Killlua was the first to get out of the water helping me too.

As soon as we walked to the house we looked to see smirking Mito and open wide Gon looking at us both. "I didn't know that you two can kiss like that." Mito says chuckling. Gon's mouth was still wide confused and shocked to see what he saw. Killua and I blushed as we hold hands tightly.

'Mito is never going let this go, is she?' I thought.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Plus I want to let you guys now that I do have a wattpad account. Two actually. My first account _toristar1_ will explain why I have two accounts. The account that actually has my stories on it is _Vicstar5. _ So if you guys like to check out my story or if you guys have wattpad then please check it out. Thank you.**

**Please review.**


	31. Author's note

_**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**_

_**Hey guys! Okay, here is the thing that is happening. So far the only stories that I'm interested in are my diabolik lovers and my vampire knight story. **_

_**I'm thinking of deleting this story, because... come on let's be honest. I'm glad that some of you guys like this story but this story was created after I was reading my original vampire knight story. **_

_**I can tell that this story is just like the same one. I have to agree with one of my reviewers that says that Hana is just like Gon. I wanted to make Hana innocent but it seems I'm making another copy of Gon. Gon is basically the innocent and oblivious type of person.**_

_**I've also started to lost interest in this story and thought of creating other stories. But if I do that then I won't work on the other stories like this one here. I can either make a new one that is completely different like the Vampire Knight review or just make a different story.**_

_**By the way, I was thinking of making a story that has Ouran high school host club in it. I'm not sure who my OC should be with though. I don't know, but I'm thinking of the twins or Kyoya with my OC. I'm not sure so I need your help with that, please! **_

_**Here are the questions that I want you to answer please.**_

_**1: Should I make a new Hunter x Hunter or keep this one?**_

_**2: Should I or shouldn't I make Ouran High Host club? If so, can you please pick the name who my OC goes with?**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading this and please answer my questions.**_

**_Please PM or review. _**


	32. Author note 2

_**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**_

_**Hey guys! So this is the second author note and probably the last chapter I'm going to make in this story. I've made a flower hunter rewrite and I hope you guys enjoy. **_

_**I also hope that you guys understand why I am making a rewrite. You already know the first reason was because Hana was a lot like Gon. But there is another reason, Flower Hunter was the third story I created and I was really inexperience with making story. So, I decided I wanted to make this story better. **_

_**I read the reviews on this story's and some of you guys want me to continue this story but you guys have to admit. It is getting a little boring, besides the Killua x Oc, and I did still some things of Gon's. **_

_**I'm still amateur at this stuff and I've started to create ideas that are my own. I'm still working on my other stories as well.**_

_**Please understand, and enjoy the rewrite of this story.**_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
